


The Lost Years

by Scattered_Irises



Series: Scattered Roses in the Palm of Your Hand [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Abusive Parents, Animal Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Bisexual Male Character, Discussion of Abortion, Disturbing Themes, Eating Disorders, Flashbacks, Gen, Homophobia, Lesbian Characters, Literary References & Allusions, Misogyny, Multi, Murder, Nightmares, Non-Chronological flashbacks, Poetry, Post-Zexal, Racism, Recreational Drug Use, Religious Content, Screenplay/Script Format, Soap Opera, Victorian Attitudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 133,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattered_Irises/pseuds/Scattered_Irises
Summary: On the winds of autumn lie the memories of that disastrous summer. But along with those memories come echoes of those long gone. Although the mouths of the dead have been sealed, they continue to live on in paper.Such is where the story begins.Amidst the Arclights' mourning period, Christopher finds a collection of his mother's diaries that detail a side of her that he had never known before. Before the shroud of the Resurrection was cast upon her, she had loved and dreamed.Alongside his mother's diaries are his father's research logs, detailing of experiments that bring back to mind Kaito. Except this time, the test subject was Kaito's mother. What transpired there, behind the closed doors of Dr. Faker's lab?Coming back to the Victorian Resurrection, Kaito decides to pull away the shroud on his own mother once and for all.Throughout the friends' discoveries, they return to a time before them, uncovering the secrets that the dead have fervently whispered to them.





	1. Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I find that this is an "optional" season for those of us who dislike reading about ocs. There are still many moments in the present, but the focus is on the past.

 Nothing but ashes and whispers remained of her. The melody that played from the blue music box trimmed with silver had become distorted over the years, a mere ghost of its original memory. It only exists in his memory now, his attempt at whistling it a poor imitation. Through his mouth, it sounds eerie and forlorn. When the music box still worked, the lullaby it played was so sweet and soothing, the chimes sounding like a dozen tiny bells. Nothing but a series of creakings is heard when the box is wound and played now. Her leaden tongue had been warped, her lips melted into the earth.

 

 He walks onto the dilapidated stage. She dances at the edges of his memory, a black shroud draped over her body. Sometimes it was a foxtrot. At other times a charleston. Occasionally, she would tiptoe in on her faded red shoes and be gone before he could actually see her.

 

 On that day, those red shoes had burned with the pile of photographs. Bits of silk had fluttered away into ashes, melding with the traces of the burnt photographs. How she had loved those shoes, taking them out of their frame and dusting them monthly. Those shoes had been with her longer than his father. Longer than him. Longer than her parents. They were like her first children.

 

 If he was told to jump in that fire, he would have. That was how much he loved her. In those days, he would have done anything to see her again.

 

 But he was told to forget, told to erase. And so he did.

 

* * *

 

 The morning light filters through and he creeps into the long abandoned room on steps of wood. It is forbidden, he knows, but the shroud had been pulled away. He delves into the distant echoes of the past.

 

 The key in his hand is his answer. Parting away the musings of dead men, he finds the blue music box with its silver trimmings just as he had left it. He inserts the key, winding up the box. Releasing it with apprehension, his shoulders sag and tears fill his eyes.

 

 The past had returned.

 

 


	2. Dramatis Personae

**Dramatis Personae**

 _______________________________ 

**The Present**

 

**The Arclight Family**

 

**Christopher Arclight (21)..............................................The main character, the eldest Arclight brother.**

**Preparing for his role as the new Lord Arclight.**

 

 **Thomas Arclight (18)....................................................The middle Arclight brother. A born entertainer.** ****

**Michael Arclight (16)....................................................The youngest Arclight brother. Gentle and soft-spoken**

**but harbors inner strength.**

 

**The Tenjo Family**

 

**Dr. Robert “Faker” Tenjo (48)…………………………The father of the Tenjo brothers. Struggling with**

**his decisions from the past.**

 

**Kaito Tenjo (19)...........................................................The eldest Tenjo brother. Christopher’s**

**outspoken and earnest best friend.**

 

**Haruto Tenjo (7)..........................................................The youngest Tenjo. He attempts to have his**

**father and brother reconcile with each other,**

**but his peacemaking efforts are never**

**successful.**

 

 

**The Past**

 _______________________________ 

 **  
** **House Radcliffe** **(One of the 7 major houses of the Resurrection. Well established, well-respected.)**

**Lady Forsythia Radcliffe (48)......................................The matriarch of House Radcliffe. Divorced and a**

**pitied character among other women of the**

**Resurrection.**

**Marie-Luise Rosanna Radcliffe (19)............................The eldest daughter of Lady Radcliffe. Unsavory**

**rumors follow her due to her personality.**

**Chloe Rosalba Radcliffe (17)........................................The youngest daughter of Lady Radcliffe.**

**Beloved by many.**

**House Arclight** **(Another major house of the Resurrection. One of the founding families.)**

 

**Lord Alphonse Arclight (57)........................The patriarch of the Arclight family. A man who attempts to**

**placate both the modern and Resurrection sides of his**

**world.**

**Lady Ellen Arclight (50)...............................The traditional, grieving mother of Byron.**

**Byron Arclight (25).....................................The heir to House Arclight. Recently returned from**

**university to mourn his deceased sisters.**

**Beatrice Muriel Arclight (19).....................Byron’s deceased sister. She was a natural born scholar who**

**was about to go to university.**

**Edeline Charmian Arclight (17):..................Byron’s other deceased sister. She was a cheerful,**

**mischievous girl.**

 

 

**The Modern World**

 

**Marleen Korrina Jones (21)........................An aspiring scientist. Despite being soft spoken, she often**

**says disparaging things about the people around her.**

 

**Dr. Robert Tenjo (28)................................A well renowned scientist, even at such a young age. Despite**

**all of the attention he receives, he often shies away from all**

**of it. Awkward, yet he possesses a good heart.**

 

Illustration [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Qoox6mTjcSwJSedvKv3Ef0Ac2lhYmrJY)


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

 

**Marleen Tenjo's voice: (As she is speaking, the viewer sees two pairs of dancing feet through a sepia filter. Swing music plays throughout the scene. Her soft voice and Louisiana twang rises and falls like an ocean wave.) We used to dance away those summer nights with our own feverish dances. A tango here, a foxtrot there...Some nights I thought that if we danced enough, we’d go up to space and meet the man in the moon in his palace of stars. When summer ended, we returned to the office and worked 'till the moon fell and the sun rose. We were so happy then, both of us wanting to make each other’s dreams come true. Surely, they would both be achieved if we helped each other. He wanted to help the forgotten children of the world and I wanted to protect them. We never thought that our summer would come to an end...but of course...all good things must come to a close, sooner or later. (The distant sounds of a fire are heard.) And that was when...**

 

 **(Marleen’s voice fades away and is replaced by Marie-Luise's strong, contralto voice. Her cultured British accent is a sign of her Resurrection upbringing. She speaks grandly, her energy heard in almost every word. It is as if she is in a sitting room, regaling her friends with a story. The scenery fades to that of a lush garden and a lively instrumental accompaniment playing in the background.)** ****  


**Marie-Luise Arclight’s voice:...the Victorian Resurrection was in full bloom. A time when the English nobility regained interest in the Victorian era and began to relive its wonders along with the pleasures of the modern world. Thinly veiled arranged marriages were as common as nightly social gatherings. You see, our minds were in the past while our bodies remained in the future. (There is a brief pause. A bit of her energy dissipates the next time she speaks.) Strangely...I thought that I was exempt from such a tradition, naive child that I was. But reality plays such a cruel game...When he arrived, my world of girlish innocence became no more...and the garden my sister and I resided in had turned to ashes. The iron bonds that I thought eternally linked us became rusted through with resentment, jealousy and anger...emotions we thought we would never possess for each other. (Very quiet.)  On that night when the moon looked on and the stars were on full display, her story abruptly came to an end...the closing curtains leaving behind a stunned audience.**

 

**Voiceover and video of the prologue[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FX6cVjOwsnk)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Watermelon-chan and Magicglasses for providing the voices for Marleen and Marie-Luise!


	4. Falling Leaves

 

**\---Episode 26---** **  
** **Falling Leaves**

**  
** **(It is the beginning of fall now. Carnation Valley's trees are slowly turning shades of red. The grass isn't as green as before and the cream colored house basks in the golden rays of the sun. Inside, Michael gazes out the window thoughtfully. The book in his hand is open in his lap. It appears that he is more than halfway through it. Unlike last season, he is in his daily clothes instead of his mourning clothes.)**

**  
** **Thomas: (He speaks up, causing Michael to jump.) There's only falling leaves to look at, Michael. Just what do you think you're going to see...? We’re a family “in mourning” so no one in their right of mind would come and visit us. It’d be like walking into a graveyard.**

**  
** **Michael: (He shrugs.) School is starting and I'm somewhat nervous.**

**  
** **Thomas: Why? Because you'll be spending the year at the Tsukumos? (Mockingly.) So far away from home…**

**  
** **Michael: Exactly...Will I be a burden...? (He looks at his suitcases stacked in the hall.) There’s so much I can’t bear to part with...**

**  
** **Thomas: You have a whole room to yourself. Don’t worry about it. Besides, they're nice people. You can pay your worth by helping around with the household duties. (Murmurs.) Plus we paid them quite a bit.**

 

**Michael: Well, they didn’t** **_really_ ** **want to take our money. If I can recall, you wired it to their bank account and** **_then_ ** **told them.**

 

**Thomas: (He scoffs.) They’re just being polite. Having another mouth to feed in the house isn’t cheap.**

 

**Michael: I don’t eat a lot…**

 

**Thomas: (Numbering off his fingers.) And then the additional water, electricity and clothes…**

 

**Michael: Alright, alright. Fine. (He sighs.) Although it would be nice if we had tutors...** ****  


**Thomas: You need to learn how to be more certain of your decisions. Will you stay here or attend public school?**

 

**Michael: (With a nervous smile.) Well, I** **_do_ ** **need some improvement on my socializing skills.**

 

**Thomas: (Mutters.) It’s common sense to not run away in tears in the middle of the lunch you’re invited to.**

 

**(Michael swiftly elbow jabs Thomas in the ribs.)**

 

**Thomas: Ow!**

 

**Michael: (Calmly, as if nothing happened.) Apologies, dearest brother. What did you just say about me?**

 

**Thomas:...n...nothing.**

 

**Michael: Strange. I thought I heard something. Maybe it’s** **_you_ ** **who needs more social interaction. (Snarkish.) After all, it’s common sense to not break someone’s arm the first time you meet them.**

 

**Thomas: (Feigning innocence.) I have no idea what you’re talking about.**

 

**Michael: Should I break your arm to remind you, then? I’m sure Takashi would love to see that.**

 

**Thomas: (He looks down at the area Michael elbowed and rubs it painfully.) No, no thank you. I think I remember now. Y-yeah. The one without a number. (He winces.) You really need to be careful...You could break a rib or two with that kind of strength.**

 

**Michael: (He smiles sweetly at his brother.) Perhaps drink more milk.**

 

**Thomas: But if I drink more milk, you’d probably consume more protein just to keep me in check.**

 

**Michael: (He tilts his head a bit.) Well,** **_someone_ ** **needs to reign you in.**

 

**Thomas: (He feigns hurt feelings.) Your words wound me, dearest Michael.**

 

**Michael: As I hoped they would.**

 

**Thomas: You enjoy being underestimated, don’t you?**

 

**Michael: The element of surprise has always been a personal favourite of mine.**

 

**(Thomas picks up the book in Michael’s lap and looks at the cover. It is** **_Don Quixote_ ** **, the English translation. Thomas lets out a long suffering sigh.)**

 

**Thomas: Please tell me you’re going to read the original version soon. The English translation is so dull compared to the original.**

 

**Michael: Well, not all of us have that level of mastery in Spanish, now do we?**

 

**Thomas: (He rolls his eyes again and sets the book down.) As Cervantes said,** **“translating from one language to another, unless it is from Greek and Latin, the queens of all languages, is like looking at Flemish tapestries from the wrong side, for although the figures are visible, they are covered by threads that obscure them, and cannot be seen with the smoothness and color of the right side.”**

 

**Michael: I agree, but not all of us have the capabilities to read a book in its original language.**

 

**Thomas: That clearly doesn’t apply to you, speaker of five languages and some.**

 

**Michael: (Flustered.)Although I speak them all fluently, I haven’t mastered any of them as much as you have mastered Spanish.**

 

**Thomas: A tragedy, really. Cervantes was a genius.** ****  


**Michael: Yes, his genius still shines through, even in the English translation.**

 

**Thomas: (He lets out a dramatic sigh.) It just isn’t the same though…**

 

**Michael: (He looks out the window again. A leaf falls.) And just like that, summer has come to a close.**

 

**Thomas:...good riddance. One wedding and one funeral within a week of each other is far too much. During those weeks, I thought we were living in a Shakespearean comedy. I’m glad to have put that hectic season behind us.**

 

**Michael: At least we only have to wear mourning clothes out in public.**

 

**Thomas: (He snorts.) I think I’d scream if I was forced to wear another dark suit. There’s just something about the tightness of ties and cravats that makes me feel as if I was about to be strangled. Victorian Resurrection, my ass.**

 

**Michael: (He shakes his head.) And the gloominess of it all… (He looks around the living room. The mirrors are still covered over and the family portraits turned on their faces. In the background, the grandfather clock swings.) I couldn’t bear a year of wearing dark clothes in such a sad atmosphere.**

 

**Thomas: Well that’s why you’re going over to the Tsukumos. May Heartland’s eye-gouging colors restore you back to your usual cheerful demeanor.**

 

**Michael: (He looks thoughtful.) Why can't we as a family go to our apartment in Heartland? You could continue your dueling career...and Christopher would be closer to Kaito…**

**  
** **Thomas: (He gives Michael a dirty look.) And take away my freedom? I can barely get out in the streets without being mobbed by fans. My face is slapped on every other billboard and storefront. I'd rather stay here, to preserve my sanity and my clothes. The last time I went out undisguised, I lost an entire jacket! (Wistfully.) It was made of the finest material...gold thread and all...**

****  
**Michael: That's a bit of an exaggeration. With you here, I suppose dearest brother Christopher must stay too, won't he?...He always did prefer doing experiments in the country.** ****  


**Thomas: (He brushes back his hair.) Of course. So he couldn’t kill anyone with his experiments. Even if he did, there'd be a whole bunch of places to hide the body. Personally, I myself prefer the countryside. The air here is much more cleaner and you can see the stars at night.** ****  


**Michael: (He looks down at the floor sadly.)…Yes...it’s just...**

**  
** **Thomas: (Gently.) Hey, don't be sad. You'll have Yuma.**

**  
** **Michael: But it isn't the same…**

**  
** **Thomas: (Firmly.) Look, you made the choice to go to public school. This is what you have to give up. (He rests a hand on Michael.) It's a chance for you to grow. Besides, you have three more days until you leave. Make the most out of it.**

 

**Michael: (He gives his brother a weak smile.) I’ll try.**

**Thomas: (He looks up at the ceiling.) If only Chris would take some time to bond with us.**

****  
**\---†---** ****  


**(The room is filled with dust. A beam of light comes through the dusty window. Christopher is in the midst of the room, surrounded by an immense pile of books. An empty cup of tea stands besides him.)** ****  


**Christopher: (His clothes are rumpled and he blearily blinks. He hungrily flips through the pages of the book and his eyes move swiftly.) Oh, mother...just who were you?**

 

**\---Theme song---** ****  


**Michael: (He zips up a suitcase with difficulty. He tries to sit on it.)...Will you be alright...with him like this?**

****  
**Thomas: (He leans against the wall, seeming nonchalant.) He's just doing a bit of reading. I don't think it can do much harm. Besides, it's just mother and aunt Chloe's diaries...Although it is indeed odd that he is so deeply interested in their trifles and fanciful girlhood dreams.** ****  


**Michael: (He pauses. An air of contemplation crosses his face.)...Do you think there could be something else...besides the usual...trifles, as you would say?**

****  
**Thomas: (He shrugs.) You ask me. We've barely had any exposure to Resurrection ladies. It's unfortunate how I, an admirable celebrity with a myriad of fangirls have yet to meet a lady of our austere upbringing. (He snorts.) Maybe because ladies aren't allowed to duel in this society.** ****  


**Michael:...Perhaps. (He takes in a deep breath.) He's still taking the passing heavily...(Tears fill his eyes.) Not that I'm saying it's any different here. Perhaps we are all trying to move on in our own ways.** ****  


**Thomas: (He clenches his jaw.) Yeah.**

**  
** **Michael: (He puts a hand on Thomas's arm. Thomas shifts in surprise. Michael then looks into Thomas's eyes.) Do you think...he’ll be alright?**

 

**Thomas: (His expression turns grim.) Healing takes a long time. And it’s different for everyone.**

 

**Michael:...I just hope he doesn’t distance himself from us again.**

 

**Thomas:...we worked so hard to become a family again. It’d be a shame if it all went for naught.**

**  
** **Michael: (He squeezes Thomas's arm.) There are no more obstacles in the way of rebuilding each other’s trust...besides each other. We are our own men.**

**  
** **Thomas: (He closes his eyes and exhales.) Oh how I wish that were true. But we’re still haunted by the ghosts of the past.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Christopher is still reading in the attic. It is an over the shoulder shot of him looking down and reading his mother’s diary. Her neat, cursive handwriting scrawls across the white pages. From the darkness of the letters, one can tell that she pressed very hard on the paper with her pen. When read, it first comes out as Christopher’s voice, but soon fades away into Marie-Luise’s voice.)**

 

**Christopher: (In his mind.)** **_It’s going to be a terribly cold winter this year. I can feel it on my cheeks every morning. I despise the cold, yet Chloe and mother seem to thrive in it…_ **

 

**Young Marie-Luise:** **_...I suppose that is what makes me my father’s daughter though. He never enjoyed the winters in the countryside. It always snowed. I can’t ride horses in that sort of weather either...I wonder what he’s doing now. Perhaps he is in a warmer place than I. I wish I could be with him._ **

 

**(Christopher looks outside the dusty window. He takes his sleeve and wipes away the dust. Then, he opens the window a small bit. He feels the autumn breeze and shivers.)**

 

**Christopher: You never liked the cold either, did you?...Yes, I remember now. You always stayed inside and read a book whenever it snowed. (He turns back to the diary.) How I miss both of you…**

****  
**\---†---** ****  


**(It is early in the morning. Thomas and Michael are eating their breakfast in the living room. Christopher creeps downstairs.)** ****  


**Thomas: Off to pick up some breakfast and then back upstairs to read, isn’t it? About all the trifles and dreams our mother and aunt had. Just what is so interesting about that? Frankly, the subjects of the female dress, manners and activities bore me.** ****  


**Christopher: (His voice is hoarse and irritated.) You’ve read some of her diaries. You know that it’s much more than that.**

 

**Thomas: (Boredly.) Yes, it is, but it isn’t worth losing sleep over. And that’s coming from her favourite.**

 

**Michael: She loved us equally.**

 

**Thomas: Say whatever it takes to make you happy. But we all know she loved me the most.**

 

**Christopher: Parents don’t play favourites.**

 

**Thomas: Parents are humans too. Maybe mum enjoyed the child that actually talked back and played with her instead of the one that just sat in a corner and read books.**

 

**(Christopher is slightly stung by Thomas’s remark.)**

 

**Christopher: I did not...Yes, I may have been a bit quiet, but I enjoyed playing with her nonetheless.**

 

**Thomas: (Teasingly.) You were a daddy’s boy.**

 

**Christopher: Well, I always preferred pursuits of the mind than of the body. Father was a lot more calmer than mother.**

 

**Thomas: I liked how mum always had a plan up her sleeve and was always doing something.**

 

**Christopher: (Wistful.)...she was very fun to be around, wasn’t she?**

 

**Thomas: I can name all of the dolls mum collected over her lifetime. How about you?**

 

**Christopher: (He sighs.) You know I loved her as much as you did. Although I may not have a fondness for dolls, she is the reason why I play the piano so well. She gave me a solid foundation.**

 

**Thomas: This may sound strange, but I can hear her every time you play.**

 

**Christopher:...I can hear her too. (Sadly.) It was a pity she was barred from the Outside world.**

 

**Thomas:...(He turns back to his breakfast.) Despite my Americanised exterior, I am quite proud to be a gentleman of the Resurrection...No matter what I have said to Tron.** ****  


**Christopher: (He shifts uncomfortably.) And what makes you proud of this society?**

**  
** **Thomas: The rich culture, the language, the holidays (He tilts his head a bit as he says the next word.) the fashion...and the people. We are unique.**

****  
**Christopher: (His eyes are distant and his voice soft.)...Mother appeared to disagree. You noticed that, didn’t you?** **  
**

**Thomas: (He turns to Michael.) Isn't this interesting, Michael? This is the longest conversation we've had in weeks!**

**  
** **Michael: (He looks at the two brothers encouragingly.) Yes…! I agree.**

 

**Thomas: (Back to Christopher.) Yes, it seemed like she disliked the conservative values here. But nonetheless, she was happy with us, was she not?**

 

**Christopher: I think when you read further into the diaries, your opinion on her will change.**

 

**Thomas: How many of them are there again? (He shakes his head.) I don’t dedicate myself to sagas unless they pique my attention.**

 

**Christopher: Sixteen journals. From when she was thirteen all the way...to the end.**

 

**Thomas: (He saddens.)...All the way to the end, huh?**

 

**(Christopher nods.)**

****  
**Christopher: Throughout her journals, she has repeatedly stated that the inequality in this society was unacceptable.** ****  


**Thomas: What inequality? This isn’t the 19th century! We’re all living in the future, where every––**

 

**Christopher: (Quietly.) But our minds live in the past...We were never fully exposed to Resurrection life. So how would you have known? How would** **_I_ ** **have known?** ****  


**(Thomas is stunned into silence.)**

**  
** **Christopher: Women weren’t allowed to read certain books back then. Just...the privilege of being able to choose any book you want...denied. That’s (He shakes his head.)...that’s dictatorial. And the fact that the law allowed them to inherit estates, yet no one ever put that law into action...It’s injustice. This seems more like a dystopia than a wonderland, from the way mother described it.**

 

**Thomas:...surely, conditions have improved now?**

 

**Christopher:...I can only hope so.**

 

**Thomas: Well, at least they were allowed to read.**

 

**Christopher: But if they’re only allowed to read what others choose for them, then what is the point? Reading is supposed to allow one to gain knowledge on one’s own terms...not another’s!**

 

**Thomas: You have a seat on the council now, don’t you? Ask them about this.**

 

**Christopher: Thankfully, the literary restrictions were lifted soon after mother married father. I’m sure conditions have improved.**

 

**Thomas: (He raises an eyebrow.) It sounds ridiculous. We’re in the 23rd century for crying out loud. Of course conditions should be better.**

 

**Christopher: The meetings begin next month. Perhaps then I will know the true conditions of the Resurrection.**

 

**Thomas:...I remember she said that the Resurrection was just an excuse for conservative men to continue stepping upon women. (He props his elbow on the table and stares out the skylight.) I wonder what she would say today.**

**  
** **Michael: (He readjusts his cravat, ready to give another lecture.) The Victorian era had double standards for men and women, that we all know. Women were expected to be innocent and pure. Men were expected to be accomodating and polite. But now it's just a thinly veiled facade...right?**

**  
** **Christopher: (He shakes his head.) 20 years ago it wasn't. But today...yes, I’m sure it’s just a facade now.**

**  
** **Thomas: We never had a sister though, so we’ll never know. (He chuckles.) If only father had gotten out more...**

**  
** **Christopher: (He gives Thomas a sharp glare.) Do** **_not_ ** **speak ill or make fun of the dead, Thomas.**

 

**Thomas: (He returns his brother’s glare with a lazy smile.)** **_How very Victorian of you, dearest brother._ **

 

**Christopher: It’s a common decency.**

 

**Michael: Yes, brother…(He frowns a bit.) Making fun of father isn’t honouring his memory.**

 

**Thomas: (He rolls his eyes and then his mood sombers.)...He would have laughed at this. Our real father, I meant.**

 

**(Christopher and Michael are quiet.)**

 

**Thomas:...so would mum. She would have known how to appreciate a silly joke, being the youthful spirit that she was.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks at the floor.) She was only 19 when she married father...**

 

**Michael: (He furrows his eyebrows.) The median age of marriage during the Victorian era was the mid-twenties, though. In the Outside world, it’s moved onto the late twenties and early thirties.**

**  
** **Thomas:...Then why did mum marry father at 19?**

**  
** **Christopher:...I haven’t gotten to her diary at 19 years of age, but I could tell that she was heading down a disastrous path. She wore trousers underneath her skirts, she rode horses at breakneck speed, she wore controversial costumes at masquerades...and she read forbidden literature. Wouldn’t you want someone like that out of the house as soon as possible?**

 

**Thomas: She was young…! She could have changed...**

 

**Christopher:...but not quickly enough, it seems. Shackling her down with a marriage to a conservative family must have seemed like a good idea back then.**

 

**Michael:...the Arclights.**

 

**Christopher: (Sadly.) They thought they could tame her. And perhaps they did succeed.**

 

**Thomas: I don’t think they did. Whenever she was with me, I could feel her energy.**

 

**Christopher: I don’t think that’s the point, Thomas. It’s...it’s more of the importance of conformity in this society. If you don’t fit in then you must be tamed or thrown out.**

 

**Thomas: Goodness, you’re making this place sound like a dystopia.**

 

**Christopher: Isn’t that what it is, though? At least for members of the 7 Great Families? As a Radcliffe, mother could not have been disowned. That would have been a stain on the family name. So they went for the other option…**

 

**Thomas: She wasn’t a feral beast. She was human, just like any of us.**

 

**Christopher: (Pained.) But they saw her as one. Wild, unkempt, unruly…**

 

**Thomas: She had a burning spirit that most mothers tend to lose. D’you remember? She fed us from her own breast even when a wet nurse was readily offered.**

 

**Christopher:...it must have been difficult, fighting against the current of societal norms.**

 

**Thomas: She was a strong woman. If the Arclights couldn’t break her spirit, then no one could.**

 

**Michael:...then why did she succumb to the opium?**

 

**(Christopher and Thomas look at Michael in shock.)**

 

**Michael: What? It’s only the truth.**

 

**Christopher: Yes, but…**

 

**Michael: I never truly knew mother. All I remember are her screams.**

 

**(Christopher and Thomas exchange pained glances.)**

 

**Thomas:...nearing the end of her life, she would randomly burst into hysterics, yes that’s true...but...our true mother was an energetic, cheerful woman. We still don’t know why she behaved erratically, but allowing her to smoke opium calmed her nerves.**

 

**Michael: That’s no better than taming her! She should have been allowed to see a psychiatrist!**

 

**Christopher: How would we have known? We were mere children…!**

 

**Michael: (He shakes his head.) I was told that she was never the same after she gave birth to me. It must have been the stress...it must have been...something. Something was bothering her and no one cared to help asides from pacifying her with a drug until she overdosed. (He looks at his brothers.) That is downright savage.**

 

**Thomas: Why are you accusing us of this? We didn’t kill her. The opium did.**

 

**Michael: Who gave her the opium then?**

 

**Christopher:...it was never really clear who introduced her to it. Perhaps her diaries will tell us.**

 

**Michael: (Bitterly.) In the end, she was tamed. By a drug, out of all things...I wonder what the Tenjos would have said about this. We tame and kill the unruly with opium. Had you said yes...** ****  


**Thomas: (Warningly.) Don't even go there, Michael. We are telling the Tenjos nothing about this. And we aren't going to talk about that damned wedding anymore. Do you understand?**

**  
** **Michael:...(He looks down at his tea.) I understand.**

****  
**Thomas: We don't need another problem here.** ****  


**Christopher: (He nods in agreement.) Familial problems should stay within the family.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Christopher is once again in the attic. But instead of reading, he is organizing various books and boxes. He is with his brothers.)**

 

**Michael: (He lets out a sneeze.) Excuse me…**

 

**Thomas: As long as you don’t get your snot all over me, it’s fine.**

 

**Michael: Understood…(He picks up an antique tea set.) No one has been up here for years…**

 

**Thomas: (He rifles through a box.) Maybe even a decade or so.**

 

**Christopher: We should find some things to sell to the Outside world, or things that we should bring out and display.**

 

**(Thomas lets out a shout. The brothers turn to look at him.)**

 

**Thomas: (He is speaking to something inside the box.) Oh, you poor girl...How long have you been languishing in there…?**

 

**Christopher: What is it?**

 

**Michael: Should we call animal services?**

 

**Thomas: (He slowly pulls an antique doll out of the box. It wears a pretty bustle dress and carries a parasol in its delicate hands. Its magenta curls messily covers its shoulders. The flowers in its hair have faded with age. Thomas delicately holds it as if it were a child.) She’s so beautiful. Just what is she doing here…?**

 

**(Christopher and Michael give each other exasperated looks.)**

 

**Thomas: Just look at the intricate lacework on her sleeves. The ruffles...Why, she is a princess among her people. (He looks at his brothers.) If you don’t mind, I shall excuse myself to my bedroom and acquaintance myself with this lovely woman.**

 

**Michael: (Wryly.) You sound as if you had just met an entrancing lady at a ball.**

 

**Thomas: (He raises an eyebrow.) No, you have it all wrong, Michael. I just saved a lady from her prison of cobwebs and dust.** **_I_ ** **am her knight in shining armor. (He turns towards the ladder leading downstairs.)**

 

**(As Thomas leaves, Christopher and Michael exchange looks.)**

 

**Christopher:...He truly keeps mother’s memory alive.**

 

**Michael: Her energy carries on through him.**

 

**Christopher: (He moves a few boxes, stirring up a few clouds of dust. He stifles a sneeze. He opens the large box beneath him and squints for a few moments.) Oh..!**

 

**Michael: What?**

 

**Christopher: I found father’s research journals!**

 

**Michael: (He runs up to his brother.) Indeed? (He peers over his brother’s shoulder.) Notebooks and notebooks…**

 

**Christopher: (He picks up a notebook and thumbs through it.) He was ever so meticulous with his research...handwriting everything down…(He gently puts the notebook down and picks up another one. Flipping through it, a page catches his attention and he stops. Reading the next few pages, his eyes grow wide. In the middle of the page is a photograph of Marleen, Byron and Dr. Faker. Marleen stands besides Byron with an annoyed expression on her face. Dr. Faker stands to the side. At this time, his hair hasn’t receded all the way back to his head. His eyes haven’t sunk into his head and they resemble Kaito’s. His face is devoid of all wrinkles. He shyly looks at the camera, goggles halfway up his forehead.)**

 

**Michael: Father looked a lot like you.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks down at the younger Byron. It is almost as if one was looking at a warmer recolor of Christopher. Byron’s black framed glasses, labcoat and turtleneck brings to mind Christopher during Kaito’s training years. A fond smile fills Christopher’s mouth.) No matter how much we try to blend in with the Outside, there’s just something about us that will always scream Resurrection.**

 

**Michael: It’s probably the way we carry ourselves. Straight backs. Raised heads. Half closed eyes.**

 

**Christopher: (He continues flipping through the pages.) There’s quite some interesting things in here…**

 

**Michael: What caught your attention a few moments ago?**

 

**Christopher: Father wrote about Photon Mode.**

 

**Michael: But that’s the Tenjo’s invention, is it not?**

 

**Christopher: It says that he assisted in it. It was Mr. and Mrs. Tenjo that did most of the work. (He closes the notebook and looks at another one. He then takes that one too.) Would you mind cleaning up after me? I need to call Kaito.**

 

**Michael: Of course.**

 

**(Christopher slowly climbs down the ladder. Once Michael is alone, he lets out a sigh.)**

 

**Michael: Once again...I’m left alone with nothing but the past.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(It is an earlier time. Thomas is 12, Michael is 10. They are in a room with orange walls and two beds. The single window shows the rooftops of Victoria Town. Michael sits on his bed and cries. Thomas pats him on the shoulder.)**

 

**Thomas: (Trying to keep his tears in.) It’s alright, Michael. It...it surely will be…**

 

**Michael: He’ll never come back for us! N-nor will father…! Nor will Benvolio!**

 

**Thomas: (His voice breaks.) How many times do I have to tell you…? (He sniffles.) It’s** **_Bone_ ** **volio because he’s a dog.**

 

**Michael: (He sobs.) Are we orphans now?**

 

**Thomas: (He holds Michael close.) We…**

 

**Michael: We have no mother or father! We’re orphans!**

 

**Thomas: But we are still Arclights! (He holds Michael’s hands close.) No matter what happens, we are still Arclights, one of the founding families of the Resurrection.**

 

**Michael: Then why are we stuck with the bastards and the paupers?!**

 

**Thomas: I...It’s only temporary...Surely…**

 

**Michael: We’ve been abandoned is what’s happened…! I don’t want to be adopted…!**

 

**Thomas: We...we won’t. We’re Arclights. We’re too powerful to be adopted.**

 

**Michael: The paupers will kill us! Did you see their stares when we entered?**

 

**Thomas:...you’re being overdramatic, Michael.**

 

**Michael: I’m not! Those paupers and their awful stares…**

 

**Thomas: (He holds Michael close.) If any of those bastards come close to you, I swear on our family name that I’ll protect you.**

 

**Michael: (He sniffles.) Tr...truly…?**

 

**Thomas: (He holds up his right hand.) You have my word.**

 

**Michael: (He shakily brings out his pinky.) Swear it.**

 

**Thomas: (He wraps his pinky around Michael’s.) As your brother, I swear to protect you in good times and bad.**

**\---†---**

 

**(We are now in the rebuilt Heartland tower. Kaito is reading a book on the sofa as Haruto chases around Orbital and Obomi's children. Once back in Heartland, the brothers have resumed speaking in Japanese.)** ****  


**Kaito: (He puts down the book and smiles as Haruto lets out a laugh.) Careful, Haruto. Don’t break anything.**

****  
**Haruto: (He laughs.) No need to worry! I’ll be super careful! (He turns to the small robot at his feet.) You got me, Oba! Let's play hide and seek now!** ****  


**Kaito: Don't get lost. The new tower isn't the same as the old one.**

**  
** **Haruto: (He holds up a digital map and sticks out his tongue.) I'll be fine! Don’t worry so much! That’s what Orbital’s for, isn’t it? (With another laugh, he runs off to hide.)**

****  
**Kaito: (He shakes his head and continues to read. He is reading a textbook on electrical engineering. The screen besides him then begins to chime.) What now...? (He looks at the screen and is surprised to see Christopher's name.) Why would he call at such an hour? (He answers the call. Christopher's face then appears as a hologram.) Quite a time to be calling, Chris.** ****  


**Christopher: (There is worry in his expression and he speaks in English.) In the few months since my father's passing, I've been organising the attic...and my parents’ possessions. Along the way, I believe I found something related to your mother.**

**  
** **Kaito: (He is surprised and switches to English.) Really? My momma did say she worked with Byron...But why would he keep something related to her...? She hated everything about your people.**

****  
**Christopher: (He looks slightly uncomfortable at the mention of Kaito's mother and then his voice lowers.) They're photo albums and journals...Of experiments.** ****  


**Kaito: And?** ****  


**Christopher: Some feature your mother. I...I don't want to bother you at such an hour, but I believe she was involved in Photon Mode's early stages.** ****  


**Kaito: (There is a moment of shock. Then he is all business.) What did the research journals say about that? How long did she do it for?** ****  


**Christopher: I didn't want to read through all the journals...it seemed like invading your mother's privacy and yours.**

**  
** **Kaito: When can I come over?**

**  
** **Christopher: (Shocked.)...P...pardon?**

 

**Kaito: I said, when can I come over? I need to know more about this.**

 

**Christopher: We...we are still in mourning. We cannot accept visitors. I was planning to send the notebooks to you.**

 

**Kaito: (He shakes his head.) I want to go over there. This is private business.**

 

**Christopher: (He musters up a weak smile.) It’s not private if you’re with me.**

 

**Kaito: There are people here that I don’t want to see this. Frankly, I trust you more than the old man.**

 

**Christopher: Although that may be a compliment, I…**

 

**Kaito: Do you think he’d want me to know about momma after telling me to forget about her?**

 

**Christopher: Couldn’t I send it via private messenger?**

 

**Kaito: I don’t want to risk anything. Keep those journals put. I’m coming over.**

 

**Christopher: Listen, the Resurrection has bad memories for the both of us and I don’t think–**

 

**Kaito: (Annoyed.) What are you, my mom– (He stops himself. Then he takes in a deep breath.) Listen, Chris. My momma’s death was not normal. It’s been haunting me these past seven years. If you have any link to the past...I need it...away from prying eyes.**

 

**Christopher: (Quietly.)...You are not the only person wanting to learn about their mother's death.** ****  


**Kaito:...How so?**

**  
** **Christopher:....I have found a collection of my mother’s diaries. N...nearing the end of her life...she was...(He swallows.) not herself. Before that, she was loving...kind...a true mother. Yet she ended her life by overdosing on opium...I still don't completely understand why...**

****  
**Kaito:...so you're trying to find out why by reading her diaries?** ****  


**Christopher: (He dips his head.) Indeed.**

****  
**Kaito: Well, Chris. How about we do this together?** ****  


**Christopher: This is more of a personal problem, Kaito.** ****  


**Kaito: I meant the both of us, diving into our own pasts. I won’t read your mother’s diaries. You don’t have to read your father’s research journals.**

 

**Christopher:...Perhaps...perhaps wait until the mourning period is over?**

 

**Kaito: I don’t** **_have_ ** **that kind of time, Chris.**

 

**Christopher:...It’s...it’s only a year.**

 

**Kaito:** **_I’m dying._ ** **When will you get that through your head?**

 

**Christopher:...(Resignation fills his expression and he sighs.) If...if you say so...How does...how does three days sound? I'll be delivering Michael to the Tsukumos for school and then I shall stop by Heartland Tower. And when you get to our home, you must promise me that you will only read the research journals and the albums.**

**  
** **Kaito: Fine by me. You have your secrets, I have mine.**

 

**Christopher: (He nods.) Do you think...learning about your mother may possibly help you find a cure for yourself?**

 

**Kaito:...possibly. But I’m not giving myself any false sense of hope.**

 

**Christopher: I have hope for you. (He looks into Kaito’s eyes.) There are people here that will gladly support you.**

 

**Kaito: (He scoffs.) If only hope had healing properties. Then we would all be living to a hundred and beyond, wouldn’t we?**

 

**Christopher:...a fantasy that hasn’t been realized, even in the twenty-third century.**

 

**Kaito: I’m sure you’ll be living to a hundred.**

 

**Christopher: What would I do after living for so long? Frankly, I’d be quite bored of life by then.**

 

**Kaito:...100 years...That would mean I’d be in charge of Heartland. (The thought of following in his father’s footsteps sends a shiver down his spine.) It isn’t worth it, now that I think of it. All those politics and scheming politicians...I’d rather shut myself off in the Arctic lab and become a mad scientist.**

 

**Christopher: (He laughs.) One way or another, you’d be following in your father’s footsteps.**

 

**Kaito: I’d rather die.**

 

**Christopher: (He winces.) W..well...The idea of leading the Resurrection is also quite terrifying to me.**

 

**Kaito: Don’t y’all just lie around and smoke cigars?**

 

**Christopher: Oh no, there’s much more to that.**

 

**Kaito: Really? Well, I never liked politics. Best of luck to you.**

 

**Christopher: (He laughs.) Best of luck to finding a cure then. I’ll see you in three days?**

 

**Kaito: Of course. Wouldn’t miss it.**

 

**Christopher: Good. I hope you have a peaceful rest of the day.**

 

**Kaito: Thanks. You too.**

 

**(Giving Kaito one last smile, Christopher turns off the hologram.)**

**  
** **Kaito: (He leans his head back against the sofa.)...Soon, I’ll find out what happened to you.**

 

**Dr. Faker: (He walks in the room.) Who were you talking to just now?**

**  
** **Kaito: (He stiffens.)...Chris.**

**  
** **Dr. Faker:...This wasn't just some ordinary call, now was it?**

****  
**Kaito: No...It wasn’t. He told me about how his mother died.** ****  


**Dr. Faker:...Oh, yeah…(He shakes his head.) Poor Marie-Luise. Overdosed on opium and never came back. Y’know, she was two hours dead before Byron found her...(A saddened expression fills his face.) What an awful way to go. And Byron was never the same after her death. It isn't talked about much, but opium overdose is common amongst the people of the Resurrection.** ****  


**Kaito: People still smoke opium? Isn't it a few centuries too late to be smoking that? There's more powerful, lethal drugs than opium on the streets now. And you can put it in your system faster than opium.**

**  
** **Dr. Faker: (He nods and musters up a weak smile.) Well, that's the Victorian Resurrection for you. They'll do everything their ancestors did and then some. Byron and I went on a few trips of that stuff back in our college days...Never got serious, though. It was a contraband on campus so we'd sometimes sneak out to do it. Persnickety lil' thing that it was. Everything just had to be perfect. The temperature of the lamp to the way the opium was melted...(He sighs.) But the high was worth it. After the whole trip was over, we'd be feeling so low, we had to skip classes the next day.**

 

**(Kaito looks at his father with raised eyebrows.)**

 

**Dr. Faker: (He shrugs.) It wasn't a big deal to me. Knew everything already. It was Byron I was concerned about. Fresh out of the Victorian gardens, he was…(He sighs and shakes his head. He lets out a sad chuckle.) That was decades ago, though. Haven't touched a pipe since.**

**  
** **Kaito: (He snorts.) Did the opium contribute to your rapid aging?**

**  
** **Dr. Faker: (He wrinkles his nose.) Careful, boy. It's a hereditary thing. You too, will look like this if you keep up the late nights and hard work. Our family just isn't immune to the effects of long nights and studying as others are.**

**  
** **Kaito: If I make it to that age.**

****  
**Dr. Faker:...I'm sure you will. We're trying to find a cure...** ****  


**Kaito: But you're not a medical doctor. And hell will freeze over when you become one. Look at what you did to Haruto, if you want proof that your "medical" practices are questionable. Stick to your engineering and dimensional research doctorates.** ****  


**Dr. Faker:...(He sighs.) I never was cut out to be a father.** ****  


**Kaito: You were never there for me. It was momma who gave me something I could call a childhood.** ****  


**Dr. Faker: (Pain flickers across his features.)...If none of this had happened...What would you have been, instead of a duelist?**

****  
**Kaito: (He turns away from his father.) There's no use dwelling on the 'what ifs'. What's done is done.** ****  


**Dr. Faker: (Pressing.) If Haruto was healthy, if your mother was still here...If the Barian invasion never had happened...If...if we were just a normal family...What would you have grown up to be?**

 

**Kaito: (Bitterly.) I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been normal before.**

 

**Dr. Faker:...Listen, Kaito. I know I’ve made many, many selfish decisions. None of them are excusable. But for Haruto...would you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?**

 

**Kaito: (In Japanese.) I’d rather come back as a ghost.**

 

**Dr. Faker: (He sits next to Kaito. Trying to accommodate his son in the language that he is most comfortable with, Dr. Faker switches to Japanese.)...I can’t turn back the clock. But...I’m trying to fix my mistakes.**

****  
**Kaito: (He clenches his teeth.) I looked up to you when I was young. But growing up, I realized that you could never give me the love momma gave. Your presents were things meant to...mold me in your shape. The card...the books...You never saw me as a son. Just another you.** ****  


**Dr. Faker:...Is it too late to start over?** ****  


**Kaito: With Haruto it isn't.** ****  


**Dr. Faker: (He lets out a sigh.)...I understand. Whatever you choose, I'll be happy for you. You're an intelligent young man who had his potential wasted because of me...Hopefully, you can regain that potential, now that all the troubles have gone away. (He slowly gets up from the sofa.)** ****  


**Kaito:...(He addresses his father just as he is about to leave the room.) If none of this had happened...I'd have grown up to be an astrophysicist. Momma always said I had it in me. (He looks at his photon jacket hanging on the door and murmurs.) She'd still be alive if it weren't for you.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Thomas is alone in his disorganized room. He sits atop his unmade bed, surrounded by journals. He is currently reading one, his brows furrowed in concentration.)**

 

**Thomas: (In his mind.)** **_It isn’t fair. Chloe gets everything I couldn’t have. Normal eyes, pale skin, a beautiful singing voice...Clarissa called me a cow yesterday when I sang._ **

 

**Young Marie-Luise’s voice:** **_They all laughed at me. Is there something wrong with being a contralto? I...I don’t sound like a man, do I?_ **

 

**(Here, the neat cursive handwriting wavers a bit. A water stain can be seen on the page.)**

 

**Young Marie-Luise:** **_It’s so difficult to go to social gatherings. I’d rather be climbing trees and riding Chestnut. I feel closer to a horse than a gaggle of girls. I’m pathetic._ **

 

**(Slowly, Thomas closes the diary and leans his head against the headboard.)**

 

**Thomas: Ah, teenage angst. It must be a thing that runs in this family.**

 

**(There is a knock at the door.)**

 

**Thomas: Come in!**

 

**(Michael enters the room with envelopes in his hands.)**

 

**Michael: The mail came in. (He turns towards Thomas’s desk and he looks at his messy desk in hesitation.) Shall I put them here?**

 

**Thomas: Mmhm. I’ll get to replying to them sometime.**

 

**Michael: (He puts the letters on top of the already immense pile of letters. The pile totters a bit and Michael attempts to still the pile. When the pile is decently stable, Michael lets out a sigh and walks over to Thomas, looking at all the journals surrounding his brother.) Mother’s diaries?**

 

**Thomas: Yup. (He looks at the journal in his hands.) There’s so much teenage angst in this that I feel as if I’m reliving my own adolescent years.**

 

**Michael: (He laughs.) I’m sure whatever mother went through was a lot more tame compared to your adolescence.**

 

**Thomas: (His expression falters a bit.) They laughed at her, just like they laughed at me.**

 

**Michael:...they laughed at you first, but before they realized it, they were looking up at you in awe.**

 

**Thomas: (He shakes his head.) Unlike me, she was awkward...which made it even worse.**

**She just learned to develop some wit and confidence to protect herself. She knew she was odd and couldn’t change her nature so she adapted.**

 

**(Michael picks up a journal and flips through the pages.)**

 

**Michael: What memories do you have of her?**

 

**Thomas: (He stiffens a bit. There’s a brief scene of Marie-Luise’s death. Then Thomas shakes his head and musters up a weak smile.) She really liked to play the piano and collect dolls...In truth, she never seemed to have lost her youthful energy. My most fondest memory of her was when she sang me to sleep. Her voice was really deep and soft. (He smiles sadly.) I don’t understand why people laughed at her for that.**

 

**Michael:...I wish she could have sang me to sleep. (He looks down at the journals sadly.) All I remember are her screams.**

 

**Thomas: (He grimaces.) It was a time we wished we all forgot.**

 

**Michael:...but if we were to forget, who would be left to remember how she died?**

 

**Thomas:...(He thinks for a bit.)...Only us three know the truth now, don’t we?**

 

**Michael:...you had a firsthand account...next to father.**

 

**Thomas:...who is also deceased.**

 

**Michael: The dead’s mouths have been silenced by the dirt. It is up to the living to carry on their words.**

 

**(Thomas looks down at the journal in his hand and pats it.)**

 

**Thomas: Never a truer sentiment had been said.**

**  
** **\---Episode 26~END---**

**Episode illustration[here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12JOpYJyEGmt5ckjAF8hPLh6Qfi0v-oDi)**


	5. Marie-Luise and Marleen

 

**\---Episode 27---** ****  
**Marie-Luise and Marleen** ****  
  


**(This is a time before the Arclight brothers. It is now summer at a large and dignified estate. Its walls are made of solid brick with elegant ivy crawling down its walls. The windows are long and dark. The entire property is lined by tall, black, iron-wrought fence. The flowers bloom merrily and the breeze blows the leaves on the trees surrounding the estate. It is a bright and sunny day. Going into a bathroom, we see locks of pale lavender and maroon falling into the wastebasket, followed by the sounds of  scissors cutting. In the mirror, a pair of red and blue eyes can be seen. The cutter’s hand is seen, its skin tan and its nails ragged from being chewed. There’s dirt seen beneath some of the nails. The person begins to hum a melody. It’s a soft, soothing contralto. The backside of the person can be seen, wearing a long, Resurrection-styled dress. Half of the person’s long hair goes down past their back, but on one side, the hair has been shorn short above their ears. Unruly tufts of hair stick out, bringing to mind Thomas’s hair. The final shot features the hair cutter’s face, a young girl of 17. Her lips are pressed into a thin line. From the energy burning in her eyes and her strong features, it is none other than Marie-Luise in her youth.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She murmurs.) I wonder what mother will say about this.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(A gasp is heard. A woman’s voice follows.)**

 

**Woman: Marie-Luise…! What on earth have you done…?**

 

**(Lady Radcliffe is revealed. She looks at Marie-Luise’s haircut in shock. She is a middle aged woman with grey streaks in her hair, with dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes are blue and she gathers her faded lavender and pink locks into a tight bun. She stands rigidly, hands balled into fists. The dress she wears is plain and mutely coloured. Marie-Luise faces her mother with an easygoing expression and shrugs.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: It was getting dreadfully hot this summer. Besides…(She runs her hand through her hair.) It feels much lighter.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She turns to a young girl of 15.) Chloe...p-please give your sister s-some sense…**

 

**Chloe: (The young girl stiffens. Her big green eyes are wide in awe. She lowers her head a bit, her curls bouncing. At the top, her curls are a deep brown, but in the back, the hair gradually turns into a soft pink. Unlike her sister, her skin is light. She wears her floral patterned dress with grace, unlike her willowy sister, who seems out of place in it. When she speaks, her voice is revealed to be very light and soft. She has the same British accent as her mother and Marie-Luise.) Well I...I think it’s quite a change...I...I think it suits Mare better.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Thank you, Chloe.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She lets out an exasperated sigh and approaches Marie-Luise. She then proceeds to roughly brush away the hair left on her dress.) If you’re going to shear your own hair, don’t make its remains visible on your dress.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Ow! Stop it!**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Is your skin made of paper?!**

 

**Marie-Luise: According to the poetry books written by men, yes! (She pulls away and starts dusting away her own hairs.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe:...honestly, it looks as if you’ve been in a quarrel with a lavender and russet-colored cat.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She continues to brush away her hair.) That might have happened before. (She looks at her mother.) Does it look good?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She glares at Marie-Luise.) It looks as if you used the hedge clippers.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Jokingly.) I considered that.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Why did you do such a thing…? Your hair was in excellent condition...It was so long and lovely and––**

 

**Marie-Luise: It made me look old, mother. I don’t want people looking at me and immediately trying to match me up with some boorish man. Now with this kind of haircut, no one will ever think of courting me.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: The summer masquerade is in three days!**

 

**Marie-Luise: No worries. I have a solution.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: After your last daring costume, I am begging you to not cause any more controversy.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh no, this one is quite safe, actually.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She raises an eyebrow.) And that is…?**

 

**Marie-Luise: I will be going as a wood nymph.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She lets out a sigh of relief.) So you’ve finally given up the suffragette for something safer.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She smiles.) Indeed!**

 

**(In the background, Chloe raises an eyebrow. Then she goes back to her Jane Austen novel.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: I do** **_not_ ** **want to suffer any more humiliation. After what you did last year…(She shakes her head.) You really must be more careful.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I was a foolish and callow youth. I assure you, nothing of the controversial sort will happen in three nights.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She looks at Marie-Luise’s hair in dread.) Promise me you won’t cut it anymore. (She circles her daughter.) At least there aren’t any bald patches…**

 

**Marie-Luise: Shall I add some?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Exasperated.) I am on the verge of having a heart attack, Marie-Luise. Please don’t.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She gives her mother a wry smile.) As you wish.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Kaito: (As he is looking outside.)...I’ll be gone for awhile. Keep the fort down while I’m gone, alright? I don’t want the old man to go around hurting himself.**

 

**Haruto: (Besides his brother.) Of course! How long will you be gone?**

 

**Kaito: (He shrugs.) Maybe a few days. Maybe a week. A few weeks. It depends on what I’ll be doing with Chris.**

 

**Haruto: Did you tell dad?**

 

**Kaito: (His expression darkens a bit.) He won’t notice me going so what’s the point?**

 

**Haruto:...** **_Niisan…_ ** **Give him an easier time…**

 

**Kaito: (He closes his eyes tightly, as if experiencing something painful.) After what he did to me last summer...(He shakes his head.) I can’t. (He looks at Haruto.) I’ve tried, Haruto. I really have. After the WDC...after the Barian invasion...I’ve tried making peace with all the things he did...but…(He shakes his head.) In the end he still used me. I gave him a second chance...But he didn’t take it.**

 

**Haruto: But he’s your dad!**

 

**Kaito: Yes, he is. But just because he’s my father doesn’t mean I should forgive him for everything he’s done. (He looks at his brother’s stricken expression and his expression softens.) You see...once you’re around my age...you realize that you aren’t obligated to forgive everyone.**

 

**Haruto:...Is that why you’re going to see Chris?**

 

**Kaito:...?**

 

**Haruto: To stay away from dad?**

 

**Kaito:...That and a few other reasons.**

 

**Haruto: (Accusingly.) You’re never home anymore.**

 

**Kaito: (He purses his lips.) I...if I could take you with me then I would. I’d take us far away, maybe even to Louisiana.**

 

**(There is a moment of silence.)**

 

**Kaito: (He has a bit of a hard time saying the next words. He slowly turns back to the window. When he speaks, his voice is hushed.)...that’s what she promised us...yet never got to do.**

 

**Haruto:...I’m happy, staying here.**

 

**Kaito: (A flicker of grief fills his expression.) Just...once I want to see who else we’re related to. So I can convince myself that we’re related to good people. That there’s actually something worth it about being a Tenjo or a Jones.**

 

**Haruto:...what if they’re** **_not_ ** **good people?**

 

**Kaito: (He lets out a sad little laugh.) Then I guess I’m in good company.**

****  
**\---†---** ****  
  


**(A younger Marleen is heard, in the midst of an argument. At 17 years old, she is outspoken and confident. Her southern twang is similar to Kaito’s. Her face is red with anger and her periwinkle curls are dishevelled. Her plump arms are curled into fists. A suitcase stands besides her.)**

 

**Marleen:...it’s a perfectly respectable job!**

 

**(A man’s voice answers her, tinged with the same twang.)**

 

**Man: There’s barely any evidence for this study! It’s worse than––**

 

**Marleen: There you go again! First it was my decision to study laser physics––**

 

**(A woman’s voice interrupts her.)**

 

**Woman: There’s no need to study weaponized laser physics..! Humanity’s been at peace for decades now!**

 

**Marleen: (She turns to face the woman.) War will always be a part of humanity! And I’d rather be on the winning side than the losing side!**

 

**(The shot turns to the woman. She is of medium stature and is somewhat stout. Her periwinkle hair is shorn into a bob, with streaks of silver throughout. Her large green eyes are narrowed in anger. She wears a white blouse with matching pants. Each time she moves, the bangles on her wrists jingle.)**

 

**Woman: And when that day comes, their blood will be on your hands. Your pa and I didn’t raise a killer!**

 

**Marleen: I ain’t a killer! I’m a scientist!**

 

**(The man steps forwards, into the scene. Just like Marleen, he has the turquoise fringe bangs. His blonde hair is shorn close to his head. There are dark circles under his blue eyes. He is a few inches shorter than his wife, and averagely proportioned.)**

 

**Man: If you’re a scientist, then I’m ashamed.**

 

**(The words strike Marleen instantaneously. Her eyes widen and her fists curl. She begins to tremble with even more anger.)**

 

**Marleen: (She speaks slowly, her voice low and shaking with anger.) I study defensive applications of laser physics. You tell me to find something more peaceful. I go pursue dimensional studies and you think I’m wasting my time chasing worlds that don’t exist. Then I pursue a master’s degree towards lasers and you guys think I’m a murderer. And now you think I should pass the opportunity to study abroad with one of the world’s top dimensional researchers. Just when will you be happy for me?** ****  
  


**Man: (He shakes his head.) That’s the problem you have. You’re too stubborn for your own good.**

 

**Woman: Just...go and study what your meemaw studied...**

 

**Marleen: Just because I want to do what I love don’t mean I should be shunned! (She labels on her fingers.) Dimensional studies is just as good as astrophysics! It’s just as good as biomechanics! It’s just as good as microbiology! It’s just as good as what you two studied!**

 

**Man: No it’s not! We create life, you destroy it!**

 

**Marleen: How many times have you created a fetus that you came to regret later?! (She shakes her head.) Growing embryos inside test tubes and programming them with different genes...It ain’t natural.**

 

**Man: It’s the future of reproduction! We’re doing God’s work!**

 

**Marleen: The war ended decades ago!**

 

**Woman: Natural birth rates are still falling!**

 

**Marleen: New Bloods were created with the intention of being unique, millionaires’ playthings!** **_Not_ ** **a significant fraction of the human species!**

 

**Man: (He points to his bangs and Marleen’s.) Like it or not, we also have some of their “unnatural” features.**

 

**Marleen: (She grimaces.) I didn’t ask to look like this. At least I’m not continuing to violate what nature intended!**

 

**Woman: (She crosses her arms.) Oh? Deciding who lives and who dies isn’t violating what nature intended?**

 

**Marleen: (Bitterly.) It’s survival of the fittest,** **_not_ ** **creating life outside the womb. (She turns away.) Besides, I listened to you. I’m not going to “kill” people. I’m going to go study dimensions.**

 

**Woman: (She shakes her head.) When will you ever make a good decision for yourself?! You’re wasting your brilliant mind!**

 

**Marleen: It’s my brain, isn’t it? Or was it grown in a test tube and therefore** **_your_ ** **property?!**

 

**Woman: You know** **_very_ ** **well that I carried you naturally! It was a risk and I took it because we wanted to prove that it was still possible!**

 

**Marleen: (She’s enraged.) Of course it’s possible! It’s the biotech companies like yours that made everyone think that humans couldn’t naturally reproduce anymore! That’s the only reason why you two are living so comfortably! You’re feeding on the false fear of the public!**

 

**Woman: What kept you fed all these years?! What clothed you?!**

 

**Marleen: (She shouts.) If I had known I was raised from money earned by corporate fearmongering from the beginning, I would have left this house even earlier!**

 

**Woman: You’re an ungrateful daughter and you’ve embarrassed all of us!**

 

**Marleen: (She grimaces puts a hand on her suitcase.) Then it’s better if I get going, shouldn’t I?! Wouldn’t want this** **_embarrassment_ ** **ruining your comfortable lives.**

 

**Man: (His eyes are narrowed.) If you step through that door, I’m not going to see you come back.**

 

**Marleen: (She turns around and glares at her father.) What am I going to do with my life if I stay here? Get brainwashed into a biotech firm, like you two?**

 

**Woman: (Anger flashes across her face. She slowly speaks in measured words.) You’re going to pursue a third major, this time in genetic engineering. And then you’re going to find a safe job in the city with one of the biotechnology firms.**

 

**Marleen: (She grimaces in disgust.) I’ve had it with this system. I’m not going to be a number anymore.**

 

**Man: You’re gonna be miserable when it’s time to find yourself a respectable job.**

 

**Marleen: I won’t know if I won’t try. (She turns towards the door.) And I’d rather starve than have another hand in this “family business.”**

 

**Woman: Marleen Korrina Jones, I swear, if you do another silly thing like this, I’ll never see you in this house again!**

 

**Marleen: Then I guess I’ll see the both of you on the sunny side of the street!**

 

**Man: (He takes an angry step forwards.) Marleen! Get back here!**

 

**Marleen: (She gives her father one last glance and then turns around.) Do you want me to send letters from Japan? Or do you want me completely out of your life?**

 

**Man: You’re** **_no_ ** **t going.**

 

**Marleen: (Firm.) I’ve already set my mind on it. My Mustang’s coming with me. (She opens the door and takes a step forwards.)**

 

**Woman: (Her patience has worn thin.) That’s a damn waste of a good mind and you know it!**

 

**(Marleen steps through the door, about to close it.)**

 

**Man: You close that door and I’ll never want to hear from you again!**

 

**Marleen: (Quietly.) I wished you had been more supportive of me, but I guess I couldn’t pick and choose who I was born to. (She closes the door and slowly rolls her suitcase towards her Mustang. It’s a very old car, lovingly repaired countless times. She unlocks the trunk and heaves her suitcase in. In the trunk, there’s already another suitcase. She frustratedly wipes her tears away. A breathy female voice interrupts her, tinged with the same southern accent.)**

 

**Voice: Need some help there?**

 

**Marleen: (She turns around, a tired smile on her face.) Daisy.**

 

**(A girl of 17 years old stands behind Marleen, a straw gardening hat perched atop her blonde head. Her bangs are the same as Marleen’s, just in a lighter shade and peek out from beneath the brim. She  helps ease the suitcase into the trunk, her dirt-stained gardening gloves staining the handle of the suitcase a bit. Her hazel eyes look at Marleen gently.)**

 

**Daisy: I heard everythin’. You alright?**

 

**Marleen:...yeah. I’m fine.**

 

**Daisy: (Her eyebrows furrow a bit as she says that.)...You took your life into your own hands. That’s very admirable.**

 

**Marleen: (She smiles bitterly.) Some people don’t like that.**

 

**Daisy: (She tilts her head a bit.) How long will you be gone?**

 

**Marleen:...didn’t you hear my pa? I ain’t comin’ back.**

 

**Daisy: He’s just bluffin’.**

 

**Marleen: He has my stubborn streak. When he says he’s gonna do somethin’, he’s gonna do it.**

 

**Daisy:...But not this. He wouldn’t kick you out forever. It’d be a few months or so, but…**

 

**Marleen: Remember the argument my ma and pa had over some genes? After that, my pa said he wouldn’t talk to my ma until she ‘fessed up. And he did. Even breakfast was quieter than usual for six months.**

 

**(Daisy purses her lips, remembering. There’s a bit of a pause. Then, she lets out a sigh.)**

 

**Daisy:...We’ll miss you. All 15 of us, Jim included.**

 

**Marleen: (She snorts.) I wonder about that.**

 

**Daisy: (She looks back at the house and sighs. It is a large, three storied plantation style house. Besides it is a smaller, medium sized modern house.) I remember when we were young and it was so loud and rowdy everyday...and then when the five and their parents came over, it was a whole party.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks back, sadness flickering across her face.) I’m gonna miss it, not gonna lie.**

 

**Daisy: (She shakes her head.) You didn’t have to grow up this fast, y’know. It’s strange how we’re the same age and yet you’re already going off to study abroad.**

 

**Marleen: (Her mouth twists.) It would have been boring though, staying in classes that I already knew about, studying the things I did for fun…**

 

**(Daisy’s expression saddens a bit.)**

 

**Marleen: Not that I meant to offend.**

 

**Daisy: (She lets out a sigh.) You sure you can’t come back? I’m sure they didn’t mean it…(She wrings her hands.)**

 

**Marleen:...I can’t promise you.**

 

**Daisy: Deep down they love you. They’d never disown you. You’re their only child for crying out loud.**

 

**Marleen: (She wipes at her eyes.) Who needs a sibling when there’s a cousin like you?**

 

**Daisy: (She pulls Marleen into a hug.) And who could survive being a middle child without a cousin like you?**

 

**Marleen: (When she pulls away, there are tears in her eyes.) I’m gonna miss you so much.**

 

**Daisy: It’s gonna be so quiet without you, though!**

 

**Marleen: There’ll be 15 people, including our aunts and uncles when I’m gone. You’ll barely notice.**

 

**(Daisy’s plucked eyebrows furrow.)**

 

**Daisy:** **_Now_ ** **who’s going to dance for us during the holidays?**

 

**Marleen: (She gives Daisy a small smile.) Oh come on, that was years ago.**

 

**Daisy: You’re bringing those shoes along with you, right?**

 

**(Marleen pats the other suitcase inside the trunk. She unzips it and shows the tips of red dancing shoes.)**

 

**Marleen: (Teasingly.) Who knows? I might meet someone who loves to dance as much as I do.**

 

**Daisy: (She laughs.) You’ll be having so much fun studying, you won’t even have time to dance.**

 

**Marleen: They go wherever I go, no matter how far.**

 

**Daisy: (She sighs.) I don’t know why you insist on repairing and cleaning these over and over again. Just buy a new pair, for crying aloud. With all the maintenance and repairs, you could’ve easily bought yourself three shiny new pairs.**

 

**Marleen: They were custom made! They fit my feet just right and I’d have a fit if I had to dance in any other pair of shoes.**

 

**Daisy: (Wryly.) I thought you said you didn’t have any need for sentimentality.**

 

**Marleen: It’s not! It’s of practical use to me.**

 

**Daisy: Whatever you say, Marlee.**

 

**Marleen: (She wrinkles her nose and playfully pushes Daisy.) Don’t call me that!**

 

**Daisy: (She laughs and pushes back, her dirty gardening gloves still on her hands.) Then don’t call me Dipsy Daisy!**

 

**Marleen: (She looks down at her shirt, where an imprint of dirt stains her chest.) This was a new shirt, Dipsy!**

 

**Daisy: (She shrugs.) Guess you’ll need to go back and change.**

 

**Marleen: Go back in there? I’m crazy, but not that crazy. Gimme your shirt.**

 

**Daisy: (She looks down at her bright green overalls and the cream colored t-shirt underneath. She frowns a bit.) I just bought this shirt…**

 

**Marleen: Well I just bought this one, too. Consider it a trade.**

 

**Daisy: (She pouts.) No you didn’t! You got that one for Christmas and decided to wear it just now!**

 

**Marleen: (She furtively looks around. Thinking better, she gets into her car. The camera doesn’t follow, but soon, her arm sticks out, holding her shirt.) Consider it a farewell gift exchange.**

 

**Daisy: (She looks down at her cream shirt protectively.) I was planning to go to the ice cream shop with this and talk to Xavier...He’s so cute, y’know…?**

 

**Marleen: Too bad. Hand it over. I got good impressions to make.**

 

**Daisy: You can just change in the airport restroom!**

 

**Marleen: I don’t have time, Daisy. There’s an hour and a half left til’ my flight.**

 

**Daisy: That’s plenty enough time!**

 

**Marleen: Y’ever heard of traffic?**

 

**Daisy: (There’s a brief pause as Daisy pouts and puts her hands on her hips. When Marleen doesn’t react, she sighs and unbuttons the top of her overalls.) You’re so mean! I’m only doing this because I love you!**

 

**(The shot changes to Marleen’s sharp green eyes in the driver’s mirror.)**

 

**Marleen: Yeah? Well, being mean was what got me here.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Christopher is sitting on the veranda, looking out at the gardens and sighing. One of his mother’s diaries is besides him.)**

 

**Thomas: (Dramatic and mockingly.) Hark! And what bout of melancholy has afflict’d my elder kin on such a fine autumnal day?**

 

**Christopher: (There is a slight twitch at the sides of his lips.) I believe that you are speaking with the wrong era in mind. If this were the Elizabethan Resurrection, you would have fit in just fine, but here, you would be looked at with raised eyebrows.**

 

**Thomas: (He snorts, back to normal.) We don’t even speak Victorian English at this point anymore. It’s turned back to normal modern day British English.**

 

**Christopher: (A smile graces his features.) Not even our parents did. Nor theirs.**

 

**Thomas: Of course. Only the first two generations were crazy enough to. I wouldn’t be able stand it if we still spoke like that.**

 

**Christopher:...did you think they ever realized how successful their little playacting became?**

 

**Thomas: (He snorts.) I think somewhere along the way, they lost their grip on reality and descended into the madness that became the Resurrection. And now here we are.**

 

**Christopher: If we are the products of madness, then we must also share a bit of their mad blood.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(It is the night of the masquerade. Marie-Luise steps out into the living room. Her mother lets out a sigh of relief. Marie-Luise wears a mermaid gown of light brown with flowers decorating her body and dress. There are flowers in her hair and her face is lined with swirls of glitter.)**

 

**Chloe: (She wears a lovely red dress that brings to mind roses. She wears a mask painted with thorns.) You look lovely.**

 

**Marie-Luise: As do you. (She turns to her mother.) Shall we go?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Her gown is long and sweeping, its sleeves almost reaching the floor. Her hair is done in an elaborate bun, with a bird perched atop it.) Yes... (She proceeds to walk out the door, past a servant.) Don’t forget anything.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes, mother. (She lowers her voice.) Do you have the package?**

 

**Chloe:...of course.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The Arclight brothers are at dinner. They sit around the table, two chairs left empty, yet still with empty plates.)**

 

**Christopher: Do any of you still remember those expansive banquets we once had every night?**

 

**Thomas: (As he knaws on a cut of meat.) Fondly. What I wouldn’t give for a boar’s head and some plum pudding.**

 

**Michael: (He laughs nervously.) I find that these meals are quite fulfilling. If I had to sit through a banquet, I’d be full three plates in.**

 

**Thomas: (He motions with his fork.) That’s why you don’t eat everything off your plate. You eat a little bit off of** **_everything_ ** **.**

 

**Michael: But isn’t that terribly wasteful…?**

 

**Thomas: (With open arms.) Welcome to the Victorian Resurrection, kind sir.**

 

**Michael: Well, if it’s truly the Victorian Resurrection, then where are our slums and miserable factories?**

 

**Thomas: Tut tut! We only speak of the pleasant aspects of life here. Only beautiful things can exist in this millionaire’s playground. The slums are out of sight and out of mind. If you want to see something similar to a slum, I suggest Victoria Town. (He rolls his eyes.) The tourism industry there is booming.**

 

**Christopher: (He chuckles.) Even in this society of the wealthy, we still have our lower class.**

 

**Thomas: (Mockingly.) Yes, who** **_can’t_ ** **afford an affordable apartment in Victoria Town? It’s a mere 550,000£ a month! An excellent deal indeed! And that’s why we have all sorts of rabble congregating there! (He shivers.) They’re corrupting our culture!**

 

**Christopher: (He looks at Thomas in amusement.) Such an accurate impression of Lord Liddell. Honestly, I still don’t understand why you’ve turned down all of the movie deals offered to you.**

 

**Thomas: I have very specific needs. I haven’t met anyone who’s been able to accomodate to all of them.**

 

**Christopher: Indeed? You must have very high standards.**

 

**Thomas: Of course. (He dabs at his mouth with a napkin.)**

 

**Michael: I think you just miss us and refuse to work on a long-term project such as a film.**

 

**Thomas: (He blushes a bit.) I like to come off as a family-oriented man.**

 

**(There’s a ripple of laughter across the table.)**

 

**Christopher: (Wryly.) Don’t give the tabloids what they want, Thomas. Don’t show them the rumored love child.**

 

**Thomas: (Incredulous.) You actually read those filthy rags?!**

 

**Christopher: No, of course not. But I do read their covers at the stores out of sheer amusement. You have been** **_quite_ ** **the media darling.**

 

**Thomas: Yes, and I may also be a lizard-man, according to the tabloids.**

 

**Michael: You musn’t show them all of your secrets. That’s how one quickly loses popularity.**

 

**Thomas: Shall I tuck my tail in, then?**

 

**(There’s another ripple of laughter.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Lady Radcliffe and her daughters have entered an expansive mansion. Guests in elegant masks mill about.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: I’ll be using the washroom to check some final details. You two go ahead of me.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: It’s down the left hall. (She continues walking.)**

 

**(As Chloe passes by Marie-Luise, she reaches into her long, layered skirts and hands Marie-Luise a package wrapped in red.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: You have my thanks, dearest sister.**

 

**Chloe: It’s another daring costume of yours, isn’t it?**

 

**Marie-Luise: A small tribute to Margaret Atwood. That’s all. (She proceeds to walk to the hall on the left. When she enters the single room bathroom, she closes the door behind her and locks it. Then she opens up the package and smiles. A red dress and a white cap stares at her from the box.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The main ballroom. Masked guests in elaborate costumes mingle about. Chloe looks around the ballroom for her sister.)**

 

**Chloe: She’s taking quite awhile…**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Perhaps something didn’t agree with her.**

 

**Chloe: I thought her stomach was quite resilient.**

 

**(Suddenly, the ballroom turns silent. Chloe and her mother stiffen. Looking around, they see the figure at the top of the stairs. The person wears a long red gown with long sleeves and large white cap obscuring their features. Slowly, they pad their way down the stairs on red slippers, their bare feet revealing tan skin.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She curses under her breath.) Good God…**

 

**Chloe:...Mare…**

 

**(Marie-Luise makes her way through the ballroom, the crowd openly staring at her. Looking up from her hood, she addresses the crowd calmly.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: That is what woman are in this society, are we not? Mere vessels for heirs.**

 

**(The crowd begins to murmur.)**

 

**Crowd:...Radcliffe…**

**...suffragette…**

**...forbidden literature…**

**...such boldness…**

**...uncouth…**

**...Taylor’s girl…**

**...must know her place…**

**...Outsider blood…**

**...Impetuous youth…**

 

**(Marie-Luise makes her way through through the crowd. She is surrounded by hostile stares, but amidst that there is the occasional glimmer of approval. Nonetheless, she carries on until she reaches Chloe.)**

 

**Chloe: (Quietly.) Where did you put the package?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She motions to her long sleeves, revealing zippers at the top.) True to the book, it is.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Hisses.) Marie-Luise!!**

 

**Marie-Luise: Is it wrong to speak the truth on everyone’s minds?!**

 

**(Slowly the conversations resume in the background.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She puts her hand to her face.) I just don’t know what to do with you anymore…**

 

**Marie-Luise: I’m sick and tired of women being treated like objects in this place.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She sighs.) We are** **_not_ ** **objects, nor are we inferior to men. It’s the 23rd century.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Then why did I attract so much attention wearing this?**

 

**Chloe: (Nervously tries to soften the conversation.) Because it was red…?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She gives Chloe a look. Then she grabs Marie-Luise’s arm and drags her to the wall. Chloe tries to follow but is soon stopped by her friends. When she speaks to Marie-Luise, her voice is lowered but sharp.) What were you thinking, representing a character from a forbidden book here?! That is telling** **_everyone_ ** **that we own forbidden literature from the Outside!**

 

**Marie-Luise: But what will they do? We are Radcliffes, one of the 7 most important families here! The authorities have no power over us!**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Hisses.) But the council does.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Surely Dowager Thurston would agree with you.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Asides from her, the rest are old conservative men! You are putting us in danger of having our library searched!**

 

**Marie-Luise: Before they do that, I’ll just pack all of them in a box and bury them by the willow tree! You know very well that I know the forbidden literature list by heart!**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Foolish girl! (She closes her eyes and mutters.) Your father was a terrible influence on you…**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Retorts.) You loved him, nonetheless.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: A decision I shall regret for the rest of my life. (She looks over at Chloe, daintily fluttering her fan and surrounded by admirers and friends.) Why can’t you be more like your sister…?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Why can’t I go to university on the Outside?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: We’ve been through this before…**

 

**Marie-Luise: I will** **_not_ ** **go off and find father. I already promised you that.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She sighs.) It isn’t a woman’s place…**

 

**Marie-Luise: I thought you told me that we weren’t inferior to men.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: We aren’t! We just have...a separate way of life.**

 

**(Marie-Luise stares at her mother for a few moments.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: A double set of standards, more like it. Why can’t I read anything I please while men can? It doesn’t make sense.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Sarcastic.) Perhaps once you have a seat on the council, you can make those decisions.**

 

**Marie-Luise: That sounds excellent. When can I be a part of it?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Bitterly.) Once your husband passes or once he leaves you with nothing but your family name and a mansion with two young daughters.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She is taken aback. When she is able to speak again, she is very quiet and subdued.) ...Why didn’t he take us with him?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Coldly. Her eyes are narrowed as she speaks. Like her daughter, she is clearly aware of her reality yet rarely shows it.) We are flowers in a hothouse, Marie-Luise. Take us out into the cold and we shall perish.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Kaito stands in the doorway of his father’s lab, not wanting to step in.)**

 

**Kaito: I’m leaving in a few days.**

 

**(Dr. Faker is bent over an experiment of his, goggles over his eyes. When he hears Kaito, he turns around and removes his goggles.)**

 

**Dr. Faker: How long will you be gone?**

 

**Kaito: What do you care?**

 

**Dr. Faker: (He sighs.) Fine. Where will you be going, then?**

 

**Kaito: Back to the countryside.**

 

**Dr. Faker: Take Haruto with you.**

 

**Kaito: Thought you’d say that. You never cared to bond with us, did you?**

 

**Dr. Faker: You think it’s easy, being mayor?**

 

**Kaito: All I see is an old man working on his experiments.**

 

**Dr. Faker: I’m trying to make my citizen’s lives easier.**

 

**Kaito: (Dryly.) If you like inventing so much, then just run another rigged election and have some puppet take over the position.**

 

**Dr. Faker: You know how I feel about that.**

 

**Kaito: No, I don’t.**

 

**Dr. Faker: We’re very similar in the fact that we can trust no one but ourselves.**

 

**Kaito: (He scoffs.) It’s ironic how you grew up in the land of the free but run a dictatorship.**

 

**Dr. Faker: The people are happy, aren’t they? As long as the illusion of democracy is provided, they will follow.**

 

**Kaito:...I wonder what she would have said about that. Seeing you like this…she’d probably toss a dish at your head.**

 

**Dr. Faker: And I’d deserve it, wouldn’t I? At this age, it’s hard to learn from your mistakes.**

 

**(There is a moment of silence. Dr. Faker pulls on his goggles and resumes working on his invention.)**

 

**Kaito: (Quietly.)...why?**

 

**(Dr. Faker pauses as he is about to pick up a screwdriver.)**

 

**Kaito: We were doing a decent job at repairing what happened in the past few years...so then why did you have to throw it all away?**

 

**(Dr. Faker rests his hand on the table.)**

 

**Dr. Faker:...it wasn’t my choice.**

 

**Kaito: There’s** **_always_ ** **a choice. You could’ve just told Tron to stay away and never speak to you again.**

 

**Dr. Faker: But would he listen?**

 

**Kaito: You would’ve found a way. It’s just you didn’t bother to and threw away what we worked so hard to repair.**

 

**Dr. Faker: (He lets out a long sigh.) I’m tired of all this pointless arguing, aren’t you? We’re just going around in circles.**

 

**Kaito: (His chin trembles a bit.)...You told her same thing.**

 

**Dr. Faker: Who?**

 

**Kaito: You know very well who I’m talking about.**

 

**(There’s a pause. Dr. Faker looks down at his invention and lets out another sigh.)**

 

**Dr. Faker: That was different. I couldn’t let her have her job back. It was...complicated. I needed her to take care of you and––**

 

**Kaito: She knew all of that. She didn’t need to hear the same old excuses explained over and over again, but you did it anyways. Y’know, there’s this term people used back in the 21st century for these kind moments. I’m pretty sure it was called mansplaining.**

 

**Dr. Faker:...well** **_someone’s_ ** **been reading.**

 

**Kaito: Whenever you did that, I always wished that you’d just shut up and listen to her, but you never did. She had good reasons for going back to work. The only reason why she listened to you was because she loved you.**

 

**Dr. Faker:...I’ve done a lot of things that I’ve regretted.**

 

**Kaito: So have I. But you know what makes me different from you?**

 

**(Dr. Faker does not grace him with a reply.)**

 

**Kaito: I actually try to do something about the mistakes I’ve made. Look at Chris. We tore ourselves apart because of you and Tron’s fight. But we made up and we’re fine now. I eventually learned to trust others because of Yuma. I––**

 

**Dr. Faker: (He slams his screwdriver onto the table. Kaito starts and soon silences.) I’ve been trying! (His exhaustion and desperation shows in the next words.) By gods, I have been tryin’ and tryin’ and tryin’! It always ends up terribly, if you haven’t noticed!**

 

**(Kaito looks at his father with a mixture of anger and shock.)**

 

**Dr. Faker: (He stands up.) You know why I don’t try anymore? It’s because it never works out in the end! Why should I disappoint myself over and over again?! Every relationship I make tends to go to ruin! And you know who ruins them?! Me! And I never learn, so why the hell should I even try? I messed up with your mom, I messed up with Byron, I messed up with you and soon enough, Haruto’s gonna go the same direction.**

 

**(A moment of silence fills the room. Kaito continues to rigidly stand there, his hands balled into fists.)**

 

**Dr. Faker: (He deflates with a long sigh and sits back down.)...you know what? Just go. I’ve already ruined enough of your life.**

 

**Kaito:...I’m going back to right some wrongs. I don’t know how long it’s going to take.**

 

**(At his desk, Dr. Faker nods. Taking that as a sign to leave, Kaito turns around and exits the room. The doors slide shut behind him. Now left in silence, Dr. Faker buries his face in his hands and sighs.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Kaito: Go and pack your bags, Haruto. Dad wants you to go with me.**

 

**Haruto: Really? Back to the countryside?**

 

**Kaito: Where else?**

 

**Haruto: The beach?**

 

**Kaito: (He forces a weak laugh.) You’re so funny.**

 

**Haruto: How much should I bring?**

 

**Kaito: Think you can manage with a toothbrush and 10 pairs of clothing?**

 

**Haruto: Socks, shirts and pants? 10 of each?**

 

**Kaito: And the other things…**

 

**Haruto: (He giggles.) Like underwear?**

 

**Kaito: (He smiles a bit.) Yes, Haruto. Like underwear.**

 

**Haruto: So...10 shirts, 10 socks, 10 pants, 10 pairs of underwear…(He puts his hand to his chin, thinking a bit.) So...about 91390 combinations?**

 

**Kaito:...Yeah…(He thinks for a moment.) Yeah that sounds about right.**

 

**Haruto: (He beams.) I’ve been practicing my math.**

 

**Kaito: I can see that. Now, let’s get packing before there’s only 4845 combinations.**

 

**Haruto: I can also bring some toys, right?**

 

**Kaito: Of course. It’s slow out in the countryside. Wouldn’t want you getting bored.**

 

**Haruto: (He giggles.) I thought good things happen when bright minds get bored.**

 

**Kaito: (He pokes Haruto’s nose.) Not when they’re bound to be mischievous.**

 

**Haruto: (He hugs Kaito.) Were you mischievous when you were my age?**

 

**Kaito: No, not really. I kind of just sat around, studied and played in the mud when the weather was nice.**

 

**Haruto: (He looks outside at the night sky.) You think we’ll still be able to find butterflies this time of year?**

 

**Kaito: They’re probably all gone by now.**

 

**Haruto: (He pouts.) The fireflies too?**

 

**Kaito: There’ll be a few left. Just not as many as there was when we were there last time.**

 

**Haruto: Tonight, will you tell me the story about you and momma dancing with the fireflies again?**

 

**Kaito: (A sad smile fills his face.) Yes. I’d be happy to.**

 

**\---Episode 27~END---**

  
Photograph for this episode [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Yn1oYt16B5e3_a0XjPLEGmAeMxGtl99K)  
  
  
  



	6. Hello and Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hark! The evil lord has returned!

**\-----Episode 28------** ****  
**Shining Stars** ****  
  


**(Loud and bold swing music plays in the background. A pair of feet dancing swing steps is followed. The bright red shoes click clack across the wooden floor. Another pair of dancing feet is shown, this one of a male's. The shoes are polished to a shiny black. They go back and forth for awhile, in a fervor. The horns blare on last loud note and the feet stop. Slowly, the camera goes up to reveal Marleen at 22 years old. Sweat glistens on her forehead and her turquoise bangs are mussed. A tired smile appears on her face. Her voice is soft and gentle with a hint of a southern twang.)** ****  
  


**Marleen: Another round, Robert?** ****  
  


**(The camera turns to a Dr. Faker, decades younger. There are no wrinkles on his face and his amethyst eyes resemble Kaito's. His hair is messily combed back. Youth fills every movement. He readjusts his suit and sighs. His voice is deep and rolling with a southern twang.)** ****  
  


**Robert: Ya'd think, Marley?** ****  
  


**Marleen: (She purses her lips at the pet name.) Alright, fine. I guess that's enough dancing for tonight. Back to the lab?**

**  
** **Robert: (He takes a deep breath.) Oh yes, please. (He loosens his collar.) Social gatherings always did make my skin prick.**

**  
** **Marleen: (She leans her head against his shoulder.) How will you ever explain your genius inventions to the world then?**

**  
** **Robert: Have my inventions speak for themselves.**

**  
** **Marleen: (She rolls her eyes.) Genius.**

**  
** **Robert: Uh huh.**

**  
** **Marleen: (She leans her head against Robert's shoulder and looks down at the gold engagement ring on her finger. The diamonds twinkle in the light.) Why is it that you always have energy to work on Heartland while you last only a few hours in the outside world?**

**  
** **Robert: I have a special reserve of energy for working on my projects.**

**  
** **Marleen: (She puffs out air.) You sure are one lucky man.**

**  
** **Robert: (He smiles.) I know I am.**

****  
**(The two exchange loving glances.)** ****  
  


**Marleen: Do you need me tonight for your second project?**

**  
** **Robert: No, but the main project today has lots of work to be done. What with the surveying and such. We'll be needing you to help us proofread our calculations.**

**  
** **Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.)** **_We…?_ ** **Will Byron be there?**

 

**Robert:...yeah.**

 

**Marleen: (She exhales.) Alrighty then. I'll see you at the lab in a half hour. (She turns to leave.)** ****  
  


**Robert: Wait.**

**  
** **Marleen: (She turns around.) Yes?**

****  
**Robert:...Are you sure you want to keep on testing Photon Mode?** ****  
  


**Marleen: (She smiles.) Of course. I'm as fit as a fiddle. Why shouldn't I?** ****  
  


**Robert:...Alright then. See you soon. And…**

 

**Marleen: Hm?**

 

**Robert: Take it easy on Byron, alright? He just had his first son.**

 

**Marleen: (She snorts.) You make it sound as if he gave birth to that child himself instead of just standing there and watching as his wife screamed and writhed.** ****  
  


**Robert: That’s morbid, Marley.**

 

**Marleen: It is, isn’t it?**

 

**(There’s an awkward pause.)**

 

**Robert:...do you plan on having kids?**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) Do you?**

 

**Robert: No, not really. (A nervous smile spreads across his face.) I can barely take care of myself.**

 

**Marleen: Good. Because we would be terrible as parents.**

 

**(The two walk their separate directions and the scene fades to black.)** ****  
  


**\-----†-----** ****  
  


**(The sound of a door opening is heard. Someone walks in, wearing impeccably shiny shoes and carrying two large steamer trunks with difficulty. Suddenly, they trip over their own feet and onto the trunks. One of the cases pop open. The young man’s voice is heard, deep with a British accent.)**

 

**Young man: I say…! It wouldn’t have hurt to have helped your future roommate, would it?!**

 

**(Another young man is bent over the kitchen table, books scattered about the surface. His hair stands in random spikes. Slowly, he turns around and removes his goggles, revealing his amethyst eyes. It is none other than Robert at 20 years old, before he met Marleen.)**

 

**Robert: (He squints at the young man.) Didn’t hear you comin’ in until now. (He turns back to his work.)**

 

**(The shot finally moves to the young man. It is none other than Byron Arclight** **ruiner of children’s dreams and dark lord of nightmares and death** **. At 17 years old, his hair is tied in a loose ponytail, his hair askew. His circular, dark framed glasses are thick on his left eye but thin on his right. From the fall, they’re hanging sideways. He seems uncomfortable in a button up shirt and khakis. His shirt is buttoned up in the wrong holes and his belt is loose. Awkwardly, he stands up and proceeds to roughly shove his belongings back in his steamer trunk.)**

 

**Byron: (He nervously readjusts his glasses and feels for his neck. Realizing that there is no cravat there, he puts his hand down awkwardly. He looks at Robert with pursed lips.) E-excuse me! If this happened back home, there’d actually be someone to help me!**

 

**Robert: (He grumbles and turns around again.) And where’d** **_you_ ** **come from?**

 

**Byron: (A bit insulted.) The esteemed Victorian Resurrection!**

 

**Robert: (He slowly gets up.) I see. (He looks at Byron’s rumpled clothes.) You were in a rush?**

 

**Byron: (Even more flustered.) R-rushed?! (He smooths his shirt down.) I think this is a very good effort for someone who dressed himself alone for the first time!**

 

**Robert: (He looks at Byron incredulously. Awkwardly, he helps Byron with his things.)...what’s your name?**

 

**Byron: (In a practiced tone.) I am Lord Byron Arclight, first son of the noble Arclight family of the Victorian Resurrection and heir to the main Arclight property, Carnation Valley.**

 

**Robert: (A bit mockingly.) I’m Robert. Robert Tenjo. Of Houston, Texas, USA. Heir to a history of premature aging and a beer belly.**

 

**Byron: (He stares at Robert for a few moments.)...And what are you doing in this fine British university?**

 

**Robert:...Learnin’. Same as everyone else. (He raises an eyebrow.) You?**

 

**Byron: I aspire to major in genetic research.**

 

**Robert: Family business?**

 

**Byron: Of course. (He sits on his suitcase, trying to close it.)**

 

**Robert: Why not blaze your own path?**

 

**Byron: (Flustered.) That isn’t how it’s done in the Resurrection.**

 

**Robert: Well, you’re in the modern world now.**

 

**Byron: Oh, it’s just like how they say…! You Americans and your emphasis on freedom...**

 

**Robert: Well is it true that your people live in the past and oppress your women?**

 

**Byron: (His eyebrows furrow.) Of course not! We live with the amenities of the modern world, such as television and screens! Our women are seen as equals to men. They are allowed the same rights as men! Just like out here.**

 

**Robert: So you’re like us...just in Victorian fashion and with more manners.**

 

**Byron: Quite so! (He heaves up one of the steamer cases.) Where is my room?**

 

**Robert:...The one that you can walk into.**

 

**Byron: (He frowns at Robert.) Are you always this obtuse?**

 

**Robert: I don’t have really strong people skills.**

 

**Byron: Would you mind helping me with my other case?**

 

**Robert:...sure. (He bends down and picks the other case up with a grunt.) Just** **_what_ ** **is in here…?**

 

**Byron: The necessary amenities. The case itself makes up half the weight.**

 

**Robert: (As he walks ahead of Byron.)...Nice to know.**

 

**Byron: (As they walk to Byron’s room.) I hope that this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship.**

 

**Robert:...sure.**

 

**Byron: Aren’t you nervous for your first day?**

 

**Robert:...nervous? (He snorts.) I’ve been here for years now.**

 

**Byron: (He looks at his sparsely furnished room.) Then why do you stay here?**

 

**Robert: I grew attached to this place. Plus I’m on a full ride scholarship so it’s fine.**

 

**Byron:...Yes, these dormitories are quite nice, but there’s better places. Shouldn’t you be––**

 

**Robert: When I like something, I tend to stay with it for a long time.**

 

**Byron: I think there was an error. I’m supposed to be with fellow first years, not––**

 

**Robert: It’s fine. I’m a quiet person so you’ll have lots of time to study.**

 

**Byron: (He sets his case down and opens it.)...To be honest, this is my first time outside of the Resurrection.**

 

**Robert: (He sets down Byron’s case.) It’s a nice place. University.**

 

**Byron: What are you studying?**

 

**Robert: (Laconically.) Engineering.**

 

**Byron: Anything else?**

 

**Robert:...a minor study in poli-sci.**

 

**Byron: Do you have another subject you’re studying?**

 

**Robert: Mechanical physics.**

 

**Byron:...Anything else…?**

 

**Robert: (Reluctantly, he mumbles it out.)...Main major in Interdimensional research.**

 

**Byron: (Realization fills his face as he holds a shirt.)...You’re…!**

 

**Robert: (Awkwardly.)...yeah…**

 

**Byron: (Shocked, he drops the shirt and straightens his back.) You’re the prodigy! 5 majors and a multitude of other minor studies! My God…!**

 

**Robert: (He stands up awkwardly and edges towards the door.) Mmhm.**

 

**Byron: Even in the Resurrection I’ve heard things about you! You’re amazing! A genius of the century!**

 

**Robert: (Head peeking out the door.)...Suppose you want my autograph…?**

 

**Byron: N-not if it inconveniences you…**

 

**Robert: (He breathes a sigh of relief and comes back in.) Here, let me help you unpack.**

 

**(As Robert helps Byron fold up his rumpled clothes, Byron looks at him in awe.)**

 

**Byron: This must be a mistake…! I** **_really_ ** **shouldn’t be here…**

 

**Robert:...it’s alright. You can stay here. I need the company anyways.**

 

**\-----†-----**

 

**(Kaito looks at the duffel bag by his bed. Quietly, he sits down and looks at the bare furnishings of his room in Heartland Tower.)**

 

**Haruto: (At the edge of the doorway.) It looks like this room could belong to anyone.**

 

**Kaito: (He slowly turns around.) It does, doesn’t it? Come in.**

 

**(Haruto enters the room and sits next to Kaito.)**

 

**Haruto: It’s so different compared to your room in the countryside.**

 

**Kaito: I grew up in that room. Of course I decorated it. It was my home.**

 

**Haruto: (He flops down on Kaito’s bed.) Don’t you get bored by these white walls?**

 

**Kaito: The city’s never been my home. To be honest, this feels more like a hotel room.**

 

**Haruto: You could start by adding a bookshelf. A few star maps here and there…**

 

**(Kaito looks outside window, where the lights of Heartland are beginning to turn on.)**

 

**Haruto: (Touches Kaito’s hand.) Maybe it’s not the city that’s making you feel like a stranger. Maybe it’s yourself.**

 

**Kaito: Doesn’t this place hold bad memories for you?**

 

**Haruto: (He nods.) But once you get past it, this place is beautiful.**

 

**Kaito:...I can’t see the stars here.**

 

**Haruto: Who needs stars when you have city lights?**

 

**Kaito: The substitute is never as good as the real thing.**

 

**Haruto: I think each city has its own unique set of constellations. Each billboard, each sign...they all come together to create a picture.**

 

**Kaito: But is it as good as seeing the Big Dipper for your own eyes? Orion? Cassiopeia?**

 

**Haruto: Everyone can see them, I’ll give you that. But each city’s set of constellations are like a gift to its citizens. Depending on where you are in the city, you might be the only one seeing what you see.**

 

**Kaito: What’s the point of seeing something beautiful without someone to share it with?**

 

**Haruto:...(He leans against Kaito’s shoulder.) I guess that’s why we have photographs.**

 

**Kaito: (He looks into the distance, a melancholy expression filling his features.) But photographs burn.**

 

**\-----†-----**

 

**(About a year has passed since the masquerade. Marie-Luise’s hair is still shorn short. She faces a tree in a cream-colored dress and crosses her arms. Besides her, Chloe is looking inside of a jar, turning it around and around.)**

 

**Chloe: What do you think I should name this one?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She grimaces.) Anything, as long as you keep it away from me.**

 

**Chloe: (Teasingly.) Anything-as-long-as-you-keep-it-away-from-me is such a strange name. Do you have any other suggestions?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She rolls her eyes.) Clarissa.**

 

**Chloe: Oh come, sister. You’ve already named three of them Clarissa.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I truly despise that name so it’s quite fitting to name something I despise that.**

 

**Chloe: I find that Clarissa is a lovely name...just that it was tarnished by an unscrupulous individual.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She hikes up her skirts, revealing grey trousers beneath. Slowly, she tries to climb the tree.) It’s a stupid name belonging to a stupid ninny who sings like a drowning nightingale.**

 

**Chloe: You hold onto grudges for a very long time.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She grunts in effort at trying to climb the tree.) Five years, to be exact.**

 

**Chloe: (She turns around and sighs.) You’ll ruin that dress.**

 

**Marie-Luise: It’s an old dress. I’ll be fine.**

 

**Chloe: You’re 18 for crying out loud!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Halfway up the tree trunk.) So? (She swings her leg up on a branch. The sound of fabric ripping is heard.)**

 

**Chloe: (She winces.) Please tell me that wasn’t the dress.**

 

**Marie-Luise: It wasn’t the dress. (She smooths her skirts down after she is safely in the tree.) Oh. It was the dress.**

 

**Chloe: (She groans.) Mother bought that for you on Christmas!**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes, when I was 16 years old!**

 

**Chloe: It was a good dress!**

 

**Marie-Luise: I’m sure she’ll never notice. After all, almost all of my dresses are cream colored or a shade of orange. (She looks up at the branches.) Which, in retrospect, is a terrible idea.**

 

**Chloe: Maybe they are colored lightly in order to encourage you from running around so much.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She dusts herself off. Then she stands up and begins to bounce on the tree branch.) Well, has it worked?**

 

**Chloe: (She winces as some of the leaves fall.) Mare, stop it!**

 

**Marie-Luise: What? I thought I was helping you.**

 

**Chloe: With what?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She smirks.) With finding some crawlies.**

 

**Chloe: Don’t call them that!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She begins to hop up and down on the tree bough. When she speaks, it is in a singsong voice.) You can’t stop me~**

 

**Chloe: (She puts down the jar and walks over to the tree. She looks up at it in frustration.) Get down from there! Do you know how dangerous that is?!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Mockingly.)** **_Get down from there, Marie-Luise Rosanna Radcliffe!_ ** **Or else what?**

 

**Chloe: (She groans in frustration.) I’m going to find some myriapods and put them under your bed!**

 

**Marie-Luise: Don’t forget, you sleep there too.**

 

**Chloe: (She lets out an exhale.) If you keep on bouncing like that, the bough will break and you’ll injure yourself!**

 

**Marie-Luise: I guess for the masquerade I could be an infirm patient. Would you mind wheeling me around?**

 

**Chloe: Why are you so stubborn?!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She laughs.) It’s what makes me Mare instead of Marie-Luise.**

 

**Chloe: Alright...fine. (She walks back to the jar.) You asked for it.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She continues to bounce.) Ask for what?**

 

**Chloe: (She shows Marie-Luise the jar.) This.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She stops bouncing momentarily.) You wouldn’t.**

 

**Chloe: (Her expression is dark.) I would.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She continues to bounce, even harder this time.) No you wouldn’t.**

 

**Chloe: Yes I would, you––**

 

**(Suddenly a crack is heard. The bough snaps and falls. Marie-Luise’s shout of surprise is heard.)**

 

**Chloe: (She drops the jar onto the grass and runs over to her sister.) Mare! Are you…**

 

**(Slowly, Marie-Luise crawls out of the tree. Blood is streaming from her nose.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Chloe…**

 

**Chloe: (She drops down to her knees and takes out her handkerchief, dabbing at Marie-Luise’s face.) Is anything broken? Can you feel all of your extremities?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Through the handkerchief.) Chloe…**

 

**Chloe: (On the verge of tears.) Y-yes…?**

 

**Marie-Luise: I think I broke my arm. Or my ankle. Perhaps both.**

 

**Chloe: (She bursts into tears.) That was so very stupid and juvenile of you!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She musters up a weak and pained smile.) It’s just another normal day, then.**

 

**(Chloe’s sobs fade away and the camera goes towards the contents of the jar. Inside of it is a stinkbug, crawling over a few blades of grass.)**

 

**\-----†-----**

 

**(The entry in the diary is scrawled and written in bad cursive. Christopher reads it in amusement.)**

 

**_So it turns out I did break my arm. (Unfortunately it was my writing hand.) Luckily I just sprained both of my ankles instead of breaking one. The doctor says it might be a few months or so until I can run around and do foolish things again. A true pity._ **

 

**Christopher: You would think that after all of the terrible decisions that she made, she’d have learned something.**

 

**Thomas: (Besides Christopher, reading another diary.) I think she eventually learned.**

 

**Michael: (He also has a diary in his hands. His eyebrows are furrowed.) We never got to know our grandfather. Perhaps, if we had met him, we would have known more about mother.**

 

**Christopher: (He raises an eyebrow.) He left when she was 11.**

 

**Michael: Why?**

 

**Thomas: I guess things just didn’t work out.**

 

**Christopher: Look around the people of the Resurrection. Tell me how many times you see a person that** **_doesn’t_ ** **have lily-white skin.**

 

**Michael: (Confused.) N...not many?**

 

**Christopher: Exactly.**

 

**Michael: What does that have to do with grandfather?**

 

**Christopher: (He takes in a deep breath.) You see, the Resurrection is very Victorian. A man from...both sides is not treated well.**

 

**Michael:...Grandfather was biracial?**

 

**Christopher: (He nods.) Our great grandfather was a wealthy Kenyan businessman. He met our great grandmother from the Resurrection during one of his business trips.**

 

**Thomas: A Thurston daughter, wasn’t it?**

 

**Christopher:...indeed. Her marriage stirred up quite a bit of controversy back in the day. So that was why they eloped and ran to the outside world. (He pauses a bit, thinking.) If I can recall correctly, our great grandmother constantly told stories of the Resurrection to our grandfather.**

 

**Thomas: So that was why he came here.**

 

**Michael: Perhaps she forgot to mention the backwards thinking and covert racism in this place.**

 

**Christopher: In her position, she must not have noticed it. Well, after taking up the family trade, our grandfather came to the Resurrection and met our grandmother. Another scandal occurred, perhaps at a greater scale, for Forsythia was the sole daughter and heiress of the immediate Radcliffe family.**

 

**Thomas: Let me guess, her mother and father were far too stubborn to hand their fortune over to undeserving cousins?**

 

**Christopher: Of course.**

 

**Michael: Well, I’ve read enough novels to know where this is going.**

 

**Christopher: Do you? Our grandmother was noted to be extremely stubborn in her youth. Despite her parents’ wishes, she married our grandfather.**

 

**Michael:...and then came mother and aunt Chloe.**

 

**\-----†-----**

 

**(The scene is the Radcliffe manor many, many years ago. Marie-Luise is 9 years old and Chloe is 7. The sound of laughter is heard in the courtyard, a man’s voice with a young girl’s.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (At 9 years old, her hair is long and tied up in twin tails. Her dress is covered in grass stains and she carries a stick.) You’ll never get me, you nasty lion!**

 

**Taylor: (Marie-Luise’s father is finally seen. His skin is a soft shade of sienna and his eyes are a deep shade of green. His hair is mainly brown, but there are some streaks of magenta, the same shade as Thomas’s and Marie-Luise’s. He wears the clothes of a Resurrection gentleman and carries himself with ease and athletic prowess. With a roar, he lifts Marie-Luise up. His daughter shrieks with laughter.) First, I’ll sprinkle some salt and then light a fire...then I’ll eat you!**

 

**Marie-Luise: Not if I get you first! (She spears the stick between her father’s arm and torso.)**

 

**Taylor: Ahhh! (With a roar, he falls to the ground, laughing with Marie-Luise.) Thus die I, thus, thus, thus. Now am I dead!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Between laughs.) Now am I fled!**

 

**Taylor: My soul is in the sky!**

 

**Marie-Luise: Tongue lose thy light!**

 

**Taylor: Moon, take thy flight!**

 

**Marie-Luise and Taylor: Now, die, die, die, die, die!**

 

**(A young Lady Radcliffe’s voice interrupts the scene, holding a young Chloe’s hand. The grey streaks are gone, replaced with a vibrant combination of pink and lavender. She wears a dress of coral and pink.)**

  
  


**Forsythia: Marie-Luise! Did you know how long it took last time to remove those stains? Miss Stanfield will have a fit!**

 

**Taylor: (He gently sits him and Marie-Luise up.) It’s alright. We were just having some fun. It’s great weather today. Come on, what’s a few more stains to you?**

 

**Forsythia: (She gives Taylor a sigh. Smoothing out her skirts, she sits down and has Chloe sit on her lap.)...I must admit, though, that was an excellent performance, you two. It’s just...Thisbe didn’t kill the lion.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Playing with her stick.) In this version she does.**

 

**Forsythia: Those were Pyramus’s lines on the dying.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She sticks out her tongue.) Serves him right for dying. Thisbe doesn’t need a silly man to save her. She can save herself.**

 

**Forsythia: (She laughs.) I suppose she can. In the 22nd century, anyone can be anything.**

 

**Chloe: I wanna be an enta...ento...entemolo...entomologist!**

 

**Taylor: (He ruffles Chloe’s hair.) That’s the spirit!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She raises her stick.) I’m going to university and become a traveling journalist. I’ll see mountains, ride camels and cross rivers and oceans.**

 

**Forsythia: (She looks at her daughters.) Dear me, these are quite interesting goals.**

 

**Taylor: (He tickles Marie-Luise’s ribs.) No matter what happens, we’ll be here for you.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She laughs.) I’ll send postcards and gifts from the places I’ve been to. Oh! Maybe I could be a traveling pianist!**

 

**(Chloe laughs.)**

 

**Chloe: Mare’s really good with the piano!**

 

**Forsythia: She is, isn’t she?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Everywhere, I’ll be mobbed by fans. (She closes her eyes and smiles.) I can hear their cheers even now.**

 

**Forsythia: (She pokes Marie-Luise’s nose.) You won’t be famous if you don’t practice.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She opens her eyes and pouts.) The song I’m learning right now is so boring and hard. I don’t want to.**

 

**Forsythia: It’s the hard things in life that make us learn, dear. Now run along.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She groans and reluctantly gets to her feet.)** **_Fine…_ ** **(Slowly, she plods back inside. Chloe follows her.)**

 

**(Now left alone, Forsythia and Taylor look up at the sky. Gently, Forsythia rests her head on Taylor’s shoulder.)**

 

**Forsythia: Is father giving you a difficult time?**

 

**Taylor: (His eyes soften and he brushes Lady’s Radcliffe’s bangs away from her forehead.) It’s just the usual.**

 

**Forsythia: (She is contemplative.) She has my stubborn streak.**

 

**Taylor:...May it serve her well.**

 

**Forsythia: I’m worried for her.**

 

**Taylor: Mare’s a strong girl. She can think for herself.**

 

**Forsythia:...that’s what I’m worried about.**

 

**Taylor:...She’ll be fine.**

 

**Forsythia: But what if she isn’t?**

 

**Taylor:...we’ll be there for her.**

 

**Forsythia: (She furrows her eyebrows.) We won’t always be there for her.**

 

**Taylor: When that time comes, we should prepare her.**

 

**(Taylor and Forsythia rest their foreheads against one another.)**

 

**Forsythia:...please stay.**

 

**Taylor:...I’m trying, Forsythia. I really am.**

 

**\-----†-----**

 

**(A hand turns to the final page of a journal. In large, ink splattered, capital handwriting are the words NO ONE IS COMING TO SAVE US. The camera zooms out to reveal Christopher closing yet another of his mother's journals. A disturbed expression is on his face as he flips the diary over to its front cover. To his right are six of his mother's other journals. They are all flipped to their final pages, and each one has the same sentence written on them: NO ONE IS COMING TO SAVE US.)**

**  
** **Christopher:..."No one is coming to save us"...at 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17...(He looks down at the journal in his hands.) And now 18. (He looks at the 11 other journals and flip them all back to their last page. The first six journals have the same statement written on them as the others, each one with the handwriting improving. Then the last four journals have a regression in penmanship and a change in the statement. NO ONE IS COMING TO SAVE ME. The final journal's page is blank.)**

**  
** **Christopher:...What happened? (He glances at a collection of pink and silver journals. There are elegant roses and insects on the covers.) Aunt Chloe's...Which ends at 23, before her elopement. (He flips to the back of the journal at the bottom of the pile. In cursive handwriting, "No one is coming to save my sister" is written.) He quickly rifles through the rest of the journals. They all have the same sentence at the back.)...Mother...What became of you?**

****  
**\---†---** ****  
  


**(2 years have passed since the previous flashback with Taylor. The scene is filmed through the crack of the door leading into a study. Taylor is bent over the desk, massaging his temples. Forsythia stands besides him. When they speak, their voices are hushed.)**

 

**Forsythia:...please stay.**

 

**Taylor: I’m sorry, Forsythia. I can’t anymore. From the day I met your parents until today, they have been…(He bites his lip and then exhales.) condescending, to say the least. The very least. (He looks up at Forsythia.) I’m sorry. It’s just...I can’t take it anymore.**

 

**Forsythia: (She wrings her hands.) I’ve been trying to talk to them…**

 

**Taylor: They’ve never listened to you..!**

 

**Forsythia:...Will you stay for our girls?**

 

**Taylor: (He looks at her in pain.) I can’t bear to see them grow up in this society.**

 

**Forsythia:...We can’t leave with them.**

 

**Taylor:** **_You_ ** **can’t leave.**

 

**Forsythia: (She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath.)...As much as I would like to leave Mare with you, you know that they won’t let me.**

 

**Taylor: (He looks down sadly.)...I love her as much as you do.**

 

**Forsythia: (Pained.) I know you do.**

 

**Taylor: If I bring her with me...they’ll find out, hunt me down and throw me in prison, just like they’ve always wanted...I just can’t bear to watch Mare being broken down by this society.**

 

**Forsythia: (Quietly.) I can’t either.**

 

**Taylor: (He sighs.) You need to ease up on her.**

 

**Forsythia: It’s the only way I can prepare her…**

 

**Taylor: (He lets out a long sigh.) My mother never told me about these things.**

 

**Forsythia:...It’s one of those covert things.**

 

**Taylor: (Bitterly.) Like the racism here.**

 

**Forsythia:...It’s the 23rd century for crying out loud. We shouldn’t be caring about such trivial things.**

 

**Taylor: But they do. (His voice softens.) And it hurts. You know what they told me yesterday? They told me that if this was truly the Victorian era, they’d have me in chains long ago.**

 

**Forsythia: (She shakes her head.) Taylor...I’m so sorry...They’re…**

 

**Taylor: I shouldn’t be hearing those kinds of things in the 23rd century.**

 

**Forsythia: I’m sorry.**

 

**Taylor: Don’t apologize. It’s your parents who should be apologizing.**

 

**Forsythia: I just wish...I could do something.**

 

**Taylor:...how many people have said such things and have done nothing?**

 

**Forsythia:...Many, I suppose.**

 

**Taylor: Exactly. And that’s why nothing happens.**

 

**Forsythia: (She purses her lips.)**

 

**Taylor: (He turns away.) I’ve already packed my bags.**

 

**Forsythia: They were just having a bad day...I’m sure that—**

 

**Taylor: Look, I understand that you want to stand up for your parents, but that doesn’t mean that they’re not bigots. And it’s happened far too many times with nothing ever changing. Sure, it might be a little different if we lived in different houses, but we** **_have_ ** **to live with them. And every morning they just look at me from the other side of the dining table as if I’m an uninvited guest. In** **_our_ ** **home.**

 

**Forsythia:...Please don’t leave...if not for me, then for our girls.**

 

**Taylor: It’s been fifteen years since I came here and it’s safe to say that I’ve become disillusioned with this place. When my mother told me of this place, she never told me of these things. I thought this place was a...a haven. Like a fairytale. The Victorian era brought back, but only the good parts.**

 

**Forsythia: (She smiles bitterly.) What “good” parts?**

 

**Taylor:...The architecture, the art, the emphasis on advancements in science...But now I see what it really is and...I think I’d be better off on the Outside.**

 

**Forsythia:...Taylor, please…**

 

**Taylor: It’s not just your parents. Your friends, too. It seems like almost everyone here sees me as a second-class citizen. I’ve been trying to ignore it for you but...I can’t do it anymore.**

 

**Forsythia: You’re just as well-learned as any of them! You’re one of the smartest, kindest people I’ve ever met...I just don’t understand why they can’t see that.**

 

**Taylor:...sometimes, people can’t see beyond another person’s skin color.**

 

**(There’s a moment of silence. Then, 11-year old Marie-Luise is heard.)**

 

**Marie-Luise:...Baba? Are you really leaving?**

 

**Taylor: (His eyebrows shoot up. He turns to Marie-Luise, who is standing in the doorway.) Mare…**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She slowly comes forwards.) Please tell me you aren’t leaving.**

 

**Taylor: (Pain flickers across his expression.) I’m sorry. I have to.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Why you would want to leave here.**

 

**Taylor:...It’s complicated.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Well, if you’re leaving, the complicated explanation is worth it.**

 

**Taylor: Okay, well...You know how I’m from the Outside, right?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...yes.**

 

**Taylor: And how, in the Outside, you can marry whoever you love, no matter who they are?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...yes.**

 

**Taylor: Do you notice how, whenever you go to a party, there’s no one else that looks like me?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She shakes her head.) Not really...I don’t pay attention.**

 

**(Taylor sighs and exchanges a look with Forsythia.)**

 

**Taylor:...she’s colorblind. As things should be. It’d make everything so much easier if everyone would just…**

 

**Marie-Luise: I’m right here.**

 

**Taylor: Yes, I know. Mare, you know that grandfather and grandmother don’t like me, right?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...I don’t know why they dislike you. (Her eyebrows furrow in worry.) Whenever I ask, they just brush it off and deny it.**

 

**Taylor: Well that’s because they don’t want to admit that they hate me for my skin color.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...That must be a joke. Why would they care about that? We’re not in the 20th century…**

 

**Taylor: It’s the Resurrection, Mare. Things are different here, for better or for worse.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...so is that why you’re leaving? Your skin color? (She looks at her own skin, a few shades lighter than her father’s.) I guess I should go too, then.**

 

**Taylor: You’re their grandchild. I’m just an Outsider.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You’re family.**

 

**Taylor:...tell that to your grandparents.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...why leave now?**

 

**Taylor: (He shakes his head, weariness filling his expression.) It’s just become too much. There comes a limit to all the mistreatment one person can handle. I’ve tried to tell them about it, do things...but...if I do too much, that just might lead to an arrest. And I don’t want to lose you because of that.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Aren’t there people who want to help you?**

 

**Taylor:...The ones that do are far and few.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I’ll help you.**

 

**Taylor: (He musters up a weak smile.) That’s my girl.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You should tell people about this! This is stupid, people not liking other people just because of their skin color…**

 

**Taylor: I know…**

 

**Marie-Luise: You’re not gonna leave forever, are you?**

 

**Taylor: I’m...just going to leave for a few years. I’ll find people from the Outside and then I’ll come back and we’ll bring forth change.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...when will you come back?**

 

**Taylor: It’s hard to tell.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...okay. Promise me you’ll come back?**

 

**Taylor:...I...promise.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She smiles.) Okay. I love you.**

 

**Taylor:...I love you too,** **_binti_ ** **.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She gives her father a grin.) Don’t leave too long, okay?**

 

**Taylor: (He nods and returns Marie-Luise’s smile.) It’s getting late. You should go to sleep.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Not if you won’t.**

 

**Taylor: I will soon.**

 

**(Giving her father one last smile, Marie-Luise walks off. Silence fills the room.)**

 

**Forsythia:...I almost believed that.**

 

**Taylor: (Pain fills his expression.) That was the fifth blatant lie I’ve ever told her.**

 

**Forsythia: Are you going tonight?**

 

**Taylor:...I can’t bear spending another night here.**

 

**Forsythia:...wherever you are...will you think of me?**

 

**Taylor: You’re a selfish woman, aren’t you?**

 

**Forsythia:...in more ways than one. (She holds her husband.) I should be crying and screaming right now, shouldn’t I?**

 

**(Taylor doesn’t reply. He buries his face into Forsythia’s hair.)**

 

**Forsythia:...Somehow, I knew that this was going to happen.**

 

**Taylor:...really?**

 

**Forsythia: The Resurrection is its own world. Outsiders don’t last long. That’s why I love you so much. I was always scared of you leaving and now that it’s happening...I’m...**

 

**Taylor:...relieved?**

 

**Forsythia: (She leans closer into Taylor’s chest.) No. No of course not. I’m just...numb.**

 

**Taylor: (He sighs.)**

 

**Forsythia:...I’m angry at myself for feeling like this.**

 

**Taylor: I wish I was stronger. Look, we’re both unhappy with ourselves. But maybe we both can find someone else.**

 

**Forsythia: (She shakes her head.) I won’t.**

 

**Taylor: Of course you will.**

 

**Forsythia: I can’t laugh this off as if it were a fleeting fantasy. This was fifteen years.**

 

**Taylor: Don’t laugh it off. You’d insult our memory. Instead, learn from this.**

 

**Forsythia:...you’re really saying goodbye this time.**

 

**Taylor:...You knew this was going to happen though. (He pulls away from Forsythia.) You said so yourself.**

 

**Forsythia: What will you do out there?**

 

**Taylor: (He shrugs.) Dream. Go back to a world that doesn’t treat me as if I were beneath them. Meet someone. Tell my stories.**

 

**Forsythia:...You won’t forget about us, will you?**

 

**Taylor: Of course not. (He gives Forsythia a kiss on the forehead.) I’ll send letters.**

 

**Forsythia: Promise?**

 

**Taylor: Promise. (He turns to leave.) Goodbye, Forsythia.**

 

**Forsythia:...g...goodbye, Taylor. (Her voice breaks.) I love you.**

 

**(Taylor gives Forsythia one last smile then leaves, his expression saddening, closing the door behind him. Forsythia then takes out her handkerchief and cries.)**

 

**\-----†-----**

 

**(Christopher is getting ready to go to sleep. He sits in front of his mirror and brushes his hair. There’s a knock at the door.)**

 

**Christopher: Enter.**

 

**Michael: (He peeks in.) I have a few questions.**

 

**Christopher: (He turns around.) Pertaining…?**

 

**Michael: (He sits by Christopher’s window.) Grandfather.**

 

**Christopher: I don’t know much about him.**

 

**Michael: He’s still alive, isn’t he?**

 

**Christopher: Most likely.**

 

**Michael:...Do you think he knows that mother…**

 

**Christopher:...I’m not sure.**

 

**Michael:...I wish I knew him.**

 

**Christopher: I’m fine with not knowing him. Mother never said much about him. Apparently he married another woman and started anew.**

 

**Michael: Does he even know we exist?**

 

**Christopher: As Kaito would say, “I don’t know and I don’t care.”**

 

**Michael:...You’ve never even met him.**

 

**Christopher: We’ve gotten on fine without him. Why dig up the unwanted pieces of the past?**

 

**Michael:...**

 

**Christopher: If he knew we existed, he would have come for us when father disappeared.**

 

**Michael: The Resurrection is its own territory. How would he have known?**

 

**Christopher:...I tried contacting him. They were all dead ends.**

 

**Michael: Oh. Well maybe…**

 

**Christopher: Just leave it.**

 

**Michael:...that’s what you always do when faced with something unpleasant. You don’t think about it. You deny that it exists.**

 

**Christopher: I’ve gotten on fine with this mindset, haven’t I?**

 

**Michael: No, you haven’t.**

 

**Christopher: It’s better to ignore the problems you can’t solve than think too much about them. What will useless worrying do?**

 

**Michael: Even though I’ve never met grandfather before, I feel like he would say the same thing.**

 

**(Without another word, Michael leaves. Christopher looks at him in shock.)**

**  
** **\---Episode 28~END---**

**Illustration for this episode[here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-Z0xqGbwSPB57ZprhexIQHC_vAjNgNxg)**


	7. Worlds within Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone gotten the Marie-Luise and Chloe references yet?

**\---Episode 29---** **  
** **Worlds within Worlds**

 ****  
**Michael: (He looks through all of his suitcases and exhales.) Tomorrow is the day...** ****  


**Thomas: Good luck out there.**

**  
** **Michael: (He smiles.) Thank you.**

 **  
** **Thomas: You have everything you need?**

 **  
** **Michael: I believe so.**

 **  
** **Thomas: If anyone asks for an autograph from me, tell them yes. And during the long break, come home and I'll have a pile of autographs waiting for you.**

 **  
** **Michael: Always giving your fans the best, huh?**

 **  
** **Thomas: Of course. "Fanservice" is my motto, after all.**

 **  
** **Michael: (He sighs.) If only your fans knew what you truly meant.**

 ****  
**Thomas: The deaf head into battle without hearing the explosions, yet they still get shot the same. Even if they knew, they would still flock to me.** ****  


**Michael: How so?**

**  
** **Thomas: It's because of my charisma and handsome face. The scar makes me even more distinguished.**

 **  
** **Michael: (He rolls his eyes.) Heartland's very own shining star.**

 

**Thomas: Perhaps I should consider becoming notorious.**

 

**Michael: It wouldn’t be hard.**

**  
** **\---†---**

 

**(It is the night of the masquerade again. Masked people mill about. Chloe, now 16 years old daintily flutters her fan, surrounded by her friends. All of them are dressed as different birds. Chloe is dressed as a robin, her red-breasted dress contrasting with her pale skin.)**

  


**Chloe’s friend: Oh, yes...just** **_where_ ** **is your miscreant sister? Her costumes are always so entertaining.**

 

**Chloe: (She frowns at the word used to describe her sister.) She said she has no use for masquerades anymore.**

 

 **Another friend: (She mutters.) Of course, with a haircut like that, who** **_would_ ** **want to go out?**

 

**Chloe: (Her eyes narrow.) She takes great pride in her unique haircut.**

 

**Another friend: (She flutters her fan in embarrassment.) O-of course. It’s...quite eye catching, isn’t it?**

 

**Chloe: (She exhales.) Excuse me. (She pushes through her friend and walks over to the refreshment table. She overhears a conversation as she sips her drink.)**

 

**Lady:...Did you hear? The young lord Arclight recently returned to mourn the death of Edeline and Beatrice.**

 

 **Other Lady: Oh, indeed? He’s of a marriageable age, isn’t he? After the mourning period, there** **_must_ ** **be a nuptial.**

 

**Lady: Ah, all the eligible maidens will be vying for his attention. He takes after his father, handsome features and all.**

 

**(Chloe sips her drink in disinterest.)**

 

**Other Lady: (Her eye turns to Chloe and her voice lowers.) The younger Radcliffe girl...a pity she isn’t of age.**

 

**(Chloe lifts an eyebrow.)**

 

**Lady: If only her...unruly...sister were to settle down. She and Byron would have made a handsome couple.**

 

**Other Lady: The Arclight heir and a Radcliffe…(She sips her drink.)...an interesting proposition. My bet is on the Willoughby girl.**

 

**Lady: She’s already been betrothed to the Phillips heir…!**

 

**Other Lady: Then the next few eligible girls are the Thurston––**

 

**Lady: She suffered a severe injury to her head last summer. She’s been known for her bouts of rambling ever since.**

 

**Other Lady: Still, that doesn’t detract from…**

 

**Lady: They’re Arclights.**

 

**Other Lady:....Well then...how about the Marlon girl?**

 

**Lady: (She shivers.) An outsider business tycoon.**

 

**Other Lady: Balderdash..! Then that leaves the Liddells, the Williams and the Thurstons.**

 

**Lady: The Williams’ eldest girl is only 20. They wouldn’t marry off their precious daughter. Beautiful, sickly thing. She’ll be well-loved wherever she goes. The elder Thurston girl is far too radical in my opinion. Much like her mother. The younger sister though...she just may be the next Lady Arclight.**

 

 **Other Lady: She** **_does_ ** **have excellent bone structure. Good manners, too. And none of the radical opinions of her sister. I wouldn’t know what would become of the council if we had another radical Thurston on the seat.**

 

**Lady: Knowing the young Lord Arclight, he would give her the seat without question.**

 

 **Other Lady: He** **_is_ ** **a tad too passive, isn’t he?**

 

**Lady: I attribute that to his mother. A strict traditionalist in every sense, yet rules with an iron fist.**

 

**Other Lady: Perhaps those 7 years in the Outside gave him a bit of backbone.**

 

**Lady: One can only hope. (She sighs.) It would be a pity to have a weak Arclight heir.**

 

**Other Ladt: Nonetheless, it would be difficult to follow in his father’s footsteps. (She looks away and then starts. She taps her companion on the arm. In a hushed whisper, she asks her companion.) Who is that?**

 

**Lady: (She looks up, along with many other people. She squints for a few moments and then her eyes widen.) It can’t be. Why would he want to come back?**

 

**(A gentleman in a grand musketeer costume enters. His blue cap is decorated by a massive feather, his eyes shadowed over and his cape almost brushing the ground. The sword sheathed at his side glimmers in the light. The hand that holds the cap down is a shade of sienna.)**

 

**Gentleman: (He turns to the announcer and speaks in a very loud tone.) Tell them that Taylor Kimathi has returned after 7 long years. Tell them that I will no longer stand their intolerance.**

 

**(With confidence, he slowly walks down the stairs, his limp barely noticeable, eyes still shadowed over. His boots tap against the floor, echoing in the almost silent ballroom. Amidst the crowd, people have begun to whisper. Chloe looks on in shock, her hand shaking, unable to hold her drink. In another part of the room, Lady Radcliffe is pushing through the crowds. She wears an elegant dress of violet, cascading into deep blue. Stars decorate her hair.)**

 

**Lady: I thought he left Lady Radcliffe for good…**

 

**Other Lady: Goodness, love truly knows no bounds.**

 

**Lady: Without a firm father, his eldest daughter has grown wild. (Her eyes narrow.) Radcliffe should have remarried when she had the chance.**

 

 **Other Lady: Such an imposing figure he makes…! I’m not surprised that Forsythia** **_had_ ** **to accept him.**

 

**Lady: (Looking behind her.)...and here she comes.**

 

**(Lady Radcliffe makes her way through the two women.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Breathless.) It can’t be...Taylor! (She pushes through the crowd and stands in Taylor’s path.) Is that really you? (Bitterly.) Seven long years…(She shakes her head.) Why return now?**

 

**Taylor: (He slowly makes his way forwards.) I have never seen a woman more beautiful than you this night.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She stands rigid in shock.) Why…? What are you doing here?**

 

**Taylor: To see you, of course.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Her lips tremble.) But you said...**

 

**Taylor: What did I say?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: That you...**

 

**Taylor: Never lose faith...**

 

**(Taylor slowly removes his plumed hat. A cascade of long, unruly magenta and violet locks tumble out. He bows deeply. But when Taylor speaks again, it is Marie-Luise’s voice.)**

 

 **Marie-Luise:** **_Mother_ ** **. (She looks up at her mother with a smile. Her mismatched eyes glimmer with mirth. Half of her head has been shaven. The other half is a long mane, bearing resemblance to a wild bush.)**

 

**Forsythia: (Her lips tremble even harder. Her voice comes out in a hissed whisper.) Marie-Luise…! You...you’ve gone too far now!**

 

**(The crowd begins to speak even louder.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (A smile dances on her lips.) What does it mean to go too far? For me, I am currently in my comfort zone.**

 

**Forsythia: How dare you impersonate your father? How dare you lie to me about your sprained ankles? And your hair…**

 

**Marie-Luise: I climbed out the window, rode Rocinante to Victoria Town, had my hair cut, bought an outfit and rushed back.**

 

**Forsythia: (Tears brim in her eyes. Her voice is barely above a whisper.)...words cannot describe the fury you have brought upon me.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her smile wavers a bit.) You were so gloomy these past few days, I thought that this would cheer you up a bit.**

 

**Forsythia: (She looks up at Marie-Luise, shaking with rage. After a few tense seconds, she slaps Marie-Luise.) This will be the final time you will attend public gatherings as a Radcliffe! Mark my words!**

 

**(Marie-Luise looks at her mother in shock. The murmurings crescendo.)**

****  
**\---†---** ****  


**Christopher: (He comes into Michael's room, who is currently packing. Christopher has his hands behind his back.) Michael?** ****  


**Michael: (A bit surprised.) Yes, dearest brother?** ****  


**Christopher: Are you excited to go to Heartland to study?** ****  


**Michael: A bit nervous, but yes, I'm also excited.** ****  


**Christopher: Good. I only wish the best for you.** ****  


**Michael:...Why now all of a sudden, may I ask?** ****  


**Christopher: (Taken aback.) Is it abnormal for me to show concern?** ****  


**Michael: (Nervously.) A bit.**

****  
**Christopher: (He exhales.) I have been spending too much time with the dead recently. I need to spend some time with the living. What you said to me yesterday night...I have been thinking about it.** ****  


**Michael: And…?**

 

 **Christopher: Grandfather would never say such a thing. (He sits down next to Michael.) He** **_had_ ** **to leave.**

 

**Michael:...and how would you know?**

 

**Christopher: Perhaps I lied when I said that mother did not speak of him. When she did, it was very fondly.**

 

**Michael:...she didn’t harbor any anger towards him?**

 

**Christopher: When she was young, she did. But she eventually realized that her father had left out of necessity.**

 

**Michael: He didn’t have to leave and cut all of his ties.**

 

**Christopher: He wrote letters...but they were hidden by our great grandparents. He loved grandmother, he truly did. It was our great grandparents that had spun the narrative that made him the father that abandoned his children. It wasn’t until long after our great grandparents passed that all of the letters were found, tucked in a locked cabinet.**

 

**Michael: You knew that from the diaries?**

 

**(Christopher nods.)**

 

**Michael: What is the main thing that has you so enamoured with mother's diaries?**

**  
** **Christopher:...The history. Another side of the woman that raised me. A side that I never fully saw.**

 **  
** **Michael:...I never remembered much. Only that she...was never...close with me.**

 ****  
**Christopher: (He swallows and prepares himself for the lie.) Of course you couldn't remember much. You were only 4 when she passed. But she loved you. Even if you don't remember, I do.** ****  


**Michael: Brother Thomas told me...told me she...she wasn't the same after I arrived.** ****  


**Christopher: (He bites his lip.) You were born soon after her sister eloped. They were very close. The grief upset her...and since you bore such a close resemblance to aunt Chloe...** ****  


**Michael:...I was a constant reminder of what she had lost.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He slowly nods.) Nonetheless, I'm sure she loved you...(He pauses and then looks away.) I wanted to give you something.**

 **  
** **Michael: Yes?**

 **  
** **Christopher: (He shows Michael 6 of their mother's diaries.) Take this with you to the Tsukumos. Be reminded that she will always be with you. These are from when she was 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17. I think...this would make her seem more real to you. At least it did to me. Father always spoke about her as if she was...without flaws.**

 **  
** **Michael: (He takes the diaries and looks at them.) I’m glad that you trust me with them. How many of them have you found?**

 

 **Christopher: 17 of them. From when she was 12...to when she was 29.** ****  


**Michael:...The year she passed. Tell me, how many of her diaries have you read?**

**  
** **Christopher: Up until she was 19. I'm halfway through that diary.**

 ****  
**Michael: Asides from mother's diaries, what else have you found in the attic?** ****  


**Christopher: I found aunt Chloe's diaries, father's violin, some old tea sets...oh, and quite a few photo albums.**

****  
**Michael:...May I bring an album with me?** ****  


**Christopher: Of course. I'll get you our family album. (He turns around to leave.)** ****  


**Michael: Wait.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He pauses.) Yes?**

 **  
** **Michael: There were other albums besides our family ones?**

 **  
** **Christopher: Well, of course! 5 generations of Arclights have lived and died in this house. It's only expected that they leave behind their mementos.**

 **  
** **Michael: May I have one of those instead? Possibly post-New Blood war?**

 ****  
**Christopher: (He shifts uncomfortably and looks at his hair.) Why would you want to go back to such a time when we would be persecuted for looking differently?** ****  


**Michael: I said post-New Blood war.**

**  
** **Christopher: Yes, I know. But…**

 **  
** **Michael: Our family photo album would suffice, of course…**

 **  
** **Christopher: No, I'll get you the oldest album I can find. But I was just a bit curious.**

 

 **Michael: Have you forgotten? I love history. And since pure Old Blood humans are dwindling, I'd like to see them.** ****  


**Christopher: (He nods.) Alright then. Is there anything else you would like?**

 

**Michael: Perhaps some of aunt Chloe’s diaries?**

 

**Christopher: Of course. (He walks away and mutters under his breath.) 145 after that bloody war…**

 

**Michael: (He calls back to Christopher.) And 160 years since the first genetically modified humans were introduced!**

 

 **\---†---** ****  


**(We are back to Byron’s early days at university. He enters the main room in the early morning, his shirt untucked and his buttons in the wrong holes. His trousers are wrinkled. Robert is bent over the dinner table, papers and various paraphernalia scattered amongst the surface.)**

 

**Byron: Where will I be eating…?**

 

**Robert: (Without turning around.) I guess you’re gonna have to do what I do. Sit on the floor with a bowl of cereal and hope for the best.**

 

**Byron: I was hoping for some toast and jam at least…**

 

**Robert: If you want that, you go buy it. I’m happy with what I have.**

 

**Byron: And that is…?**

 

**Robert: Whatever’s in the fridge and on top of the microwave.**

 

**(Byron slowly walks over to the fridge and opens it. It is sparsely filled with leftovers. Then he looks on top of the microwave, where a box of cereal sits.)**

 

**Byron: Don’t you ever go hungry?**

 

**Robert: Work keeps the hunger away.**

 

**Byron: (He looks back in the fridge.) Some of these items are past the expiration date!**

 

**Robert: It’s still edible.**

 

**Byron: (Flustered, he closes the fridge.) You need to take care of yourself better. I’ll go purchase some vegetables for tonight.**

 

**Robert:...suit yourself.**

 

**Byron: And fruits. How much is it for a bunch of bananas?**

 

**Robert: I haven’t had one in a few months.**

 

**(Byron looks at Robert in horror.)**

 

**Robert: Forgot to mention this. (He points to the coffee machine.) There’s some coffee in there.**

 

**Byron:...I...prefer tea. Do you have tea?**

 

**Robert: Nope.**

 

**Byron: (He adjusts his glasses and then walks over to Robert.) Listen here, Robert. You need to vary your palate.**

 

**Robert: (He slowly turns around, dark circles under his eyes.) And did I ask for your opinion? (There’s a pause as he looks down at Byron’s rumpled appearance.)...gods. Do you look disheveled on purpose? Is that the trend these days?**

 

**Byron: (Flustered.) Of course not! (He unbuttons his shirt, revealing a white undershirt. He tries to button his shirt up again.)**

 

**Robert: (He looks at Byron wearily.) There’s an iron in the closet.**

 

**Byron: Usually, someone does that for me every morning.**

 

**Robert:...Well there isn’t anyone else besides you and me here. And I know for sure I ain’t playin’ mama.**

 

**(Byron fumbles with a button. Robert sighs and stands up.)**

 

**Robert: C’mere. Let me do it.**

 

**(Slowly, Byron comes over to Robert.)**

 

**Robert: (As he helps Byron button up his shirt.)...How old are you again?**

 

**Byron: (A blush is slowly spreading across his cheeks.) I am 17 years old.**

 

**Robert: (He raises an eyebrow.)...right. Are you sure no one taught you how to button your shirt up?**

 

**Byron: (Indignant.) I have! It’s just I haven’t gotten used to these clothes.**

 

**Robert: Well then what do you usually wear?**

 

**Byron: It mainly consists of an undershirt, trousers, a waistcoat, stockings, an outer coat, a cravat and a cravat pin or so.**

 

**Robert: No boxers? That must be fun.**

 

**Byron: (He reddens even further.) Of course I wear undergarments!**

 

**Robert: (He finishes buttoning up Byron’s shirt.) I trust you know how to tuck your shirt in?**

 

**Byron:...yes.**

 

**Robert: (He looks down at Byron’s trousers.) Sometime later, you should iron those.**

 

**Byron:...I have never ironed anything in my life.**

 

**Robert:...Alright then. (He takes in a deep breath.) Welcome to the real world. I’ll be your guide, Robert Tenjo.**

 

**(The scene fades away, 7 years later. Byron is now 24, Robert is 27. Both have moved to Japan to continue their studies. They are celebrating in a nicely furnished apartment. In the background, city lights shine.)**

 

**Byron: Drink to my health, Robert! Soon, we shall both have doctorates! (In one hand is a can of beer. In another hand is a large pipe. Gone are his glasses, gone is his braid. Instead, he wears contacts now and ties his hair in a simple ponytail. His shirt is buttoned up correctly. He looks comfortable in his everyday wear.)**

 

**Robert: (He swirls his can of beer around and takes a sip.) Y’know, I’d rather have a mint julep.**

 

**Byron: (He takes a puff of his pipe and exhales, smoke filling the room.) Oh, yes, Robert…! A wonderful concoction of the south!**

 

**Robert: If you have any bourbon…**

 

**Byron: Make do with what we have in the fridge. It’s well-stocked, but lonely.**

 

**Robert: It ain’t the same!**

 

**Byron: D’you want to call Marleen to see if she has any?**

 

**Robert: (He rolls his eyes.) I highly doubt so. Lil’ miss prim’n’perfect looks like she hasn’t had a drop of alcohol in her life.**

 

**Byron: Ah, you never know! Come smoke with me and experience the wonders of the poppy!**

 

**(Obligingly, Robert takes a puff from Byron’s pipe.)**

 

**Robert: Y’know, when you first showed me this, I thought it was a joke.**

 

**Byron: Have I ever been known to jest?**

 

**Robert: I can’t tell when you’re joking or when you’re not, for that matter.**

 

**Byron: Oh, Robert. Your words wound me. Would you kiss me if I asked?**

 

**Robert: (He takes a sip of his beer.) It’d depend on the situation. You’ve kissed tons of people since you’ve came here.**

 

**Byron: It’s because I was lonely. Growing up, I was never close to anyone. But on the Outside...how freely love is given here! (He takes a puff and leans in Robert’s lap, exhaling.) Do you think love is sacred?**

 

**Robert: (He wrinkles his nose at the smoke.) Wouldn’t know. Never loved before.**

 

**Byron: I was never close to my father. My mother was a terrifying woman I was more scared of than loved. My sisters never bothered with me. But I didn’t know I was lonely until I came here. (He drains his can of beer.)**

 

**Robert: You tend to find yourself in places far from home. Gimme some more of that. (He takes Byron’s pipe and takes a puff. When he exhales, only a small cloud comes out.) Got more opium balls anywhere?**

 

**Byron: Somewhere. But I’m far too tired to search for them now. (He sits up. He looks at Robert intensely.) Would you kiss me?**

 

**Robert: (He absentmindedly smokes Byron’s pipe.) You’re not serious about that, are you?**

 

 **Byron: Oh, I am. Sometimes, it feels as if you’re the only person I** **_haven’t_ ** **kissed.**

 

**Robert: Does it ever get any farther than that?**

 

**Byron: No. But it occasionally gets close.**

 

**Robert: What makes you stop?**

 

**Byron: After a kiss I know if the person’s right for me. It never is.**

 

**Robert: (He exhales, leaving another cloud of smoke. He asks the question while contemplating the pipe.) And if I’m the one?**

 

**Byron: Then I must bring you home and announce ourselves as outcasts of Resurrection society and live in the Outside world.**

 

**Robert: (He snorts.) Pure of loins and pure of heart. (He takes a drink.) You’re a hopeless romantic. Me? I keep myself distanced. The less emotional baggage, the better.**

 

**Byron: Oh, hush with that melancholic tone.**

 

**Robert: Then can it with your romanticism.**

 

**Byron: Fine. (He kisses Robert on the lips, long and passionate. Robert’s eyes widen. When Byron pulls away, there’s a small smile on his lips.) Why, I think you may just be the one.**

 

**(The scene fades away to the sound of a door knocking. Early morning light filters in. Robert slowly opens his eyes. His eyes widen when he realizes that he is in Byron’s room and shirtless. He turns to his side and sees Byron, peacefully asleep. His long hair is spread across his pillow, like the sun’s rays.)**

 

**Robert: Oh, gods...oh, gods…(He sits up. The knocking becomes even more insistent. He looks around for a shirt. Quickly, he grabs the shirt Byron wore yesterday, slung over a chair. Putting it on and hurriedly buttoning it, he realizes that his boxers are on the floor. He curses under his breath.)**

 

**Byron: (He slowly wakes up.) Nnn…? Robert? Who’s at the door?**

 

**Robert: (As he hurriedly dresses.) You ask me.**

 

**Byron: Did we make too much noise last night…?**

 

**Robert: Can’t remember.**

 

**Byron: (A small smile appears on his lips.) Last night was fun.**

 

**(Ignoring Byron, Robert runs to the front door. He opens it to a stern looking man in Resurrection clothing. The man wears all black and holds a letter in his hand.)**

 

**Man: (He looks at Robert in disdain. Byron’s shirt is a few sizes too large for him.) Is young master Arclight with you?**

 

**Robert:...yes.**

 

**Man: (He hands Robert the letter.) Please deliver that to him. I expect him to be out promptly.**

 

**Robert: (He slowly takes the letter, then closes the door behind him.) Byron. There was someone at the door for you. Looked like the grim reaper. (He enters Byron’s neat room and hands him the letter. There is a wax seal with the Arclight crest stamped atop it. Slowly, Byron takes the letter.) I take this isn’t your typical letter from home?**

 

**Byron: (He slowly opens the letter.) I suppose not. (He blinks sleepily.) Open the curtains for me, will you?**

 

**Robert: (He opens the curtains and then sits across from Byron.) What does it say?**

 

**Byron:...(He reads the letter, dread slowly filling his expression.)...**

 

**Robert: Byron?**

 

**Byron: (He stands up and opens up his closet. When he speaks, his voice is very weak and quiet.) ...My...my sisters...have passed away in a carriage accident.**

 

**Robert: Gods…**

 

**Byron: (As he picks out his clothes.) I must return home immediately.**

 

**Robert: When will I see you again?**

 

**Byron: (He looks at Robert in pain.) I’m not sure.**

 

**(The scene fades into bright sunshine filtering through black crepe curtains. Byron’s haunted reflection is seen in the mirror, dark circles under his eyes. Once again, his hair has been braided. His clothes are clean pressed and black. He wears a deep blue cravat with a pin in the shape of his crest. A servant straightens his lapel and then walks off and returns with a case. With shaking hands, Byron opens the case. A monocle stares back at him. Slowly, he puts it over his left eye. Then, he puts on black gloves. Looking back in the mirror, he looks at his reflection with sadness.)**

 

**Byron:...It’s strange, almost laughable, how quickly we return to our old habits.**

 

**(Without another word, he heads downstairs into the living room. Much like after Byron’s death, the Arclight mansion is draped in black. In the living room, a woman in black sits. Her hair is whiter than Christopher’s. Behind her mourning veil, aureolin eyes, much like Byron’s, well up with tears. Even beneath the veil, one can see her sharp features that bring to mind Christopher. Besides her sits a stately gentleman, also wearing black. His blonde hair is much like Byron’s and his broad shoulders and athletic frame tell of his pursuits. Unlike his son, his eyes are a deep blue and his skin is pale. Both of Byron’s parents are in their 50’s.)**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She speaks in a quiet voice, yet still commands respect.) Byron.**

 

**Byron: (He swallows hard.) Mother.**

 

**Lord Arclight: Have a seat.**

 

**(Hesitantly, Byron takes a seat.)**

 

**Lady Arclight:...you look much more presentable than when you came in.**

 

**Byron: Yes, mother.**

 

**Lord Arclight: So. Your adventure on the Outside has come to a close. How was it?**

 

**Byron:...fascinating. I intend to return.**

 

**(Lady Arclight raises an eyebrow. Lord Arclight exchanges a glance with her.)**

 

**Lord Arclight: Mourning comes first, my son.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Family comes first.**

 

**Byron: I intend to earn my doctorate in dimensional research afterwards.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Her eyes narrow. Her voice is still soft, yet has grown an edge.)...dimensional research?**

 

**Byron: Yes.**

 

**Lady Arclight: What use will that be to you? Where did your degree in genetics go?**

 

**Byron: (He shakes his head.) It was a subject better suited for Molly.**

 

 **Lady Arclight: (She glares at Byron.)** **_Beatrice._ **

 

**Byron:...yes. Beatrice.**

 

**Lady Arclight: We sent you out there in hopes that you would learn something useful. Just what led you towards such a frivolous path?**

 

**Byron:...my roomate.**

 

**Lord Arclight: Now the esteemed Dr. Tenjo?**

 

**Byron: Yes.**

 

**Lady Arclight: You are still so naive, Byron! He is a genius. You are not! You are merely a step above the rest.**

 

**Byron: I work with him.**

 

**Lady Arclight: It is out of pity that he allows you to work with him.**

 

**Byron: (He bites his lip.) Of course.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Honestly…! Dimensional research! It’s almost as useless as a degree in theatre!**

 

**Lord Arclight: Ellen, please…**

 

**Lady Arclight: I am disappointed in you, Byron.**

 

**Byron: (He mutters.) When are you not?**

 

 **Lady Arclight: (Her eyes widen.)** **_What_ ** **did you just say?**

 

**Byron:...nothing.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Her voice rises.) Byron Arclight. What did you just say?**

 

**Lord Arclight: (He puts a hand on Lady Arclight’s shoulder.) Please...give it a rest. Our girls would appreciate the silence.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She frowns and takes out a handkerchief.) It was your fault. You let them.**

 

**Lord Arclight: I’ll forever regret that day...you know that very well.**

 

**(Byron watches his parents in grim silence. The scene fades to black along with Lady Arclight’s sobs.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Thomas: (Sprawled on the sofa and reading one of Marie-Luise’s diaries.) Y’know, grandmother used to scare the living daylights out of me.**

 

**Christopher: (He is sitting on the other sofa, scrolling through his screen.) Father’s mother?**

 

**Thomas: Who else? Mother’s mother loved me and gave me sweets whenever she visited.**

 

**Christopher: Grandmother also scared me, to be honest.**

 

**Thomas: (He snorts.) There was this certain expression you made that made you look so much like her that I’d often burst into tears whenever it happened. Do you remember?**

 

**Christopher: Which one?**

 

**Thomas: The one you make when you get so angry that you don’t even look angry anymore, but the screams of hell are heard behind you.**

 

**Christopher: (An amused smile creeps up his face.) The one I made when I found you stealing the pastries the night before my birthday?**

 

**Thomas: Yes, that one. For that one moment, I thought grandmother returned and was going to throw me to the dogs.**

 

**Christopher: She was a cold woman. But she meant well. I have some brief memories of her before she passed.**

 

**Thomas: Did she ever hit you?**

 

**Christopher: No. I was well behaved.**

 

**Thomas: If her portrait by the stairs made me cry, I don’t know how I’d react if she was still alive when I started to get into mischief.**

 

**Christopher: The portrait was nothing to fear. The woman herself was a different story. She was quiet, but you could sense the power in her silence. Like a glacier. A look from her could silence just about anyone. Perhaps her degree in theatrics came to use there.**

 

**Thomas:...she had a degree in theatre?**

 

**Christopher: And genetics, of course.**

 

**Thomas:...Did you ever see her smile?**

 

**Christopher: Occasionally.**

 

**Thomas: It must have been terrifying.**

 

**Christopher: I like to think that she loved me the best. Perhaps it was because I bore a resemblance to her, or maybe because I was her first grandchild. She would often read with me in the library.**

 

**Thomas: (He flips through the diary’s pages.) Well one thing was for sure. Mum didn’t like her.**

 

**Christopher: Nonetheless, they found a way to get along.**

 

**Thomas: (He smiles mischievously.) Much like you and me.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Lady Arclight: (A guarded expression on her features.) Forsythia.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She wears a dress of black, in respect for Lady Arclight’s deceased daughters.) Ellen.**

 

**Lady Arclight: What are you doing here? We are not accepting any visitors.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: I’m sure you would make an exception for me.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Her mouth is a thin line.) Of course.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She sits in one of the chairs. Lady Arclight frowns.) Your son is of marriageable age.**

 

**Lady Arclight: And?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: You are looking for suitable girls.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Anger begins to fill her words. She grasps the arm rest.) You forget yourself. This is a period of mourning.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: You haven’t denied my accusation.**

 

**Lady Arclight: So what if I am searching for eligible girls? It should not concern you.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Oh, it should.You do know...my eldest has grown unruly.**

 

**Lady Arclight:...yes. I heard of the summer masquerade.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Even secluded in this house, you know of her escapades.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Her eyes narrow.) She is too young for Byron.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: She isn’t. You know as well as I that we have wandering souls in our homes. We must tether them down before we lose them forever. Isn’t that what you want? (Her voice softens to that of mock sympathy.) He’s the last one you have.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Tears spring in her eyes.) How dare you use my daughters against me.**

 

 **Lady Radcliffe: I am merely stating the facts. Would you like me to bargain with something else? Perhaps…(Her voice lowers.)** **_how you even got here in the first place?_ **

 

**Lady Arclight: (She grimaces, her hand tightly clenching the armrest.) You wouldn’t.**

 

 **Lady Radcliffe: A girl from the dying, impoverished noble family of Graham...how** **_did_ ** **she ever get so lucky? Why did Lord Radcliffe consider paying for everything from her schooling to her wedding? What was so special about her? Did she pay him with favours involving that of the marriage bed…? Like a common whore?**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She hisses, anger heard in her brief words.) Watch your tongue.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: You never fully repaid that debt, did you?**

 

**Lady Arclight: (The anger continues to build, yet she remains barely above a whisper.) Forsythia, you are walking on thin ice.**

 

 **Lady Radcliffe: No, Ellen. It is** **_you_ ** **who is walking on thin ice.**

 

**Lady Arclight: We were friends once.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe:...I can’t remember when we stopped. (A cruel smile fills her expression.) Consider this arrangement between two friendly families. Graham and Radcliffe. A debt being paid.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Taking advantage of me after my two daughters died...you’re a goddamned monster.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: I am a mother. I want what is best for my children.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She mutters under her breath.) Perhaps your daughter’s stubborn and ruthless streak isn’t from her father.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Calmly.) Pardon?**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She slowly stands up.) I have mourning procedures to attend to. You will understand when the day comes.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She watches Lady Arclight with cold regard.) My condolences.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(It is the beginning of Marleen, Robert and Byron’s partnership. Marleen is 17, Byron is 21 and Robert is 24. Marleen enters a dark office filled with metal tables and graphs monitoring energy levels. She carries a small bag.)**

 

**Marleen: Hello?**

 

**(The lights slowly turn on. Marleen looks around the laboratory, glancing at the graphs. She hears some talking on the other side. Hesitantly, she knocks on the door.)**

 

**Marleen: Hello? This is Marleen Tenjo. I’m the one who was accepted to work with Dr. Tenjo on my––**

 

**(The door opens, nearly slamming Marleen in the face. She hops away just in time. Robert and Byron enter. At this time, Byron’s hair is loosely tied and he wears contacts.)**

 

**Marleen: (In English.) Jesus, Mary and Joseph…! (Then in slightly accented Japanese.) Please be more careful with that door next time.**

 

**Robert: (He replies in Japanese.)...G...good morning to you too.**

 

**Marleen: Now where is Dr. Tenjo? I’m sure he wouldn’t like me to be held up. (She looks down at her wristwatch.) I have no time to spare, unfortunately.**

 

**Robert:...That’s me.**

 

**Marleen: (Her eyebrows raise.) Oh? I thought Dr. Tenjo would be more…**

 

**Robert: More Asian-looking? I’m half Japanese, if that’s what you were wondering. It’s from my father’s side of the family.**

 

**Marleen: Were you born here?**

 

**Robert: No, I was born in America.**

 

**Marleen: Which state?**

 

**Robert: Texas.**

 

**Marleen: (She switches to English.) I was born in Louisiana.**

 

**Robert: (A small smile graces his features.) A fellow southerner. (He shakes Marleen’s hand.) Nice to meet you.**

 

**Marleen: Nice to meet you too.**

 

**Robert: (He motions to Byron.) This is Byron. He’s also beginning to work on his masters’.**

 

**Byron: Hello. (He goes over to shake Marleen’s hand.) I’m pleased to be of your acquaintance.**

 

**Marleen: What part of the UK did you come from?**

 

**Byron: I come from the Resurrection.**

 

**Marleen: Ah. Well how has the modern world been treatin’ you?**

 

**Byron: Quite well if I do say so myself.**

 

**Marleen: Glad to hear that. (She looks around.) Is there anyone else?**

 

**Robert: No. I don’t work well with large groups.**

 

**Byron: I’m pleased you’re joining us.**

 

**Marleen: So am I. Now, what are we supposed to be doing?**

 

**Robert: We were just having our breakfast...if you’d like to join us…?**

 

**Marleen: Of course.**

 

**(She follows the two into the room that the two were previously in. A gasp follows. The table is covered in wrappers and detritus.)**

 

**Byron: (Sheepishly.) I was trying to clean up before you came. Robert here is such a slob at times...He gets invested into his research so much that he throws cleanliness out the window.**

 

**Marleen: No, no, my room at home is exactly like this save for one corner I keep clean on purpose.**

 

**Robert: Why’s that?**

 

**Marleen: Whenever I get stressed I stare at it and pretend my life isn’t actually a mess.**

 

**Robert: Y’know, you might be onto something.**

 

**Marleen:...Yeah I think so too.**

 

 **Byron: (He laughs nervously, cleaning up the table.) I for one** **_cannot_ ** **stand the sight of a disorganized environment.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks at Byron, half a smile on her face.) You are going to have a fun time cleaning up after us.**

 

**Byron: (He blows a piece of his hair out of the way.) Oh please, have mercy on me. I’m quite new to this tidying-up-after-myself business. The servants used to take care of everything.**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) So...you’re one of those hardcore Resurrectionists? The ones that have actual human staff to take care of your mansions and those expensive costumes you guys wear as normal clothing?**

 

**Byron: (He frowns a bit.)** **We are the Resurrected. Resurrectionists were grave robbers. And they’re not costumes...they’re actual clothing.**

 

**Marleen: Why aren’t you wearing what you normally wear?**

 

**Byron: I’m currently studying on the Outside World. I...I find that these clothes better suit the activities here.**

 

**Marleen:...what do you even do back in the Resurrection?**

 

**Byron: Well, it depends. On a normal day with no social gatherings, we wake up at 10—**

 

**Marleen: 10! Half the day’s already been wasted!**

 

**Byron: W-well, nowadays I wake up at seven.**

 

**Robert: Trust me, I had a bit of a culture shock at first too.**

 

**Byron: It takes about an hour to dress, longer for the women, of course...The last time I heard, crinolines were in fashion. Well, then breakfast occurs at around 11:30…Lunch is around 2, followed by afternoon tea at 4. Dinner is usually at 9. Then we relax for about an hour and return to our bedchambers at around 11.**

 

**Marleen:...what do you do in between?**

 

**Byron: (He shrugs a bit.) We read. Play sports. Browse the Internet.**

 

**Marleen: You have Internet?**

 

 **Byron: (He gives Marleen a look.)...of course we do. We’re not truly living in the Victorian Era. We’re living in a hybrid culture of modern** **_and_ ** **Victorian, but with a greater emphasis on Victorian.**

 

**Marleen:...I didn’t know that. Lots of people assume you’re like the Amish.**

 

**Byron: (He wrinkles his nose.) We dislike that comparison. Our lives are anything but simple. Many people tend to forget that we aren’t strictly Victorian.**

 

**Marleen: I see. How long have you been out here?**

 

**Byron: About four years.**

 

**Marleen: You planning on coming back?**

 

**Byron: Of course! I’m the heir to Carnation Valley, the main family property.**

 

**Marleen: (She slowly nods. Her expression suddenly closes up.) That’s nice, having a place to come back to. (She walks deeper into the room and turns to Robert.) So, what are we doing today?**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Christopher enters Michael’s room, holding some books. Dust speckles his clothes.)**

 

**Christopher: Here they are, Michael.**

 

 **Michael: (He perks up from reading** **_Don Quixote._ ** **He is almost done with the book.) Oh!**

 

**Christopher: (He places the diaries on the table and a thick album on top.) It took me awhile but I’ve found our oldest album. (He sneezes.)**

 

**Michael: (He giggles.) Bless you.**

 

**Christopher: Thank you. (He clears the dust away from the album and sneezes a few more times.)**

 

**Michael: Bless you many times over. (He walks over to the books.) What years of aunt Chloe do you have?**

 

**Christopher: 13, 14 and 15. I’m sure you have sufficient reading material from all of these. (He eyes Michael’s novel.) These will be easier to digest, I’m sure.**

 

**Michael: (He smiles.) A break from classics would be nice. (With a grunt, he grabs the hefty album and flips it to the first page. A man with European features stares back in a sharply tailored suit in full-color.) These have been magnificently preserved…**

 

**Christopher: (He walks over to Michael.) They have, haven’t they?**

 

**Michael: It’s been more than 100 years, yet these look as if they appeared to be taken yesterday.**

 

**Christopher: If I can recall correctly, that was the second generation Arclight heir...The first generation of Arclights strictly adhered to portraits and paintings to record their moments. Thank goodness the second generation had some sense. (He shakes his head.) Those paintings gave our home such a dreary demeanor.**

 

**Michael: I found them quite beautiful.**

 

**Christopher: They frightened Thomas and me as children.**

 

**Michael:...Is that why you put some of them into the basement?**

 

**Christopher: (A small smile makes its way up his face.) Partially. That and also because I wished to hang more pictures of us. (He winks.) They are a lot more cheerful than our ancestors’.**

 

**Michael: (He smiles and looks at the large picture across from the wall. It portrays Tron and their entire family surrounded by cherry blossom trees.) Very modern indeed, but sometimes, that is what we need.**

**  
** **\---Episode 29~END---**

 

**After a few weeks, I have finally animated this series' opening sequence. Check it out[here!](https://youtu.be/vSJXUOeI5GU)**


	8. How the Times Have Changed

****  
**\---Episode 30---** ****  
**How the Times Have Changed** ****  
  


**(The Arclight brothers are gathered around the door. Christopher pats Michael on the head and looks at the clock reading 7:30 AM. Christopher is wearing a black version of his usual uniform. Michael is wearing the Heartland school uniform.)** ****  
  


**Thomas: Why wear your mourning garb now?**

**  
** **Christopher: Because, as the head of the Arclights, public appearances must be kept. I expect you to do the same if you go out in the coming months.**

****  
**Thomas: (He rolls his eyes.) Setting an example as the leaders of the Victorian Resurrection, yes, yes. I know. But must I go out dressed as a vampire? The mourning calls from so called family friends was stifling. I was glad to be rid of those dark suits. Now I must wear them not only when guests are around, but also out in public for the next few months?** ****  
  


**Christopher: (He gives Thomas a wry smile.) Then I suggest you stay inside for the next 9 months. (Turns to Michael.) Do you have all of your luggage in the car?** ****  
  


**Michael: Yes, I do.**

****  
**Christopher: Is the album I gave you safely tucked away?** ****  
  


**Michael: Yes, dearest brother.** ****  
  


**Christopher: Do you have your bracelet?** ****  
  


**Michael: (He shows Christopher his bracelet.) I would never go without it.**

**  
** **Christopher: Alright then. Let us be on our way. Thomas, you go watch the house. Oh, and don't forget to put on your mourning clothes. Kaito will be arriving here with me. (He goes out the door with Michael.)**

**  
** **Thomas: Yeah, I know. (He locks the door behind his brother. Then he stretches his arms.) Thank god, I don't have to go to Heartland. (He shudders.) All those fans...and the dark clothes... (He pauses for a bit, thinking. Then his face lights up with an idea.) I know how to pass the time. (He goes upstairs.)**

****  
**(Thomas walks through the mansion's halls. Then he pulls the chain leading up to the attic. He climbs up the ladder and sneezes as the dust hits his nose.)** ****  
  


**Thomas: Where could it be...? (His eyes focus on the pile of books near the window.) Chris should know better than to keep books in the sun. (He moves the diaries into the shade.) Now...where was I?...18. That must be it. (He searches through the stack of diaries until he finds the correct one. Opening up the cover to check, he nods and heads downstairs. Once comfortably ensconced in his reading spot, he sits down and opens the book to the silk ribbon.)**

 

**\---†---** ****  
  


**(A stack of papers is thrown in Marie-Luise’s face. It is right after the masquerade.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Furious.)** **_This_ ** **was what he sent me.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She picks up the papers and slowly reads them. She reads aloud under her breath after a few moments.)...** **_Mare must be grown. Will you be sending her to university?...I hope you do._ ** **(Her eyes scan the entire page. Then she moves onto the next.)** **_You’re mad at me, aren’t you? I’m sorry. But I had to leave. I hope it rests well with you that I…_ ** **(Her voice breaks.)** **_have met someone else. We will be starting a new family soon. I wish you the best and I promise that...the girls will forever be in my mind._ ** **(Tears fill her eyes. She looks up at her mother.) Why?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She takes the papers from Marie-Luise and tosses them into the fireplace.) Because. He wanted to say goodbye once and for all. Seven years of silence and this is what he does…(She turns towards Marie-Luise.) Your father is a miscreant.**

 

**Marie-Luise: There must be an explanation! Why...why after all this silence he sends after us now?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe:...My parents were right. I should have never trusted him.**

 

**Marie-Luise: He loved you!**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Then why has he erased us and began anew?!**

 

**Marie-Luise: You cannot expect another human being to suffer just because** **_you_ ** **are suffering, can you? You may be still be clinging onto the past, but father may want to go forwards. I respect that decision, no matter how much it hurts me.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Dryly.) How mature of you!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her lip trembles.) I do it out of love.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Bitterly.) Love? What do you know of love? You barely even knew that man!**

 

**Marie-Luise: He was my father!**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: He is a stranger! He has abandoned his family. If you don’t believe me, then look his name up. You’ll find that he’s started over with someone else.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I trust his words.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She grimaces.) It’s always been like this! You’ve always trusted him more than me! Why? Was it because he indulged you?!**

 

**Marie-Luise: No! It was because he saw the potential in me. Unlike** **_you,_ ** **who is mired in the beliefs of the Resurrection, he believed that I could be anything.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Quietly.) But you can’t. Because you are part of this place. This is all you know.**

 

**( Marie-Luise’s eyes narrow. Her mouth is pressed into a thin line. Without another word, she turns around and walks upstairs.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The door slides open. Kaito looks up from his tablet.)**

 

**Kaito: Chris. You look like a ghost.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks down at his dark clothes.) Resurrection protocol and paying my respects to my father.**

 

**Kaito: (He sets down his tablet.) I see.**

 

**Christopher: Well?**

 

**Kaito: (Traces of irritation begin to fill his features.) “Well” what?**

 

**Christopher: (Teasingly.) Are you not going to treat me to that famed southern hospitality?**

 

**Kaito: (He rolls his eyes and dons a mocking Dixie accent.)** **_Yes, I’ll be right there, sweet pea. The chicken’s in the oven. Let me get that and I’ll be right there with you. For the moment, make yourself at home._ ** **(He peels himself off the couch.) Haruto! Chris is here!**

 

**Christopher: (He looks at Kaito in amusement.) I’ve always wanted to ask, who did you learn that accent from?**

 

**Kaito: (As he is about to pick up his luggage.) My momma did that whenever she was being sarcastic. Which was a lot of times. (He shrugs.) I picked it up eventually.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(A woman’s voice is heard, her soft voice filling the scene.)**

 

**Woman: Oh, Mare…what did you do to your hair?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Boredly.) A lot and some.**

 

**(Marie-Luise is nestled in the lap of a woman wearing a purple dress. The woman’s pale skin is shaded underneath a willow tree, her long fingers brushing away Marie-Luise’s hair. She wears a purple dress and has her platinum blonde locks gathered in a neat bun. Both of her eyes are red, like Marie-Luise’s left eye.)**

 

**Woman: How much did you pay the stylist to shave half your head?**

 

**Marie-Luise: More than I’d like to admit. But you like it, don’t you?**

 

**Woman: (She smiles.) Yes, I love it. Much better than that timid 16 year old girl who hid her red eye behind her bangs.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I wish I had learned to not care sooner. That bloody harlot Clarissa held me back.**

 

**Woman: I hear her disease has worsened.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Is her face sloughing off in one direction? Is her hair falling out? Has her flesh melted?**

 

**Woman: (She wrinkles her nose in distaste.) I don’t know. I just heard from somewhere that she’s worsened.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She exhales.) Why couldn’t her parents have also programmed her to have nice genes along with that incurable disease?**

 

**Woman: She was far too spoiled. No matter how many “nice” genes she had inside of her, she’d still be that nasty cretin.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I just don’t understand it. Why do some parents program their children with such cruel things?**

 

**Woman: (She sighs.) The sanctity of human life has gone to the dogs. Are you going to do that to your children?**

 

**Marie-Luise: No. I don’t intend to have children, but if I do, I’ll carry them naturally.**

 

**Woman: Good. I heard that in those labs, the fetuses are programmed to be infertile so that they’ll be forced to come back to those labs if they want to have offspring of their own.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Good gods, Lianna. Where do you get these rumors from?**

 

**Lianna: (She smiles.) I like to keep my eyes and ears open.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I’m starting to see why the Resurrection banned New Bloods for so long.**

 

**Lianna: (She pulls at Marie-Luise’s lavender curls.) If it wasn’t for the ban being lifted, we would be looking terribly different, wouldn’t we? I think I like myself as I am right now, evil eyes and all.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Our personalities may have been different too.**

 

**Lianna: I can’t imagine you with another personality.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She smirks.) I could have been boring.**

 

**Lianna: Oh gods, no. Then you wouldn’t have even been called Mare.**

 

**(The two women laugh. A moment of silence follows afterwards.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Suddenly melancholy.)...how could he?**

 

**Lianna: (She exhales, immediately catching on.)...Sometimes, people wish for closure.**

 

**Marie-Luise: He said he would come back.**

 

**Lianna:...I’m sure this entire time you’ve known that that was a lie.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She sighs.) Yes, but I didn’t expect him to start over.**

 

**Lianna: You couldn’t really believe that he’d be in the Outside world, never wanting to close his Resurrection story? He can’t hang on forever, Mare.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Still…**

 

**Lianna: You’ve done well without him, though.**

 

**Marie-Luise: There’s still a hole in my heart. It can’t be filled, no matter what I do. You out of all people would understand that, wouldn’t you?**

 

**Lianna: (A sad expression fills her face.)...yes.**

 

**Marie-Luise: May your mother rest in peace.**

 

**Lianna: Amen.**

 

**(Another moment of silence fills the garden.)**

 

**Marie-Luise:...What if we are just doing this because we’re lonely? What if we actually don’t feel affection for each other, whatsoever?**

 

**Lianna: You know that isn’t true.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...they say we’ll rot in hell but do we go to hell if we don’t believe in it?**

 

**Lianna: (She smiles.) It’s never been proven to exist. So for now, let us live how we want to live. What if there is no heaven or hell, just dirt and darkness? Then that means we have been worried for nothing.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She exhales.) Oh, I do so hate it when I worry for nothing. It’s a bloody waste of my time.**

 

**Lianna: Then live with me.**

 

**(Lianna bends down to kiss Marie-Luise. Her kiss is quickly returned, Marie-Luise’s hand keeping her down.)**

 

**\---†---**

****  
**(This is 2 years before. Marie-Luise is 16, her hair still long. Chloe is 14. At home, her hair is gathered into a braid. It is night now. A single light shines in the Radcliffe manor, belonging to Marie-Luise's room. The camera goes to her room, where she is in her nightgown. Chloe is sitting on her bed, listening attentively.)** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise:...She was in the gardens when I met her. With a book in one hand and a music player in another. I crept up next to her and she didn't notice until I pulled her earbuds out. She nearly jumped out of her own skin, seeing me.** ****  
  


**Chloe: Oh, dear. Did she scream?** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: (She smiles mischiveously.) She gasped, very loudly. It was as if she took all of the air in the garden and then exhaled it.**

****  
**Chloe: (She giggles.) And then what happened?** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: Then we began to talk.** ****  
  


**Chloe:...Nothing else?**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: No, nothing else...until a week later, when we met again at another party. We talked about...deeper subjects...Like women's rights in this society and gender equality.**

**  
** **Chloe: There must have been a lot to talk about, knowing you.**

****  
**Marie-Luise: Indeed, we talked the night away. (She points outside into their garden.) Then we began to meet under the willow tree. And that was when the touching started. The hand holding and such.** ****  
  


**Chloe: (She flushes, resting two hands on her cheek.) And then…?**

****  
**Marie-Luise: (She looks around furtively.)...today...(Her voice is barely above a whisper.) We kissed.** ****  
  


**Chloe: (She gasps and her face lights up in excitement.) I knew it! I'm so happy for you, dearest sister. You and Lianna always did seem so close.** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: Oh hush, you’ve been reading far too many romance novels. How about you read some forbidden classics, like “The Handmaid’s Tale” or “Before She Wakes”?**

 

**Chloe: But what if they find out?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She scoffs.) I have been reading such things ever since I was 12. I’m still here, aren’t I? But if that is too risky for you, then may I recommend poetry? More specifically, the masterpieces of Sappho?**

 

**Chloe: I suppose…(Her thick eyebrows furrow in worry.) I’m always worried that you’ll take things too far one day.**

 

**Marie-Luise: For things to change, someone** **_has_ ** **to go too far.**

 

**Chloe: Why can’t you just be happy talking about these things to Lianna?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her eyes narrow.) We talk, we talk and it will go nowhere if we don’t take action. Do you think Lianna and I enjoy having to hide our relationship from others? Do you think we enjoy living in a world that is governed by strict etiquette laws, in which we face each other from across the room but can’t touch? It’s hell, Chloe.**

 

**Chloe: If...if you can ever get that law changed, I’ll be by your side to see it signed into order.**

 

**Marie-Luise: That would mean I would need to marry someone who will have a position on the council.**

 

**Chloe: You could still marry Lianna. You** **_are_ ** **the Radcliffe heir.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...now that I think of it, that isn’t such a bad idea. You can go marry someone on the council and I’ll stay here with Lianna. And then all three of us will have council seats eventually, once mother resigns.**

 

**Chloe: Waiting. That’s all we seem to do as women here.**

 

**Marie-Luise: And what a goddamn long wait it’s been.**

 

**Chloe: (She gasps.) Mare! Language!**

 

**Marie-Luise: C’mon, Chloe. You know me.**

 

**Chloe: (She frowns.) Yes, I do. But that doesn’t mean I’ll let you develop a dirty mouth.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You are doing an awful job at that. (She turns off her bedside lamp and crawls under the sheets of her large four poster bed.) The air conditioning is awfully cold tonight. Hurry up and climb under.**

 

**Chloe: (She gives Marie-Luise a small smile.) I’m starting to wonder if you need me more than I need you besides me in bed. (She crawls in besides Marie-Luise.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She smirks.) Since your room has become completely uninhabitable, I think you need me more than I need you.**

 

**Chloe: It hasn’t become uninhabitable!**

 

**Marie-Luise: Ask that to all the bugs you keep in there. What happens if there’s a breach? One’s going to crawl into that ear of yours and lay eggs in it and then where would you be?**

 

**Chloe: (She pouts.) They wouldn’t do that.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You trust them too much.**

 

**(There is a moment of silence as the two sisters get into comfortable sleeping positions.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Quietly.)...You accept us? For who we are?**

**  
** **Chloe: Of course I do. Everyone is entitled to love whoever they like. Saying who and what a person can love is ridiculous. Plus you have good taste so I'm excited to have Lianna as a sister in-law.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She laughs.) Already preparing, aren’t you? Do you promise not to tell a soul?**

**  
** **Chloe: (She turns to Marie-Luise and crosses her heart.) Cross my heart and hope to die.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She sighs.) Chloe, I just don't know what to do with you. You're always so...kind and accepting of everything. How do you do it?**

****  
**Chloe: (She leans into Marie-Luise's chest.) By believing that everyone is truly good at heart. (She touches Marie-Luise's heart.) And that we are all connected, if not by blood then by spirit.** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: (She musters up a weak smile.) You're such a hippie.** ****  
  


**Chloe: I'm serious.** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: Of course you are.** ****  
  


**Chloe:....How does it feel to kiss another girl?** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: (She smirks.) Like kissing boys but infinitely better. She’s not as slobbery or awkward, for one. I used to think that there was something wrong with me when I didn’t feel the same way as the other girls towards boys. But then I met Lianna and suddenly, everything became clear for me.**

 

**Chloe:...I wish I could meet someone that would make things clear for me.**

 

**Marie-Luise: One day, you will. (She turns away from Chloe.) Now go to sleep.**

****  
**\---†---** ****  
  


**(We are back in the present with Thomas. There is a cup of tea besides him and a plate of biscuits. Thomas looks down at the pages with an unreadable expression.)**

****  
**Thomas: In a society that doesn't allow you to be who you truly are... (Thomas grimaces.) It'd be hell.** **  
** **(He looks at the inside of the cover. In scrawling handwriting, Miss Lianna Willoughby is written. Thomas sips his tea. The sound of a door and Christopher's voice is heard. In a panic, Thomas closes the diary and places it back on the pile. He gulps all of his tea down and runs down the attic.)**

**  
** **Thomas: Shit…! (He looks down at his bright clothes and then the grandfather clock.)...It's too late to worry now...He wouldn't care...would he?**

**  
** **Christopher: (Calls from the front door downstairs.) Thomas! Have you prepared us tea?!**

**  
** **Thomas: (He looks at the teacup in his hand. And he calls back.) Yeah! It's in the kitchen!**

**  
** **Christopher: For once you actually did what was expected of you!**

**  
** **Thomas: (He goes downstairs, gives Kaito and Haruto a curt nod and then turns to Christopher.) What was that supposed to mean?!**

****  
**Christopher: (A tired smile stretches across his face.) It means you've surprised me. (He eyes the empty teacup in his brother's hand and his bright clothes.)...or not.** ****  
  


**Thomas: (He gives a dramatic shrug.) Do you need anything else?**

**  
** **Christopher: Could you perhaps prepare sandwiches for us? I didn't have any lunch.**

**  
** **Kaito: Six hours, to and from the city. You should hurry, IV. We both know what happens when Chris is hungry.**

 

**Thomas: (He rolls his eyes.) Hello to you too.**

 

**Haruto: Don’t forget about me!**

 

**Thomas: (He looks at Kaito accusingly.) Why did you bring him along? Shouldn’t he be in school?**

 

**Kaito: I actually want him to get decent parenting and he’s currently being homeschooled. Now hurry up. It was a six hour drive. Give us a break.**

**  
** **Christopher: You forgot about the traffic.**

**  
** **Kaito: That's another hour. Better get to it.**

**  
** **Thomas: (He glares at Kaito.) Less than a minute here and I already want to see you go. (He heads to the kitchen and stops midway.) Ham sandwiches for everyone?**

**  
** **Kaito: (Shrugs.) Why not? (Sarcastic.) Maybe throw in a mint julep while you're at it.**

**  
** **Thomas: Yes, and I'm the prime minister of Australia. You and I are underage here, according to Heartland law. (He disappears into the kitchen.)**

****  
**Kaito: (He leans back into the sofa and turns to Christopher.) You've never drunk before, have you? I bet my deck that you haven't gotten truly intoxicated even once.** ****  
  


**Christopher: No, I haven't. More than what you can say.**

**  
** **Kaito: (He holds up his right hand.) I am a law abiding citizen of Heartland city. Why would I drink when I am clearly underage?**

**  
** **Christopher:...The wedding, for one.**

**  
** **Kaito: (He glares at Christopher.) That never happened.**

 

**Christopher: If you say so.**

 

**Kaito: After the refreshments, I'll be getting our bags from the trunk. Hand me the keys, will you?** ****  
  


**Christopher: (He fishes around in his pocket and then hands Kaito the keys.) How many days are you planning to stay?**

****  
**Kaito: I'll stay until I've learned all I can about the past.** ****  
  


**Christopher: Your mother's past.** ****  
  


**Kaito:...yeah.** ****  
  


**(A lull in conversation follows.)** ****  
  


**Haruto: Do you think we’ll be able to find lots of things about her?**

 

**Kaito: (He pats Haruto’s hand.) I hope so.**

 

**Christopher: My father spoke very highly of your mother. My father said that she was a genius. Looking at you two, I'm sure that's the truth.** ****  
  


**Kaito: Genius or not, I loved them the same as any other child would.** ****  
  


**Christopher:...Loved?** ****  
  


**Kaito: (A bitter smile fills his expression.) My dad turned out to be a distant workaholic. My momma's dead. I'm not a child anymore, Chris. They weren't perfect. But in my times of need, it was momma who took care of me. There wasn't no Dr. Robert "Faker" Tenjo anywhere. I was a mistake to him until Haruto came. Then I was a tool. Now...I don't know what I am to him. But I'm far beyond caring.** ****  
  


**Haruto:** **_Nii-san!_ ** **You don’t mean that!**

 

**Christopher: You just say that but deep down you care.**

**  
** **Kaito: (He scoffs.) I don't know why the hell I saved him.**

****  
**Christopher:...You'll miss him when he's gone.** ****  
  


**(Haruto nods in agreement.)**

 

**Kaito: More like he'll miss** **_me_ ** **when I'm gone.**

**  
** **Christopher: Don't joke about your health like that.**

**  
** **Kaito: I'm not. I'm being serious here...He's gonna realize that he could have had another son. But by then it's already too late. He could have had another person to love. But what could have been his son is long dead and buried six feet under. (His tone is filled with bitterness.) Just like he did with momma.**

**  
** **Thomas: (Walks in carrying sandwiches, a smile on his face.) You still call your mother 'mama'? Like a baby?**

**  
** **Kaito: (He glares daggers at Thomas.) It's what I called her all my life. Why should I change it?  By the way, it's pronounced mom-ma. There's a difference. Now shut up before I upturn that tray into your face.**

 

**Haruto: Don’t be so mean to him!**

**  
** **Thomas: (He places the sandwiches on the table and puts his hands up in mock surrender.) Maybe you should listen to your kid brother sometime. Has anyone ever told you that you have a ferocious temper for someone your size?**

 

**Kaito: (He stands up to Thomas. The two are about the same height, Thomas being taller only by an inch.) And did anyone say that you have a really large ego for someone your size?**

 

**Christopher: Settle down, both of you...I know that you two have missed each other and are excited to be reunited but please...let us relax after a long drive.**

 

**Kaito: Me? Excited to see him? You must be out of your mind, Chris.**

 

**Thomas: I’m already thinking of secret rooms to go and hide in for the rest of his stay.**

 

**Christopher: (He sighs, pours four cups of tea and motions for both of them to sit down.) Just listening to the two of you banter makes me tired. Now sit down and eat.**

 

**(Reluctantly, Kaito and Thomas sit down.)**

 

**Thomas: (He picks up a sandwich he made and nibbles it.)...Mum. That's what I called the woman who raised me.**

 

**Kaito: (He looks at the three remaining sandwiches on the tray. One of them is cut into triangles. He hands one triangle to Haruto.) You intended to stay and eat with us?**

 

**Thomas: Do you have a problem with that?**

 

**Kaito: I thought you had lunch already.**

 

**Thomas: I was too busy reading.**

 

**Kaito: I didn’t know you could read. Was it the newest adult magazine? I thought they didn’t allow depictions of naked people anymore except in art.**

 

**Haruto: What’s an adult magazine?**

 

**Kaito: (He ruffles Haruto’s hair.) It’s something only lowlifes like Thomas reads.**

 

**Thomas: (He glares at Kaito and takes an angry bite out of his sandwich.) I was reading my mother’s diaries for your information. It’s a nice thing, being able to connect back to the woman who raised you. Maybe you should try it one day.**

 

**(Kaito’s expression shifts a bit.)**

 

**Thomas: (Contemptuously.) Honestly...trying to forget the woman who raised you...your momma deserved better than that. Did you come here just to have moral support? It wouldn’t hurt, if you went through her stuff and...I don’t know...respected her memory for once?**

 

**(Kaito continues to angrily eat his meal, not gracing Thomas with a reply.)**

 

**Thomas: She’d be disappointed in you.**

 

**(Kaito slams his sandwich down and turns to Thomas, anger blazing in his eyes.)**

 

**Kaito: I can’t because the old man burned everything! Do you** **_think_ ** **it was my decision, at 12 years old to forget everythin’ she taught me?! Did you really think I wanted to forget her, the only person who stood by my side when the old man found his work more interesting than us?! Did you really think I wanted to come here, on my own accord, back to this hellish nightmare with all of its fuckin’ memories?! I came here because I had to, because it was the last place that my mother’s memory survived! So I’m so fuckin’ sorry if I’m interruptin’ your nice lil’ home, but I don’t wanna be here either! (He holds Haruto’s hand and storms out the front door.)**

 

**Christopher: (He turns to Thomas, glaring.) You knew very well that his mother was a sensitive subject.**

 

**Thomas: (He looks at the front door in shock.) I didn’t know that Dr. Faker did such a thing...I…**

 

**Christopher: You are going to apologize to him when he comes back.**

 

**Thomas: I know. (He swallows.) I never knew that his mother had such a thing happen to her… (He looks down at his food.) She was like my second mother for awhile.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The camera shot of the food Thomas prepares slowly fades into a similar meal, this time with two sandwiches, cut into triangles and lemonade. A child’s hand grabs for one of them, tanned and chubby with puppy fat.)**

 

**Kaito: (At 11 years old, he still possesses an air of innocence masked by haughtiness. He shoves Thomas. His southern twang is a bit thicker than the present.) Hey! That was mine!**

 

**Thomas: (At 10 years old, he’s still somewhat childish and unassuming. His British accent is clearly present. He still has a lot of puppy fat. When he speaks, his mouth is full and he sprays Kaito in the face.) It didn’t have your name on it.**

 

**Kaito: I always eat my sandwiches with ham, swiss cheese, lettuce and mayonaise!**

 

**Thomas: (He looks at Kaito and shrugs.) It’s good.**

 

**Kaito: Of course it is! That’s why I always eat it! (He grabs the other half and tears into it.) You’re such a fat pig, Thom.**

 

**Thomas: Well, your mum likes it. She thinks I’m cute, unlike you.**

 

**Kaito: (He glares at Thomas.) I think you’ve just had too much to eat.**

 

**Thomas: Why aren’t you like your mum?** **_She’s_ ** **fat.**

 

**Kaito: No she ain’t! She’s just chubby!**

 

**Thomas: Sure, sure. Fat people give the best hugs. My mum was all skin and lean muscle. There wasn’t anything soft about her. But your mum now…(He takes a bite and talks with his mouth full.) That’s a different deal.**

 

**Kaito: (He grimaces as he is covered in spittle.) Don’t you have anyone else to hug?**

 

**Thomas: Like my nursemaid? (He chuckles.) Hell no, she has saggy tits.**

 

**Kaito: (He wrinkles his nose in distaste.) Like your dad?**

 

**Thomas: He’s always busy with Chris and Michael. I’m sort of forgotten. You’re so lucky being a single child. Everyone has their eyes on you.**

 

**Kaito: (He takes a bite out of his sandwich.)...it gets lonely though.**

 

**Thomas:...even with you mother?**

 

**Kaito: Yeah. It gets sad and lonely with just the two of us sometimes.**

 

**Thomas: (He takes a small bite.)...it gets lonely at my house too. Chris is too busy doing his studies, Michael’s usually with father and I’m just...there.**

 

**Kaito: (He finishes the half of the sandwich and takes another triangle.) I always wondered what it’d be like to have a sibling.**

 

**Thomas: Don’t. It’s boring and dumb. All they do is take your parents’ attention away from you.**

 

**Kaito:...What do you wanna be when you grow up?**

 

**Thomas: A celebrity. So everyone will pay attention to me. Or a dollmaker.**

 

**Marleen: (As she enters the room.) Well ain’t those lofty dreams? Why not both?**

 

**Thomas: (He jolts up and shoves the remainders of his meal in his mouth. With difficulty, he swallows.) That’s a great idea Mrs. Tenjo!**

 

**Marleen: What kind of celebrity will you be? A moviestar? A singer? One on the dueling circuit?**

 

**Thomas: Definitely a duelist! Do you duel, Mrs. Tenjo?**

 

**Marleen: I used to. I ran a sun-themed deck.**

 

**Thomas: And what was your ace?**

 

**Marleen: (With pride.) Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis.**

 

**Thomas: (His eyes shine with admiration.) I’m starting a Gimmick Puppet deck.**

 

**Marleen: Oh? That sounds interesting. Do you play with dolls, Thom?**

 

**Thomas: (He vigorously nods.) They were my mum’s and she trusted them to me. I can remember** **_all_ ** **of their names!**

 

**Marleen: Is that so? I always thought they were kind of creepy. Uncanny valley territory.**

 

**Thomas: What’s that?**

 

**Marleen: It differs from person to person, but it’s basically a theory that the more human a non-human thing looks, the more “eerie” or “familiar” of a feeling it elicits from the viewer.**

 

**Thomas: (He tilts his head.) Interesting...So what do you think of porcelain dolls?**

 

**Marleen: (She shivers.) The worst. They look like they’re staring into your soul.**

 

**Thomas: It’s a comforting feeling for me. It feels like I’m with my mum again.**

 

**Marleen: W-well...There you have it. It’s different for everyone.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Kaito slams the trunk down on Christopher’s car.)**

 

**Haruto: You didn’t need to be so…**

 

**Kaito: (He glares at the horizon.) It’s a sensitive topic for me. I’m sorry you had to hear that. Thom’s always been...a pain.**

 

**(Haruto takes a suitcase from Kaito and heads towards the door.)**

 

**Haruto: We’re staying at our house, right?**

 

**Kaito: Of course. We’ll move our things over soon. You go and finish your meal and then we’ll be off.**

 

**(They return back inside. Christopher exchanges a look with Thomas.)**

 

**Thomas:...I’m...sorry about…**

 

**Kaito: (He slams the suitcases down.) Don’t.**

 

**Thomas: (He looks at Christopher and then slowly walks away.)...y’know, I miss her too.**

 

**Kaito: Just shut up and get out of my sight.**

 

**Thomas: (He turns around.) I didn’t know your dad did that. I...I’m…**

 

**Kaito: (He holds Haruto’s trembling hand.) She was** **_our_ ** **momma. You have no right to say whether you miss her or not when Haruto didn’t even have a chance to know her.**

 

**(Without another word, Thomas walks away.)**

 

**Christopher: (He nibbles on his sandwich.) I think you both have difficulty communicating with one another.**

 

**Kaito: (He glares at Christopher.) No, I think we understand each other loud and clear.**

 

**Haruto: (He timidly walks over to the table and grabs his remaining sandwich.)...If it’s alright with you, we’ll be staying at our house.**

 

**Christopher: (Surprised.) I was thought you could stay at our house. It would be much more convenient, as the documents are right here.**

 

**Kaito: A few steps over here each morning won’t kill us.**

 

**Christopher: I see...**

**  
** **Haruto: (He looks at his sandwich.) I thought you would eat fancier foods.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He takes a bite and nervously laughs.) Oh yes, we're gourmets and that means we don't eat ham sandwiches.**

**  
** **Kaito: I wouldn't be surprised if your brother put arsenic in my sandwich. If I end up getting rushed to the hospital, I will kindly direct my bill to the account of the illustrious Thomas Arclight.**

 

**Christopher: The feud has ended, Kaito.**

**  
** **Kaito: Soldiers will never stop seeing war.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He blows his tea.) Come over here for a few moments. As your host, I insist you calm your nerves...The tea today is superb. It would be a pity if it were wasted,**

 

**Kaito: (Hesitantly, he walks over and grabs his teacup. Then he takes a tentative sip.)...mm.**

 

**Christopher: Sit down and put in some milk or honey. I assure you, it tastes far better.**

 

**Kaito: I’d rather not.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He pours some milk into his tea and stirs it around.) It must be an acquired taste.**

 

**Kaito:...probably.**

 

**Haruto: (He takes a tentative sip from his teacup. Then he puts in a few spoonfuls of sugar and stirs it.)** **_Nii-san,_ ** **do you have any caramel?**

 

**Kaito: (He eyes the spoon of sugar.) Not after this. I don’t want you bouncing off the walls.**

 

**Haruto: (He pouts and nibbles on his sandwich.)** **_Fine._ **

 

**Christopher: Ah, so it seems we have a bit of a sweet tooth here. Michael would have loved baking for you.**

 

**Haruto: (He smiles.) Sometimes,** **_nii-san_ ** **tries to bake.**

 

**Christopher: Really? (To Kaito.) And what do you bake?**

 

**Kaito: Cupcakes. Lemon squares.**

 

**Haruto: (He giggles.) He’s awful at those.**

 

**Kaito: I try, okay? I can also do brownies.**

 

**Haruto: You should try his birthday brownies! He makes the best!**

 

**Christopher: What are brownies, exactly?**

 

**Kaito: I suppose it’s an American treat. It’s like a piece of soft chocolate cake.**

 

**Christopher:...then shouldn’t they just be called chocolate cake slices?**

 

**Kaito and Haruto: (At the same time, immediately after Christopher.) No, no they’re different.**

 

**Haruto: (He giggles as Kaito blushes.) They’re softer than normal chocolate cake.**

 

**Christopher: (He smiles.) I shall keep that in mind.** ****  
  


**Kaito: There’s all kinds of brownie varieties. For Haruto, I tend to dribble caramel on top.**

 

**Christopher: That’s interesting...We are more used to run-of-the-mill chocolate cakes.** ****  
  


**Haruto: Those are good too! Heartland Bakery has some of the best.**

 

**Christopher: The next time I come to Heartland, remind me to buy one for tea time.**

 

**Kaito: (He picks up a sandwich.) But for now, I suppose we have to live with our own cooking.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Thomas sits in a room filled with dolls. The curtains are closed but sunlight still manages to filter through the thin fabric. He holds a doll in his hands. It is dressed in antebellum American fashion, its large skirts billowing out and its large-brimmed hat is tipped at a jaunty angle.)**

 

**Thomas:...Marlene...how are you? Fine, I hope.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The scene fades away into the Tenjo cottage. The scene is jovial, the room covered in holiday decorations. A Christmas tree stands in the corner of the room, cheerfully decorated and bursting with presents underneath. At 11 years old, Kaito sits in the middle of the living room with Marleen and Dr. Faker.)**

 

**Marleen: (She holds a camera.) Smile, y’all.**

 

**(Dr. Faker and Kaito hesitantly shift towards one another. They both smile awkwardly.)**

 

**Marleen: (She looks at the camera.) You two look terrible.**

 

**Dr. Faker: (He pulls away from Kaito.) You know how I hate taking photos.**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow at Dr. Faker.) And you wonder why I didn’t send no one our wedding photos. (She turns to Kaito.) And you. Smile. Your daddy’s home for once.**

 

**Kaito: I am!**

 

**Dr. Faker: (He chuckles and ruffles Kaito’s hair.) Looks like he’s got my photogenic genes.**

 

**Kaito: Dad, stop it! I’m 11!**

 

**Dr. Faker: Really? I thought you were 10. (He turns to Marleen.) He’s 11?**

 

**Marleen: (She looks at him in disappointment.) He’s your kid and you don’t even know how old he is?**

 

**Dr. Faker: (He shrugs.) Time flies.**

 

**Marleen: Come home more often.**

 

**Kaito: Yeah! You haven’t come home for my birthday in years!**

 

**Dr. Faker: And when that it again…?**

 

**Kaito: (He sighs in frustration.) Momma! See?! I told you! He don’t even know when my birthday is!**

 

**Marleen:** **_Robert._ ** **This job of yours is taking you away from your family so much that you don’t even know when our son’s birthday is! I bet you don’t even remember mine!**

 

**Dr. Faker: Woman, I’ve almost forgotten when mine is so how can you expect me to remember yours?**

 

**Marleen: Oh? Really? Well then when’s Byron’s birthday?**

 

**Dr. Faker: February 16.**

 

**Marleen: Oh, so you remember his birthday but not mine or Kaito’s?**

 

**Dr. Faker: It’s because he always has his birthdays off.**

 

**Marleen: (She glares at Dr. Faker.) Words cannot express my disappointment in you.**

 

**Dr. Faker: It’s Christmas. Give me a break. (He turns to Kaito.) Ain’t that right, sport?**

 

**Kaito: No. I’m also disappointed in you.**

 

**Dr. Faker:...Well...I guess I––**

 

**(There is a fervent set of knocks at the door.)**

 

**Marleen: Well who could it be? Saint Nick?**

 

**(In the background, Kaito snorts. The knocking continues.)**

 

**Marleen: I swear…(She goes over to answer the door.) Thom?**

 

**Thomas: (He holds a knapsack with one hand.) Mrs. Tenjo! (He hugs her.) Happy Christmas!**

 

**Marleen: (She drags Thomas in and closes the door with her foot.) Just what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your family?**

 

**Thomas: They were being jerks so I ran away. I’m spending Christmas here.**

 

**Marleen: (She walks Thomas over to the couch.) Well…**

 

**Dr. Faker: And who’s this?**

 

**Marleen: One of Byron’s.**

 

**Dr. Faker: (Standing besides the couch.) Another one? It seems like every year he’s popping out another one.**

 

**Marleen: (She takes a cup of cocoa from the coffee table and gives it to Thom. She then takes one herself.) Oh shut up. This is Thom. Byron’s middle child.**

 

**Thomas: (He beams.) And you must be Mr. Tenjo.**

 

**Dr. Faker: Obliged.**

 

**Thomas: I’m your son’s best friend!**

 

**(Kaito sits in the corner with a present box in his lap. He appears somewhat grumpy.)**

 

**Dr. Faker: How’s your brothers?**

 

**Thomas: Chris was an arse this morning, Michael was being a stupid baby and father was giving Chris a talk.**

 

**Dr. Faker: And I thought our family was dysfunctional.**

 

**Kaito: It is.**

 

**Thomas: (He leaps off the couch.) Merry Christmas, Kaito! I got you a present! (Out of his sack he pulls out a wrapped box.) Ho ho ho! Old Saint Thom brings you his greetings!**

 

**Kaito: (He takes the box.)...thanks.**

 

**Thomas: Well? What are you waiting for? Open it!**

 

**Kaito: (Hesitantly, he opens up the present. He then opens up the lid of the box.) Oh, wow! (Two astronomy textbooks look up at him.) How’d you know?**

 

**Thomas: You always said you wanted to go to the moon one day. I asked my father and he said that you’d like some books on astronomy so I got some from our library!**

 

**Kaito: These look like new! (He flips through the pages.) Things are spelled weird though.**

 

**Thomas: That’s because these are British textbooks.**

 

**Kaito: (He places the books back in the box and looks at Thomas.) Uh...I...we...we also prepared something for you. (He reaches under the tree and gives Thomas a box.) I think you’ll like it.**

 

**Thomas: (His eyes light up. Then he takes the box and tears it. He cocks his head at the shoebox.) This isn’t a joke, is it?**

 

**Kaito: No, we just couldn’t find the original box.**

 

**Thomas: Hmm...okay. (He opens up the lid and immediately brightens up.) She’s beautiful! (He holds up the same doll seen in the previous scene. Then he turns to Marleen.) Thank you!**

 

**Marleen: No problem. Kaito and I thought she’d be better off with you than stuck in an attic all day. Plus I think she’s scary.**

 

**Thomas: I think she’s the loveliest princess there is. What’s her name?**

 

**Marleen: (She shrugs.) Anything you’d like.**

 

**Thomas: (He looks at the doll in intense concentration.) I think...I think I shall name her Marlene. With an n e at the end. (He turns to Marleen.) After you. Because you’re also very lovely.**

 

**Marleen: (She laughs nervously.) Well thank you kindly.**

 

**Thomas: (He hugs the doll.) She’ll have a special place in the doll room. I can already tell we’ll be the best of friends.**

 

**Kaito: You can’t just name a doll after my momma! That’s weird!**

 

**Marleen: Now, Kaito. Be nice.**

 

**Kaito: But it’s creepy!**

 

**Marleen: The doll belongs to him so he can name it whatever he likes.**

 

**Dr. Faker: You’re growing possessive, aren’t you? (He bends down and awkwardly kisses Marleen’s forehead. Marleen frowns in distaste.) Don’t forget I’m the one who’s married to her.**

 

**Marleen: (She scoots away from Dr. Faker.) Oh, buzz off.**

 

**Thomas and Kaito: (Both stick out their tongues.) Gross.**

 

**Marleen: It is, isn’t it? When I was your age, I thought I would just end up celebrating the holidays alone in my apartment or with some friends.**

 

**Thomas: You two make a funny couple. (He turns to Dr. Faker.) She’s small and wide while you’re tall and skinny.**

 

**Marleen: (Wryly.) Thanks, Thom.**

 

**Dr. Faker: We make it work.**

 

**Marleen: No we don’t.**

 

**Thomas: (He smiles.) One day, I want to be as happy as my parents were.**

 

**(Marleen and Dr. Faker’s expressions change into sympathetic expressions.)**

 

**Marleen: Oh, honey, you will. Don’t doubt it, you will. With a personality like yours, who could say no?**

 

**Thomas: Mum and father were like the best of friends. During Christmastime, they would both wake us up early in the morning so we could open our presents together in secret. No need for the stiff formalities of our usual Christmas day.**

 

**Marleen: Your mother was a good woman.**

 

**Thomas:...(He looks down at the doll.) The best.**

 

**Marleen: What happened this morning?**

 

**Thomas: We were setting up the table when Christopher cleaned up the spot that was originally made for mum. I got angry and then he got angry. Then he screamed at me that she had been dead for four years now and said that I should stop clinging onto her.**

 

**Marleen: Oh, dear...Well, just know that you’re always welcome here.**

 

**Kaito: I’m sure your brother didn’t really mean it…**

 

**Thomas: He’s still an arse.**

 

**Kaito: (After a pause.) Anyways, thanks for the present. And merry Christmas.**

 

**Thomas: (He beams and hugs Kaito.) Likewise.**

**  
** **\---Episode 30~END---**

 

**Full color Marleen character design[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jsP0VWQLPF9nEKFmxLNWSXWUtIm8ysfN/view?usp=sharing)**


	9. Words from Frozen Lips

**\---Episode 31---** ****  
**Words from Frozen Lips** ****  


**(Kaito is walking around the second floor of the Arclights. The sound of Christopher and Haruto conversing is heard. He looks at the vast branching halls and heads to the right. He walks over to the right hall and walks all the way to the end. Beginning with the first room, he opens up the first door. He peeks in and it reveals Michael’s bedroom. The next two doors reveals Christopher and Thomas’s bedroom. The third door is locked.)**

 

**Thomas: That’s mum’s room.**

 

**Kaito: (He jumps.) The hell are you doing here?!**

 

**Thomas: (He points to the doors facing behind Kaito.) I was with my dolls.**

 

 **Kaito: You still play with them? (He returns Thomas’s words.)** **_Like a baby?_ **

 

 **Thomas: I don’t** **_play_ ** **with them. I take care of them.**

 

**Kaito: You really have too much time on your hands.**

 

**Thomas: Not all of us sit around all day and build robot babies.**

 

**Kaito: Haruto asked me to. I couldn’t say no.**

 

 **Thomas: Ah, the twenty-third century, where even robots can love and have children.** **_What a time to be alive._ ** **Anyways, you look lost. What are you looking for?**

 

**Kaito: (Disgruntled.) The attic.**

 

**Thomas: (He points to the other side.) Other hallway.**

 

**(Kaito begins to walk to the other side.)**

 

**Thomas: I want to show you something first, though.**

 

**Kaito: (He looks back at Thomas.) What would you have that I’d be interested in seeing?**

 

**Thomas: (He opens up the door besides him.) Come in.**

 

**Kaito: (Hesitantly, he follows Thomas. When he enters the doll room, he remains disinterested.) This is your hobby, not mine.**

 

**Thomas: No, no…(He takes Marleen’s present to him off the shelf.) I still have her.**

 

**Kaito: (It takes him a few moments to realize. His expression shifts a bit.) Why did you keep it?**

 

**Thomas: Why wouldn’t I have kept it? She’s beautiful.**

 

**Kaito:...it’s just...I thought you didn’t want anything to do with us anymore.**

 

**Thomas: (He strokes the doll’s hair.) Of course not. It was just family circumstances that separated us. Do you want to hold her?**

 

**Kaito: Erm...She’s rightfully yours…**

 

**Thomas: She wasn’t new when I got her. Before, she belonged to your momma.**

 

**Kaito: How could you tell?**

 

**Thomas: (He shows Kaito the bottom of the doll’s shoe.) Your momma’s initials. (In neat handwriting, MKJ is written.)**

 

**Kaito: (He looks closer at the initials. His voice is quiet when he speaks.) It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her handwriting. (He raises his hand a bit.) Can I?**

 

**(Thomas offers the doll towards Kaito. Slowly, Kaito strokes the letters with his finger. Thomas looks at him in confusion.)**

 

**Thomas: Aren’t you going to hold her?**

 

**Kaito: No...I think that was enough. Y’know...it’s strange how the smallest things can bring back a wave of memories. Momma didn’t like playing with dolls. I think she got this one for her eighth birthday. (He looks at Thomas.) The doll looks happier here.**

 

**Thomas: (He smiles.) Of course. I give all my ladies the best treatment they can get.**

 

**Kaito: (He turns to leave.) We all have our hobbies.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Lady Radcliffe is in her study with Marie-Luise. The study is well-kept and meticulously organized. Ledgers fill the shelves and a decorative globe stands by the window.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: I’ve been talking to the Arclights as of late.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She wears jodhpurs and a white blouse. Her hand is on her hip and her dress is slung over it.)...and what does that have to do with me?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Emotionlessly.) You are to be married within a year.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She cracks a smile.) Hilarious, mother. It’s Judgement Day when the Arclights decide that an “unruly savage” like me is to be married into their stiff family. They wouldn’t even have me as a scullery maid.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Byron Arclight is the most eligible bachelor of the Resurrection. You should be glad that he chose you.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She stifles a bout of laughter.) “Chose?” I sense maternal meddling all over this. He wouldn’t have chosen me. I’m far too young to be eligible. What happened to Faith Thurston and her delicate sensibilities?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Your behavior has been unacceptable as of late. It’s about time you settled down.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Still is not grasping the gravity of her situation.) Everyone goes through a rebellious phase. Some more than others. I for one, am a case beyond help.**

 

 **Lady Radcliffe: (Anger fills her expression.) You are headed down a path of doom if you keep this up. You** **_will_ ** **settle down, behave properly and learn to hide that perverse nature of yours.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Clouds begin to fill her expression.) Like you?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She bites her lip.) I didn’t tell you to erase it. I told you to hide it.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (With a grimace.) How cowardly, being forced to use underhanded tactics to achieve your goals.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: We are women and we must behave as such.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She leans over the desk, two hands on the mahogany surface.) I am 18 years old. This marriage will not happen. Are you aware of the scandal this would cause? They are currently in mourning!**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: And that is why the wedding will happen next summer.**

 

 **Marie-Luise:** **_19?!_ ** **That’s no better! In the eyes of Resurrection law, I am still a minor!**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Nonetheless, a marriage is allowed if the parents agree.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I would laugh, if I was in a better mood. This is a moronic plan. I still cannot fully grasp the fact that you managed to arrange a union between Arclight and Radcliffe.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Connections that reach long and deep make a world of difference.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You know very well that I will work against this.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: But marry him you will.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Or else what?**

 

 **Lady Radcliffe: Or never marry. It took a lot out of me to convince Ell––the Arclights to even consider you. Everyone knows that you are a notorious troublemaker. Unruly and undisciplined. Who would** **_dare_ ** **suggest a marriage to you?**

 

**Marie-Luise: The title of Radcliffe heir is enough for some.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Who said that you would be the one to inherit this estate?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her eyes narrow.) Resurrection law. The eldest child is the heir.**

 

 **Lady Radcliffe: The eldest** **_male_ ** **heir. There is nothing concerning a daughter’s inheritance. She could either be the youngest, the eldest or inbetween.**

 

 **Marie-Luise: (Realization fills her face. Her voice comes out, barely a whisper.)** **_Chloe_ ** **is the designated heir? (Her voice rises a bit.) And what do I get?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Coldly.) Nothing unless you marry.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (An uneasy smile fills her face.) Is that all I am to you? A horse in need of taming?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: A woman with your personality will only go to ruin if she continues alone.**

 

**Marie-Luise: And with a man? What will I be then? Tamed? Broken?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: With the right man, you have the chance of becoming a force the Resurrection has never seen before.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Quit it with your prophecies. I do not need anyone, let alone a man help me reach greatness.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: That is how the Resurrection works. Play by its rules or lose.**

 

 **Marie-Luise: Then disown me. I will** **_soar_ ** **on the Outside.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: If I granted your wish, we would be the target of scandal. Besides, university is expensive. Who would be there to pay for you?**

 

**Marie-Luise: There are scholarships.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: And? You aren’t the most dedicated scholar. You’ll need to find other means.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I’ll find a job.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: And what can you do?**

 

**Marie-Luise: I can clean and speak three languages. Surely there are places that need translators.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Along with those jobs, you will be needing a place to stay. Have you thought of that?**

 

**Marie-Luise: The college dormitory.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: And how will you pay for those expenses?**

 

**Marie-Luise: By working multiple jobs.**

 

 **Lady Radcliffe: And then where would your time to study go? Look at yourself, Marie-Luise. Truly, sincerely look at yourself. You are still a child. The Outside is** **_not_ ** **a fairyland. Give up those fantasies of leaving here because this is all you will and ever know.**

 

**Marie-Luise: And if I don’t?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: The marriage will force you to accept your responsibilities. Then you will see the world for what it truly is. (She turns towards the window and looks outside.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: I see the Resurrection for the hell it truly is. Whatever the Outside is, it’s better than here.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She turns around.) Progress is an illusion. The Resurrection is just the Outside with all of its outer layers stripped. In the end, they are still dismissive of their women. In the end we are still nothing but livestock.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You may say that. But have you been to the Outside?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Distaste fills her expression.) More than I would like.**

 

**Marie-Luise: For what?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: For running the part of your father’s business that he left to me. What else?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Lady Arclight went to university. Why can’t I?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Furious.) Because you’ll run off to God knows where, that’s why! Besides, what did that education do for her?! All she does is stay locked up in that mansion of hers! And look at me! I never had any higher schooling, but I can still manage your father’s business!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She’s at a loss for words.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: That’s how you’ve always been! Restless, constantly moving about, never satisfied! We all need to anchor ourselves down eventually, but you won’t. And you’ll be miserable like that.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Is this a kindness then? Shackling me down to a man I barely know and hoping that I learn to calm down?!**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Exasperated.) Marie-Luise...you are still so young and naive...**

 

 **Marie-Luise: Have you considered what would make me happy instead of what would make** **_you_ ** **happy?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: The happiness of youth is fleeting. I would know that fact very well.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Kaito walks out of the doll room. He quietly opens the door next to Marie-Luise’s. A room featuring a large white bed lies in the corner. The curtains are pulled shut. The room does not appear to have been inhabited for ages. Kaito furrows his brow and is about to close the door.)**

 

**Thomas: That would have been yours and Christopher’s room.**

 

**Kaito: (He jumps.) And how would you know?**

 

**Thomas: That’s the traditional White Room, where all newlywed couples sleep.**

 

**Kaito: Right next to your mother’s room?**

 

**Thomas: (He shrugs.) Don’t ask me. That’s just how the house was planned.**

 

**Kaito: (He opens the door again and peeks inside.) It looks like it was being prepared.**

 

**Thomas: Of course. Couldn’t have the newest addition to the family sleep on the sofa, could we?**

 

**Kaito: Now what will you do with it?**

 

**Thomas: Wait for the next generation.**

 

**Kaito: Seems like a waste of a good room. I’d clear it out and make a workshop out of it.**

 

**Thomas: (He nudges Kaito inside.) It’s not a bad bedroom. It’s just, the bride and groom need to keep quiet if they decide to pursue any bedsport. (He thumbs towards his mother’s room.) Because Lady Arclight was always next door.**

 

**Kaito:...wonderful. (He opens up the drawers. They are empty except for the bottom drawer, which is filled with perfume bottles.) House cleaning missed a spot. (He leans closer towards a bottle.) Although they look new.**

 

**Thomas: (He walks deeper into the room, towards the walk-in closets. He opens one and it is empty. The other closet is filled with clothes.) No shit, house cleaning missed a whole closet.**

 

**Kaito: (He closes the drawer and walks over to Thomas.) They look new. (He walks into the closet and looks at one of the suits.) More specifically, for me. (He takes the suit off of its hook and places it against his body.) Yes. Exactly. Or is this your excess closet?**

 

**Thomas: (He places two hands up.) I may be a celebrity but I am not as vain as to have two closets.**

 

**Kaito: (He raises an eyebrow.) I find that hard to believe. (He places the suit back and walks deeper into the closet.) Looks like your mother’s clothes.**

 

**Thomas: (He perks up.) Really? (He walks over to Kaito.)**

 

**Kaito: Yeah. (He pulls a dress off the hook. It is deep blue with a high collar.)**

 

**Thomas: (He takes the dress from Kaito’s hand. He bends down to smell it and Kaito gives him a look. Thomas pulls the dress away and looks down at it.) No. It’s not.**

 

**Kaito:...and you knew that by smelling it? I didn’t know you were part bloodhound.**

 

**Thomas: Oh, shut up. It’s in the cut and the size of the dress. This is for a shorter woman.**

 

**Kaito: Way to go, CSI Resurrection. Now which woman would it belong to if not your mother? Your grandmother?**

 

**Thomas: (He looks closer at the dress.) Y’know, this reminds us of our adventures when we were younger. You’re still a prick, even 7 years later.**

 

**Kaito: (He crosses his arms.) Did your father have a mistress?**

 

**Thomas: (Firmly.) No. He was an honorable man. (He fingers the fabric and drapes the dress down. It is a bit shorter than him.) It’s cut in pretty recent fashion. More specifically, a modified crinoline.**

 

**Kaito: And you know this because…?**

 

**Thomas: We, as the cream of the crop, are subscribed to fashion magazines. (He looks down at the dress.) It’s fine craftsmanship. (He smooths the dress down and looks at Kaito. The dress seems to fit Kaito’s frame.)...It looks like it was made for you.**

 

**Kaito: (He crosses his arms.) That must be a joke.**

 

**Thomas: (He holds the dress up to Kaito.)...I don’t think so.**

 

**Kaito: It doesn’t make sense. Did he...did he want to humiliate me even further?**

 

**Thomas: (He hangs the dress back on the hook and looks at another dress. He briefly measures it against Kaito’s body.) This one’s also for you.**

 

**Kaito: (He grabs the dress and inspects it.) My waist isn’t this small.**

 

**Thomas: With a good corset, you would be just fine.**

 

**Kaito: (He throws the dress back to Thomas and looks around.) There’s more of them than suits. The hell…?**

 

**Thomas: (He walks to the back of the closet and opens up the drawers.) Oh. I found the undergarments.**

 

**Kaito: (Frustrated.) And it’s not from your personal collection?**

 

**Thomas: No! (He holds up a pair of stockings.) Honestly, my tastes would be far better than this if I collected women’s underthings!**

 

**Kaito: (He scoffs.)...I just don’t understand this… (He shakes his head.) What would he have gained from this?**

 

**Thomas: Hm...Yes, he would enjoy humiliating you, but...that doesn’t seem to be the full answer.**

 

**Kaito: To be honest, I’d get over it pretty quickly. I’ve never been concerned by what I wear.**

 

**Thomas: (He looks at Kaito up and down.) Yeah. I can tell. How old is this outfit again? (He motions to Kaito’s suspenders, khakis and pink shirt.) You’ve been wearing the same countryside getup for 7 years now.**

 

**Kaito: Why spend money on clothes when you can buy tools?**

 

**Thomas: (He gives Kaito a weird look.) Yeah...it seems like our priorities aren’t in the same place.**

 

**Kaito: No, they aren’t.**

 

**Thomas:...nice to know. (He pulls a dress from its hook and looks at it. He unzips the back and looks inside.) It’s cut for a woman with breasts.**

 

**Kaito: (Deadpan.) Amazing. It’s a dress.**

 

**Thomas: (He shakes his head.) Not even a corset would be able to make your body properly fit this.**

 

**Kaito: Then it’s for another Lady Arclight.**

 

**Thomas: (He looks at the dress in grim scrutiny, then back at Kaito.) No. It’s for you.**

 

**Kaito: Ill-fitting Victorian dresses doesn’t sound like something Tron would do. If he wanted me to wear such things, he’d make sure it fit me perfectly.**

 

**Thomas: (Musing.)...My brother is the eldest Arclight heir. Therefore, he is the one who will inherit this estate. And he would need heirs.**

 

**Kaito: Then why marry me?**

 

**Thomas: Wealth. Power from Heartland. Humiliating your father.**

 

**Kaito: But no heirs.**

 

**Thomas: He’ll make you produce heirs, nonetheless.**

 

**Kaito: Ridiculous. I can’t, whether I want to or not. Most basic rule of human biology. Males can’t reproduce.**

 

**Thomas: It’s the 23rd century. That can be changed in the snap of a finger. (He snaps his fingers.) Lady Arclight. Just like that.**

 

**Kaito: (He shifts uneasily.) He’d need my consent though. I’d never give him my consent to undergo the procedure. I’m happy with who I am.**

 

**Thomas: You know very well he’d find a way to twist your arm.**

 

**Kaito: (He grimaces.) First, he violates the idea of a free marriage. And then he’d end up taking advantage of an operation that’s supposed to help people? Just how bad could he have gotten?**

 

**Thomas: Bad. We don’t know how deep he’d go, but it’d be deep.**

 

**Kaito: Well I’m glad he’s dead.**

 

**Thomas:...me too.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Marleen is in the break room of her workplace. She takes a deep breath, takes a step forward and begins to dance with practiced steps.)**

 

**Marleen: (Under her breath.) One two three four, one two three four…**

 

**(Outside, Byron walks by. He pauses to take a peek in the crack of the break room door. He is surprised by Marleen’s dancing skills.)**

 

**Robert: (He peers in over Byron’s shoulder.) What?**

 

**Byron: (He starts and blushes a bit. He tilts his head into the room, where Marleen’s back is turned towards them.) In there. Marleen.**

 

 **Robert: Lemme see…(He peers into the crack. He speaks under his breath.) Oh.** **_Oh._ ** **She’s good.**

 

**Byron: The Charleston, if I can recall correctly…**

 

**Robert: Whatever it is, she’s got talent. It’s honestly kind of disturbing.**

 

**Byron: (He turns to look up at Robert.) How so…?**

 

**Robert: I didn’t know someone like her could move like that. Y’know? I thought she led a sedentary lifestyle. Like me.**

 

**Byron: (He elbows his best friend gently.) Well, not all intelligent individuals sit in one place and fiddle with calculations. Some have other talents. I, for one.**

 

**Robert: Oh yeah? And what do you do?**

 

**Byron: I play croquet on sunny days.**

 

**Robert: Hmph. (He looks inside again. Marleen has stopped dancing and is now taking a drink. Pushing by Byron, he steps in and claps his hands. Marleen turns around with a start, nearly spitting out her drink.) I didn’t know you could do that.**

 

**Marleen: (She flushes scarlet and puts down her cup.) I didn’t know you were watching.**

 

**Robert: How long have you been dancing?**

 

**Marleen: As long as I can remember. Really, it comes naturally for me.**

 

**Robert: Why didn’t you choose to be a dancer instead?**

 

**Marleen: (She shrugs.) I keep my hobbies separate from my work. I wouldn’t be a good dancer anyways, what with all that smilin’...(She waves her hand dismissively.) On lonely nights, I go to the local dance hall and dance my heart out or until I pass out.**

 

**Robert: You should be careful. I’m sure it isn’t dangerous as going to a bar alone, but…**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) And you’re saying this because…?**

 

**Robert: As your boss, it’s one of my duties to look out for your safety.**

 

**Marleen: And this responsibility extends out of the workplace?**

 

**Robert: To an extent, yes.**

 

**Marleen: (She takes a sip.) I can take care of myself.**

 

**Robert: That’s what they all say.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(It is night now. Christopher is sitting by the fireplace, eating a cheesecake. There’s a knock at the door and he stands up.)**

 

**Thomas: (Sarcastically.) I wonder who could it be at this hour.**

 

**Christopher: What did you do this time…?**

 

**Thomas: (He shrugs.) Lots of things.**

 

**Christopher: (He answers the door.) Kaito? What about Haruto?**

 

**Kaito: Asleep. (He goes past Christopher and takes off his shoes. He looks around.) The house looks lonely at night.**

 

**Christopher: (He smiles a bit.) It’s always lonely. The daylight just paints an illusion that it isn’t.**

 

**(He leads Kaito into the living room.)**

 

**Thomas: Salutations.**

 

**Kaito: Isn’t it a little cold in here?**

 

**Thomas: (He munches on his cake.) No, not really.**

 

**Kaito: (He takes a seat and looks at the fireplace.) I wanted to talk to the both of you.**

 

**Christopher: About…?**

 

**Kaito: The thing your brother and I discovered this afternoon.**

 

**Thomas: Oh, I’m pretty sure Chris knows.**

 

**Christopher: (He shoots Thomas a look. Then he goes back to Kaito.) What did you find?**

 

**Kaito: Our supposed room.**

 

**Christopher: And…?**

 

**Kaito: I saw my closet.**

 

**Christopher: (He gives Thomas a look.)**

 

**Kaito: Just who did those dresses belong to?**

 

**Christopher: (He takes in a deep breath and puts down his plate of cake.) They were intended to be yours. After you married me and underwent a complete sex transition. (He looks up at Kaito, whose expression reveals nothing.) I was horrified that my father would even consider doing that to you.**

 

**Kaito: He would still need my consent.**

 

**Christopher: We all know he’d be able to obtain it, legal or not.**

 

**Kaito: Why didn’t you tell me?**

 

**Christopher: We didn’t get married so you didn’t need this hanging above you.**

 

**Kaito: But you kept it from me.**

 

**Christopher: Yes...but...what good would it have done you?**

 

**Kaito: How long have you known this?!**

 

**Christopher:...**

 

**Kaito: (He rises from his seat.) I knew life with Tron was going to be hell but I didn’t know he was this depraved.**

 

**(In the background, Thomas slowly leaves the room.)**

 

 **Kaito: (He shakes his head.) Didn’t you want** **_me_ ** **to be the one who said no? Weren’t you desperate enough to try anything to get us out of that situation? Why didn’t you tell me this?**

 

**Christopher: I…**

 

**Kaito: (Realization fills his expression.) I see it now. You actually wanted me to say yes. So we could suffer together in the hell that Tron created. No matter what kind of things he would have put me through, you still wanted me suffering by your side. (His voice is quiet.) How selfish can you be?**

 

**Christopher: I wasn’t. I promise you I wasn’t.**

 

**Kaito: Then why did you hide this from me?**

 

**Christopher: Because you were tired. I didn’t want to burden you—**

 

**Kaito: Burden?! Am I such a delicate flower that I’m unable to hear such harmful things? You know that I’ve had experience in the art of suffering. If you had been truly desperate enough to avoid this marriage, you would have done anything you could to have me say no.**

 

**Christopher: I wanted to spare you. I knew that no matter what I had said, you would still be adamant on your decision.**

 

**Kaito: Still, it wouldn’t have hurt.**

 

**Christopher: It didn’t happen so why should I have told you?**

****  
**Kaito:...Knowledge is still knowledge. Is this what Chrisseine showed you in order to convince you?** ****  


**Christopher: The future is full of possibilities. (He swallows.) They can't get every detail right.**

 

**Kaito: Well he got it right enough to scare you out of it.**

 

**Christopher: W...well, didn’t Kaith show you?**

 

**Kaito: No. He didn’t. He only showed me hallucinations from the depths of hell.**

 

**Christopher: Well I apologise for keeping this knowledge away from you.**

 

**Kaito: No. You don’t get away just because you said sorry.**

 

**Christopher: Then what can I do…?**

 

**Kaito: (He points down to the chair.) Sit down and tell me the whole story. Your vision, your dreams, the day he showed you all this...**

 

**(Christopher slowly sits down. The camera goes to the half-eaten slice of cake and fades to black. When it fades in again, the plate is empty.)**

**  
** **Kaito: (He looks at Christopher grimly.) Gods…**

 

**Christopher:...It was horrible. I never wanted to see such things ever again.**

 

 **Kaito: Thinking of the fate we avoided just sends shivers down my spine. Just imagining what he would have done...to...our... (He looks away, his lips pressed into a thin line.)** ****  


**Christopher: Do you need to— (He is stopped by Kaito's hand.)**

****  
**Kaito: (He doesn't look at Christopher as he speaks.) I'm fine, Chris. Just...just overwhelmed.** ****  


**Christopher:...You don't need to talk about it, Kaito.**

**  
** **Kaito:...But why did you keep it from me?**

 ****  
**Christopher:...I didn't want to burden you any further.** ****  


**Kaito:...This wouldn't have just hurt me, Chris. This...(He swallows.) This would have affected everyone we knew. And...(He looks at Christopher, his expression haunted.) This would have affected the children.**

 

**Christopher: What children?**

 

**Kaito: (His voice is low.) Ours.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks at Kaito in pain.) That would have been forced on you.**

 

 **Kaito:...a life’s a life. (He looks into the fireplace.) But they’re better off not existing if they were to be raised by** **_him_ ** **. Who knows how many he would have forced me to have...? Hell, he could have killed me and it would have looked like an accident. It wouldn't have been suspicious at all if I dropped dead after delivering our...what? 13th child?**

 **  
** **Christopher: (He stifles a smile.) No, Kaito. The Resurrection supports contraception. It's necessary to keep the population stable. Nowadays, it is quite rare to see Resurrection households with more than three children. You shouldn't worry about something that will never happen.**

 ****  
**Kaito:...Your mother.** ****  


**Christopher: What about my mother?**

**  
** **Kaito: When did she marry? And was it arranged?**

 **  
** **Christopher: She was 19, which was very young in our society. It was arranged by my grandparents.**

 

 **Kaito: (His tone of voice is bitter.) History could have indeed repeated itself. When did she have you?** ****  


**Christopher:....The very next year. Which, I repeat, is also very young. We usually marry and have children in our mid twenties.** ****  


**Kaito: That could have been me...couldn’t it? Saying yes meant so much more than what I initially thought it meant. And once I was Mrs. Arclight...your misogynistic expectations would have been imposed on me. (A bitter smile fills his face.)...He knew how to play his games.** ****  


**Christopher:...is there...anything else you'd like to discuss?**

****  
**Kaito: (He is quiet for awhile.) He really did expect everything to go exactly as he planned, didn't he? The room was all prepped for me. And the clothes were made of the finest material. He really...really thought we'd go through with that sham marriage. (His voice trembles.) And the scary thing is, we almost did.** ****  


**Christopher:...I couldn't bear to see you suffer any longer. And that man was never satisfied. He was ruthless and power hungry. Even if I sacrificed myself, he would have only been satisfied for a short amount of time. Then he'd go back to you. Beat you into submission. Force you to become another of his pawns. Then he'd go to Thomas...And the cycle would have gone on and on...That's what I had realized. And that's why I said no.** ****  


**Kaito:...You’re still so selfish, though.**

**  
** **Christopher: If you say so....(Attempts to change the subject.) Now, would you like to see an advanced preview of my father's research journals and albums?**

 **  
** **Kaito:...Yeah, that'd be nice.**

 

**(Fades to black and then fades in.)**

**  
** **Christopher: Here they are.**

 **  
** **Kaito: (He takes them and flips through their pages.) It’s all handwritten? And in cursive?**

 

**Christopher: Yes. That’s how my father recorded his information.**

 

**Kaito:...Well. This is going to take longer than I thought. Were these his personal notes or did he share them with the old man?**

 

**Christopher: I’m not sure. But they look pristine, don’t they?**

 

**Kaito: (He traces his finger through the lines.) They do. Sadly, I can barely read them.**

 

**Christopher: How I lament the loss of the art of cursive in the Outside world!**

 

**Kaito: This don’t even look like cursive. This looks like scribbles.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks at a page.) Ah yes, my father’s infamous handwriting. But it’s definitely cursive.**

 

**Kaito: (He shakes his head.) At this time of the night, I won’t be able to make sense of anything. I’ll check on them tomorrow. (He stands up to leave.)**

 

**Christopher: (He takes the research journals with a small smile.) Have a good night.**

 

 **Kaito: You too.** ****  
****  
**\---†---** ****  


**Lady Radcliffe: Cut your hair.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She brushes the side of her hair back.) What?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: You heard me. Look in the mirror. I’ve tolerated your half shaved, half mane for long enough now. Besides, the shaven half’s grown back. Cut it so that it’s even. By next year, it should be long enough.**

 

**Marie-Luise: For what?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: The bloody wedding. That’s what. Or do you want me to take you to the barber myself?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She sighs.) Fine.**

****  
**\---†---** ****  


**Lianna: Mare..! You’ve cut your hair again?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She runs her hand through her hair, now cut like when she was 17.) I had to. It’s still uneven, but I think it will even out sometime. My hair grows fast.**

 

**Lianna: (She purses her lips.) Are you happy with this?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Give or take.**

 

**Lianna: Still, it’s a scandalous hairstyle.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (A small smile fills her face.) That’s what I was hoping for.**

 

**Lianna: Truly…**

 

**(There is a moment of silence. Marie-Luise lays down in Lianna’s lap.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: You will find this hilarious, but I’ve found myself betrothed to young Lord Arclight.**

 

**Lianna: Now how in the world did such a thing happen…?**

 

**Marie-Luise: After my infamous impersonation, my mother thought that I had grown too wild for her. She intends to yoke me down with the Arclights in hopes of civilizing me.**

 

**Lianna: (Mockingly.) “So will I grow, so live, so die my lord?/Ere I will my virgin patent up”**

 

**Marie-Luise: (With a smile.) “Unto his lordship, whose unwishéd yoke”**

 

**Marie-Luise and Lianna: “My soul consents not to give sovereignty” (They look at each other and laugh.)**

 

**Lianna: You will scare that poor boy away the first minute he sees you.**

 

**Marie-Luise: And then I can be with you.**

 

**Lianna: (She laughs.) It’s hilarious because I have also been betrothed to young Lord Phillips. That sickly-looking boy who would rather read a book than talk to anyone.**

 

**Marie-Luise: But you’re only 19!**

 

**Lianna: (She pokes Marie-Luise’s nose.) And you are only 18! When will your wedding be?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Next summer, if everything goes as planned. Which I assure you, will not.**

 

**Lianna: Our wedding is planned to be in late May of next year.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Sarcastically.) The summer of young brides! How romantic!**

 

**Lianna: We’ll be gone by then, won’t we?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (A mischievous smile fills her face.) Where to?**

 

**Lianna: Anywhere but here. There’s rumors that a new city of the future, Heartland, is a place where all of our dreams can come true.**

 

**Marie-Luise: It sounds like a fairytale.**

 

**Lianna: A fairytale that’s merely three hours away, if I read the maps correctly.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Two brides on the run. This sounds like a stage play.**

 

**Lianna: And once we reach the border of Heartland, I will love you freely.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She touches Lianna’s face.) How would you feel about a courthouse wedding? I don’t want anything fancy.**

 

**Lianna: And then a nice dinner in a nearby restaurant.**

 

**Marie-Luise: And then unbridled copulating for the whole night.**

 

**Lianna: (She gasps.) Mare!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She licks her lips.) We’d sweat off the Resurrection with our passionate kisses and embraces.**

 

**Lianna: Just what have you been reading?**

 

 **Marie-Luise: (She smirks.) The usual forbidden literature. In a cabinet, I found a copy of** **_Venus in Furs_ ** **. I couldn’t put it down. I kept on thinking of you.**

 

**Lianna: (She flicks Marie-Luise’s forehead.) I just don’t know what I’d do with you.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She pulls Lianna’s head closer to hers.) Love me. (She sits up and kisses Lianna. They passionately embrace. Once they are finished, they pull away.)**

 

**Lianna: Oh goodness, you’ll scare poor young Arclight into a life of celibacy.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I still don’t know what my mother saw in someone like him. I’d drag him around by the ears.**

 

**Lianna: If worse comes to worst, we can have a double wedding. It will be the grandest sight the Resurrection has ever seen.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Wryly.) Especially when the brides push away their husbands and profess their undying love for one another.**

 

**Lianna: Always one for dramatics, aren’t you?**

 

**Marie-Luise: I must. Or else there would be no controversy.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The Arclight mansion, still in deep mourning.)**

 

**Lady Arclight:...you are to be betrothed.**

 

**Byron: (He fingers the locket on his pocket watch. Two locks of blonde and light blue hair are intertwined. Slowly, he turns around to face his mother.)...That cannot happen. After the funeral, I shall be returning to the Outside to earn my doctorate.**

 

**Lady Arclight: In dimensional studies? Useless. You will stay here and learn how to run the family from your father.**

 

**Byron: But I have told my boss—**

 

**Lady Arlight: What is more important? Family or the workplace?**

 

**Byron:...(He looks down at the locket.)**

 

 **Lady Arclight: You don’t even** **_have_ ** **to work. Many men your age don’t.**

 

 **Byron: (He almost stands up in anger.) I am** **_not_ ** **other men.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Look at your mother when you speak.**

 

**Byron: (He turns to look at his mother, his eyes narrowed.)**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She balls a hand into a fist.) The Outside has done more harm than good towards you. It has infected you with its liberal beliefs and has pulled you away from your roots. You will stay here with your new wife and learn to come back to the Resurrection.**

 

**Byron: I am 24 years old. I can make my own decisions. And I refuse to marry.**

 

**Lady Arclight: You have forgotten who you are. You are an Arclight. And that means you carry the will of your ancestors with each step you take, with each step you breathe.**

 

 **Byron: (In a rush of anger.) Then what are you?! You are merely a stranger in Carnation Valley! You marry into the family but you will** **_always_ ** **be seen as an outsider, no matter how deep you sink your roots! That is the fate of a woman here and as your son, I request that you obey!**

 

**(Lady Arclight slaps Byron squarely across the face. Byron looks at his mother in mute shock.)**

 

 **Lady Arclight: (Her voice is low and threatening.) Do not** **_ever_ ** **speak to me like that again. I am your mother and your obedience is towards me, not the other way around. I have no obligation to obey you, who has been raised by me. Now listen well, Byron Arclight. You are to be married the summer of next year to Marie-Luise Rosanna Radcliffe.**

 

**Byron: (Dismayed.) The notorious Radcliffe girl?**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Her mouth is pressed into a thin line.) The one and only.**

 

**Byron: But...there must be other options…! I cannot…**

 

**Lady Arclight: You can and you shall marry her by the next summer.**

 

**Byron: I’ll be long gone by then.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Do you dare desecrate our mourning customs?!**

 

**Byron: I have a life on the Outside.**

 

**Lady Arclight: It’s a facade. Your real life is here, in Carnation Valley with your ancestors.**

 

**Byron: (He runs his hands through his hair.) Any girl but the Radcliffe girl.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Pain fills her expression, still seen beneath her veil.) I’ve already spoken to her mother. She was quite adamant on this.**

 

 **Byron:** **_Why?_ ** **How old is she?**

 

**Lady Arclight: Old enough. With our influence, we will civilize her.**

 

**Byron: Why us?! Could it not be any of the five other families?**

 

**Lady Arclight: Because we are to make an example out of her. We will show that the Arclights can civilize what was once a hopeless case. Besides, her family is quite powerful. They too have connections with the Outside.**

 

**Byron:...is that all?**

 

**Lady Arclight: And you. Don’t think I’m not aware of the affairs you had during university.**

 

**Byron: (He pales.)**

 

 **Lady Arclight: (She grimaces.) Fornicating with men and women alike…! (She covers her mouth.) If** **_I_ ** **have word of this, than so does the rest of the Resurrection! You’ve tarnished your reputation, Byron! So it’s only fitting that you are married off to a similar character of ill-repute!**

 

 **Byron: I did not fornicate with any of them! Is it forbidden to search for affection when you have none?! Is it forbidden to feel love—even for a night?! It’s true, I** **_have_ ** **lain with a man once, but that was all we did. We merely slept by one another. It felt good, being wanted for who you were (He angrily walks towards Lady Arclight.) instead of the** **_tool_ ** **that you had thought you were! Honestly…! Have** **_you_ ** **ever shown me any genuine sign of affection at all?**

 

**Lady Arclight: You disgust me. I would rather it be you than them.**

 

**Byron: (He looks at his mother in shock.)**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She gives Byron one last look and turns away.) The wedding will be next summer. From now on until then, you will remain here and learn how to behave properly once more.**

 

**(She walks out into the hall, where Lord Arclight is waiting. He looks at her sternly.)**

 

**Lord Arclight: You needn’t have been so harsh with the boy.**

 

**Lady Arclight: That’s because he’s your favorite.**

 

**Lord Arclight: You know very well that isn’t the truth.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She takes in a deep breath.) The Outside world has corrupted him.**

 

**Lord Arclight: He is merely young. With age comes experience.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She leans into Lord Arclight’s chest.) What in the world will we do with him…?**

 

**Lord Arclight: (He offers a supporting arm.) We can only guide.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Where did my boy go? He was always so obedient and well-behaved. I braided and brushed his hair every morning. Where did he go?**

 

**Lord Arclight: He’s not a child anymore. (He sighs.) Perhaps the Radcliffe girl could teach him things.**

 

**Lady Arclight: I had no choice.**

 

**Lord Arclight: I know.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Did you have anyone in mind?**

 

**Lord Arclight: No. It’s women’s business.**

 

**Lady Arclight:...I’ve seen the girl from a distance. I pity her.**

 

**Lord Arclight: How so?**

 

**Lady Arclight: She will never go to the Outside after this. A clever mind like hers could go far.**

 

**Lord Arclight: (Sadly.) Much like Molly.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She suddenly pulls away.) I blame you.**

 

**Lord Arclight: (Sternly.)You know very well none of us saw it coming.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Beatrice had a bright future ahead of her! Unlike Byron, who’s—**

 

**Lord Arclight: He’s all we have now. Better one than none.**

 

**Lady Arclight: But why him and not her?**

 

**Lord Arclight: (Pain fills his expression.) Because he is the heir.**

 

**Lady Arclight: She was your prodigy. How could you let her go so easily?**

 

**Lord Arclight: (He holds Lady Arclight’s shoulders.) I will never forget our Molly.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She pulls the locket out of her dress and opens it. A photograph of Byron’s sister is seen. She has Lord Arclight’s prominent features along with her father’s blue eyes and blonde hair. She bears close resemblance to Byron. On the other side is Edeline. She also has her father’s blonde hair, although there are streaks of blue at the side of her head. It’s curled into ringlets. Her smile is bright and her eyes are closed in mid-laugh. Lady Arclight looks down at the photograph for a few moments. And then she bursts into tears and leans her head against Lord Arclight’s chest. Her sobs fill the hall. On the other side of the room, Byron stands by the door, listening. Anger fills his expression.)**

**  
** **\---Episode 31~END---**

**Photograph for this episode[ here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=17TebwEwNdVG_JQYtaHX_8TwjPyF6CTs2)**


	10. Fraying Threads

**\---Episode 32---** ****  
**Fraying Threads** ****  
  


**(It is night. The sound of galloping horse hooves pass by. Marie-Luise looks behind her as Lianna follows her behind on another horse. Their breaths billow in the winter air. Snow fills the countryside and the road that they are on. Street lights dimly light up the road.)**

 

**Lianna: Don’t look back!**

 

**Marie-Luise: But what if they’re coming?!**

 

**Lianna: Just keep on going!**

 

**(Marie-Luise nods and pulls her scarf closer to her body. She leans closer to her horse.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She whispers into the horse’s ear.) Come on, Alpheratz...We can do this.**

 

**(The two continue on. Lianna briefly passes by Marie-Luise and squeezes her hand. Snow begins to fall.)**

 

**Lianna: Victoria Town shouldn’t be that far. I reserved a hotel room on the outskirts.**

 

**Marie-Luise: It still sounds too close…**

 

**Lianna: (She looks up at the sky and bites her lip.) By the looks of it, we don’t have a choice.**

 

**Marie-Luise: And to think there would be a snowstorm in February…! Even the gods are against us!**

 

**Lianna: Then it gives us more cause to rebel. You would think that by this time, they would have tired of controlling the lives of humans. They must have seen every story possible by now.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Sadistic creatures, these gods. They give us joy and then seize it away in the most painful way possible.**

 

**Lianna: (She points ahead, to where a small building is.) Do you see that? That will be where we’ll stay for the night.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She shakes her head.) What if there’s too much snow by morning? I would rather die than be forced to come back.**

 

**Lianna: We must stop. You’re freezing.**

 

**Marie-Luise: The cold has never been my strong suit, but for you I’ll continue on.**

 

**Lianna: It’s only going to become worse.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...I’m continuing on.**

 

**Lianna: But—**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Resolute.) I’m continuing on. I won’t feel safe until we are past Victoria Town.**

 

**Lianna: We would need to go around it in the dark! Two women escaping on horseback would attract too much attention.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She turns her horse towards a side road.) Then so be it.**

 

**Lianna: Mare! (She goes after Marie-Luise with her horse.) Mare! You’ll get yourself killed and then where would I be?!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks back at Lianna, the clouds billowing around her face.) You don’t know that for sure. (She hugs herself closer to her horse and gallops away.)**

 

**Lianna: I trust you know where you’re going?**

 

**Marie-Luise: All roads lead to Rome eventually, do they not?**

 

**Lianna: What if this leads to nowhere in the middle of the woods? In weather such as this, how would we survive?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Would you rather be trapped in a home, shipped off to a man you barely know and live an uneventful life? Or would you rather be discovered dead in the snow in the arms of your true lover, fighting for your beliefs?**

 

**Lianna: Well, that sounds awfully romantic and impractical. I would prefer seeing the next sunrise, if possible.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Free or in chains?**

 

**Lianna: Free. (She gallops ahead of Marie-Luise. She rounds a corner and abruptly stops.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She stops besides Marie-Luise, her cheeks red.) What is it?**

 

**Lianna:...That’s not possible…! I didn’t tell anyone about this!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks at the end of the road. Flashing lights and cars can be seen blocking the road. Her expression falls into that of dismay.)...I told Chloe.**

 

**Lianna: She wouldn’t tell! (She pauses for a bit, looking at the approaching lights.)...would she?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She clenches her fist.) I trusted her.**

 

**Lianna: (She turns her horse around.) Where did they come from…?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks over her shoulder. Lights have appeared and are approaching them. She grimaces.)** **_Goddamnit…_ ** **(She looks around. To the sides of her are fields of tall grass.) The grass. Let’s go there.**

 

**Lianna: (She follows Marie-Luise’s gaze and a grim expression fills her face.) You can’t be serious.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Does it look like we have any other option?**

 

**Lianna: (She takes in a deep breath and turns her horse towards the grass.) How far would we even get..?**

 

**Marie-Luise: We don’t know if we don’t try. (Abruptly, she ushers her horse off the road and into the grass.)**

 

**Lianna: (She bites her lip and leaps after Marie-Luise.) There’s no lights!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (As she rides through the stalks.) It’s fine! Just head in a straight line.**

 

**Lianna: I trust you!**

 

**Marie-Luise: As do I.**

 

**(Suddenly, the sound of a gun being fired is heard.)**

 

**Lianna: Are they…?**

 

**(Another gunshot.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Well, that’s a new thing. I thought they wouldn’t do that to us, being a part of the upper nobility and all.**

 

**Lianna: They’d rather have us dead than escape?! What kind of a society is this?**

 

**(Another gunshot.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She lets out a dark laugh.) You ask me.**

 

**Lianna: (She looks behind her. A trail of trampled grass follows them.) They know where we are…! There’s no use!**

 

**Marie-Luise: But can they catch us alive?**

 

**Lianna: (She sighs and gives Marie-Luise a tired smile.) Marie-Luise, you are the most reckless human being I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She turns around, a smirk on her face.) Thank you.**

 

**Lianna: The pleasure is all mine. (She rides ahead of Marie-Luise. In the distance, there’s a small copse of trees.) Over there!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She rides towards the clearing with Lianna, amidst the sounds of gunshots. Suddenly, her horse lets out a scream.) Alpheratz!**

 

**Lianna: (She slows her horse down.) He’s been shot?!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks back at her horse. A bullet has struck his thigh.) Fuck!**

 

**Lianna: Come on, get on mine.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her expression has hardened.) I’m not leaving him.**

 

**Lianna: Then what will you do?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She points to the trees.) Continue on. (She jumps off her horse and slowly leads it towards the clearing. Another gunshot is heard. Her horse lets out another pained scream. Looking at the new bullet wound on Alpheratz’s flank, she curses under her breath.) They’re really determined about keeping us here...**

 

**Lianna: (She looks back and sees that the lights have followed them. Shouting is heard distantly.) Pick up the pace. They’re coming.**

 

**(Marie-Luise steels her expression and leads her injured horse into the trees. Once in the trees, she finds a small clearing and immediately tries to aid her injured horse.)**

 

**Lianna: (She rests against a tree, out of breath.) Let’s face it. It’s the end.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Be quiet.**

 

**Lianna: They’re coming. Can’t you hear them?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Be quiet!**

 

**Lianna: We can’t go on! You refuse to abandon your horse and it’s bloody snowing!**

 

**Marie-Luise: SHUT UP!**

 

**(Stunned, Lianna silences.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: If it wasn’t for this fucking society that doesn’t even know the true meaning of why they worship a god that** **_hates_ ** **us for who we are and insist on living in the past, we wouldn’t even be in this situation! What kind of a goddamn society opens fire on two young women just because they want to find a better life?! What kind of world are we living in that allows** **_this_ ** **?! This is mad!**

 

**Lianna: (She doesn’t look at Marie-Luise when she says this.)...A dystopia. That’s what this place is.**

 

**Marie-Luise:** **_Oh yes!_ ** **The world thinks everything is perfect in this bloody fairyland. All the ladies sip tea and wear dainty dresses while all the gentlemen are charming and impeccably dressed! They forgot about us! The marginalized group of people that have to** **_hide_ ** **who we are because the ladies and gentlemen would tear us apart if they knew! How perfect indeed!**

 

**Lianna: (She looks at the lights and voices coming into the trees.) And here they come.**

 

**(A man in a modified constable uniform enters. His voice carries across the clearing.)**

 

**Man: On the ground! Hands on your head!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She stands her ground.) No.**

 

**Man: We have the right to open fire!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She straightens her arms.) Do it then.**

 

**Lianna: (She steps forwards and goes in front of Marie-Luise.) If you shoot her, shoot me too.**

 

**Man: I won’t repeat myself again! Put your hands on your head and slowly go to the ground!**

 

**Lianna: I refuse.**

 

**Man: (He looks back and gives a signal. The sound of boots stomping into the clearing fills the scene. Roughly, Lianna and Marie-Luise are pulled away from one another. Both are handcuffed and held back. A police officer approaches their horses. Alpheratz’s head droops, blood continuing to pool out of the wounds. After being ridden so intensely, the horses are foaming at their mouths.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She struggles against the officer.) That’s my horse! Get away from him! He’s been shot!**

 

**(Without warning, the police officer aims the gun at Alpheratz’s head. Marie-Luise’s scream is heard as the gun is fired. Fades to black. Then there is a fade in. No noise is heard. Marie-Luise is being led back onto the road, covered in her horse’s blood. Her expression is filled with anger. Waiting for her is Lady Radcliffe, fury and disappointment in her expression. Besides her is Chloe, her face red and tear streaked. Once again, there is a fade to black.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(We are in Robert’s lab. Marleen is walking across the hall, a clipboard and a bag of chips in her hand. Through an open door, we can hear Byron’s voice from a screen.)**

 

**Byron: She’s only 19...is it wrong to feel like a…a pedophile…?**

 

**(Marleen stops at the edge of the door. She sneaks a small chip in her mouth and slowly chews.)**

 

**Robert: Jesus Christ...Is this what your family normally does?**

 

**Byron: (Horrified.) No! No, of course not...It’s just...we were a special circumstance.**

 

**Robert: Just run away. You can live with me.**

 

**Byron: (His voice softens.) I’m all they have…**

 

**Robert: So it’s a 19-year old wife, a mansion and terrible parents over me, science and a world that actually respects you as an individual?**

 

**Byron: (He chuckles.) I liked how you mentioned yourself first. (He sighs.) But in all seriousness, it’s my obligation as a son to obey my parents.**

 

**Robert: So? I cut all of** **_my_ ** **ties when I went to college and couldn’t be happier.**

 

**Byron: Things...are different here.**

 

**Robert: That’s what you always say. (Frustrated.) Just how is it more different? What makes you guys so special?**

 

**Byron: Tradition, I suppose?**

 

**Robert: Yeah? Well my family has traditions too. One of them is being allowed to think for yourself and the right to say no.**

 

**Byron: (He sighs.) I wish it could be that easy...If I tried to run away, they’d come after me and drag me back. Believe me, I’d know.**

 

**Robert: You tried to run away once? I can’t even picture you getting pulled over for speeding.**

 

**Byron:...no. My betrothed.**

 

**Robert: What? The 19 year old? Run away?**

 

**Byron:...yes. Marie-Luise. That’s her name.**

 

**Robert: Huh. Sounds French. Well, how’d it go?**

 

**Byron: Bad. She attempted to escape on horseback a few months ago.**

 

**Robert: Horseback? Well no wonder she failed.**

 

**Byron: Women aren’t usually taught how to drive here. During the chase, they opened fire on her. When she was finally caught, it was rumored that they shot her horse in front of her eyes.**

 

**Robert:...Jesus Christ...we’re talking about the Resurrection, ain’t we? Not an early twenty-first century authoritarian state?**

 

**Byron: (He audibly sighs. Weariness fills his voice.) The one and only.**

 

**Robert: Well, where’s she now?**

 

**Byron: Under house arrest.**

 

**Robert: She can’t even go out?**

 

**Byron: With close supervision she can.**

 

**Robert: She’s just a kid though…**

 

**Byron: I know...**

 

**(Outside, Marleen angrily crunches on her chips.)**

 

**Robert: So you’re not coming back anytime soon?**

 

**Byron: I’m afraid not.**

 

**(Marleen stops chewing.)**

 

**Robert: Well…**

 

**Byron: Just find a temporary replacement. It’s fine. I’ll try to come back after things settle down. By the way, I’ll invite you and Marleen if I can.**

 

**Robert: (Disgruntled.) Come back as soon as you can.**

 

**Byron: I’ll try. Thank you for everything, Robert.**

 

**Robert: It’s nothing, really. Have a...nice wedding.**

 

**Byron: (He lets out a tired laugh.) I’ll consider your offer on running away. For now, goodbye.**

 

**(The screen clicks off. Robert steps out of the room and notices Marleen.)**

 

**Robert: You heard?**

 

**Marleen: Mmhm.**

 

**Robert:...Scary place to live in.**

 

**Marleen: (A bitter expression fills her face.) She’s only 19.**

 

**Robert:...but what can we do?**

 

**Marleen: (She sighs and leans her head against the wall.) Call the police.**

 

**Robert: Yeah? And what good would that do? The Resurrection is like its own country, with its own police and government.**

 

**Marleen: (She bites her lip.) We can’t just sit around and let some girl be married off.**

 

**Robert: Oh, but we can. (He takes a chip from Marleen’s bag and crunches it.) It’s just how the world works. We’re all bystanders at one point in our life.**

 

**Marleen: (Her frustration increases.) I ain’t going to that weddin’ if I can’t do somethin’. I’m not watching a teenage girl get married off to a man against her will! That’s barbaric!**

 

**Robert: (He takes another chip from Marleen. He chews and contemplates.)...Then I guess I won’t be going either.**

 

**Marleen: I have a feeling Byron needs you for moral support.**

 

**Robert:...He probably does, but...it’s gonna be like walking into a hornet’s nest. A really well-dressed and wealthy hornet’s nest.**

 

**Marleen: Sounds awful. You have a suit?**

 

**Robert: Haven’t worn one since my great-granny’s funeral.**

 

**Marleen: I wish you the best of luck...if you get invited.**

 

**Robert: (He lowers his voice.) I’m kinda hopin’ I won’t. I just hate missing work.**

 

**Marleen: Me too.**

 

**(A moment of silence passes by. Robert takes another chip from Marleen. Marleen pulls away.)**

 

**Marleen: Did you wash your hands?**

 

**Robert: (He looks down at his hands.) No.**

 

**Marleen: Then stop contaminating my food.**

 

**Robert: These’re unhealthy for you. I’m only trying to help.**

 

**Marleen: Aren’t you supposed to be a vegetarian?**

 

**Robert: I have a plant-based diet. There’s a difference.**

 

**Marleen: It’s all the same to me.**

 

**Robert: No it isn’t! They can’t have meat.** **_I_ ** **can! It’s just my meat-to-plant ratio is bigger!**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) So like, a pinch of meat for every three cups of fruits and vegetables? That’s depressing.**

 

**Robert: Yeah? Well if you look at the amounts of preservatives in our meat, you’d be eating more vegetables too.**

 

**Marleen: Would I?**

 

**Robert: Do you want me to list them off for you?**

 

**Marleen: (She eats another chip.) It’d be in one ear and out the other.**

 

**Robert: You’re hopeless.**

 

**Marleen: Just stubborn. (She hands Robert her bag of chips and begins to walk away.) I have some reports to finish. Consider this a small reward.**

 

**(Robert looks after Marleen with a bemused smile.)**

 

**Robert: Do you want to try some of the food I regularly eat tonight? I know a good place.**

 

**Marleen: (She turns around, a smile on her face.) Is this a date?**

 

**Robert: (He immediately flushes.) C-course not!**

 

**Marleen: (Her smile widens.) I’d be willing to try a few vegan plates.**

 

**Robert: I told you, I’m not vegan!**

****  
**\---†---** ****  
  


**(The sound of church organs are heard. Marie-Luise sits in a pew, men in suits sitting next to her. The men have the Arclight crests embroidered on their coat pockets. Besides them are Chloe and Lady Radcliffe. Posted at the church doors are armed guards. Marie-Luise observes the ceremony silently as the bride walks down the aisle. Beneath the bride’s veil is Lianna’s grim face.)**

 

**\---†---** ****  
  


**(It’s the morning. Kaito is in the kitchen, washing the dishes as Haruto eats his breakfast.)**

 

**Haruto: When will we come over to the Arclight house again?**

 

**Kaito: Sometime in the afternoon.**

 

**Haruto: (He smiles contentedly.) I really like that house. It’s like from a movie!**

 

**Kaito: (He looks down at the plate he’s washing.)...It gives me the creeps.**

 

**Haruto: (He giggles.) I like scary things.**

 

**Kaito: Even spiders?**

 

**Haruto: (His smile fades.) Anything but spiders. But I can handle spooky mansions. Do you think the portraits at their house have moving eyes?**

 

**Kaito: I wouldn’t be surprised if they did.**

 

**Haruto: So there might be a ghost!**

 

**Kaito: In reality, portraits had eyeholes so that people could spy on others. If you see a portrait’s eyes move, it’s probably just Thomas spying on us. Feel free to poke a pencil in the eyes.**

 

**Haruto: (With a pout.) If horror movie protagonists thought like you, we’d have no horror movies.**

 

**Kaito: Well, if we didn’t have stupid people, there wouldn’t be natural selection.**

 

**Haruto: You’d think natural selection would be tired by now, after all these eons. (He takes a bite out of his waffle.) But it isn’t.**

 

**Kaito: That’s because it’s in all of us, whether we like it or not. We all just want to survive in the end.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Haruto: Yay! (He takes off his shoes and runs into the Arclight living room.)**

 

**Christopher: Oh! Good afternoon, Haruto.**

 

**(Kaito comes into the room.)**

 

**Kaito: He’s been talking about coming here nonstop.**

 

**Haruto: Do you have secret passages here? Portraits with moving eyes? Clocks that chime at irregular hours? A dark attic?**

 

**Christopher: (He motions for Kaito to sit down and turns to Haruto.) Yes, we do have secret passages. But I don’t think we have haunted portraits or clocks. And our attic is well ventilated, tidy and has a window.**

 

**Haruto: (He frowns.) How about a secret floor?**

 

**Christopher: The basement, most likely. It used to be the servant’s quarters. Michael and Thomas often go down there to practice dueling or when they need a quiet place to study. I wouldn’t go down there at night unless I have to though. It’s a floor as large as the rest of the house.**

 

**Haruto: Hmm...will you show me some of the secret passages?**

 

**Christopher: Thomas uses them more often. You should ask him.**

 

**Thomas: (He walks in from the kitchen.) I heard my name.**

 

**Christopher: (He motions to Haruto.) He would like to know the secret passages of this house.**

 

**Thomas: Really?**

 

**Haruto: Uh-huh.**

 

**Thomas: (He turns around and motions with his hand.) Come on then.**

 

**Haruto: Right now?**

 

**Thomas: When else?**

 

**Kaito: Ch-Chris you know how bad of an idea this is?**

 

**Thomas: Are you questioning my skills with children?**

 

**Kaito: Yes, yes I am. The last time you were with Haruto, you were laughing as he was tortured by Tron.**

 

**Thomas: (His smile fades. He looks at Haruto and gets on both of his knees. He holds both of Haruto’s hands.) On behalf of our family, I apologise. (He squeezes Haruto’s hand.) I swear by our family name that it will never happen again. Do you accept our apology?**

 

**Haruto: (He looks at Thomas, a small smile on his face.) Of course. To be honest, I barely remember that night. There was just...a lot of pain.**

 

**Thomas:...Consider the passageways the least I could do. (He stands up and begins to lead Haruto upstairs.)**

 

**Kaito: (Grudgingly.) He may forget, but I’ll remember.**

 

**(After a moment of silence, Kaito sits down next to Christopher and pours himself a cup of tea.)**

 

**Kaito: So...the journals…**

 

**Christopher: (He motions to the stack of journals on the coffee table in front of them.) They await us.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Robert: There’s this project I’ve been workin’ on…**

 

**Marleen: (She looks up from her computer.) Which one?**

 

**Robert: (There’s a folder in his hand. He sets it down next to Marleen.) See for yourself.**

 

**Marleen: (She frowns and picks up the folder. She opens it up and skim reads the documents.) An interesting concept. But why, exactly?**

 

**Robert: (He shrugs.) Just a hobby.**

 

**Marleen: Well why didn’t you say so? I duel too. (She looks at a few more pages.) Mmhm. Yeah, I’d be interested.**

 

**Robert: I didn’t even ask yet.**

 

**Marleen: But I knew you were going to ask anyways.**

 

**Robert: (He sighs.) Oh, Marley.**

 

**Marleen: (Her eyes narrow.) What did you just call me?**

 

**Robert: Marley?**

 

**Marleen: Don’t call me that. It’s Marleen and you better keep it that way.**

 

**Robert: S...sorry. I don’t know where that came from.**

 

**Marleen: We are friends. I concede to that fact. But that doesn’t give you the right to shorten my name. I don’t like nicknames.**

 

**Robert: Understood. Won’t happen again.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks down at the papers again.) Anyways...about your Photon Mode project… (She looks up at Robert.) When do we start?**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Byron is attended by a servant in the morning. He points to a suit of dark green and a waistcoat of dark brown. As he gets dressed, there is a knock at the door.)**

 

**Byron: Who is it?**

 

**Lady Arclight: Your mother. Are you dressed?**

 

**Byron: No, not yet.**

 

**Lady Arclight: When you are presentable, please hurry down to the breakfast table. Eat with haste as you will be paying a visit to the Radcliffes soon after.**

 

**Byron: (He starts for a few moments.)...Y-Yes, mother.**

 

**Lady Arclight: I expect you to be on your best behavior.**

 

**Byron: I’m not a child! (He sits down and angrily brushes out his long hair.)**

 

**(At the breakfast table. Lady Arclight slowly eats what little food she has while Lord Arclight reads the newspaper. Byron quietly eats. The servants stand in the background. Only the sounds of silverware can be heard.)**

 

**Lord Arclight: (He turns the page and clicks his tongue in disapproval.) All semblance of ethics have gone to the dogs...An entire landfill full of rejected fetuses…Just what does the sanctity of human life mean anymore…? And it was a New Blood facility’s doing too! (He angrily straightens out his paper.) Can you believe it, Molly?... (He puts down his newspaper. Dismay fills his expression when he realizes what he just said.)**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She holds a handkerchief over her mouth. Tears fill her eyes. She looks at Lord Arclight in anger.)**

 

**Lord Arclight: (He looks at Byron for help. Byron doesn’t even look at him and pushes back his chair. He walks away without another word.)**

 

**(The scene fades to black. When it fades in again, Byron is seen opening the back door of a sleek and dark blue sedan. He stands listening for a few minutes. The sound of something being shattered is heard. Lady Arclight’s muffled shouts can be heard through the window.)**

 

**Lady Arclight: YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! YOU** **_KNOW_ ** **THAT I LOVED THEM MORE THAN YOU!**

 

**Lord Arclight: IS IT WRONG FOR A FATHER TO MISS HIS DAUGHTER?! THE ONE THAT I PUT** **_ALL_ ** **OF MY HOPES IN?!**

 

**Lady Arclight: BEATRICE IS DEAD!** **_THEY’RE_ ** **DEAD AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!** **_YOU_ ** **LET THEM GO OUT IN THAT BLOODY CARRIAGE WHEN I REFUSED!**

 

**Lord Arclight: THAT’S WHY THEY LOVED ME MORE THAN YOU! THAT’S THE PROBLEM WITH YOU, ELLEN! YOU’RE TOO BLOODY UPTIGHT!**

 

**Lady Arclight: SOMEONE NEEDS TO BE! IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU, THEY’D STILL BE HERE!**

 

**Chauffeur: (He taps Byron on the shoulder.) Young lord Arclight, the car is ready.**

 

**(The sounds of Lady Arclight crying is heard.)**

 

**Byron: (He glares at his home. He then nods, puts on his top hat and gets into the car. The door is slammed angrily behind him.)**

 

**\---†---** ****  
  


**Lady Radcliffe: Young Lord Arclight is visiting today.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I know.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe:...Make yourself presentable.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She rests her legs on the settee’s armrest, revealing the trousers underneath her skirts.) I am.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She glares at Marie-Luise’s trousers.) I’m being serious.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She grimaces and stands up.) I’m going outside.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: No you’re not.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...fine. (She turns to walk upstairs. Once she’s in her room, she slides off her dress, revealing a shirt a few sizes too large for her. Then she opens up her window.)**

 

**Chloe: (She peeks in from her own interconnected room.) What are you doing?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (With her foot on the windowsill.) What do you think?**

 

**Chloe: No! You’re not going to end your life! I won’t let you! (She runs over to Marie-Luise.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She raises an eyebrow.) I should’ve done that when they surrounded us. (She looks out the window and sighs.) Just why the hell did you tell mother? I trusted you!**

 

**Chloe: (Her eyebrows are furrowed.) It wasn’t because I wanted to!**

 

**Marie-Luise: You could have lied! Lied for us! Lied for me!**

 

**Chloe: (Her lip trembles.) I’m sorry. She made me tell.**

 

**(Marie-Luise puts her head underneath the window.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: “Sorry” doesn’t give Lianna back to me.  (She climbs out the window, her boots on the tilings. She slowly edges away.)**

 

**Chloe: (She pokes her head out the window.) Marie-Luise, no!**

 

**Marie-Luise: Shut up! I wouldn’t even be here if it weren’t for you!**

 

**Chloe: (Taken aback, her eyes widen and fills with tears.)**

 

**(Marie-Luise edges along the walls of the home. When she reaches the rain spout, she tests its sturdiness. Then without hesitation, she slides down. Back in the room, Chloe starts as she hears the door knock.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She runs into Marie-Luise’s room.) Marie-Luise?!**

 

**Chloe: N...not here…**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: That ridiculous girl…! (She runs past Chloe and opens up Marie-Luise’s closet. She begins to pick out dresses.) You! Go down and entertain the young Lord Arclight while I search for your sister! (She turns back to Marie-Luise’s closet.) Honestly…!**

 

**Chloe: (She meekly nods and runs downstairs. Byron is being assisted by a servant, who removes his outercoat and hangs it on a rack. Byron then hands the servant his top hat. She dips into a curtsy.) G-good morning!**

 

**Byron: (Taken aback. He dips his head.) Good morning. Young Lady Radcliffe, I assume?**

 

**Chloe: Y-yes! Allow me to show you to the sitting room. We have tea and biscuits and fruit freshly picked from the gardens! (She grabs Byron’s arm and walks him through the halls. Byron looks at the portraits and decor.) Yes! I’m quite proud of...the...the vases.**

 

**Byron: Are they antique?**

 

**Chloe: N-no...My father sculpted them himself.**

 

**Byron: (He nods.) I can respect that. Your father is an excellent potter.**

 

**(Chloe and Byron arrive in the sitting room. Chloe takes her seat in the settee while Byron sits across from her. Chloe begins to shakily pour tea and nervously looks around the room.)**

 

**Byron: Thank you.**

 

**Chloe: You’re welcome. So, how was the drive from here? Well, I hope.**

 

**Byron: It was quite alright, with the sun shining through the sunroof. And how have you been this morning?**

 

**Chloe: (She awkwardly smiles.) Rearranging my collections.**

 

**Byron: Ah! An avid reader then?**

 

**Chloe: (She blushes a bit.) An avid entomologist-hopeful…**

 

**Byron: Oh! I see...They’re preserved specimens, I hope?**

 

**Chloe: Some are.**

 

**Byron: And the others…?**

 

**Chloe: Quite alive and for experimental purposes.**

 

**Byron: So you’re a scientist, much like myself?**

 

**Chloe: (She tilts her head.) No, I wouldn’t consider myself one. This is mainly a hobby.**

 

**Byron: How about your younger sister?**

 

**Chloe: (Confusion fills her face.) Younger sister…?**

 

**Byron: Yes. What was her name…? Chloe? Yes, I believe that was it. Chloe.**

 

**Chloe: (She raises an eyebrow.)...**

 

**Byron: Oh dear, did I get her name wrong? My sincerest apologies…**

 

**Chloe: I believe you have us confused...** **_I_ ** **am Chloe. My elder sister is...somewhere.**

 

**(Dismay fills Byron’s expression.)**

 

**Byron: Are you quite sure that you are not Marie-Luise?**

 

**Chloe: (She giggles.) Yes, I am quite sure.**

 

**Byron: Isn’t this one of your pranks? You are quite a notorious figure in Resurrection society, you know. But I look at you and cannot picture you and those unsavory rumors together as one.**

 

**Chloe: (She laughs.) Ah, if only my sister was here to preen in her notoriety!**

 

**Byron: Is she as lovely as you?**

 

**Chloe: (She raises her eyebrows, her cheeks coloring a bit.) Is this your attempt at courting me?**

 

**Byron: (He is taken aback, heavily blushing.) N-no! Of course not. I was just wondering…As I haven’t been home in more than seven years…**

 

**Chloe: Seven years! Why, you’re practically an Outsider!**

 

**Byron: (He laughs.) I thought so too, until I came home. It was strange how quickly I returned to my old habits!**

 

**Chloe: How was the Outside? Is it as vast as they say?**

 

**Byron: That and so much more…(A distant look appears in his eyes.) The people I met were so...free and independent. (He looks back at Chloe with a smile.) Of course, they were American, which may have contributed to such a thing…**

 

**Chloe: (She giggles.) Did you make any friends?**

 

**Byron: One dear friend that I hope to grow old with. I have made a few others, but they are not as close as my best friend.**

 

**Chloe: Ah...I am like that with my sister. We are best friends...or were.**

 

**Byron:...were?**

 

**Chloe: (She looks down at her tea sadly.) She—**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She is being dragged in by muscular men. Her clothes are muddy and she thrashes against the guards.) FUCK OFF! I WILL NOT MARRY HIM! FUCK OFF! (She is hurriedly carried upstairs. Lady Radcliffe follows the two men, a beleaguered expression on her face.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She nods her head at Byron and then turns to Chloe.) Can you believe it? She refused to climb down the willow tree so I had to call the stable hands to drag her off!**

 

**Chloe: (She gives her mother a nervous look.) I see…(She turns back to Byron and smiles awkwardly.) That was my sister.**

 

**Byron: (He looks at the scene in shock.) I… (He shuts his mouth.)**

 

**Chloe: It’s alright. Most people are at a loss for words for much less.**

 

**Byron: She...has spirit.**

 

**Chloe: A lot of spirit. Enough for a whole world.**

 

**(There’s an awkward silence.)**

 

**Byron: (He takes in a deep breath.)...Are the rumors true?**

 

**Chloe:...there’s so many, I wouldn’t even know where to start.**

 

**Byron: I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked such a question. (He shakes his head.) Rumors are such silly things.**

 

**Chloe: I believe that is something you should ask her.**

 

**(Another awkward moment of silence.)**

 

**Chloe: She was close to escaping, you know.**

 

**Byron:...really?**

 

**Chloe: But my mother heavily questioned me about her disappearance. And I was the only person my sister had told her plans to. I told her, even though I knew it was wrong. Deep down, there must have been a part of me that desperately wanted her to stay with me.**

 

**Byron:...You must really love her.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Lord Arclight’s voice: Why can’t you be more like Molly? Why aren’t you interested in what I do? Honestly...How will you lead our family without a respectable position?**

 

**Lady Arclight’s voice: Beatrice is such a well-behaved and bright girl! I just wish you would have some of her brightness too, instead of just sitting there and reading.**

 

**(Young Byron Arclight stands in the background as his parents fawn over his younger sister. His sister, Beatrice, is blonde with clear blue eyes. She wears a dress of dark green and has her hair pulled into a neat bun. She holds a book close to her chest. Beatrice turns to Byron with a smile.)**

 

**Beatrice: He’s just different from me. That’s all.**

 

**(Another flashback. At 17 years old, Byron is surrounded by luggage, getting ready to go to university. Beatrice, at 13 years old, gives him the same smile.)**

 

**Beatrice: I hope you have fun! Father tells me if** **_I_ ** **do well in my studies, he would send me to Cambridge! Isn’t that amazing? Maybe one day, you’ll go there and we’ll meet!**

 

**Edeline: (At 11 years old, she follows Beatrice wherever she goes. Her golden ringlets sway with each of her energetic movements. Her golden eyes shine with energy.) I want to go there too!**

 

**Beatrice: All three of us, together! Wouldn’t that be fun?**

 

**Byron: (He forces a smile.)...That would be excellent.**

 

**Beatrice: (Her expression falls a bit.)...The university you’re going to is also very good…**

 

**Lord Arclight: (He puts a hand on Beatrice’s shoulder.) Now, now...Byron is going to a place that will suit his strengths. He’ll find what he needs there.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Yes, a remarkable genius attends that place. Perhaps your brother could learn a thing or two from him.**

 

**Beatrice: Write back, alright?**

 

**Edeline: Tell me about all the weird fashions there! What the men and women wear! How they all talk and walk!**

 

**Byron:...I will. (He opens the door and heads towards the car. He looks back behind him to see Beatrice beginning an animated conversation with their father and Edeline hugging their mother. No one is looking at him.)**

 

**(The scene then goes to the funeral of Beatrice and Edeline. Byron, dressed all in black, looks at his sister’s portraits without emotion.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Byron: (As he contemplates his cup of tea.)...in truth, I felt nothing when they passed.**

 

**Chloe: (She looks at him in concern.)...still, you have my condolences for your loss.**

 

**Byron: Tell that to my parents.**

 

**Chloe:...**

 

**Byron:...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be telling you such things. We’ve just met.**

 

**Chloe: There is something soothing about confessing to a stranger rather than someone you know.**

 

**Byron:...There is, isn’t there?**

 

**(Footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs. Marie-Luise enters the room, a disgruntled expression on her face. She frustratedly tugs at her bustle skirt.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She raises her hand in mock greeting.) Good afternoon, Lord Arclight. (She walks past Byron and Chloe.) And goodbye!**

 

**(Chloe grabs on Marie-Luise’s sleeve.)**

 

**Chloe: I beg you, please cooperate just for once.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She raises an eyebrow.) Bold of you to assume I know the meaning of such a word.**

 

**Chloe: Mare…**

 

**Marie-Luise: Let go.**

 

**Chloe: No. You will stay here and have a civil conversation with young lord Arclight! He is a good man!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks at Byron.) Hello. I am Marie-Luise and I have no intention of being your wife nor attending to any of the duties a wife is expected to attend to. Good day. (She yanks her hand away from Chloe.)**

 

**Byron: (He is still awestruck by Marie-Luise.) Not even the rumors could prepare me for you.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She pauses and turns around. A smile plays on her features.) Oh? What rumors?**

 

**Byron: Where would I even start…? Even on the Outside, the tales of your escapades followed me in the form of familial correspondences.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She lets out a bark of laughter.) Delightful! Perhaps I will stay. (She sits down next to Chloe, resting her foot on the armrest. She leans her back against Chloe.) Tell me more.**

 

**Byron: W...was it true you broke your hymen on a horse?**

 

**Marie-Luise: As true as the fact that they shot that same horse in front of my eyes. Alpheratz was born on my third birthday, did you know that? We grew up together and they shot him (She imitates shooting a pistol with her hand and makes a sound to imitate it.) just like that. I was covered in his blood the entire ride home.**

 

**Byron: (He looks at Marie-Luise in shock.) I assumed it was just another rumor…**

 

**Marie-Luise: Sometimes, the hardest things to believe are the truth.**

 

**Byron: What about your masquerade costumes? One summer, I was told that you dressed up as a suffragette.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Ah yes. That costume was the tamest, compared to the others.**

 

**Byron: The impersonation of your father?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She licks her lips.) My favourite.**

 

**Byron: I wish I was there to see it.**

 

**Chloe: (She giggles.) Even** **_I_ ** **thought my father had returned.**

 

**Byron: And what are your other hobbies, aside from causing controversy and mischief wherever you go?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Serving my king, Oberon, lord of shadows and fairy folk.**

 

**Byron:...I never really enjoyed that play. I found it tedious.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Really? I found it hilarious, despite its patriarchal overtones. What I wouldn’t give to enchant a man’s head into an ass’s.**

 

**Byron: I prefer the plays of the early twenty-first century. Adam Rapp’s works, for one.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh? What were his plays about?**

 

**Byron: The downfalls of a modern society and the failings within ourselves. They’re quite bleak, but are able to portray humans in the most difficult parts of their lives.**

 

**Marie-Luise: They sound dreadful. I prefer comedies because the world we live in is already rife with tragedy. Why create an imitation of such a sad world?**

 

**Byron: So we can revel in the characters’ misery and be relieved that our lives are better than theirs.**

 

**Marie-Luise: But we are still miserable creatures in the end.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Kaito: Chris, did you know this?**

 

**Christopher: Know what?**

 

**(Kaito shows Christopher a folder labelled “Photon Mode.” Inside of it are notes and drawings of a prototype Photon Mode jacket.)**

 

**Christopher: No...I didn’t. What does it say?**

 

**Kaito: (He squints at the sprawling cursive.)...Notes on the material and the test subject’s given consent. (He looks at the corner.) Apparently this was your father’s personal copy. (He flips past a few more pages and stops when he reaches a certain page.)**

 

**Christopher: Your mother…**

 

**(A photograph attached to the notes via a paperclip portrays Marleen in a dark suit, styled similarly to Kaito’s photon jacket.)**

 

**Kaito: (He looks down at the photograph darkly.) I knew it.**

 

**Christopher: It’s just a photograph...you can’t come to any quick conclusions…**

 

**Kaito: (He unclips the photograph from the paper.) Do you mind if I keep this?**

 

**Christopher: O...of course. Go ahead.**

 

**Kaito: (He scrutinizes the photograph. Quietly, he pulls out the case that contains his deck and he puts it in.)**

 

**Christopher: You won’t tell Haruto?**

 

**Kaito: What good would it do, telling him that our momma was killed by the same thing as I’ll be killed by? (He goes back to reading the files. He takes out the journal in the back and opens it to the first page.)**

 

  1. **_10 seconds-Subject was able to successfully undergo transformation._** ** _  
_** ** _2\. 14 seconds-Successful transformation._**
  2. **_20 seconds-Subject was able to retrieve duel disk._** ** _  
  
_**



**(Kaito skims through the log and goes to the final entry.)**

  1. **_  
_****_1 hour, 50 minutes-Subject was able to finish a complete duel. Subject then collapsed. (Perhaps it was due to the subject not having used photon mode over a prolonged period. Or the experiment has evolved to become more dangerous to one's health. Hypothesis?)_**



 

**(Kaito turns the page.)**

 

**_Subject has been deemed unfit for testing. Noted chronic health issues. (Perhaps caused by prolonged exposure? Hypothesis will need further research. We will need a second test subject. Perhaps the son?)_ **

 

**Kaito: (He looks down at the words.)...He meant me.**

 

**Christopher: (He peers over Kaito’s shoulder and reads the note.) How old were you when this happened?**

 

**Kaito:...Eight. I remember that day as if it happened yesterday. And the argument that followed right after.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Kaito at 8 years old is being led into his father’s lab by Marleen. He is bursting with excitement and jumps up and down. Marleen gives him a tired smile and shows her badge to the camera. The doors slide open.)**

 

**Marleen: (She takes in a deep breath.) It feels good to be back. Can’t you smell it, Kaito? The smells of science and industry?**

 

**Kaito: (He imitates his mother.) Uh-huh! It doesn’t smell as nice as you, though.**

 

**Marleen: You’re just butterin’ me up…**

 

**(Kaito gives his mother a smile. Marleen returns it and walks into the office.)**

 

**Marleen: Byron. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.**

 

**Byron: (He looks up from a cup of coffee. He has aged considerably from the previous flashbacks. He appears more like the Byron from the previous season. Beneath his white lab coat are black trousers and a matching polo shirt. Dark circles encircle his eyes. Slowly, he makes an effort to stand.) Marleen. Good morning. It’s have you back.**

 

**Marleen: As you can see, I’ve brought a little someone to help with our projects. Say hi, Kaito. This is Byron Arclight.**

 

**Kaito: Hi, mr. Arclight. Boy, you got some long hair.**

 

**Byron: (A small smile fills his face.) Hello there. (He leans down and offers his hand to Kaito.) It’s a tradition in my family for the eldest to keep their hair long.**

 

**Kaito: That sounds cool. As the oldest,** **_I_ ** **can help out my momma at the lab.**

 

**Byron: (He chuckles.) Perhaps I should bring Chris in to help too.**

 

**Marleen: That would be delightful, two little boys runnin’ around.**

 

**Byron: Oh, Chris isn’t that much of a runner. He’s more of a reader.**

 

**Kaito: (With his arms crossed over his chest.) He sounds borin’.**

 

**Marleen: Kaito! Apologize this instant!**

 

**Kaito: (He pouts.) Sorry.**

 

**Byron: It’s quite alright…(He turns to Marleen.) He’s quite blunt, isn’t he?**

 

**Marleen: To the point.**

 

**Byron: (With a hint of reproach.) Just like his mother.**

 

**Marleen: (She smiles, catching on.) It feels so good to be back. As if I never left.**

 

**Kaito: Dad! (He pulls away from Marleen and runs over to Robert.)**

 

**Robert: (He enters the room and ruffles Kaito’s head.) Mornin’, sport.**

 

**Kaito: What’re we gonna do today? Explore new dimensions? Build up Heartland’s defense systems? Create a weaponized robot?**

 

**Robert: (He looks at Marleen, a question in his eyes. Marleen shrugs. Then he goes back to Kaito.) We’re not doing any of that.**

 

**Kaito: Aw…**

 

**Robert: We’re gonna watch your momma duel.**

 

**Kaito: (He perks up.) Even better!**

 

**Robert: (To Marleen.) Suit up and get ready. (He smirks.) Project PHOTON has returned.**

 

**Marleen: (She returns the smile.) Will do.**

 

**(It briefly returns to the present, where Kaito is looking down at Byron’s notes.)**

 

**Kaito: I would come to hate that day for the rest of my life.**

**  
** **\---Episode 32~END---**

**Marie-Luise's full-color character design[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BHU3AgTavOk04EclTjHuwPjrkuDzI3fY/view?usp=sharing) (Yay!)**


	11. Visiting the Ghosts

**\---Episode 33---** **  
** **Visiting the Ghosts**

 

**(Marleen and Byron are walking down the hall. Marleen wears her photon jacket. It’s black and lined with stripes, much like Kaito’s.)**

 

**Byron: You know, Robert worked very hard during your absence on improving the suit. But...(His voice lowers.) I hear he's implementing a feature that allows the user to steal an opponent's soul.** ****  
  


**Marleen: Why would Robert do that? He made the suit for a heightened dueling experience. Not a murder weapon. Or have I been gone for so long that the main goal has changed now?**

 

**Byron: (He shrugs.) I heard it from Jin himself.**

 

**Marleen: (Her eyebrows raise.) Jin?**

 

**Byron: Yes. Before his...dismissal, he informed me on the newer features of Photon Mode.**

 

**Marleen: But photon hand was a failure!**

 

**Byron: It was after you left.**

 

**Marleen: (She lets out an exhale. Her voice is low.) But he’s not here anymore, is he?**

 

**Byron: No. He became...mentally unstable.**

 

**Marleen: That’s what Robert told me too. But don’t you think something else was behind his resignation?**

 

**Byron: It’s none of my business to ask about my boss’s decisions.**

 

**Marleen: Mm. How polite.**

 

**(They walk up to a large iron door.)**

 

**Marleen: By the way, you have my condolences for your loss.**

 

**Byron: (He looks at her tiredly and sighs.) I honestly don’t know what to do without her.**

 

**Marleen:...Marie-Luise was a good woman. I still don’t know what would have made her succumb to an opium addiction.**

 

**Byron: (His expression reveals nothing.) It could happen to anyone.**

 

**Marleen:...sure. I’m not one to intrude, but you always seemed uncomfortable around her. Perhaps she was too high energy for your tastes?**

 

**Byron: (His eyes narrow.) Just what are you implying, Marleen?**

 

**Marleen: Did you drug her just so you could get some peace and quiet?**

 

**Byron: (Shock fills his expression.) Never in my life…! To even insinuate…**

 

**Marleen: It wouldn’t be above your people. You seem to hate the idea of strong and independent women.**

 

**Byron: Not all of us are misogynists.**

 

**Marleen: Oh, really? Just most of you? Who the hell opens fire on a 19 year old girl?!**

 

**Byron: That was years ago! Things have changed.**

 

**Marleen: Like?**

 

**Byron: Marie-Luise was on the council and improved various aspects of the Resurrection herself. Same-sex marriage was a law she pushed for until the very end. They finally ratified it months before her passing and she was too besotted with the opium to even care! Do you know how painful it was, watching someone you love waste away like that?!**

 

**Marleen: Playing victim now, aren’t we? If y’all weren’t such backwards people, she wouldn’t even have gotten addicted in the first place! And who’s fault was that exactly?**

 

**Byron: It—**

 

**Marleen: It’s your goddamn society that was the root of this! She wouldn’t even have** **_been_ ** **here if she had been allowed to escape, all those years ago! (She lets out an angry exhale.) You know what’s been botherin’ me the entire time I’ve been workin’ with you?**

 

**Byron: Marleen—**

 

**Marleen: I hate how you’re just fine with all of this barbaric oppression. A girl almost got shot to pieces trying to get out and you just shrug your shoulders and marry her** **_against_ ** **her will as if nothing happened! What the hell is wrong with you?!**

 

**Byron: You don’t understand! The—**

 

**Marleen: What is there to understand?! Why do you condone this behavior? You’re just a bystander, allowing all of this to happen. You’re a misogynist, just like the rest of them.**

 

**Byron: (His face has grown red from trying to control himself.) I am** **_not_ ** **a misogynist. We were married under very complicated circumstances. (He takes in a deep breath.) You didn’t have parents that saw you as nothing, did you? Controlled every single step you took, making sure you had to represent your family in the best way you could...We grew up in very different worlds.**

 

**Marleen: Oh, really? You know what still haunts me in my dreams every single fucking month? My parent’s lab. (It flashes back to a teenage Marleen. She walks into a dark room and turns on the lights with her shoulder because she is holding a closed box. She immediately stops when she sees what is in the room. There are a multitude of semi-opaque boxes, stacked on top of each other, high as the walls. “MARKED FOR INCINERATION” is stamped across all of the boxes. Marleen looks closer at the boxes. Inside of the boxes are fetuses. Some are malformed with horns, some have irregular growths protruding from their chests. Some have eyes wide open, colored in unnatural colors such as red and aqua. Marleen slowly backs away, looking down at her own box. An outline of a fetus is seen. She immediately drops the box and runs.) There were boxes stacked as high as the ceiling. Some of them looked perfectly normal. No strange growths. Smooth skin…(She looks at Byron with haunted eyes.) But somewhere along the way, the customer was dissatisfied. And so they were taken out of the incubation pods and put with the mistakes and left to** **_die_ ** **.**

 

**Byron:...So that’s why…**

 

**Marleen: That’s why I hate the New Blood industry. The sanctity of human life means nothing there. But you already know of this. Yet your family is fine with it.**

 

**Byron: It was my father’s field of study. Not mine. I...saw it as an innovative industry, but I could never catch on.**

 

**Marleen: But you don’t condone it.**

 

**Byron: No. I don’t.**

 

**Marleen: Why?**

 

**Byron: Because it gives an opportunity to those with reproductive issues.**

 

**Marleen: (Her eyes narrow.) That’s just a poor excuse. It’s a vanity now. A disgusting competition to see who has the strangest-looking child. The child’s feelings aren’t ever put into account for by those selfish adults.**

 

**Byron:...industry is industry.**

 

**Marleen: You know, I never really liked you. (She opens the door with her badge.) You were always fine with all of this** **_shit_ ** **that filled this world.  (She enters the room.)**

 

**Robert: (From the intercom.) Took y’all long enough. Let’s get started.**

 

**Kaito: (From the intercom.) Hi momma!**

 

**Marleen: (She raises a hand in greeting. Then she turns back to Byron.) Still running that coat-of-arms deck of yours?** ****  
  


**Byron : (Still disgruntled after the accusation.) Of course.**

****  
**Marleen: You know, if you don't change up your strategy, I'll beat you. We've dueled countless times before and I'm sure I've seen every card in your deck.** ****  
  


**Byron: Are you still in possession of that sun deck?**

 

**Marleen: The one and only.**

 

**Byron: Then let us hope that they haven’t grown old to my eyes. Duel disk, set!**

 

**Marleen: (As she transforms into Photon Mode, her coat shines with a white light.) D-tattoo, activate!**

 

**(D-gazer tattoos appear around their left eyes.)**

 

**AI: AR link established.**

 

**Marleen and Byron: Duel!**

 

**Marleen: I’ll start. (She turns to Robert.) By the way, the transformation’s a lot more smoother. Good job!**

 

**Robert: It's only good if it can be maintained through an entire duel!**

 

**Marleen: I place two cards face down. Then I summon sun shield in defense. Turn end. (She looks at Byron.) Give me a duel worth waiting for. It’s been a long time since I’ve felt this invigorated.**

 

**Byron: I will oblige.**

 

**(It fades to black. When it fades in again, Marleen and Byron are both at 100 life points. Their ace monsters are on the field, Marleen’s Hieratic Sun Dragon and Byron’s Genome Heriter. Instead of the lab, they are now in an AI generated desert.)**

 

**Marleen: (Sweat drips from her forehead.) This is great...**

 

**Byron: I must be honest with you, Robert. You’ve outdone yourself.**

 

**Robert: Finish the duel and we’ll see.**

 

**Marleen: I draw! (She looks at her new card.) I equip my xyz monster with the golden sun sword, increasing its attack by 700. (She eyes Byron’s monster with 3600 attack points and her own, now at 3700 attack. She scans the field to see if there’s any cards facedown. She smirks.) Direct attack!**

 

**Byron: I use one overlay unit to activate my monster’s ability! Genome Heriter takes your monster’s form! And now your monster’s attack goes to 0. It’s useless, Marleen. Numbers can only be destroyed by other numbers.**

 

**Marleen: Not with the field card I played! But you really are persistent, aren’t you? Trap activate! Back to front! I summon Oracle of the Sun in defense mode! Therefore I cancel my monster’s attack!**

 

**Byron:...turn end. A good maneuver.  Your skills haven’t dulled at all, have they?**

 

**Marleen: Oh, quit butterin’ me up.**

 

**Byron: You always did seem to be in a bad mood around me. I always wondered why.**

 

**Marleen: There’s a lot of things about you that I can’t stand. (She draws.) I detach one overlay unit from Hieratic Sun Dragon and activate its effect! (She looks at her hand.) I tribute one monster from my hand and destroy your facedown card!**

 

**Byron: I expected you to be a lot more careful.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks at Byron’s monster, now out of overlay units.) Sometimes, taking risks are the only things that causes things to happen. I attack your monster!**

 

**Byron: (He braces himself for the approaching attack. He takes his monocle off and pockets it. Hieratic Sun Dragon attacks and he is thrown against the wall, his life points hitting zero. The augmented reality dissolves. They are now back in the lab. Weaky, Byron stands up.) Excellent job, Marleen.**

 

**Marleen: (Her eyes narrow. Sweat trickles down her forehead.) You let me win, didn’t you?**

 

**Byron: What do you mean?**

 

**Marleen: I...felt like that trap should have done something once it was destroyed.**

 

**Byron: No, unfortunately. I expected you to attack without destroying it. Then I could have activated it and reflected the damage.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks up from her labored breathing.)...R...Really?**

 

**Byron: Why would I lie to you?**

 

**Kaito: (He runs into the room with his father behind him.) That was amazin’ momma!**

 

**Robert: Now** **_that_ ** **is what I call progress.**

 

**Marleen: (She slowly turns around.) Robert...Somethin’s up.**

 

**Byron: Marleen, are you…**

 

**Marleen: Heart’s beatin’ way too fast…(She tries to take a step forwards and falls. Byron catches her.)**

 

**Byron: Robert, call the hospital.**

 

**Kaito: What just happened?!**

 

**Robert: (His eyes widen. He runs his hands through his hair.) No. No I can’t. I could get in trouble with the scientific community if word gets out. Photon mode is a pet project of mine. We’ve broken a multitude of ethics and conduct rules with this project.**

 

**Byron: (His expression is grim.) As much as I question this decision, I must respect it. (He sighs.) But you must do something...**

**  
** **Robert: She’s breathin’ ain’t she? Heart’s normal?**

 

**Byron: (He rests on the ground, feeling Marleen’s pulse and breathing.) Her breathing’s slowing down. Her heartbeat is still erratic.**

 

**Robert: Damnit…(He turns to Kaito.) Hey, get out there, take a right and go until you see a blue door labelled “Research and Development.” Ask for Luna. Tell her to come to the stage.**

 

**Kaito: (He nods and runs off.)**

 

**Byron: Hopefully it's a temporary effect...Do you know how to slow it down...?**

**  
** **Robert: (He looks down at Marleen.) I'm afraid not. I'm an engineering genius, not a medical whiz.**

**  
** **Byron: You should take her home.**

****  
**Robert:...you know how much I hate missing work.** ****  
  


**Byron: (He glares at Robert. His voice has an edge to it.) Is your wife's life worth missing a day of work?** ****  
  


**Robert: (Taken aback.) Of course it is. But I—** ****  
  


**Byron: (His voice is firm.) Then take her home. (His expression saddens a bit.) You don’t know what you have until you’ve lost it.** ****  
  


**\---†---** ****  
  


**(The Tenjo villa. Marleen is laying unconscious on the couch and Robert is sitting near her, typing on a keyboard. A hologram is in front of him.)**

**  
** **Marleen: (She wakes up slowly.)...Robert...? What happened?**

**  
** **Robert: (He turns around, a relieved expression on his face.) Marley!**

****  
**Marleen: (She glares at him.) How many times have I told you to stop calling me that...?** ****  
  


**Robert: You're okay!**

**  
** **Marleen: (She looks down at herself.)...Of course I am why wouldn't I be? I was just tired from all that dueling. I hate to admit it, but I think I've met my match.**

****  
**Robert:...Byron was worried about you. When you collapsed.** ****  
  


**Marleen: (She rolls her eyes.) He always worries.**

**  
** **Robert: (He purses his lips.) Why do you always have to give him a hard time? Especially when he’s going through his wife’s death.**

 

**Marleen: (Bitter.) She wouldn’t have died if she wasn’t in that society. I told you, we should’ve done something all those years ago. It was wrong but you told me that we’re all bystanders. Well look where that brought us...** ****  
  


**Robert: Are you blaming her for dying?**

**  
** **Marleen: No, I'm blaming the society she was raised in. It's no wonder she wanted to get away from the Resurrection.**

**  
** **Robert: (He sighs.) We can’t choose where we’re born. Byron has a good heart.**

 

**Marleen:...**

 

**Robert:...He just sees things differently.** ****  
  


**Marleen: I despise how passive he is.**

 

**Robert: He cares for all of us. You know his parents were strict, right?**

 

**Marleen: So?**

 

**Robert: He’s gotten beaten up for so long, he can’t really stand for himself anymore.**

 

**Marleen: Stop defending him. This doesn’t excuse how he’s fine with all of the shit the Resurrection does.**

 

**(Silence fills the room for a few moments. Marleen readjusts her laying position.)**

 

**Robert:...I don't want you to get hurt anymore.**

**  
** **Marleen: I won't.**

****  
**Robert: (Gently.)...That’s why (He gulps.)...that's why I can't let you do this. Photon Mode is dangerous. Having you around will just...tempt me. Marley...Please try to understand. (He swallows.) It's as hard for me as it's hard for you. I know...you love your job...but...we're doing fine without you. I'm focused on Heartland more than anything else nowadays.** ****  
  


**Marleen: (Shock fills her face. She slowly stands up, anger slowly rising.) Then why's Byron still with you?** **_I_ ** **should be the one who’s staying. I have all the laser defense expertise that you need!**

**  
** **Robert:...He's my best friend. I can't let him go, not with his wife's recent passing and all.**

**  
** **Marleen: And I'm your wife! Have you forgotten that?! This is just stupid…! Am I just...(She waves her hands around, searching for a word.) an object...? You take me out of the cabinet when you need me and when you don't, you just put me back, close the doors and let me rot? Is that how it is?! Or is there something more...?**

**  
** **Robert: (Pain fills his expression.) Marley, please.**

****  
**Marleen: Is it because of Byron?! Has he been influencing you with his misogynistic beliefs?! Women** **_do_ ** **belong in the workplace! It's been centuries since we've left the housewife idea! Why go back?!** ****  
  


**Robert: No, no, it's not Byron, it's just—**

****  
**Marleen: How can he** **_not_ ** **rub off of you, after all these years together? I should have known...** ****  
  


**Robert: Because he's not a misogynistic—**

**  
** **Marleen: He's an** **_actor_ ** **, Robert!**

**  
** **Robert: Marleen! Stop! He can't help it, being a part of the Resurrection! I know you've always hated him but you've never given him a chance!  He's always trying to be nice to you, despite your constant belittling! That's one of the reasons why I can't let you go back! I will** **_not_ ** **tolerate this behavior at my workplace! I was hoping you'd change over these years but you haven't! Not one little bit! Hell, I think you've gotten worse!**

****  
**(Kaito is seen at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes are wide in fear as he sees his parents arguing.)** ****  
  


**Marleen: (Her face is engulfed in rage. One can see the resemblance between Kaito and his mother in their angry expressions. Her words come out in a crescendo. Her strong southern accent distorts her words.) Just why the hell are ya takin' that actor's side?! Who do ya think introduced his wife ta opium?! All the time's I've seen her, she looked as if she were suffering! That one time I talked to her, I remembered the hunger in her voice. She was denied a proper education! Had that** **_actor_ ** **given her a chance she wouldn't have been reduced to a drug addict! Cooped up inside that house, who else would have introduced her to the drug?! That fucking actor—**

****  
**(Robert is silent as he slaps Marleen square in the face. The sound echoes across the  room. She falls on the ground, a hand on her burning cheek. A handprint is already appearing on her face. Shock fills her face. Kaito winces.)** ****  
  


**Robert: (His voice shakes with bridled rage.) That's enough, Marleen.**

****  
**Marleen: (She still holds her face. Anger slowly fills her face.)...Never...** **_Never_ ** **in my life...** **_Never in my life did I ever_ ** **think** **_that you’d sink this low._ ** ****  
  


**Robert: (He stands his ground, despite trembling a bit.) You...you need to calm down.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks up at Robert and slowly stands up.) By hitting me? Is that how you think you’d calm me down?** **_What kind o’ caveman logic is that?!_ ** **(She gets up in Robert’s face.) HIT ME AGAIN! I FUCKIN’ DARE YA! SEE IF I CALM THE FUCK DOWN! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND THE WAY YOU BEHAVE IN THIS FAMILY! IT ISN’T JUST** **_MY_ ** **JOB TO TAKE CARE OF KAITO, IT’S YOUR JOB TOO! I AM** **_NOT_ ** **YOUR GODDAMN SLAVE, I AM MY OWN GODDAMN PERSON WITH MY OWN HOPES AND DREAMS THAT** **_I_ ** **GAVE UP BECAUSE OF YOU!**

 

**Robert: But Kaito needs someone by his side to guide him—**

 

**Marleen: THE SAME GODDAMN EXCUSE! OVER AND OVER AGAIN! WHAT ARE YOU, A BROKEN RECORDER? YOU JUST WANT ME OUT OF THE WAY SO THAT YOU CAN BE ALONE WITH BYRON! I DON’T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU DO IN THAT LAB OF YOURS, BUT YOU TALK ABOUT IT AS IF IT WERE A BETTER PLACE THAN HERE, WITH YOUR OWN DAMN FAMILY! (She pauses and looks at Robert with hurt.) Honestly, Robert. What kind of man loves his job more than his own lovin’ family?**

 

**Robert: It’s...it’s complicated.**

 

**Marleen: Oh! I bet it is. Bet you find Byron better than me, because he’s a man. Is that what it is? Okay. If that’s how it is, I guess I’ll make my leave. (She angles her head towards the stairs. Kaito darts behind the wall.) KAITO! PACK YOUR BAGS.**

 

**Robert: (To Marleen.) You’re not going anywhere. I think you need to watch yourself after today’s events. Please, just go upstairs and go to sleep. I’ll...I’ll spend the night at the lab. (He turns to leave.)**

 

**Marleen: Oh, just** **_leave_ ** **like that, tail behind your legs, back to Byron. I wish he was the one that died instead of his wife.** **_There_ ** **was a sensible woman.**

 

**Robert: (Without turning around.) I’m warning you, Marleen.** **_Don’t._ **

 

**Marleen: Or else what? You’ll hit me again?**

 

**Robert: (He flinches.) Please don’t. I think neither of us are thinkin’ straight.** ****

 

**Marleen: (She walks over to Robert and grabs his hand.) Fuckin’ hit me. Do it. If you hate me so much then hit me.**

 

**Robert: I don’t hate you.**

 

**Marleen: It’s always been like this! You’re too goddamn nice! Lettin’ that actor walk around, spreadin’ his ideas around…**

 

**Robert: (He issues his warning slowly, trying to control his anger.) Stop. Usin’. That. Slur.**

 

**Marleen: It’s what he is! It’s the truth! He lives in a goddamn fantasyland, where old conservatives get high off of their ultimate fantasy! Who talks like he does? Who dresses like he does? He’s reenacting a sick fantasy everyday of his life! And you let him live like that. Day after day after day.**

 

**Robert: Goodbye, Marleen. (He opens the door.)**

 

**Marleen: (She holds onto him.) You ain’t goin’ back to him.**

 

**Robert: (His eyes narrow.) You don’t control me.**

 

**Marleen: But that actor controls you.**

 

**Robert: (Rage fills his expression. He thrusts Marleen away with his arm and slams the door behind him.)**

 

**\---†---** ****  
  


**(It is the next morning. Marleen is preparing breakfast. A bruise is forming on her face. Kaito hesitantly comes downstairs.)**

****  
**Kaito: (Feigning ignorance.) M-momma! What happened?** ****  
  


**Marleen: (She starts. Looking up at Kaito, she pauses, thinking of an excuse. Taking a deep breath, she quietly answers him.) A door hit me.** ****  
  


**Kaito: (Pushing.) It doesn't look like a door. It looks more like—** ****  
  


**Marleen: (She grits her teeth.) A door hit me.** ****  
  


**Kaito:...It...wasn’t dad?**

 

**Marleen: (She purses her lips.) No. It wasn’t your daddy.**

 

**Kaito: Does it hurt a lot?**

****  
**Marleen: It’s nothing. Really. (She looks down at the burnt eggs and grimaces. She mutters under her breath.) Damnit.** ****  
  


**\---†---** ****  
  


**(We are back to the present. Kaito closes the journal, his hands slightly shaking.)** ****  
  


**Kaito:...the old man knew. He knew that Photon Mode was dangerous. (He swallows and looks down at his shaking hands.) He knew. And yet he still gave it to me.**

 

**Christopher:...I’m sorry you had to witness such a thing.**

 

**Kaito:...What’s done is done.**

 

**Christopher:...But it seemed like your father genuinely cared for your mother. He didn’t want to further damage her health.**

 

**Kaito: But he still let her die. (He takes in a deep breath and sighs.)...From a long time ago, I knew that I was disposable. He always cared for Haruto more than he did for me. Sacrifice a son to save another son. And hell, before that, he sacrificed his wife in the name of science. What kind of a father is that?**

 

**Christopher:...**

 

**Kaito:...We were just pawns in his mind. He didn't love any of us. I wonder if he’ll forget about me like he did with momma.** ****  
  


**Christopher:...There are people in this world who are inept at showing their affection to others. I believe your father is one of them.**

 

**Kaito: (He turns to Christopher.) Are you defending him? He** **_slapped_ ** **her and pushed her to the ground. Not to mention the years and years of emotional manipulation he heaped on her. (He shakes his head and scoffs.) The woman he promised to protect and cherish until death do them part. What a cruel joke.**

 

**Christopher: I am not defending your father. (An undercurrent of bitterness fills his voice.) He has done countless, inexcusable things that I will never forgive him for. Although his intentions may have been good in nature, the execution of his goals were deplorable.**

 

**Kaito: Who’s dad are we talking about?**

 

**Christopher:...No, my father masked his malicious goals in empty promises of reunification and a return to normalcy. There was no good left in his heart when he returned. He could only cover his true personality with a thin shroud. But it would always show through.**

 

**Kaito:...I see.**

 

**Christopher: When I worked with them, I always wondered if your father pitied mine.**

 

**Kaito: How so?**

 

**Christopher: Before the betrayal...before any of that...I’m quite sure my father loved yours.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She is in the nursery. She kisses baby Thomas on the forehead.) Goodnight, my love. (She runs her fingers through Thomas’s full head of hair and chuckles.) You’re going to have trouble with that in the future.**

 

**(The door behind her opens. She turns around to see Byron.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She walks towards him.) Another late night at the lab? (She smirks and closes the nursery door behind her.) Did you get any closer to him?**

 

**Byron: (He blushes.) Of course not.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She playfully elbows Byron.) Why not? His wife isn’t there.**

 

**Byron: We...we’re both married men.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Well, one is a marriage of convenience. I have my dalliances. You should have yours. Oh, come on! (She walks Byron into his bedroom and seats herself on his bed. Her arms are crossed.) You’ve been mooning after him ever since university. Wait any longer and you’ll shrivel up from wanting.**

 

**Byron: (He undoes his buttons, still flustered.) But we have our priorities. B-besides...being with him is good enough.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She rolls her eyes and flops her head onto Byron’s bed. She lets out a groan into his pillow.) “Good enough?” That’s how you’ve always approached life and what** **_good_ ** **has that done you?**

 

**Byron: (He shrugs and pulls on a bathrobe.) It’s kept me out of trouble. I find that quite nice.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Trouble is what makes life fun! If you’re going to spend every single work day awkwardly mooning about, you’ll eventually find yourself in an endlessly repeating loop! Before you know it, you’ll be 60 and balding without any extramarital adventures to speak of!**

 

**Byron: (He straightens his trousers out and folds them.) You don’t know Marleen.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Dr. Tenjo’s wife? From the things you say about her, she sounds quite nice.**

 

**Byron: (He shivers.) Oh no, there’s an ever present undercurrent of rage within her at all times. It’s just threatening to erupt one day. To be honest, I’m quite relieved she’s taken a break to take care of her child.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Then what’s stopping you?**

 

**Byron: My morals.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Mockingly.) And the fear of burning in hell?**

 

**Byron: O-of course not. I am a man of science.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You say that, but we can never forget about the things we have been trained to believe from a young age. But think about it. The notion of heaven is ridiculous. No one is ever that good. Even the kindest person shall have their dark thoughts. We will all go to hell...if it exists. But I think it is merely a thin shroud to alleviate the fear of fading into nothingness.**

 

**Byron: I don’t even know if my feelings would be reciprocated.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Didn’t you go wild in university? Can’t you tell when a man plays the same horn as you?**

 

**Byron: Er...I’ve grown out of practice...Besides...I didn’t know Robert liked Marleen until he showed me the engagement ring. Before, I thought they just really enjoyed working together.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Either you are terribly dense or Dr. Tenjo is just a extremely private man.**

 

**Byron: Perhaps it is a mix of both.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Well, he must like you to some degree. He hasn’t dismissed you yet.**

 

**Byron:...yet.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She rolls off of Byron’s bed and begins to walk away.) Think about it in the bath. For now, goodnight.**

 

**Byron: (He looks at Marie-Luise’s retreating back, flustered.) G...goodnight.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Kaito: Really, now…**

 

**Christopher: I remember after mother passed, I made the mistake of asking him the question of who else did he love. He said one had passed away like mother and the other was happily married.**

 

**Kaito: (He snorts.)** **_Happily_ ** **. Y’know, she considered divorcing him.**

 

**Christopher: I suppose my father didn’t want to complicate things for us.**

 

**Kaito: There came to this point where the old man wouldn’t come home for weeks. Sometimes a whole month. After that particular argument, I didn’t see him the rest of spring.**

 

**Christopher:...And that only worsened things, I’m guessing?**

 

**Kaito: Yeah. After he came home, it seemed like things went back to normal...but something was still missing. I think the spark had been lost.**

**Christopher:...Did Haruto make things any better?**

 

**Kaito: (His expression clouds over.) Yes and no.**

 

**Christopher: (There is a pause. Then he nods and stands up.) I think it’s about time for lunch. What would you like?**

 

**Kaito: Oh, I can go back and make something.**

 

**Christopher: As your host, I insist that you stay.**

 

**Kaito: Can you even cook?**

 

**Christopher: I’m insulted. Living alone for five years taught me many valuable skills.**

 

**Kaito: You lived in Heartland Tower. There was a cafeteria.**

 

**Christopher: Yes, but I cooked on occasion.**

 

**Kaito: Well, what can you do?**

 

**Christopher: Sandwiches.**

 

**Kaito: Yeah, Haruto can do that too.**

 

**Christopher: Rice.**

 

**Kaito: From a rice cooker.**

 

**Christopher: With some difficulty, I can prepare a chicken.**

 

**Kaito: For what occasion?**

 

**Christopher: When the chef calls in sick the night before and you have guests to entertain the following day.**

 

**Kaito: Rich people problems. Can you make anything else?**

 

**Christopher: A salad.**

 

**Kaito: You wash lettuce, cut up some vegetables and you’re done. Even a monkey could do that.**

 

**Christopher: (He grows flustered.) W-well, if you’re done perusing the menu, I’ll head to the kitchen now.**

 

**Kaito: (He stands up.) Let’s work on something together. Do you have any pasta?**

 

**Christopher: Hm...I haven’t checked the pantry for those in months.**

 

**Kaito: We’ll find something.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Haruto: Wow!**

 

**Thomas: Wow is right.**

 

**(The two are in an antiquated poker room. Five tables are dispersed throughout the windowless room. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling, dimly lighting the walls.)**

 

**Thomas: On late nights, my ancestors would gamble here. (He winks.) The authorities would never know.**

 

**Haruto: Do you know how to gamble?**

 

**Thomas: Depends on the game. I’m pretty good at blackjack.**

 

**Haruto: (A conspiratory smile fills his face.) Do you want to teach me?**

 

**Thomas: (He ruffles Haruto’s head.) You’re too young. Wait a few more years.**

 

**Haruto: (He pouts.) That’s what everyone tells me. But I’m 8!**

 

**Thomas: (He laughs.) Y’know, when I was 8, I thought I could do everything too.**

 

**Haruto: If I put my mind to it, I’m sure I can.**

 

**Thomas: Keep on thinking like that. It’ll make you successful. (He opens up a door in the wall and beckons Haruto forwards.) Let’s get out of here. I think I smell lunch.**

 

**Haruto: (He gives the room a longing glance and then walks towards Thomas. The two walk through a small, windowless passageway. Doors line the walls.) Did the servants use these?**

 

**Thomas: Yup. And so did my brothers and I. My father despised playing hide-and-seek with us because it was nigh impossible.**

 

**Haruto: (He giggles.) Did you ever play that with my brother?**

 

**(There’s a slight pause in Thomas’s step.)**

 

**Thomas: No. He wasn’t allowed to come over.**

 

**Haruto: Why?**

 

**Thomas: (He shrugs.) Ask your mom.**

 

**Haruto: Maybe you could try being friends with him again.**

 

**Thomas: (He scoffs.) No way. After all the things I’ve done, he hates my guts.**

 

**Haruto: He doesn’t hate you.**

 

**Thomas: And how would you know?**

 

**Haruto: He hasn’t taken your soul yet.**

 

**Thomas:...that’s nice. But if it weren’t for the crest, I’d be comatose in a hospital bed and shriveled up like a raisin.**

 

**Haruto: If he really hated you, he’d have done all he could to take your soul, crest or no.**

 

**Thomas: I think the only thing that’s preventing him from doing so is my brother.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Haruto: Wow! This looks good!**

 

**Kaito: Eat up, guys. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.**

 

**Thomas: (Snorts.) For you and Chris, sure. Looking through dead people’s journals.**

 

**Kaito: Okay, well since I made the main meal and Chris made the salad, I can revoke your right to eat with us. Top ramen’s in the cabinet yonder.**

 

**Thomas: (He puts his two hands up in defense.) Woah, woah, you wouldn’t do that to an old pal, would you? And the food you made looks so good…**

 

**(It’s pasta in alfredo sauce and cut up sausages.)**

 

**Kaito: (He glares at Thomas.) We** **_aren’t_ ** **friends. (He sits down.) Now you either behave or get out.**

 

**Thomas: Okay, mum.**

 

**Haruto: (He laughs.)** **_Niisan_ ** **doesn’t like to admit it, but he tends to see people younger than him like siblings.**

 

**Kaito: I don’t!**

 

**Christopher: Well, you do seem to look out for Ryoga and Yuma quite often…**

 

**Kaito: It’s because they get into trouble more than the usual hormone-infused idiot.**

 

**Thomas: Aw, am I growing on you?**

 

**Kaito: (He sits down and proceeds to eat. His plate consists of all the burned pasta at the bottom of the pot.) No.**

 

**Thomas: (He looks at Kaito’s plate and everyone else’s.) Hey, what happened?**

 

**Haruto: Whenever** **_niisan_ ** **cooks, he always burns things. He feels like it’s his personal duty to eat his mistakes.**

 

**Thomas:...how noble. No wonder you’re so irritated all the time. Remind us to treat you to a proper Arclight dinner with unburnt food.**

 

**Kaito: (Deadpan.) I’d rather die.**

 

**Christopher: Come now, none of that at the table.**

 

**Thomas: (Mockingly.) Yes, dearest brother. (He takes a bite.) Oh, this is good.**

 

**Kaito: It must be a good change compared to all the fancy foods you eat.**

 

**Thomas: Nah, nowadays, it’s more sandwiches and rice more than anything. But if I have time, I make hotcakes for breakfast.**

 

**Christopher: (Wistfully.) We used to be served 5-course meals every night.**

 

**Thomas: Then the servants were dismissed after grandfather passed and we had to fend for ourselves. Why were they dismissed anyways…? I liked eating until I couldn’t walk straight.**

 

**Christopher: Father wished for more simplicity in our lives. He didn’t want us to grow spoiled and lazy.**

 

**Thomas:...Y’know what would be great?**

 

**Christopher: What?**

 

**Thomas: Mutton pie.**

 

**Christopher: We had that last Christmas.**

 

**Thomas: That was months ago.**

 

**Christopher: Would you like to spend six hours to prepare it? If so, be my guest.**

 

**Thomas:...If only Michael was here.**

 

**(Kaito and Haruto exchange looks. Oh, those Neo-Victorians.)**

 

**Haruto: What’s mutton pie?**

**Thomas: (He gasps.) You don’t know what the bestest, warmest holiday meal is?!**

 

**Christopher: It isn’t the best holiday meal.**

 

**Thomas: Oh, be quiet! It’s because of that “pie incident”, isn’t it?!**

 

**Christopher: (He colors.) I had the best intentions!**

 

**Thomas: My brother despises pies. It was because when he was 11—**

 

**Kaito: Chris, you don’t like pies?! (Mockingly.) I am positively shocked. Clearly, you haven’t tried my momma’s peach cobbler.**

 

**Thomas: (He starts.) Oh my god…! How could I forget your momma’s peach cobbler?! Oh...Forget the mutton pie. I could use a sweet peach cobbler.**

 

**Kaito: Oh shut up. You’re just butterin’ me up.**

 

**Thomas: Do you remember how it melted in your mouth? It is so hard to find pastries like that nowadays. And the cinnamon…(He closes his eyes and leans back.) The best part was the caramel sauce she drizzled over the vanilla ice cream. It just melded with the taste so well…Ah...(He pauses.) Kaito?**

 

**Kaito: (He is seen wiping his eyes.) N...nothing.**

 

**Thomas: (He looks down at his food.) Of course, this is good too. (He quickly finishes the rest of his food.) Thanks.**

 

**Kaito: You’re welcome.**

 

**Thomas: One day, I’ll make a peach cobbler as good as...hers.**

 

**Haruto: I don’t think there’s any need.**

 

**Thomas: Hm?**

 

**Haruto:** **_Niisan_ ** **makes the best peach cobbler I’ve ever had! He makes one for my birthday every year, with extra caramel sauce! And then we drink hot chocolate together. (He beams.) Maybe he’ll make you one for your birthday.**

 

**Kaito: I ain’t.**

 

**Haruto: But it’s really good…**

 

**Kaito: Won’t ever be as good as momma’s. (He’s finished his meal and heads towards the kitchen.)**

 

**Christopher: (He gives Thomas a look. Thomas awkwardly shrugs.)**

 

**Haruto:...right. He gets upset whenever we bring our momma up.**

 

**Christopher:...It’s not his fault though.**

 

**Thomas: (His voice is low.) He was just a kid. How could he have known what was right and what was wrong at such a time?**

 

**Christopher: (He finishes his meal.) To each family their own.**

 

**\---†---** ****  
  


**(A late night American-style diner. A well-driven Mustang is parked at the front along with a smaller, electric car. Inside the diner, Marleen and Robert are the only ones. Robert looks out the window.)**

 

**Robert: That Mustang looks like it’s on its last legs. Don’t I pay you enough to buy at least a better used car? Who even uses gasoline anymore?**

 

**Marleen: (She takes a sip of her water.) I intend to ride her right into the dirt, for your information.**

 

**Robert: (Wryly.) Sentimental value?**

 

**Marleen: (She crosses her arms and huffs.) Of course not. Economical reasons. I went through the pain of having it shipped over here and I’m still riding off that cost.**

 

**Robert: Should’ve left it at home and bought a new one here. (He motions to his compact car with his fork.) I bet my salad that my car’s two times lighter than yours and ten times more efficient.**

 

**Marleen: (She nibbles on a fry.) No thanks. I hate salads. You’d be right anyways, though.**

 

**Robert: What happens if the car breaks down in the middle of nowhere?**

 

**Marleen: I have my auto smarts.**

 

**Robert: Well, you’re gonna need them. How much did it cost?**

 

**Marleen: My entire summer at a sweatshop known as Vej Town Grill.**

 

**Robert: (He snorts.) I fondly remember their salads growin’ up.**

 

**Marleen: (She shivers.) Nasty.**

 

**Robert: Is that why you hate salads?**

 

**Marleen: That and many other reasons. I get goosebumps whenever I smell broiled vegetables now.**

 

**Robert: Well, remind me to never invite you to dinner at my apartment.**

 

**Marleen: Told you you were a vegetarian.**

 

**Robert: On the contrary, for special events, I can make a pretty mean beef brisket.**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) Tell me more.**

 

**Robert: Recently, I switched to lab grown meat.**

 

**Marleen: (She makes a face.) My uncle dabbled in that. I thought it was quite gross when he came in with a whole ham for Thanksgiving. It had a slightly chemical taste to it.**

 

**Robert: What do you normally eat?**

 

**Marleen: Whatever’s left in my fridge.**

 

**Robert: And that is…?**

 

**Marleen: (Mutters.) Vej Town leftovers.**

 

**Robert: Pfft...Ex-employee discount?**

 

**Marleen:...it’s complicated. On nice days when I have time to cook, I buy some beef and saute it. Those are the best.**

 

**Robert: (Gently.) Am I not paying you enough?**

 

**Marleen: N-no...the pay’s fine...It’s just...I’m saving up for new parts.**

 

**Robert: For what?**

 

**Marleen: (She glances towards her car as a gesture.)**

 

**Robert: For pete’s sake, just scrap it. No one sells those antique parts anymore.**

 

**Marleen: It’s the last thing I have of home.**

 

**Robert:...and you said you weren’t sentimental.**

 

**Marleen: (She pops a fry into her mouth and looks out the window.) With the way I’m eating, you’d expect me to lose some weight. It’s been tofu, stir-fried vegetables and salads for months.**

 

**Robert: Do you exercise?**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) I’d be dancin’ my heart out right now if you hadn’t invited me to dinner.**

 

**Robert: Hmm...Maybe it’s your genes then. (He shrugs.) But you look fine to me. You feel fine, right?**

 

**Marleen: (Deadpan.) I couldn’t be better.**

 

**Robert: Maybe sleep earlier.**

 

**Marleen: I haven’t gone to sleep before 10 since I was 9.**

 

**Robert:...Try.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks outside the window.) To be honest, I just don’t care how I look anymore. I worried too much once and it just led to an eating disorder.**

 

**Robert: (His eyebrows furrow in worry.) You’re okay now, right?**

 

**Marleen: (She turns to Robert in surprise.) Y...yeah. I’m okay now. Occasionally I do have hard days...but…**

 

**Robert: So that’s why there’s weeks where you don’t come in with anything.**

 

**Marleen: (She flushes.) I’m fine. Really.**

 

**Robert: (He sighs.) I’m not good at this...but...I think you’re fine just the way you are. Please don’t hurt yourself like this. I need you.**

 

**Marleen:...yessir.**

 

**Robert: I swear, if you ever come in without a lunch or breakfast, I’m gonna take it upon myself to make sure you have three proper meals a day.**

 

**Marleen: I** **_do_ ** **eat during those days. You just don’t see me do it.**

 

**Robert: When?**

 

**Marleen:...at the end of the day.**

 

**Robert: (He sighs.) And is it healthy?**

 

**Marleen: It’s whatever’s left in the fridge and as much as I can eat…(She shakes her head.) I don’t ever want anyone seein’ me like that.**

 

**Robert:...and then it all comes out, doesn’t it?**

 

**Marleen: (She shrugs.) Not on purpose. It just happens.**

 

**Robert: (He puts a hand on Marleen’s. Marleen draws back slightly.) I think you’re beautiful, over-curled hair and all.**

 

**Marleen: (She colors a bit.) That’s probably because I’m the only woman you’ve worked with.**

 

**Robert:...true. But that don’t make you any less beautiful.**

 

**Marleen: (She pulls her hand away.) Looks like someone raised a charmer.**

 

**Robert: (He blushes.) I told you, I’m bad at emotions n’ being honest.**

 

**Marleen: Tell me, have you ever kissed anyone?**

 

**Robert: (His blush reddens. Marleen’s eyes widen.)**

 

**Marleen: So you have. Who was it?**

 

**Robert: It was a stupid college thing. We were drunk.**

 

**Marleen: Oh?**

 

**Robert: I’m not saying anymore.**

 

**Marleen: Let me guess...The only person you’re close with is Byron. So it’s him, isn’t it?**

 

**Robert: (He turns away, blushing heavier.) Of course not. I’m close to people other than him.**

 

**Marleen: Right...How did it feel?**

 

**Robert: I was too drunk to remember.**

 

**Marleen: Are you going to settle down anytime soon?**

 

**Robert: (He sips his drink.) No plans. I’m not good at love’n’ all that mush. You seein’ anyone down at the dancehall?**

 

**Marleen: No, I just dance with whoever can keep up with me.**

 

**Robert: Maybe you could teach me one day. I need to get some exercise into these sticks.**

 

**Marleen: You know how to count the beats?**

 

**Robert: Nope.**

 

**Marleen: It’d be a long day for you. Nonetheless, I should return the favor. How do you feel about some swing?**

 

**Robert: Uh...sure?**

 

**Marleen: (She sighs.) You don’t even know what that is, do you?**

 

**Robert: N...no.**

 

**Marleen: How about dances from the late twentieth century?**

 

**Robert: Uh…**

 

**Marleen: The macarena?**

 

**Robert:...The what?**

 

**Marleen: Oh moon and stars. You are hopeless. What dances do you know?**

 

**Robert: I can square dance without tripping for two minutes. Does that count?**

 

**Marleen:...sure. How did you even survive Byron’s wedding?**

 

**Robert: I just did what I usually do at parties. I stuck to the walls.**

 

**Marleen: You just stand there and stare at people?**

 

**Robert: Pretty much.**

 

**Marleen: A king above his subjects.**

 

**Robert: Mmhm.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks around the diner, with its dark lights and neon lighting.) Kinda cliche, don’t you think? You and me talking at a supposedly American diner. The lights are low. The music’s coming through crackled speakers…**

 

**Robert: (He chuckles.) America Town. Home away from home.**

 

**Marleen: (She smiles a bit and shakes her head. Then she checks her watch.) About time we return to the lab?**

 

**Robert: (He checks his own watch.) Yeah.**

 

**Marleen: (She calls the waitress over and turns back to Robert with a bright smile.) It’s Photon time.**

 

**\---Episode 33~END---**

**Link for this episode's illustration[here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XbvEoAPAgttnUXnYkq3pGU0E5J8nQamK)**

 


	12. One Lonesome Song

**\---Episode 34---** **  
** **One Lonesome Song**

 

**(The sound of a music box fills the room. Marleen is seen in her apartment, holding the blue music box with silver moon and stars decorating it. The melody is none other than Haruto’s lullaby. The walls of her apartment are covered in blueprints and scribbles of prototypes. Inside of the music box, there is a photograph of Marleen, holding a diploma in her hands. On the grey velvet, written in clumsy handwriting is “To the moon, the sun and other stars-Daisy XOXO.’’ The sound of a phone ringing is heard. Marleen closes the music box and grabs the screen from the table. She taps a few things and soon, the hologram of her cousin is seen.)**

 

**Marleen: And what are you doing at this time?**

 

**Daisy: Don’t you remember? Today’s mardi gras.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks at the calendar hanging in a corner.) So it is.**

 

**Daisy: Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten!**

 

**Marleen: N-no...I haven’t. It’s just today was busy.**

 

**Daisy: You should be restin’! (She leans closer to the screen and gasps.) Those dark circles are darker than ever! What have you been doin’?!**

 

**Marleen: Science. You?**

 

**Daisy: King cake for breakfast and planning a trip downtown to see the parade. Aunt May made a particularly nice one this year.**

 

**Marleen:...keep me in your thoughts.**

 

**Daisy: I’ll party twice as hard for the both of us. (She makes a tsking noise.) You look wrung-out, Marleen. Go to sleep.**

 

**Marleen: Don’t want to.**

 

**Daisy: (Her expression grows firm.) Y’know, I’m worried about you. Have you been eating properly?**

 

**Marleen: As well as I can.**

 

**Daisy: Don’t lie to me.**

 

**Marleen: It’s the truth.**

 

**Daisy: Well, it looks like you were hit by a truck.**

 

**Marleen: It’s just Robert’s new project.**

 

**Daisy: What new project?**

 

**Marleen: It’s in development but it’s called Photon Mode.**

 

**Daisy: Sounds like something out of a movie. Now go to sleep!**

 

**Marleen: Why did you call me then?**

 

**Daisy: To wish you a happy fat Tuesday.**

 

**Marleen:...likewise.**

 

**Daisy: (She frowns.) Really, this Dr. Tenjo sounds more and more like a rogue the more you talk about him.**

 

**Marleen: You know I ain’t good with words. If there was an equation to show what a good person he is, I’d show you, but there ain’t.**

 

**Daisy: You and your maths. (The sound of a voice calling her is heard. A smile fills her face.) That must be Xavier. (She turns to leave.) Have a goodnight!**

 

**Marleen:...night.**

 

**Daisy: I’ll tell your parents you said hi.**

 

 **Marleen: (Her eyes narrow.)** **_Don’t._ **

 

**Daisy: What? They really miss you.**

 

**Marleen: Well I don’t. Bye.**

 

**(She turns off the screen and is surrounded by silence. She looks outside at the city, lit up at night. Then she looks up at the sky and frowns. Closing the curtains, she looks at a poster from across the wall. It features a small cottage in the midst of the peaceful countryside.)**

 

**Marleen: Someday...**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Kaito: (His eyes are drooping as he flips through another page of Byron’s research journals. In the background, the sun is setting.)**

 

**Christopher: (He enters the room with a tea service.) I think you’ve done enough for today.**

 

**Kaito: (He looks up at Christopher sleepily.) I s’pose so.**

 

**Christopher: (He begins to pour tea for the both of them) Jasmine tea. Take some.**

 

**Kaito: (He takes a cup and stares at the liquid. Giving it a few blows, he then drinks it plain.)**

 

**Christopher: Perhaps gather Haruto?**

 

**Kaito: Yeah.**

 

**Christopher: (He strains to listen for a sound.) The silence is unsettling. Either they’re up to no good or they’re sleeping.**

 

**Kaito: (He stands.) I’ll look for them.**

 

**Christopher: (He follows Kaito.) It’s going to be almost impossible finding them alone.**

 

**Kaito: Haruto! (His voice echoes down the hall.)**

 

**Christopher: I’ll check the upstairs, you can check here. (He runs upstairs, calling Thomas’s name.)**

 

**Kaito: (He enters the hall.) Haruto! (He opens up a random door.) Haruto! (He runs up to the next door and opens it. Dust motes fill the white room. Sheets are draped over the furniture and the window is covered in grime.) Definitely not there. (He closes the door behind him and continues to run down the hall, calling Haruto’s name.)**

 

**Haruto: (He pops out from the last door.) Sshh!**

 

**Kaito: Haruto! Where were you? Didn’t you hear me call you?**

 

**Haruto: (He shows the hallway he came from.) I was way down there!**

 

**Kaito: (He looks over Haruto.) Where’s that good-for-nothing?**

 

**Haruto: Sleeping. He told me I wore him out.**

 

**Kaito: (He ruffles Haruto’s hair.) Good job. Go to the living room and wait for me. I’ll go get Chris. (He runs past his brother.) Chris! I found Haruto!**

 

**Christopher: (He peeks out from the upper floor.) Where was he?**

 

**Haruto: (He runs up to Kaito.) I was watching Thomas sleep.**

 

**Christopher: (He comes downstairs.) Will you take me to him? I need to tell him to clean up his room.**

 

**Haruto: (He giggles.) He’s in the billiards room.**

 

**Christopher: What was he doing there?**

 

**Haruto: He was teaching me to play billiards.**

 

**Kaito: I knew I couldn’t trust him with you!**

 

**Christopher: (He sighs.) Oh yes, we are definitely going to have a talk. (He walks down the hall.) Have a good night, you two.**

 

**Haruto: Bye!**

 

**Kaito: Let me finish my tea and we’ll be off.**

 

**(The scene goes to Christopher entering the billiards room.)**

 

**Christopher: Thomas..?**

 

**(Thomas is splayed on a chair, dozing peacefully.)**

 

**Christopher: (He looks at Thomas with a small smile. Gently, he nudges Thomas.) Thomas...wake up.**

 

**Thomas: (His eyes are closed and he bats Christopher away.) Not yet, father…**

 

**Christopher: It’s Christopher, your brother.**

 

**Thomas: (He opens his eyes and swipes his chin.) Oh. (He looks around.) Where’s Haruto?**

 

**Christopher: Going home.**

 

**Thomas: (He stands up.) Wait, not yet. I want to give him something…**

 

**Christopher: Well, you better hurry.**

 

**(In the receiving room, Kaito is finishing his last bit of tea. Thomas enters.)**

 

**Thomas: Good. You’re still here.**

 

**Kaito: (He glares at him.) Unfortunately, I am.**

 

**Thomas: (He turns to Haruto.) Don’t leave yet. I got something for you. (He runs upstairs.)**

 

**Kaito: C’mon, let’s go.**

 

**Haruto: (He holds his brother’s arm.) You owe it to him.**

 

**Kaito: I don’t owe him anything.**

 

**Haruto: He took care of me all day while you and Chris sat around.**

 

**Kaito:...I’m not someone who says thanks.**

 

**Haruto: Then maybe it’s about time you learn some manners.**

 

**Kaito: (He looks at Haruto in shock.)**

 

**Haruto: (He sits back down. Christopher then enters the room.) Hi, Chris!**

 

**Christopher: Hello. (He looks around.) Where is Thomas?**

 

**Kaito: (Disgruntled.) Upstairs. He has something for Haruto.**

 

**Christopher: (He tilts his head in worriment.) Are you sure you’re going to stay to receive his gift?**

 

**Kaito: (He glances at Haruto.) I don’t have a choice.**

 

**Christopher: I see…**

 

**Haruto: He showed me lots of fun things today. I can’t wait for tomorrow.**

 

**Christopher: (He sighs.) Don’t be afraid to tell on him if he does anything dangerous.**

 

**Haruto: Okay. What did you two do when you were little?**

 

**Christopher: Hm...It’s been awhile...He always wanted me to play dolls with him. I found that quite dull because I preferred reading and stargazing. In the rare times when we actually played together, we were curled up by the fireplace reading a book of his choice.**

 

**Haruto: We played on the tire swing in the front yard and caught insects. Did you do any of that?**

 

**Christopher: Thomas did. But I did not. I played the piano.**

 

**Haruto: I’m learning how to play the fiddle!**

 

**Christopher: That’s right! I remember you told me that. How is it going?**

 

**Haruto: Good! I can play a few songs now by heart.**

 

**Kaito: He’s got talent.**

 

**Christopher: Just like his brother.**

 

**Haruto: What’s the next song you’re gonna teach me?**

 

**Kaito: You think you’re ready for some real folk music?**

 

**Haruto: Sure!**

 

**Kaito: Maybe we’ll be able to sneak some lessons during this stay.**

 

**Haruto: That would be great!**

 

**Thomas: (He comes downstairs, holding Marleen’s doll.) I think she should come home with you.**

 

**Haruto: Who?**

 

**Thomas: (In front of Haruto, he presents him the doll.) She belonged to your mother. Your mother gave her to me as a Christmas gift. But...I think it’s about time for her to come back. (He shows Haruto the initials written on the shoe.) That’s her handwriting.**

 

**Haruto: Really? (Hesitantly, he reaches out for the doll. Thomas hands it to him and he looks at it in awe.) She’s pretty. What’s her name?**

 

**Thomas:...Marlene. With an N E at the end.**

 

**Kaito: Haruto, give it back.**

 

**Haruto: Don’t you know that it’s impolite to return gifts immediately to the sender?**

 

**Kaito: Yeah, but it’s rightfully Tho––IV’s.**

 

**Thomas: I said Haruto could have it. Don’t you remember what your momma said when she gave her to me? She said Marlene was mine now and I could do anything I want with her. Well, I choose to give her to Haruto.**

 

**Haruto:...She looks new, even though she’s older than me.**

 

**Thomas: I take good care of all my dolls. (He sits down besides Haruto.) Please promise me that you’ll take the same good care of her.**

 

**Haruto: (His eyes shine.) Of course. I don’t have many things that belonged to momma. I’ll love her, just like you did.**

 

**(Resigned, Kaito drains the last of his tea and grumpily leans against the seat.)**

 

**Thomas: (He looks at a portrait of his mother on the stairs. It features her at 22 years old, holding a newborn Thomas. A hint of sadness fills her smile.) What things do you have that belonged to her?**

 

**Haruto: A handful of photographs that we hide from dad and Heartland’s laser defense system. The blueprints were all her designs.**

 

**Kaito: Don’t forget our laser satellite, somewhere in space right now.**

 

**Haruto: Yeah, that too.**

 

**Thomas: (His voice is low.) That’s it?**

 

**Kaito: We have a big family portrait that’s been covered over for a few years. The old man’s planning on throwing that out.**

 

**Thomas: I see…**

 

**(A silence fills the room.)**

 

**Kaito: Also, when I was looking for Haruto, there was this room with draped over furniture. Are you planning to repurpose that room? If so, I’d be willing to lend a hand.**

 

**(Thomas and Christopher’s expressions stiffen. Pain fills Thomas’s face. The silence deepens. Haruto looks up at Kaito in concern. Christopher takes in a deep breath and looks at the grandfather clock.)**

 

**Christopher:...That...that was where…**

 

**Thomas: (Emotion shakes his voice and his natural British accent resurfaces. His voice is hushed.) That was where she overdosed. And remained like that for two hours.**

**Kaito: (His eyes widen.) O...oh...sorry. (He slowly gets up. His voice is quiet.) Let’s go.**

 

**(The two brothers quietly get up and leave through the back door. They close the door behind them and Christopher and Thomas are left in silence. The sunset casts long shadows in the living room, darkening the brothers’ faces.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marie-Luise: Lianna! Where have you been?**

 

**(Underneath the shade of the willow trees, the two lovers are reunited. Lianna looks at Marie-Luise with dark circles under her eyes, hands heavily bandaged.)**

 

**Lianna: Oh, Mare...they would’t let me go out. I had to bribe countless servants to allow me this outing. (She lowers her voice.) I told Lady Phillips that I was going to “repent my sins and ask for forgiveness.”**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Horror fills her face. She gingerly takes Lianna’s wrists, mindful of her injuries. Lianna winces.) What did they do to you?**

 

**Lianna: (She leans her head to Marie-Luise’s.) I was with one of the maids.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...and…?**

 

**Lianna: The butler saw and told my mother in-law. (She pauses for a moment, taking in a deep breath.) So I was beckoned into her bedroom. And she...told me to show her my hands. I was instructed to roll up my sleeves. She called in a servant. Bid them to go downstairs.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She holds Lianna close, her eyes filling with tears.) You don’t have to say anymore.**

 

**Lianna: But I must warn you. I must. (Her voice comes out broken.) A bucket of liquid was brought in and I was instructed to dip my hands in all the way. I knew something was wrong then. It wasn’t water. I knew that. It smelled too off.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She runs her hand down Lianna’s back, trying to keep the tears in.) You poor soul…**

 

**(The scene comes to life. A woman with grey streaks in her hair stands beside Lianna, who is dressed neatly with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She is kneeled in front of a bucket.)**

 

**Lady Phillips: Put your hands in there until you reach the bottom.**

 

**Lianna:...why?**

 

**Lady Phillips: Because you’re insulting His name by being in my house with your filthy mind and body. The least I can do is cleanse those filthy hands of yours. Now put them in.**

 

**Lianna: (She stands there stubbornly.) What would your son say?**

 

**Lady Phillips: He is my son. He will forgive me.**

 

**Lianna: (Slowly, she approaches the bucket. She grabs both sides.) What do you expect of a daughter in-law?**

 

**Lady Phillips: Obedience. Faithfulness. God-fearing.**

 

**Lianna: And I am none of those?**

 

**Lady Phillips: (Her lip curls.) I have Lilith herself as my daughter in-law.**

 

**Lianna: I suppose that is the truth. (She takes the bucket and throws it at her mother in-law. Immediately, she opens the window and jumps out of it. Screams fill the room as Lady Phillips covers her face as it burns.)**

 

**(Lianna looks down at the long jump below and swallows hard. She edges herself along the rooftop, looking for a place to jump down. A nearby tree serves her purpose and she leaps into the nearby branches. Crashing through the branches, she shouts in pain as her leg is bent at an odd angle. When she reaches the ground, she’s covered in cuts and scratches. In the distance, servants are running towards her. Looking back, she grimaces and drags herself as far as she can before she is caught. When she finds herself surrounded by muscular servants, she continues to scream and push as she is dragged back into the house. The scene fades away, back into the willows. Marie-Luise looks at Lianna in shock.)**

 

**Lianna: Her face was utterly ruined after that...which only made her angrier.**

 

**Marie-Luise: How did you even manage to leap out of the window like that…?**

 

**Lianna: (A small smile fills her face.) The student questions the teacher. It just takes adrenaline and impulsivity. (Her expression saddens.) If only I could have escaped, though. Instead, after she came back from the hospital...face still covered in bandages...and had the servants hold me down.**

 

**(In the gardens of the Phillips. Lady Phillips stands above Lianna, who is held down by two men. Her face is heavily bandaged. One eye peers out from underneath, filled with hate. Silently, she signals to one servant, who walks off and returns with a bucket.)**

 

**Lianna: No one will look at me the same anymore. They think just like you do. That I’m a monster. Lilith incarnate. Is that not enough?**

 

**(With another signal, the servant approaches and dips Lianna’s hand in the liquid. Lianna’s eyes widen as she smells the liquid.)**

 

**Lianna: You can’t possibly…(She looks back at Lady Phillips, whose expression doesn’t change.)**

 

**(Lianna’s hands are taken out of the bucket. Another maid, not seen before, approaches with a match. Her eyes are filled with tears.)**

 

**Lianna: (Pain fills her expression.) Michaela...Why?**

 

**Michaela: (Her voice is shaky.) I have to. Or else madame says she’ll have my family deported.**

 

**Lianna: (She turns towards Lady Phillips.) Leave Michaela out of this! Whatever you do, do unto me, not her! (She struggles against the servants as Michaela tearfully lights the match.) Stop it, please! I’ll do it myself, just don’t make Michaela…**

 

**Michaela: (She lets out a sob as she approaches Lianna.) I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry.**

 

**Lianna: Michaela, for all the love I bear for you, please, run away.**

 

**Michaela: (She holds the match up with a shaky hand, above Lianna’s head. Silently, she drops it and runs away, sobbing. Lianna’s screams fill the sky as the fire begins.)**

 

**(Back to the willows. Lianna’s eyes are filled with tears. She leans into Marie-Luise.)**

 

**Lianna: I never saw her again.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Your hands...are they…**

 

**Lianna: Skin grafts and artificial bone. They’re going to try to reintegrate my nerves, too.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her eyes fill with tears.) Must all women be so cruel to one another? We are all oppressed, whether we know it or not. Why cannot we just help each other instead of delving deeper into this hole?**

 

**Lianna: That’s exactly what the men want. So we remain in our places.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...every night I wish on a star that if I am to be married against my will, I hope that lady Arclight will be kind.**

 

**Lianna: A different star every night?**

 

**Marie-Luise: No. The same one. Alpheratz.**

 

**Lianna: (She takes in a deep breath.) May he rest in peace.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...and may our childhood dreams lie to rest along with him.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Christopher massages his temples and looks up at his mother’s portrait. Thomas comes in besides him and looks up at the portrait with him. He takes a bite of the cheesecake slice.)**

 

**Thomas: It seems that the older she became, the sadder her smile got.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks at another portrait, featuring Marie-Luise holding Christopher as a baby.)...it does seem that way.**

 

**Thomas:...I wonder what made her sad.**

 

**Christopher:...many things, I suppose.**

 

**Thomas: Maybe we could blame it on the painter.**

 

**Christopher: No, this was the same man who painted our grandparents’ portraits. He was a master.**

 

**Thomas: I remembered mother’s smile as bright and cheerful. Not like this.**

 

**Christopher: Perhaps she grew tired of smiling.**

 

**Thomas: (A small smile fills his face.) I can hear her complaining about how backwards this is and why couldn’t they have just taken a photograph. A modern woman.**

 

**Christopher: Sometimes, I wonder what she would have done had she been born on the Outside.**

 

**Thomas: We wouldn’t be here, for one.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She is reading a book in the library. Absentmindedly flipping through the pages, she doesn't notice Byron until he clears his throat. She jumps.) Bloody hell! Oh! (Her eyes narrow.) Byron.**

****  
**Byron: (A surprised expression fills his face.) Yes...Interesting vocabulary to describe your surprise...** ****  


**Marie-Luise: Yes, I picked it up from the characters of ill repute in these novels. What brings you here?** ****  


**Byron:...to see you.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Oh. I thought you were looking for book recommendations. We have a treasure trove of forbidden literature I could interest you in.**

 

**Byron: Oh, I had quite my fill of forbidden literature on the Outside. If you went to the library, there were shelves and shelves of them.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her eyes sparkle.) And you could read them without any fear of retribution, yes?**

 

**Byron: (He nods.) They’re quite revered on the Outside.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Even the feminist works?**

 

**Byron: Yes, even those. Especially those.**

 

**Marie-Luise: There must be hundreds of them banned here. (She frowns.) My father only brought three with him into the Resurrection. The rest were other classic works. Yes, I enjoy Orwell, but Atwood speaks to me more.**

 

**Byron: I see...When I came home, our library seemed forlorn compared to the libraries on the Outside.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She closes her eyes.) I wish to go to those libraries one day. What did the largest library have?**

 

**Byron: The largest one I went to was an entire block of buildings. The largest building had 6 floors. One could get lost in the labyrinth of books. It felt as if I had come back in time, when books were still widely read. (His eyes sadden.) There were some parts of the library falling into disrepair, but nonetheless, it was beautiful.**

 

**Marie-Luise: What was the name of the library?**

 

**Byron: The London Library.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I thought so. It’s had quite an impressive history of renovations and expansion.**

 

**Byron: (He sighs.) But I suppose it has reached the end of its expansion. The written word isn’t as valued as it once was.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She frowns.) That is one of the things that I dislike about the Outside.**

 

**Byron: I took my notes in journals and my peers laughed at me. But I felt like I could study better than just mindlessly typing on a keyboard.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I see your point. I myself prefer the keyboard for studying because it makes things faster. It’s just here, I rarely have a chance to use it.**

 

**Byron: I still use paper and pen to this day. It wasn’t until I was packing up my items to come home that I realized how much I had written over the years.**

 

**Marie-Luise: How many gigabytes do you think that would have been?**

 

**Byron: (He shrugs.) About 5, for I had written almost every day for 7 years.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her eyebrows raise, impressed.) How very dedicated.**

 

**Byron: It seemed like only my boss didn’t make fun of me...if you didn’t count his disparaging comments.**

 

**Marie-Luise: He was an American, wasn’t he?**

 

**Byron: (He nods.) My best friend.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Are they as arrogant as they say?**

 

**Byron: Not Robert. He’s more impulsive, but he means well.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Kind of like me?**

 

**Byron: (He tilts his head a bit.) If you squint. He’s impulsive towards certain things. It seems like you’re impulsive towards everything.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Our second time meeting and you can already determine that about my character.**

 

**Byron: I’m sure everyone can. Even before I left, I had heard many things about Taylor’s girl.**

 

 **Marie-Luise: (Her smile fades.)** **_Lord Radcliffe._ ** **Please call him by his title.**

 

**Byron: O...of course.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She sighs.) No one ever seems to address my father by his title. Many men have married into titles and are properly addressed as so. So why not him?**

 

**Byron: It’s just...It’s just how I have heard your father being addressed and I thought he preferred it so.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her eyes narrow.) No. He hated it when strangers called him by his name instead of his title. If I were to call your father Alphonse—**

 

**(Byron immediately shows discomfort.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Exactly. I have never even met him. Therefore, custom dictates that I should not call him as such. Then why do others address my father by his name although they do not consider him a friend?**

 

**Byron:...It’s…**

 

**Marie-Luise: It’s because of his skin color.**

 

**Byron: (He bends his head down.) I...I suppose so. I never really noticed that.**

 

**Marie-Luise: No, I didn’t think so. And do you notice how I am often described as ‘wild’ and ‘uncouth’?**

 

**Byron: I attributed that to your nature.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She rolls her eyes.) Then why did they always describe Lianna as ‘spirited’ and ‘lively’?**

 

**Byron: It’s because she is more subtle in her actions.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She snorts.) She was the one that inspired me to stir up all of this controversy. Before my memorable suffragette costume, she came dressed as a scantily-clad mess of feminist signs. Did the newspapers scream out insulting headlines for that? No. They praised it for its originality and its audaciousness. And, she was the one who had put our escape plan into action. But the blame was put onto me and portrayed Lianna as a reluctant accomplice. “A feral attempt to undermine authority” was what it was described as.**

 

**(She points to the newspaper on the table, covered by a few books stacked on top. The Resurrection Herald’s front page features Marie-Luise, covered in Alpheratz’s blood and dragged away by authorities. In bold print, “Feral Attempt to Undermine Authority, Young Radcliffe’s Scheme Foiled.”)**

 

**Byron: (He looks at the article.)...**

 

**Marie-Luise: I’m surprised you were still allowed to come see me after such a scathing article.**

 

**Byron:...My mother was determined to show that our family was capable.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Capable of what?**

 

**Byron: (He bites his lip.)...Capable of civilising a young woman.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her eyes widen.) Were those her very words?**

 

**Byron: (He nods.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: As if I were a savage.**

 

**Byron:...yes.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Do I look like a “savage” to you?**

 

**Byron: No. You are a young woman.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Be honest. Don’t tell me what you think I want to hear.**

 

**Byron:...I see a wild horse held in a corral against its will.**

 

**(Marie-Luise slaps Byron. He looks at her in shock.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: I am not an animal.**

 

**Byron: N-no...I...I just wanted to say that you would seem better off in a place where you can be free. This place doesn’t suit you well.**

 

**Marie-Luise: What can I do? Try to run away again? They’ll flay me alive.**

 

**Byron: Perhaps...you could agree to this marriage—**

 

**Marie-Luise: Absolutely not.**

 

**Byron: And I could arrange for you to escape.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Under your parents’ watchful eyes?**

 

**Byron: It’s better than here. In this world, freedom may mean marriage.**

 

**Marie-Luise: There are other options.**

**  
** **Byron: Your mother wants you out of the house.**

 **  
** **Marie-Luise: You have no right to be assessing my situation.**

 

**Byron: Think carefully. My parents do not wish of me to earn a doctorate and drift away from the Resurrection. Your mother does not want you to run off either. They intend to chain us down with marriage. Even if we refuse one another, there will be other people who will be forced upon us. But if you marry me, we can both save each other from unnecessary pain and bargaining. After that, we can run away to the Outside together.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: For how long must we be puppets until we can move freely? It's a trap. You know damn well it is. But if I refuse you, who else would be stupid enough to take me? Frankly, I don’t care about what happens to you. I don’t even know who you are.**

 **  
** **Byron: (He raises an eyebrow at  Marie-Luise's language. His voice comes out slightly harsh.) You’re being selfish. Think of your sister and how she could live past her prime without being permitted to marry because you refuse every man that comes to you.**

 

 **Marie-Luise: Oh,** **it’s** ** _always_** **about Chloe at the end, isn’t it? Even though you’ve met her only once, you’ve already fallen under her spell! Is it because she has fair skin and deep green eyes? Nothing like me, who is swarthy and cursed with the mismatched eyes of an alley cat?**

 

 **Byron: (Sarcastically.)** **_Yes!_ ** **Damnit, it feels as if you attribute every problem of yours to your skin color!**

 

**Marie-Luise: That’s because in this society, most of it is! And do you think being a woman helps? Am I so pitiful that you would be willing to sacrifice your chances with other eligible ladies to save me? Oh yes, take pity on the eldest Radcliffe girl! Act out your white man savior story! (She looks at Byron with burning eyes, her cheeks red and her fists balled.) Everyday I'm reminded that I am an outsider to the Resurrection. Everyday I'm told to kill what is Mare. Everyday I'm told to become Marie-Luise, a woman who knows her place and speaks only when spoken to. I am not so blind that I cannot see what is in front of me! Get out of my sight, lest you want a black eye.**

**  
** **Byron: (He is clearly shocked as he heads towards the door. Once he is certain that he is far enough from Marie-Luise, he begins to speak.) Never in my life has a lady ever been so blunt with me…You really are a different woman.**

 

**\---†---**

 

 **(Marie-Luise is dismounting a horse when Byron hesitantly arrives at the scene.)** ****  


**Marie-Luise: (Without looking at Byron, she asks him a question in a sarcastic tone.) To what do I owe you at such an hour?**

**  
** **Byron: I'd like to apologise...For my outburst. We're destined to be husband and wife and that show of emotion is unacceptable in a budding relationship.**

 ****  
**Marie-Luise:...We won’t be walking down the aisle together.** ****  


**Byron:...You know as well as I do that that's a lie. (He pauses for a bit.) I’m sorry. I tend to be blunt at times. I must have rubbed off of Robert.**

 

 **Marie-Luise: Why aren't you fighting against this union more? Why are you just apologising and looking at your feet?** ****  


**Byron: Does it look like I'm in a position to fight? My father is the leader of one of the most powerful families of the Resurrection and my mother dictates my every move.**

****  
**Marie-Luise: (With an air of melancholy.)...we're all just pawns, aren't we?** ****  


**Byron: It appears so.** ****  


**(Tears brim in Marie-Luise’s eyes.)** ****  


**Byron:...When do you want me to propose?**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: What does it matter? You’re going to run away from me anyways. You’re going to be married to some pale-skinned, doe-eyed lady who genuinely loves you. You’ll have walks by the ocean with your brood of children and** **_I_ ** **will hopefully be a spinster who specialises in writing lesbian erotica, cloistered away in an attic in Victoria Town.**

 

**Byron: (Gently.) I won’t run away. Not when I haven’t given you a chance.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Why not? Everyone else has run, losing their shoes along the way.**

 

**Byron: I like you. As a person. You’re honest and unafraid to voice your opinions.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She scoffs.) And what has that done for me?**

 

**Byron: It’s made you a breath of fresh air in a sea of stifling personalities.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Amused.) Is this an attempt at coquetry?**

 

**Byron: (He blushes.) Er...no.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She smiles.) Good.**

****  
**Byron:...A...a summer wedding would be nice, wouldn’t you think? Like David Phillips' to Lianna Willoughby.** ****  


**Marie-Luise: (A shift in her composure.) It’s an unhappy union, with Lady Phillips looming over her.**

 

**Byron:...I’m sorry to hear that. My mother...she...is more vocal than physical.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Alright. But I have prepared myself for both.**

 

**Byron: (He laughs.) She is tall and thin. She could not do much.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Then how sharp is her tongue?**

 

**Byron:...it depends. At her worst, she is a dragon.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Is she often disagreeable?**

 

**Byron: No, she is merely a woman who tries to do the right thing.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Most mothers are like that, I suppose.**

 

**(There is a lull in the conversation. Marie-Luise brushes down her horse.)**

 

**Byron: A new one?**

 

**Marie-Luise: No. My sister’s.**

 

**Byron:...It would be fun if, at the wedding, you came in on a horse.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks down at her jodhpurs and sweat-stained shirt.) In this exact outfit?**

 

**Byron: I wouldn’t have it any other way.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She smiles.) I can't stand the thought of wearing a heavy dress stared at by countless eyes. Just family and friends would be nice. (She pauses.) But you're an Arclight. The epitome of the Resurrection. A traditional, grand wedding it will be.**

**  
** **Byron: (He sighs.) I want to make you happy, Marie-Luise. We both don't want this, but...if I can do anything…**

 **  
** **Marie-Luise: (She puts a hand on Byron’s shoulder. A gentle expression fills her face.)...You're a kind person through and through, aren't you? The kind that the unscrupulous would gladly take advantage of.**

 **  
** **Byron: (Flustered.) My father said that it would be my undoing.**

 **  
** **Marie-Luise: My feisty personality makes up for the both of us then.**

 **  
** **Byron: (A small smile fills his face.) You'd be well loved on the Outside.**

 **  
** **Marie-Luise: (Snorts.) Is that your attempt at a compliment or more coquetry?**

 **  
** **Byron: A compliment. I think if we try, we can become the best of friends. And maybe...even find love.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks into the distance.) Yes, with other people.**

 

**Byron: No...I meant…(He colours.) It’s happened before, arranged marriages culminating in love.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks at Byron for a few moments. Byron looks at her with a hint of worry in his features. And then Marie-Luise lets out peals of laughter. Byron looks at her, mortified.)**

 

**Byron: D...did I say something?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She wipes the tears away from her eyes.) Did you not hear? I am enamoured of women.**

 

**Byron: I...try not to believe all the rumors…**

 

**Marie-Luise: That one you should. Why did you believe the hymen one but not this?**

 

**Byron: Er…**

 

**Marie-Luise: I lied. That one never happened.**

 

**Byron:...I see…**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh, look at you. You’re like a schoolboy.**

 

**Byron: I-in truth, I am attracted towards both men and women. (He colors.) The Outside helped me realize that.**

 

**Marie-Luise: How many?**

 

**Byron: How many what?**

 

**Marie-Luise: How many people have you slept with?**

 

**Byron: H-honestly…! To question my honour like that...I have slept with none.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Incredulous.) You are a virgin, then?**

 

**Byron: Y...yes.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Tell me, do you have anyone that you like in particular? Perhaps...Robert?**

 

**Byron: O...of course not. We are merely friends.**

 

**Marie-Luise: That’s a lie. Whenever you talk about him, you slightly colour and your voice is filled with admiration.**

 

**Byron: I assure you, we are strictly friends. I don’t think Robert himself is attracted to anything besides his work.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh, I can see it now. We exchange chaste kisses with one another at the wedding and afterwards, passionately embrace and kiss our bridesmaid and best man respectively.**

 

**Byron: Qu-quell your passions!**

 

**Marie-Luise: I am a burning star. My passion cannot be quelled.**

**  
** **Byron: If I get too close I'll disintegrate. I fear you, Marie-Luise.**

 **  
** **(Both have a brief moment of laughter for a few moments.)**

 

 **Marie-Luise: (She yawns and stretches.) There's no getting out of this, is there?** ****  


**Byron: (He looks at the flowers in the garden. In the distance, Chloe is seen amongst the flowers, seemingly smelling them.) Passivity has always been a value of the Victorians.**

****  
**Marie-Luise: (She follows Byron’s gaze.) Give me a few more weeks of freedom. We'll...bond...during those weeks. And then...the true play will begin.** ****  


**Byron: I understand.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Good.**

 **  
** **(Another lull in the conversation as Marie-Luise cleans her horse.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: You know, she’s not in the flowers to create an elegant sight. She’s out looking for insects and whatnot.**

 

**Byron: (He looks away from Chloe.) O...oh. That must be fun.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Fun for her, not fun for me or the staff. She keeps them in her room, alive and in cages.**

 

**Byron: (He looks at Marie-Luise.) I don’t think I’d be able to sleep in such a room.**

 

**Marie-Luise: She doesn’t. She sleeps with me.**

 

**Byron: Ah...(He takes in a deep breath.) I...I think I like you better in your riding gear. It makes you seem more real. I don't want a demure angel. I want a real woman of flesh and blood who sweats and breathes the same air as me. I want to be friends with your true self.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She scoffs.) Are we already beginning the prelude of the play? Well then...(In a dramatic voice.) My heart doth tremble to see a man so close to me whilst I, a virtuous maiden is unguarded in this stable!**

 ****  
**Byron: (He laughs.) I'll take you to all the plays you'd like when we're married.** ****  


**Marie-Luise: (She smirks.) That would be nice.**

****  
**Byron:...I suspect that the plays you enjoy aren't the genteel plays our ancestors enjoyed.** ****  


**Marie-Luise: No, in fact I hate censorship. Let the Bard tell all of his bawdry jokes. We were given the gift of language and we should make the most out of it before the dirt silences us.** ****  


**Byron: I didn't know you had a poet's tongue.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Nothing a bit of reading can't do.**

 **  
** **Byron:...We're both too young for this, aren't we?**

 **  
** **Marie-Luise:...You aren’t. You’re in your prime. But I...What would girls in the outside world be doing at 19?**

 **  
** **Byron: Some would be pursuing higher education. Some would be trying to change the world. Some would relax and live life as it comes. A small few would be getting married.**

 **  
** **Marie-Luise: (She bites her lip.) It's nice to know I'm not alone. But I'm sure it would have been their choice to get married at such an early age.**

 **  
** **Byron: I wouldn't know. (He sighs.) The outside world is full of different people. Robert and I worked alongside a brilliant woman. I believe right now they're still working together. She was as smart as any man and could do anything we could do. Gender differences have blurred in the outside world to the point that there is almost none. I think that was why she acted resentful towards me, as I came from a place that was strictly divided in two.**

 

**Marie-Luise: What was her name?**

**  
** **Byron: It isn't important.**

 ****  
**Marie-Luise: Please. I want to put a name to a woman who was allowed to pursue her dreams.** ****  


**Byron:...Marleen. Marleen Korrina Jones. She isn't as pleasant as her name suggests.** ****  


**Marie-Luise: That's a good thing. People who are bold are truly alive.**

****  
**Byron: No, it's not really like that...** ****  


**Marie-Luise: Then what doesn't make her pleasant?** ****  


**Byron: Her prejudice against us. I've tried explaining to her that it isn't all misogynistic patriarchs nor oppressed women but...**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She snorts.) There is an oppressed girl right in front of you.**

 **  
** **Byron: But...you aren't like the others who are happy with their lives.**

 **  
** **Marie-Luise: How do you know that they’re happy?**

 

**Byron:...**

 

 **Marie-Luise: There** **_are_ ** **oppressed women here who suffer everyday.**

 

**Byron: (He pauses for a few moments. Then he looks back at Chloe and takes in a deep breath.)...You see, Marie-Luise, not all educated women are at peace with the world. I think with more knowledge comes more burdens on the spirit. It depends on one's personality to cope with the knowledge they've been given. Sometimes it becomes too much to bear. Sometimes, they become resentful of things that they cannot fix alone.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes. It does feel like that at times. As if I were the only one who is truly awake in a world of sleeping beauties.**

**  
** **Byron: I find that sometimes, people are better off prevented from obtaining certain pieces of knowledge.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She side glances him.) What are you implying?**

 

**Byron: Knowledge may be too much for those with weaker dispositions. (He purses his lips.) Like me. If I had not stayed on the Outside, I would still be happy with the things I was taught here. What is the point of being awake if everyone else is asleep?**

 

**Marie-Luise: To search for those who are also awake.**

 

**Byron:...I never thought of it like that.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You haven’t been reading enough dystopias then.**

 

**Byron:...I suppose not.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Would you consider Marleen awake?**

 

 **Byron: A bit too much. As if she has had one too many cups of coffee. She’s aware of the atrocities our people have committed throughout the past and despises us for that and refuses to change her stance. She has heard only one side of the story her entire life. That's why I try my best to be kind to her, in order to show her that there are some of us who also wish for change. Who can be different.** ****  


**Marie-Luise: Would you consider yourself a gentleman?**

 

**Byron: I would hope so.**

****  
**Marie-Luise:Then prove it to me in the following weeks.** ****  


**\---†---**

 

**Marleen: (She twists her wedding ring around her finger.) I wonder if your daddy's coming home tonight.**

**  
** **Kaito: (Ten years old.) I don't think so.**

 **  
** **Marleen: (She sighs.) Heartland is at its peak in development. What was I thinking? You're right, Kaito. He's not coming home. Just like the past three nights. (She mutters.) And the other two.**

 **  
** **Kaito: He sure loves his job.**

 **  
** **Marleen: (Mutters.) More than he loves his family, it seems. (A cough suddenly racks her body. She puts her hand on her mouth. When the fit stops, she pulls away and sees blood. She quickly wipes it away on her black skirt.)**

 **  
** **Kaito: (He starts.) Are you okay, momma? They've been happening more and more often.**

 ****  
**Marleen: Yeah, it's probably just a cold. (She wipes her hands against her skirt once again.) Well, since he's not coming home, we might as well get ready for bed.** ****  


**Kaito:...you're sleeping early tonight?** ****  


**Marleen:...I've given up, Kaito.** ****  


**Kaito:...why'd you name me Kaito?** ****  


**Marleen: Because you're Japanese.**  


**Kaito: But...I look...white.** ****  


**Marleen: (She sighs.) The color of one's skin doesn't really matter anymore. Not since the New Blood came. So rest assured.** ****  


**Kaito: Did dad choose my name?** ****  


**Marleen: No, we both decided on your name.** ****  


**Kaito: If it was you who got to decide, what would you name me?** ****  


**Marleen: That's a weird question, Kaito. We both had a part in making you.**

 

**Kaito: Yeah, but it seemed like you did more of the work. All dad did was give you a bunch of sperm cells and you chose the best one to make a baby with for nine months.**

 

**Marleen: (She gives Kaito an awkward smile.) Now that you put it this way...**

**  
** **Kaito: Would my name be more American sounding?**

 **  
** **Marleen: I'm not sure. What's happened has happened. We shouldn't dwell on the what ifs and the things that will never happen. Instead, we should use that time to think of the future and plan for what's ahead.**

 **  
** **Kaito: Momma, when I grow up, I want to be an astrophysicist and go to the moon.**

 **  
** **Marleen: Then pursue your dreams. You have two scientists supporting your back. You might as well take advantage of that.**

 **  
** **Kaito: (He smiles.) Ok, momma. I'll do my best. Tonight will you teach me about the stars again? I'm sure Heartland doesn't have as many stars as the countryside so we should enjoy this while it lasts. Before we move to Heartland.**

 **  
** **Marleen: (Surprised.) Where did you hear that?**

 **  
** **Kaito: Dad told me. He wants us to see what he created.**

 **  
** **Marleen: It's going to be a while before the city's completed. (She yawns.) How about we stargaze tomorrow?**

 ****  
**Kaito: (He sighs.) Alright, fine. Do you promise?** ****  


**Marleen: I promise. Now let's go to sleep.**

 

**\---†---**

 

 **(Kaito wakes up from his dream. Tears bead in his eyes. He wipes them away and turns towards the clock.** **_3 AM._ ** **Letting out a sigh, he burrows beneath the covers. Besides him is the photo album he had taken from his father from season 1.)**

 

**\---Episode 34~END---**

Illustration for this episode [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Apb_R11PrrFF62dHgcfuhEKN43Z5h3zN)


	13. Lost then Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my birthday. Here's to another year of depravity and debauchery. This show needs all the Biblical teachings it can get.

**\---Episode 35---** ****  


**Lost then Found** ****  


**(A drawer is opened. Lady Radcliffe sighs as she sees its contents. She turns to the maid behind her.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Honestly...Didn’t the Lord and Lady tell you to do anything about these papers before they passed?**

 

**Maid: (She shakes her head.) Your mother and father wished for you to see them with your very own eyes before they were disposed of.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She rolls up her sleeves and purses her lips.) Cold people, until the very end. They knew very well that I was a procrastinator. (She drags out a stack of paper and sneezes.)**

 

**Maid: (Wryly.) They must have known that you would leave their study abandoned like this for 6 years.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Very amusing, Agatha. Now tell me, what other things did they say about me?**

 

**Agatha: (She polishes her spectacles and chuckles.) I could fill a whole book with them.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She looks through the stack of papers and tosses the ones that she has read into the nearby fireplace.) Come now, you’ve known them longer than I did. What’s the funniest one?**

 

**Agatha: Hm...I suppose it would be the day you met your husband. They thought you had climbed to a new level of madness.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Now, now, I assure you, that outburst was because I had too many sweets and was feeling awfully bold. (She tosses another paper into the fireplace. She pauses as she reaches the papers underneath. Her face grows ashen.)**

 

**Agatha: (She readjusts her braid, silver with age.) Once more, I am grateful that I work here and not in Victoria Town. I don’t even think one could consider it Neo-Victorian anymore. Yes, the architecture remains, but it feels as if the modern world has taken prevalence in all other aspects. Did you hear that the girls over there have started a trend with trousers? Yes, bloomers I understand, but trousers…! They might as well join the rest of the modern world! (Silence answers her. The elderly woman pauses and turns around.) My lady?**

 

**(Lady Radcliffe’s hand shakes as she reads the letter in her hands. On the envelope of the letter,** **_Taylor Kimathi_ ** **is written in elegant cursive. Tears fill her eyes. The stack of papers besides her is actually a bunch of letters, tied together in red ribbon. Slowly, Lady Radcliffe sets down Taylor’s letter and unties the ribbon on the stack of letters. They immediately spill out, covering the surface of the paper-strewn desk. All of them have** **_Taylor Kimathi_ ** **as the sender and** **_Lady Forsythia Radcliffe_ ** **as the recipient.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She looks up at Agatha, tears in her eyes.) You knew, didn’t you?**

 

**Agatha: (Her smile fades. She curtsies.) With all due respect, my lady…**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Her expression hardens.) You knew.**

 

**(Agatha says nothing and her head remains bowed.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: All these years, I thought he had abandoned us. (She picks up a letter and opens up the flap, showing that it has been unsealed.) Yet...they hid his letters from me and read every single one of them in my stead. (Tears stream down her face.) Tell me! How much pain did they cause for him?!**

 

**(Agatha continues to say nothing.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She runs over to Agatha and shakes her maid.) TELL ME! Do you not know how many times I have cried over his disappearance, thinking that he had abandoned me and my girls?! Do you not know how many nights I have spent awake, tossing and turning because I did not know where he was or what he was doing?!**

 

**Agatha: I was merely following their orders.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Did you stand by as they read his letters?! Did you hide them yourself?!**

 

**Agatha: I was not the one assigned to hide them. I merely delivered the letters and made sure, as they read it, that you were not in the room.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: And did you falsify my replies?**

 

**Agatha: On the contrary, they chose not to write back and kept him in silence.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She covers her mouth and stifles a sob.) He loved us. And you hardened his heart against us. (She looks at her maid with hurt eyes.) How can you live with yourself?**

 

**Agatha: I was merely following orders.**

 

**(The arguing continues while Marie-Luise stands behind the door, shock filling her expression.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The sound of a fiddle being played is heard from downstairs while Kaito is cleaning out his bookshelf.)**

 

**Kaito: (He shouts.) You’re soundin’ a bit on the flat side!**

 

**(The fiddle stops.)**

 

**Haruto: (From downstairs.) Thanks for tellin’ me!**

 

**Kaito: No problem! (He returns to his books and the fiddle begins to start up. He pulls away a few textbooks and sets them aside. He looks down at one of the textbooks and smiles faintly as it is the astronomy textbook given to him by Thomas. He then closes it and opens up another one. He flips to a random page that is filled with red pen handwriting. Marleen’s neatly printed handwriting is seen commenting on Kaito’s work and pointing out mistakes. At the bottom of the page, an amusing note is seen.** **_Dammit_ ** **_Dagnabbit, how many times do I need to tell you to remember to add the C at the end?!?!?! ADD. THE. DAMN. C. AT. THE. END. OF. UNDEFINED. INTEGRAL. ANSWERS._ ** **Kaito looks at the note with a fond smile. He then closes it and looks back at the bookshelf. He pauses when he sees something behind all of the books. Quickly, he reaches for it. When he pulls it out, disbelief fills his face. Covered in a film of dust is his mother’s music box, the blue one with the silver moon and stars.) H...Haruto! I...I just found something that you should see.**

 

**(The fiddle stops again. Soon, the sound of running footsteps can be heard. Haruto bursts into Kaito’s room.)**

 

**Haruto: What is it?**

 

**Kaito: (He shows Haruto the music box.) This.**

 

**Haruto: (He approaches his brother slowly.) What is it?**

 

**Kaito: (His voice is soft.) Momma’s second most prized possession.**

 

**Haruto: What was the first?**

 

**Kaito: Her dancing shoes. They got burned up, though.**

 

**Haruto: (He sits next to Kaito on the bed.) Do you think it still works?**

 

**Kaito: It needs a key.**

 

**Haruto: And do you have it?**

 

**Kaito: Somewhere. Probably. (He opens the box gently. A puff of dust escapes and he lets out a small sneeze. There is nothing in the music box besides a folded stack of paper at the bottom. Gingerly, Kaito takes it out. He unfolds the papers, yellowed at their edges. In blue pen, Marleen’s handwriting is scrawled across the paper.)**

 

**Haruto: It’s just like a message in a bottle! Like when we were younger.**

 

**Kaito: (His eyes scan the message, eyes misting over.) Yeah.**

 

**Haruto: (He peeks over his brother’s shoulder to read the message.) That’s a lot of words. Will you read it to me?**

 

**Kaito:...Sure. (He clears his throat.) Dear Kaito, One day in the far future,**

 

**(Marleen’s voice fills the room. The scene slowly fades into a time before her death. She is seen furiously writing on a piece of paper, in front of the music box.)**

 

**_One day in the far future, I hope you'll be able to find this letter. But in truth, I hope you won't have to read this. Ever. Because that means I've died. I'm not going to sugarcoat the following message. I want to be around to see you grow up. I want to see you at your first science award ceremony. I want to send you off to college. And I can't wait to teach you how to drive (God help us)._ **

**_Even if you are a genius, I want to see you live a normal life. You're a kind, smart young man, which is a rare combination. You'll make someone happy someday. Don't ever think no one loves you, even if it seems that way. I know this sounds stupid, but I think we all need to hear this at least once in our lives. You have your daddy's good heart and his sense of perseverance. It'll take you far one day. Even if he seems like he doesn't love you, he does. With all of his heart._ **

**_When you arrived, he was as happy as a dead pig in a mud puddle. He was always worried that you would inherit my bad temper. You proved him wrong (sort of). He cried the first time he held you. Don't believe the myth that says Texan men don’t cry. That's stupid. We all cry, at one point in our lives or another. Only the men who let themselves cry are worth it. They're honest to us and themselves. Your daddy is a good man. When you find someone who's comfortable being honest and emotional with you and vice versa, that's halfway to love._ **

**_I'm going to be completely frank, Kaito.  We didn't mean to have you. Not at first. I had an entire life ahead of me. We were careless. I didn't take my pills. Your daddy forgot protection. But it was just one night so what would matter? Somewhere we both knew that this was wrong. A_ ** **_big_ ** **_huge risk. But we did it anyways because it felt so damn good. And if you've lived a life that has been filled with pain and burned bridges left and right, this was the best it got. It was better than drugs (According to your daddy), better than dancing. Love made it even better._ **

**_The next morning, I was fine. I survived unscathed._ ** **See? It’d be fine** **_, I thought as I got ready for work. Few weeks later, I threw up. I blamed it on the cafeteria food. Then I blamed it on my eating disorder. And then I missed my monthly cycle. Well, this is what happens when you're young and dumb. Always bring protection, Kaito. Always. I don't care who you're seeing. I don't care if you're single or not. I don't care if you're saying, “_ ** **But Momma, I'm a nerd** **_.” Just look at your daddy. Look at me. Look at what we did._ **

**_You were the worst and best mistake of my life. I'm glad I kept you. You've grown up to become an exceptional young man. I can’t tell you how much I’m proud of you. Now, I'm going to put a damper in this part of the letter, since you've gotten this far. You probably already know, but yes, it's bad. Yes. It hurts like hell. But you make everything so much better. And sometimes...that's all that matters._ **

 

**(Marleen winces as a cough makes its way up her throat. She coughs for a few moments, the pen slipping from her fingers. Blood is seen dripping from her fingers and onto the floor. She slowly pulls her hand away and walks to the sink. Outside, Kaito is seen playing with Thomas. She smiles a bit, washes her hands and then returns back to the table to write.)**

 

**_Even I don't really know what's going on with my body. But I know I don't have much time left, so I'm pouring my heart and soul into this tiny letter praying that you'll find it one day. But this letter makes me angry when I read it again. I want to tell you so many, many things but I can't put it out on pen. I've never been much for words, but if there was an equation for love, I'd write it over and over again and solve it right here, right now. Maybe even square it. Probably even cube it._ **

**_I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. You loved me so much I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. And I know that only hurt you more in the end. A mother's love is a painful thing. Will never experience this pain but...I can't even fully describe it. You're burning. With fear. With pride. With a fierce sense of protection. With...all the feelings under Heaven n’ Hell at times. It's a wonderful and horrible feeling at the same time._ **

**_I'm sad and happy it's a feeling you'll never get to experience. I don't know much about fraternal love though. Go and ask your daddy about that. It's probably a bit of the same thing but less. Kaito, after I'm gone, don't cry too much. As long as you remember me, still be around. I'll never die if you tell your brother about me. I'll never die if you both keep on thinking about me. I'm scared of dying, Kaito. Don't let me die. Don't let my story end. I know you won't because you're my little boy._ **

 

**_Love, momma_ **

**_(Marleen Korrina Tenjo)_ **

 

**(Marleen sets her pen down, her hand shaking. Slowly, she folds up the note and places it in the music box. Then she collapses into the couch. The scene fades away into the present day, where Haruto and Kaito are holding their mother’s letter, tears in their eyes.)**

 

**Haruto: There’s more paper behind it. What do those say?**

 

**Kaito: (He wipes his tears away and takes in a shuddery breath.) I...I need to take a break. I don’t think I can read the rest.**

 

**Haruto: (He gently takes the papers from Kaito’s hands. He then hugs Kaito.) I’ll read the rest then… (He clears his throat.)** **_No, I lied._ **

 

**(Once again, Marleen’s voice fills the room and the scene fades away into a time nearing the end of Marleen’s life. She is thinner in this scene, save for her pregnant stomach. She sits in her and Dr. Faker’s bedroom. The same blue pen is in her fingers, yet she holds it very weakly.)**

 

**_I wanted to tell you the story of your birth, Kaito. I'm saying your name over and over again so I'll never forget it. It's a beautiful name. Kaito. カイト。 Kaito.  カイト。Kaito. カイト。_ **

 

**_You've heard this story to pieces by now. But I guarantee that you'll have forgotten most of it by the time you've read this letter. I wonder, if it weren’t for the photographs, would you still remember my face by the time you read this? Am I just a blue and green blob by then? You should never trust the human mind 100%. Memories fade. Memories change. So take this first-hand account with a pinch of salt._ **

**_I was in the living room reading a book about Louisiana when the labor pains started. I thought it was just homesickness at first, but deep down I probably knew what it actually was. Since I went through false pains a few days ago, I didn't call your daddy yet. I kept on reading. But more pain. followed after that. When I couldn't take it no more, I called the doctor. Then your daddy. He came home immediately. You see, in those days, he showed his love strongly. He didn't love his job as much as he loved me back then._ **

**_We made our way to the hospital and then it began to really hurt. I grit my teeth and pushed your father's hand away and walked into the hospital myself. He followed soon after.  I don't remember when my water broke, but I'm sure it did somewhere along the way. A few more boring things happened. I can't remember those parts clearly. But when I entered the delivery room, it felt as if my memory began to work again. I was given some painkillers. I distinctly remember praying to not have you C-sectioned out. But neither of us (Your daddy and I) were gigantic in body shape. Your bones wouldn't be too big, I hoped. It'd be alright if you were a long legged like a spider, though. Kind of like your daddy. But you weren't, and I’m perfectly fine with that because you’re perfect just the way you are._ **

**_Despite the painkillers, it still hurt like hell pushing you out. I don't know if I'll have the strength to do that again with your brother. Can you imagine me, pushing and swearing up a storm for 2 and 1/2 hours? I made the nurse blush from all the southern swears I threw out. As you know, I've never been a nice person. Even if I was as mean as a pig in labor, your father stayed besides me the entire time. He offered me words of support and sometimes, that's one of the best things you can get. When you finally arrived, the doctor handed you over to me wrapped in a white blanket with orange stripes._ **

**_I still was unable to process the fact that I just given birth. This wailing, screaming lil’ seed of a human came from me? I gave your father a quick glance and couldn't believe my eyes. He was crying more than you were.  I asked if he wanted to hold you and he nodded. When I handed you over, his smile brightened and he cried even harder. While he was doing that, I was asked what your name would be. I knew what to say. We had spent hours and hours deciding on your name and came to a decision at 12 in the morning._ **

**_“_ ** **Kaito. Last name Tenjo. Tenjo Kaito,** **_” I replied blearily. At that time I just wanted to go to sleep._ **

**_Turning my attention back to your father, he was still bawling his eyes out because apparently, you smiled at him. I admit, I felt a twinge of jealousy then. But now, being able to spend every day since then with you, I've been able to witness that sweet smile of yours a million times over. The last thing I said to him before I fell asleep was, “_ ** **Take care of Kaito, alright?** **_” And so it began._ **

**_I was there for your first words. I was there for your first steps. Watching you grow up has been a journey. When you said “momma” in your soft voice, I heard those words over and over again in my head till midnight. And your first sentence, tinged with that unmistakable North Louisianian accent (It’sa star, momma.) brought even me to tears. You reminded me so much of the family and friends that I left behind. You were my only family in this land across the ocean. You still are._ **

**_Somehow, I still see you as the little boy who gave me kisses every morning I came into your room. But you've grown up so much...It seems like just yesterday you started to read. I have never been much of a reading person (numbers and equations are more easier to process for me), but you seem capable of both. That opens up so many doors for you and whatever door you choose to go through, I know you'll do just wonderful. A mind is a terrible thing to waste. I recommend going to college (which I know you'll do), but if that doesn't work out for you, I hope you'll try something else that works. Every person only has one brain. Make the most out of it. But no matter how successful you become, never forget your roots. A tree without roots will die. A person with no past cannot be complete. If anything difficult happens, grit your teeth and bear through it. You_ ** **will** **_survive. I know you will._ **

**_Life is filled with painful memories, I'm sad to say. Use them as learning experiences. If they're too painful to remember now, let time pass and come back to it. Your mind keeps such memories for a reason. All wounds heal. But some leave scars behind. Don't be afraid of those scars, Kaito._ **

**_I wish time would stop.  If not for me, then for you. I want to protect you. I want to be with you. Leaving you alone... Even the thought of it upsets me. My first memory was of my cousins laughing at me. Growing up in a large plantation-style mansion with 15 cousins, loneliness was in short supply. I want to take you to the South someday. So you can come home to your roots and meet your family. You've been lonely for a while now, until you met Thom. Bless that child's heart. He’s going to grow up to be a fine young man. If you're still in touch with him, tell him I said hi. Tell him that somewhere out there, his mum and I are looking out for him. He needs some love and a good friend. Will you be that good friend, Kaito?_ **

**_You should be a lot nicer to him, even if he's from the Resurrection. You didn't think I didn't notice, did you? Concerning strangers, you have my nasty attitude. Fix that. Maybe instead of grimacing, try smiling. More people need to see that million watt smile._ **

**_I'm too set in my ways to change, but I know you can. Don't be afraid to show your good heart. Be prickly only when you have to. The cactus lets birds drink its water, but if it's too much, they get prickly. Be strong. But be kind. I know you'll be able to reach the moon someday._ **

 

**_Love, Momma (Marleen K. Tenjo)_ **

 

**(Marleen looks out the window. She closes her eyes, sets the pen down and folds up the pieces of paper. Taking out a necklace, a key is attached to it. She winds up the blue music box besides her and opens it. Haruto’s lullaby fills the room and she places the papers in the box. She leans against the bed and closes her eyes, allowing the music to fill the room.)**

 

**Marleen: (She looks down at her stomach.) Just what are you going to do without me..?**

**(The scene fades away into the present day. Kaito and Haruto are leaning against each other, tears in their eyes. Kaito holds Haruto in his arms.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Byron and Chloe are in the garden, speaking to one another on a tête-à-tête. Chloe has a book of poetry in her hands.)** ****  


**Chloe: (Wistfully.) Summer is halfway through...(She smiles.) I'm glad you gave my sister a chance. She's a wonderful person once you get to know her.** ****  


**Byron: (He returns Chloe's smile.) You love her very much, don't you?** ****  


**Chloe: With all of my heart.** ****  


**Byron:...Beatrice and Edeline were also very close...Growing up...I never had an older sibling to be close to. You're fortunate, being able to have someone who loves you as much as Marie-Luise does. By the way, why the nickname Mare?** ****  


**Chloe: (She laughs.) It's a girlhood name that she never outgrew. You see, when she was younger, she snuck out on one of our horses. We searched far and wide, fearing for the worst. When we came home, defeated and in tears, we found her in the stables, asleep with the mare she had taken. After a bit of coaxing, it turned out she had rode the mare all the way to the outskirts of Victoria Town and returned home only because she was hungry.**

 

**Byron: (He chuckles.) That sounds very typical of her.**

 

**Chloe: Of course, life became a bit more restrictive for her after that outing...But I admired her courage nonetheless.**

 

**Byron: I’m glad she still has that trait today.**

 

**Chloe: (She nods happily.) She was only 8 when she did that. At that time, I was 6 and refused to say 'Marie-Luise.’ Instead, I called her sissy or si-si. When I saw her asleep with the horse, I was so happy to see her that I blurted out 'Mare!' And from then on, she was called that by the people close to her…(She leans back in her chair, glancing up at the sky.) It's suitable. Sometimes, I think she's secretly a centaur.** ****  


**Byron: (He chuckles.) She never truly outgrew that adventurous streak of hers, now did she?** ****  


**Chloe: No, despite everyone's best attempts.** ****  


**Byron: It's strange how your two contrasting personalities mesh so well.** ****  


**Chloe: (Nervously.) It's sometimes a curse.**

 

**Byron: How so?**

 

**Chloe: I know exactly what she’s thinking and she the same. (She sighs.) I don’t think she has forgiven me yet for telling our mother about her escape.**

 

**Byron: But she loves you still.**

 

**Chloe:...I hope so. She doesn’t hold onto grudges for long, but this one…**

 

**Byron: She will forgive you. That’s what siblings do.**

 

**Chloe:...did you forgive your sisters?**

 

**Byron: (His jaw hardens briefly.) As much as I can.**

 

**Chloe: (She looks off, noticing a ladybird passing by.)...I don’t think Mare has ever noticed, but I’ve never attempted to add ladybirds to my studies.**

 

**Byron: Why so?**

 

**Chloe: Because they’re the only insect that she likes.**

 

**Byron: A small kindness?**

 

**Chloe: Yes. She needs all the kindness that she can get.**

 

**Byron:...she has potential. Both of you do.**

 

**Chloe: For what?**

 

**Byron: For greatness. I just wish…(He takes in a deep breath.) I just wish this place would allow you to reach your full potential. I look at your passion for insects and think, there would be a prime entomologist in the making!**

 

**Chloe: (She laughs.) Oh no, I want to be a myriapodologist. I just love myriapods! Did you know that my father gave me a Peruvian giant centipede for my seventh birthday? She’s an elderly woman now, but she’s just as sweet.**

 

**Byron: (He laughs nervously.) I see…! I have never enjoyed the sight of centipedes. They strike me as terrifying.**

 

**Chloe: But they are so beautiful. Every single leg is crafted perfectly, helping the little dears along. And they are fascinatingly deadly...Oh! I should let you see Lady when she feeds! Her favourite meals include well-fed mice and frogs.**

 

**Byron:...Lady…?**

 

**Chloe: Yes, that’s her name.**

 

**Byron: I...I prefer dogs myself.**

 

**Chloe: (Her eyes sparkle.) The toxins inside of a giant centipede can kill dogs and significantly injure humans.**

 

**Byron:...that’s...interesting.**

 

**Chloe: If I could become a myriapodologist, I would work to breed the most deadliest centipede and experiment with its toxins.**

 

**Byron: That sounds lovely…**

 

**Chloe: (She sighs.) Do you think anyone would accept me into university?**

 

**Byron: Of course! From the looks of it, you’re brilliant and dedicated to your studies. They would love you.**

 

**Chloe: (She closes her eyes.) These are all but castles in the sky. I will just be married off like my sister, have children, attend balls and die in obscurity. Such is fate.**

 

**Byron:...My years on the Outside have changed how I see the Resurrection. I wish I could do something about this.**

 

**Chloe: Were not your sister allowed to go to university, had she lived?**

 

**Byron: (He nods.)**

 

**Chloe:...our mother never did.**

 

**Byron: It’s an entirely different world out there. My mother and father believe that I have ruined myself on the Outside.**

 

**Chloe:...no. I believe that you are just awake.**

 

**Byron:...strange. Your sister told me the same thing.**

 

**Chloe: We tend to do that.**

 

**Byron: Tell me, would you be willing to resist your suitors when you come of age and attempt to run away like your sister?**

 

**Chloe: No. I heard the gunshots. I heard her scream. I would not be able to repeat what she did.**

 

**Byron: So you will just...agree?**

 

**Chloe: (She looks at him gravely.) Daughters are silent here. We have no voice.**

 

**Byron:...Even if the suitor is a pig?**

 

**Chloe: If he serves our family well, then yes.**

 

**Byron: (He swallows hard. A concerned look fills his face.) Who would be your ideal suitor, then?**

 

**Chloe: A gentleman from a family of good standing. Mild mannered. Elegant. Someone who has seen the world and is willing to share it with those who have not. (She colours.)**

 

**Byron: (Uncomfortable.) I...see. It seems like that is what many girls want. (He clears his throat and stands up.) I should find your sister.**

 

**\---†---** ****  


**(The sound of a gunshot echoes across the dark scene. Marie-Luise’s scream is heard as she wakes up.)**

 

**Chloe: (She turns on the light besides her and sits up in bed. Marie-Luise is covered in sweat. Tears streak her face.) Are you alright?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...j...just the usual. (She grabs Chloe’s hand.) They shot him. Right in front of me. His blood was so warm…**

 

**Chloe: (She takes Marie-Luise’s other hand and squeezes them.) Do you need some water?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She shakes her head.) Just...stay with me. I want to talk. About that night.**

 

**Chloe: Are you sure?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes. Yes I’m sure. Why else would I ask? (She wipes sweat away from her forehead.)**

 

**Chloe:...I regret telling mother everyday.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her expression hardens.) It was a stupid idea in the first place. We wouldn’t have gotten far anyways. Even if we made it past Victoria Town, there would still be miles and miles of Resurrection territory left.**

 

**Chloe:...still…**

 

**Marie-Luise: In order for a successful escape, one would need support from the Outside and cunning. I have one...but not the other.**

 

**Chloe: Perhaps...**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh gods, what were we thinking…? I could have gotten both of us killed…! Did you know that because of that, Lianna’s bedroom is locked every night? She can’t even go out of the house unless she’s supervised…!**

 

**Chloe: Sshh...It was just a dream. (She holds her hands out for Marie-Luise to take. Marie-Luise squeezes them hard. Chloe winces.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Promise me. Promise me that you’ll never attempt to escape unless you have someone on the Outside helping you and a solid plan. Promise me.**

 

**Chloe: I...I promise.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Our exchanges must have been monitored somehow. I’m sure it just wasn’t you.**

 

**Chloe: Calm down...Breathe. (She clears hair away from Marie-Luise’s face.) You’re safe here. Breathe. I’m here.**

 

**(Marie-Luise pulls away and opens the window. The sound of crickets singing fills the room. The breeze stirs her nightgown. She takes in a deep breath of air. Her grip tightens around the windowsill.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: One day I’m going to fucking jump out of here and never come back.**

 

**Chloe: (She runs to her sister and pulls her back.) Mare, stop!**

 

**Marie-Luise: You’re all against me! (She pushes Chloe away.) Is it because you think I’m insane, with all of these ‘modern notions’ in my mind?!**

 

**Chloe: N-no...I…**

 

**Marie-Luise: You’re the backwards one! It’s always been like this…! You’re the model child because all you do is obey and set a good example for the people around you! And what am I? I’m Taylor’s girl. Did you know what Lady Liddell said about me once?!**

 

**Chloe: Mare! Please…!**

 

**Marie-Luise: “You can take them out of the jungle, but they’ll never be like us!”** **_Like us!_ ** **What is ‘us?’ Those who were descended from test tube wives? Those who conform to society?!**

 

**Chloe: (She grabs a nearby basin and splashes Marie-Luise with it. She looks at her sister with worry.) Mare…!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks down at herself, covered in water. She takes in a shuddery breath. Her voice comes out shaky and quiet.) The letters. They were always there.**

 

**Chloe:...what letters?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She sits down next to her bed.) From father.**

 

**(Chloe goes to the closet. She takes out a towel.)**

 

**Chloe:...what letters? (She goes to dry Marie-Luise off.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She puts a hand out, stopping her.) It’s too hot. Let me stay like this for a bit. The letters from father. He had written to us the whole time.**

 

**Chloe:...then why…**

 

**Marie-Luise: Because grandfather and grandmother hid them from us.**

 

**Chloe:...and they made us think he abandoned us.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks up at Chloe with tearful eyes.) But he didn’t. (She pulls a necklace out of her nightgown. It is a gold chain featuring a centipede studded with gems.) He wanted to give this to you for your 15th birthday.**

 

**Chloe: (She covers her mouth. Carefully, she takes the necklace and looks at it. Tears fill her eyes.) I truly did think he abandoned us.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...for awhile, I did too. (She shows Chloe a similar necklace, featuring a horse with ruby hooves and eyes.) This was supposedly for my 15th birthday also.**

 

**Chloe:...I never remembered much about him and was content with thinking that he had left us.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She takes the towel from Chloe’s hands and proceeds to dry her hair. She sighs.) He deserved better.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Christopher is in Byron’s room, cleaning things out with Thomas.)**

 

**Thomas: (He picks up a family photograph featuring Byron with him and their dog.) Do you think Bonevolio is okay?**

 

**Christopher: He’s quite old by now. But yes, I’m sure he’s happy.**

 

**Thomas: I hope so…**

 

**Christopher: I couldn’t believe my eyes the day father brought him in.**

 

**Thomas: (He chuckles.) To this day I remember grandfather’s shocked expression.**

 

**Christopher: I suppose Benvolio** **_was_ ** **necessary. After all, we had just lost mother.**

 

**Thomas: A consolation gift for all of us, huh?**

 

**Christopher:...We needed something to fill the void.**

 

**Thomas: A darling dog he was.**

 

**Christopher: The best.**

 

**Thomas: Asides from Bonevolio, I think the greatest part of that day was you getting frustrated that we didn’t call him the way you wanted us to. (He grins.) We were too clever for you.**

 

**Christopher: (He opens up Byron’s bedside cabinet and picks up his Bible. He clears the heavy amount of dust away from it.) I suppose father never had a need for the church.**

 

**Thomas: (He snorts.) I haven’t touched one since...I can’t even remember.**

 

**(Christopher opens up the Bible with a creak.)**

 

**Christopher: It smells like one of the books that are never opened in our library.**

 

**Thomas: (He peers over Christopher’s shoulder.) How does one even read the Bible?**

 

**Christopher: If I can remember correctly…(He flips through the pages and then stops at a certain page.) Here we are. Genesis.**

 

**Thomas: (He reads.) ‘In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth…’ Straight off, just like that.**

 

**Christopher: I don’t believe it’s as common as in the early days, but our women often came to each other’s homes and took turns just reading the Bible.**

 

**Thomas: Why?**

 

**Christopher: A culture of piety and such.**

 

**Thomas: Or they had nothing else to do.**

 

**Christopher: (He closes the Bible and puts it back in the cabinet. He flips through a few pieces of paper and then takes out a stack of letters. His eyebrows raise. On the back of the top envelope is** **_Byron_ ** **written in elegant cursive letters.)**

 

**Thomas: (He mockingly gasps.) A liaison?!**

 

**Christopher: (He undoes the hair ribbon around the letters. He is about to open up a letter but abruptly stops.) We shouldn’t.**

 

**Thomas: Why?**

 

**Christopher: I’m sure this was not intended for our eyes.**

 

**Thomas: If so, then he should have disposed of these letters a long time ago.**

 

**Christopher: (He purses his lips.) We must respect the deceased.**

 

**(Thomas attempts to take the hair ribbon away from Christopher, but he holds on tight.)**

 

**Thomas: Well, it definitely isn’t mum’s. She never wore ribbons. (He sniffs it.) Whimsical perfume. Like a young girl trying to appear older than she was.**

 

**Christopher: (Wryly.) Just like grandmother, your nose is irritatingly sensitive and imaginative.**

 

**Thomas: (He grabs the ribbon away from Christopher. His tone is mocking.) Judging from the soft green color, she is a female who enjoys peaceful pursuits such as walking amongst nature and smelling flowers.**

 

**Christopher: The envelopes are yellowed with age. This is no longer a girl. She is either a grandmother or a great-grandmother.**

 

**Thomas: (He inspects the ribbon closer.) There is a faded spot in the middle...probably from all the tying. Oh, at least tell me the writer’s name.**

 

**Christopher: (His eyes narrow.) I refuse.**

 

**Thomas: Oh, just hand it over and go read a book. (He makes a grab for it, but Christopher raises his hand. Thomas jumps in frustration.) Hey! That isn’t fair.**

 

**Christopher: These were father’s and, as his heir, I will dispose of these as soon as I can.**

 

**Thomas: (He mimics Christopher.)** **_I am the Arclight heir!_ **

 

**Christopher: (He looks down at Thomas.) What would you even do if you got ahold of the woman?**

 

**Thomas: Find out if we have any half brothers or sisters. Perhaps cause a scandal or two. (He smirks.) Blackmail her so I can get close to her most attractive daughter.**

 

**Christopher: (Deadpan.) Who might be your half sister.**

 

**Thomas: (He shrugs and gives Christopher an easygoing smile.) Do as our ancestors did.**

 

**Christopher: Yes, and bring forth a new slew of genetic defects. With the New Blood in our genes, who knows what would happen?**

 

**Thomas: A four-armed, three-eyed titan.**

 

**Christopher:...excellent. (He looks at the clock.) I suppose it’s time for lunch. Will you accompany me?**

 

**Thomas: What else would I be doing?**

 

**(The brothers walk out of Byron’s room. Along the way, Thomas makes a grab for the envelopes and Christopher swiftly pulls away.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The veiled figure of Lady Phillips is seen. She sits at the end of the room on a chair. On the other side of the room is Lianna, stripped bare and held back by two servants. In front of her is her husband, the younger Lord Phillips. He has his glasses perched on top of his head and sweat trickles down his face.)**

 

**Lianna: (She turns to Lady Phillips.) Is this what you deem necessary?! The business of consummation should be left to us, not you! Out of all the things you decide for us, this—**

 

**(At a point of Lady Phillips’ finger, a servant covers Lianna’s mouth.)**

 

**Lord Phillips: I’m sorry it had to be like this…**

 

**Lianna: (She wrenches herself away from the hand clamped over her mouth.) She knows that you are infirm and that you will die soon! Therefore she intends to chain me down with an heir! How can you love such a woman?!**

 

**Lord Phillips: (Pain fills his expression.) One does not have to love their parent in order to obey them. (He approaches Lianna. The camera goes to Lady Phillips’ veiled features as Lianna’s muffled screams are heard. In Lady Phillips’ gloved hands is a Bible.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Lady Arclight:...a lovely child. (She comes up to put a hand on Marie-Luise’s face.) Quite tall…(Beneath her black veil, her aureolin eyes glimmer.)...and a bit too slim and athletic for my tastes.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She nervously cracks a smile at Lady Arclight.) We women must find** **_something_ ** **to do, do we not?**

 

**Lady Arclight: (There is a slight tugging at the end of her lips, about to turn into a frown. She pulls her hand away.) Yes, we should. Like reading the Scriptures. (She turns to Byron.) How do you find her?**

 

**Byron: A woman that one meets just once in their lifetime in places such as this.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Be honest. I am your mother. (She runs a finger across Marie-Luise’s stomach.) With such a build as hers, how much children could she bear?**

 

**(At that comment, Marie-Luise bites her lip.)**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She circles around Byron.) With your muscular build, I would be surprised if she survived the first.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She immediately steps forwards.) My athletic frame is mainly muscle. I can beat any man in a horseback race and I climb trees as a hobby.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Her eyes narrow.) Such exciting activities do not suit a mother who is destined to carry House Arclight’s next-of-kin.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I am more than a “mother” or a vessel for heirs. I am my own person. And so are you. Do you not see yourself as a woman and therefore a person?**

 

**Lady Arclight:...Yes. And in this society, a woman means a mother. We were created from the rib of man and thus are a mere component. Our duty on this earth is to obey.** **‘“This is now bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; she shall be called ‘woman,’ for she was taken out of man.”  That is why a man leaves his father and mother and is united to his wife, and they become one flesh.’**

 

**Marie-Luise: I was raised in a house where we were respected as our own beings and were free to dream as we liked.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She turns to Marie-Luise and looks at her directly.) If you agree to this union, then you will be forced to cease such fantasies.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Were you not a girl once? Did you not dream?**

 

**Lady Arclight: No. I had to grow up from a very early age. An impoverished beginning does such things to otherwise young minds. The family Bible was my only piece of literature.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Abashed.)...I see.**

 

**(Silence fills the room.)**

 

**Lady Arclight: No matter what your mother said about you, I am not impressed. (She turns away to leave.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She steps forwards. There is a bit of hope in her voice.) Then…**

 

**Lady Arclight: But we must learn to love each other, as mother and child. (She opens the door and is about to step through.) If not, then at least tolerate each other’s existence. (She closes the door behind her. Silence once again fills the room, with Marie-Luise’s expression growing despondent. She slumps into the couch and groans.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Bloody hell...I really just might jump out the window one day.**

 

**Byron: (He sits next to her awkwardly.) She means well...she just...is not good at expressing her emotions. Although she is cold...she…(He sighs.) She has always been like this.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I think you are a good person. But your mother...Does she know that I’m not attracted to men?**

 

**Byron: No. She does not.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Does she know that you…**

 

**Byron: (He nods.) I don’t know how she heard, but she did.**

 

**Marie-Luise: What did she say?**

 

**Byron: (Pain fills Byron’s expression.) She said it should have been me who died instead of my sisters.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She immediately hugs Byron.) I am so sorry you had to hear that.**

 

**Byron: (He stiffens at the sudden hug. Slowly, he melts into the embrace and buries his face into Marie-Luise’s shoulder.) I’ve always felt like a failure in front of her.**

 

**Marie-Luise: But you’re not! Gods…! You had a job and were on your way to a doctorate! (She pulls away and pats Byron’s hand.) You** **_are_ ** **successful.**

 

**Byron: (With tears in his eyes.) Do you know why I brought all those men and women to my dormitory?**

 

**Marie-Luise: No. Why?**

 

**Byron: Because I wanted to fill the void in my heart that my mother had made. The feeling of never being enough. The goddamn fear of failure. And it never worked, except for once, when I laid with Robert, his head against mine. For once, I felt as if I was wanted. And then the very next morning, I was told that my sisters had passed and I was to return home. (He sniffles, trying to keep his tears at bay.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Cry. Please. It looks like you haven’t done so in awhile. (She digs into her pocket and gives Byron a handkerchief.)**

 

**Byron: He never loved me, though. I’m sure of it. He just pitied me. (He takes the handkerchief and wipes his eyes. His voice breaks as he speaks.) But it was so, so nice to pretend that he loved me, just for one night.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I love Lianna as you love Robert. She is my inspiration to continue to fight. (She squeezes Byron’s hand.) You’ll find someone who will love you back one day. Are you certain about Robert’s preferences?**

 

**Byron: (He shakes his head.) He has never said, but I am sure that he is unable to love anyone.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh, how cruel the Fates have been to us.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Byron is about a year older than in the previous scene. He is back in the laboratory, drinking a cup of coffee. His wedding ring shines in the light.)**

 

**Robert: Hey...can I...can I ask you something?**

 

**Byron: Yes…?**

 

**Robert: (He shows Byron a small box. Byron looks at it with interest.)**

 

**Byron: Your newest invention? A new screw you would like to implement…? A new dimensional monitor…?**

 

**Robert: (He opens the box up to reveal a silver ring with a teardrop diamond at the center. Byron’s face immediately freezes.) This.**

 

**Byron: O...oh...f...for wh-whom may I ask…?**

 

**Robert: (His voice is lowered.) Marleen.**

 

**Byron: (He drops his cup of coffee, the cup breaking onto the floor, the contents slowly pooling across the tile.) C...congratulations.**

 

**Robert: (He looks down at the coffee, then at the ring.) Is...is it too ugly? Too old fashioned of me? I...I know there’s other ways but—**

 

**Byron: (He leans down to pick up the shards.) N-no, it’s...beautiful...it’s just...this came as a shock. That’s all. I…**

 

**Robert: (He scratches his chin.) It’s about time I settled down. I’m not young anymore.**

 

**Byron: You...how long has this…**

 

**Robert: (He shrugs.) It’s been awhile now.**

 

**Byron: (His eyes are focused on the floor.) I...I see. Is that why…(He swallows.) Is that why you always stayed behind with her?**

 

**Robert: No, we just wanted to do our own work. We just got close eventually.**

 

**Byron: (He stands up shakily and disposes the shards in the garbage bin.) I...I’ll go get a towel. (He exits the break room and bumps into Marleen on the way.)**

 

**Marleen: Byron…! I think it’s about time you changed your prescription! Take off that ridiculous monocle and put on some real glasses for once!**

 

**Byron: (He is silent as he shoves past Marleen and into the restroom. He slams the door behind him and slumps against the door, face buried into his hands. Sobs wrack his body.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Marie-Luise hands Byron a handkerchief and pats his back. At this time, she is pregnant with Christopher.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Well, there’s your answer. Out of all the women on this planet, it had to be her…!**

 

**Byron: (He sobs.) I had rather preferred it had he continued to love no one. Then I would have no one to be envious of.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Dear gods...is he even aware of her nasty streak?**

 

**Byron: (He motions for Marie-Luise to sit down.) Yes, he is. But he still loves her despite that.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I don’t want to sit down. It’s all I’ve been doing these months and I’d rather go climb a tree.**

 

**Byron: (Through sobs.) It isn’t healthy for the child…**

 

**Marie-Luise: It isn’t healthy for you to be pining like this…! Look at it this way, you now have your answer. Thus you are free to move onto others…!**

 

**Byron: But what if I want him?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She sighs.) We’ve always been like this, haven’t we? Wanting the things we can’t have, hurting ourselves with longing.**

 

**Byron:...such is fate.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Christopher: (As he enters the living room, with one of Marie-Luise’s diaries in his hand.) Have you found anything interesting in my father's journals?**

**  
** **Kaito: Mm. I only read the sections concerning Photon Mode. The rest didn't really concern her so it felt like invading your family's privacy if I read them.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He dips his head.) For that, I thank you. But as scientists, we should read and learn as much as we can about our field of study. I don't mind.**

**  
** **Kaito: Thanks, Chris. But I think it'd be better if we read the journals at the same time. That way, we can share information faster.**

**  
** **Christopher: I agree. (He sighs.) After this we should spend some time alone up in the Arctic lab to clear our thoughts.**

**  
** **Kaito: (Raises his eyebrow.) It's going to be the dead of winter by that time. Are you sure?**

****  
**Christopher: (Sighs.) I'll think about it later. For now...I still have much to learn about my mother.** ****  


**(There is a moment of silence as Kaito sifts through the research journals. He pauses as he comes across a certain journal. Slowly, he pulls it out.)**

 

**Kaito: This looks like my dad’s handwriting.**

 

**Christopher: Oh..? (He leans next to Kaito. Scrawled handwriting fills the pages. They detail calculations.) So it is. I wonder what they’re doing here.**

 

**Kaito: (He flips through the pages and stops at a section labeled PHASES OF PHOTON ILLNESS. The handwriting features letters tripping over one another and crossed out words.)**

 

**_Phase I. No visible signs._ **

 

**_Phase II. Brief bouts of fatigue. May feature occasional fainting episodes. Only aggravated with close intervals of Photon transforming. May have irregular heart rate and irritability with weakness._ **

 

**_Phase III. Symptoms may vanish after a prolonged period of unuse. But once Photon transformation is reactivated, symptoms may reappear. Repeated transformation will quicken Phase III into Phase IV._ **

 

**_Phase IV. Symptoms begin to slowly return. May not be noticed for quite awhile. Begins with brief bouts of fatigue. Then fainting episodes. A sudden loss of balance. After awhile, coughing with bloody phlegm occurs. Eventually leads to multiple organ failure and death._ **

 

**(Kaito looks down at the page in shock.)**

 

**Kaito:...it all makes sense now. (He swallows hard.) It all makes damn sense now.**

 

**Christopher:...your mother...did she...**

 

**Kaito: Nearing the end of my momma's life, she was constantly in bed. I was suspecting she had a sickness of sorts. I read medical journals and dictionaries. Her symptoms got worse but she never went to the doctor. One day I asked if she had cancer...and she shook her head. She said it didn't have a name. But I think she knew that the old man was behind this. She just wanted to hide the truth from me. (He massages his temples. Then he swallows hard.) During...phase IV...he was almost never home. Even when she was pregnant with Haruto. I don't think he wanted to see her like that, what with the blood and the frailness...It hurts...seeing someone you love a mere ghost of their former self. (He shakes his head.) But abandoning them isn't right. It's selfish. When Haruto was ill...I promised myself I wouldn't be like my dad and abandon him.**

 

**Christopher:...then...your father left your mother to die…?**

 

**Kaito:...yeah. He did. Much like what he’s doing to me.**

 

**(A moment of silence.)**

 

**Christopher: We...we'll find a way to cure you. Organ transplants to stave off the organ failure. A way to make photon mode less debilitating...We'll make you better. Your story doesn't have to end the way your mother's did.**

**  
** **Kaito: How much time will it take to gather enough of my stem cells to grow new organs? I don't** **_have_ ** **time on my side. And how much money will it cost Heartland to save its heir? If we can't grow my organs fast enough, how much people will it take to give me a new body? I'm not worth saving, Chris. I brought this on myself so that Haruto would live. I should pay the price for my actions. Besides...think of the unfortunate children out there that are also dying. They don't have access or the privilege of going to hospitals without worrying about the cost.**

**  
** **Christopher: That's why you should be taking advantage of your situation! Stop sacrificing yourself! You're too damn kind!**

****  
**Kaito: (He laughs.) Kind...! That's the first time anyone has ever used that word to describe me. I think the amount of money used to help me live could help five other people live. So I think it's better to let Photon Mode run its course through my body.** ****  


**Christopher: I can't bear to see you...(Swallows.) rotting from the inside out.** ****  


**Kaito:...that's quite morbid, even for someone like you, Chris.** ****  


**Christopher:..Stop acting so nonchalant about this!** ****  


**Kaito: I have a feeling we're going to be having this conversation more than once, aren't we?** ****  


**Christopher: You're scared, aren't you?!**

****  
**Kaito: Dying is a natural part of life...(He looks away as he says his last words on the moon. A bitter expression fills his face.) We all have to say goodbye someday, sometimes unexpectedly.** ****  


**Christopher:...Kaito...** ****  


**Kaito: I think we both need time to calm down and think. (He walks away, leaving Christopher at a loss for words.)**

**  
** **Christopher:...Yes, I do believe we will be having this conversation over and over again.**

 

**(It fades away to Kaito in another room, burying his face in his hands.)**

 

**\---Episode 35~END---**

**Episode photograph[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/129IZTVXm90b9BatjCsSOnTq0PPLUD32z/view?usp=sharing)**


	14. A Question, Asked and Answered

**\---Episode 36---** ****  
**A Question, Asked and Answered** ****  
  


**(The doorbell rings. Haruto answers the door.)**

 

**Haruto: Hi Chris!**

 

**Christopher: Is your brother here?**

 

**Haruto: He’s in his room.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks around.) Upstairs?**

 

**Haruto: Uh-huh.**

 

**Christopher: (He takes a step through the door.) May I?**

 

**Haruto: Yeah. (He steps away and lets Christopher in. Then he closes the door behind him.)**

 

**Christopher: (He looks up the stairs.) Which way is his room?**

 

**Haruto: Second door to the right.**

 

**Christopher: Thank you. (He walks upstairs and hesitantly knocks on the second door to the left.) Kaito, may I come in?**

**  
** **Kaito: (From behind the door.) I'm busy. I'll see you in the morning.**

 

**(The sound of things being jostled about is heard.)**

**  
** **Christopher:...Are you packing?**

****  
**Kaito:...no. Just reorganizing.** ****  
  


**Christopher:...Why so?**

****  
**Kaito: Memories. Looking for them.** ****  
  


**Christopher:...I see...It gets so dreary in the countryside with just Thomas and me. I’m so glad you came.**

****  
**Kaito:...just next time I’d rather come without the family drama and such.** ****  
  


**Christopher:...Yes. Preferably.** ****  
  


**Kaito:...(A long sigh is heard.) I had my suspicions for the longest time. (There is a long pause.) About yesterday…**

 

**Christopher: (He leans his head against the door.) We all give in to our anger once in awhile.**

**  
** **Kaito: Some more than others.**

**  
** **Christopher: It's understandable.**

**  
** **Kaito: Ever since the wedding, we've been getting in more and more fights. I wish we could settle it with a duel.**

**  
** **Christopher: (Concerned.) I don't want you to get more ill.**

**  
** **Kaito: I hate how you gave me the gift of dueling and then the old man had to take it away with his damned Photon Mode. (He leans against the door with the back of his head.)**

****  
**Christopher:...I too am sorry.** ****  
  


**Kaito: I don't need your pity, Chris.**

****  
**Christopher: Oh hush, Kaito. Just let me care for you.** ****  
  


**Kaito: (He looks down at his mother’s musicbox in his hand.)...it's strange how a door can make a conversation more honest.**

**  
** **Christopher: It saves us from seeing each other's emotions.**

****  
**Kaito:...But you can still hear the emotion through the voices, can't you?** ****  
  


**Christopher: Yes, but it isn't as profound as seeing another's face.**

**  
** **Kaito: I wonder how it feels to be blind. One must be accustomed to sensing another's emotions through their voice.**

**  
** **Christopher: (His voice is low.)...That could have been you.**

****  
**Kaito:...Thank the Numeron Code for reversing what that scum Heartland did.** ****  
  


**Christopher: It was unfortunate how it couldn't also reverse your Photon poisoning.** ****  
  


**Kaito: It couldn't be helped. The Barians didn't do this to me. I did.**

**  
** **Christopher:...Is there any...any way at all to cure you?**

**  
** **Kaito: I wouldn't know. There's only been one another person who had Photon Mode in their system. And that person's dead.**

**  
** **Christopher: If there's anything I can do...Please tell me.**

****  
**Kaito:...sure.** ****  
  


**(A long pause fills the hall.)**

 

**Christopher: Well then...(He takes a deep breath.) I bid you a good day.**

**  
** **Kaito: Wait.**

 

**Christopher: Yes?** ****  
  


**Kaito:...The past still hasn't been fully explored yet. We should explore it as much as I can while I still have time left. Some of this information is as important to you as to me.**

****  
**Christopher: (Gently.)...you have all the time in the world.** ****  
  


**Kaito: Don't make me laugh, Chris. We all know that's a lie.** ****  
  


**\---†---**

 

**Marleen: Just take my hand. And feel the rhythm. (She takes Robert’s hands and leads him in a waltz.) See? I step forwards, you step back. Just like that.**

 

**Robert: Er...Oh...I think...I think I got it!**

 

**Marleen: See?**

 

**(Robert steps on her foot and Marleen winces.)**

 

**Marleen: I think we both spoke too soon.**

 

**Robert: The closest I ever got to this kind of stuff was standing in the bathroom while the music played at the dances.**

 

**Marleen: Really? At family gatherings, you could always find me at center stage.**

 

**Robert: Aren’t you Baptist?**

 

**Marleen: (She tilts her head and gives him a smile.) By name only.**

 

**Robert: Don’t believe in God?**

 

**Marleen: Don’t need to ask for anything from Him if I can take care of it myself, right?**

 

**Robert:...yeah.**

 

**Marleen: I think you’re doing it!**

 

**Robert: I...I think so too!**

 

**Marleen: Let’s go to the dance hall sometime.**

 

**Robert: Er...I don’t…**

 

**Marleen: It will be fun!**

 

**Robert: I need a lot more practice.**

 

**Marleen: Uh-huh! You’ll need to learn my favorites, like the charleston, the foxtrot, the jitterbug... oh…! (She smiles happily.) Once you get the jitterbug, swing will be a piece of cake!**

 

**Robert: (He laughs nervously.) Y...yeah.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Kaito is grimly flipping through his father's research journal. His two bags are open and the contents inside are sparse. Then a piece of paper falls out of the journal. Kaito picks it up to reveal a photograph of Marleen and a younger version of himself. The mother and son are in front of a large, starry expanse of sky and both are smiling the same, close eyed, big smile. In silver marker, the words 'Wish you were here' is written in Marleen's large hand. Kaito tenderly looks at the picture.)** ****  
  


**Kaito:...Chris was right when he said I had her smile. (He puts the picture back in the journal.) It's a pity I can't find a lot of things to smile about nowadays.**

 

**Haruto: (He knocks at Kaito’s door.) Can I come in?**

 

**Kaito: Yeah. Open the door.**

 

**(Haruto enters the room and sits next to Kaito. He looks at the photograph.)**

 

**Haruto: Boy, momma was pretty.**

 

**Kaito: (He ruffles Haruto’s hair.) You charmer. Who’d you get that from?**

 

**Haruto: (He giggles.) Thomas.**

 

**Kaito: Don’t listen to anything he says.**

 

**Haruto: But she’s really pretty!**

 

**Kaito: (His expression softens.)...she is, isn’t she? You have her hair color and her big eyes.**

 

**Haruto: (With a cheeky smile.) Am I pretty?**

 

**Kaito: (He gives Haruto a kiss on the forehead.) Yes. You are.**

 

**Haruto: (He laughs.) You too. We got crazy long eyelashes from her, didn’t we?**

 

**Kaito: (He laughs.) You bet. (He flips to the next page, showing a young Marleen and Robert dancing.)**

 

**Haruto: They looked so happy and young. I wonder what happened.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marleen: And to think...just a few years ago you were stumblin’ over my feet!**

 

**(Swing music loudly plays in the background. Robert and Marleen are at the dancehall, dancing in time to the music. Sweat beads their brows.)**

 

**Robert: Still am!**

 

**Marleen: You ain’t bad!**

 

**Robert: Quit butterin’ me up!**

 

**Marleen: I’m bein’ honest here!**

 

**(The music slowly winds down. Once the dancing stops, Robert walks Marleen over to the corner of the room, where they have their drinks. Marleen takes a long gulp.)**

 

**Robert: (He drains his up and swallows hard.) There’s...I...I gotta question to ask you.**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow and takes a sip.) Yeah?**

 

**Robert: Er...Well…**

 

**Marleen: (She narrows her eyes.) Well? Come on. The next song’s coming up.**

 

**Robert: (He scratches his head.) Er...I...I wanted to ask if…I know it’s kinda crazy...that I should ask...but…**

 

**Marleen: (Irritation fills her voice.) Oh come on. I ain’t gonna get angry. But I** **_will_ ** **if you keep on holding this up.**

 

**Robert: (He digs around his back pocket. He pulls out a music box and opens it. A swing tune begins to play from the music box, sweet and lively. It features a miniature model of the solar system, the miniscule planets revolving around the sun. Nestled on top of the sun is the ring from the previous episode. Written in clumsy handwriting on the lid is** **_Like how the planets revolve around the sun, I revolve around you._ ** **Robert’s hand sticks out ramrod straight and his standing legs shake. One hand scratches his head.) Would you...will you...will you marry me, Marley? I...it’s okay if you don’t. I...Maybe I misread the situation and...and yeah...I’m so sorry I…**

 

**Marleen: (Surprise fills her expression. The whole dancehall has become silent. She looks at Robert in shock. Slowly, she walks towards Robert. Her voice is softer than usual.) Of course. Of course I’ll marry you. What did you think all those 5 years of dancin’ and bein’ together meant?! (She takes the ring from Robert and embraces him. There’s one clap in the dancehall that multiplies into a dozen more.)**

 

**Robert: (He blushes and relaxes In Marleen’s arms.) This is love, right?**

 

**Marleen: You ask me. (She pulls away from Robert and looks down at the ring.) It’s beautiful. And I thought you didn’t have any fashion sense.**

 

**Robert: Oh, shut up. (He looks down at Marleen and Marleen looks up at him.) Gods, you’re short.**

 

**Marleen: You’re just too damn tall. (Standing on her tiptoes, she drags Robert towards her and kisses him.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Daisy: (On the screen.) Marleen! You look good. What’s with the rosy cheeks?**

 

**Marleen: (There is a towel draped over her shoulders. Her hair is wet and straight and she wears pajamas. A smile fills her face.) It’s Robert! (She shows Daisy her ring.) He proposed!**

 

**Daisy: (She gasps and claps her hands.) Congratulations…! My favorite cousin, gettin’ hitched before I do! Why, I thought you’d live out your life as a spinster!**

 

**Marleen: (She laughs.) I’m not going to lie, I did too! But then he showed me wrong! He was so awkward about it. We were in a corner and he pulled the box out, just like that and stood there, askin’ if I wanted to marry him.**

 

**Daisy: He didn’t even get on one knee?**

 

**Marleen: No! Typical Robert.**

 

**Daisy: My God...Well, he better do it again, and properly this time!**

 

**Marleen: I like him just the way he is. He’s earnest.**

 

**Daisy: (She sighs.) Remember when we used to talk about boys and how every one of us wanted a prince on a white horse?**

 

**Marleen: (She snorts.) That was just you. I wanted science.**

 

**Daisy: Robert doesn’t sound romantic at all.**

 

**Marleen: And I like him just like that. How’s Xavier doing?**

 

**Daisy: (She blushes.) We’re graduating this summer. After we both get a job...I’ll ask him.**

 

**Marleen: Mm.**

 

**(A brief moment of silence.)**

 

**Daisy: (Quietly.)...you sure you aren’t rushing into this too fast?**

 

**Marleen: We’ve known each other for five years. I’ve seen him almost every day.**

 

**Daisy: Remember, you’re only 22.**

 

**Marleen: What can I say? I live life fast.**

 

**Daisy: No wonder the south never suited you. We take things slow and easy down here and when you arrived, you were like a lil’ hummingbird.**

 

**Marleen: You’re only older than me by a few months. What does it mean to you?**

 

**Daisy: Just lookin’ out for you, that’s all. You gonna have a fancy wedding with all the new friends you made?**

 

**Marleen: (She snorts.) What friends? It’s gonna be a courthouse wedding. Sign the papers and then have takeout.**

 

**Daisy: (She sighs.) You’re hopeless.**

 

**Marleen: I don’t get weddings. Why celebrate something that’s been going on for a long time?**

 

**Daisy: Because it tops things off and starts a new chapter in life.**

 

**Marleen: (She snorts.) That’s just capitalism speaking.**

 

**Daisy: Well...if there’s a wedding…**

 

**Marleen: (Irritated.) There ain’t.**

 

**Daisy:...Can you invite me?**

 

**Marleen: I told you, there’s gonna be no wedding. I’d rather spend that money on buying a nice house in the countryside instead of this tiny apartment.**

 

**Daisy: (She pouts.) Well, when** **_I_ ** **have a wedding, I’m gonna drag your unromantic ass over here and make you my maid of honor.**

 

**Marleen: (She smiles smugly.)** **_If_ ** **you get married. And that means talking to Xavier about establishing a romantic relationship in the first place.**

 

**Daisy: I** **_am_ ** **gonna ask!...Just after I graduate and find a job because I also have priorities.**

 

**Marleen: (She rolls her eyes.) Sure.**

 

**Daisy: You’re so mean!**

 

**Marleen: And Robert likes me, just like that.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Thomas: (He comes downstairs and starts to see Kaito in the living room.) Where did you come from?!**

 

**Kaito: (He shrugs.) Your brother invited me to lunch. He insisted I sit out here while he prepares. (He rolls his eyes.) You’re the entertainment, I suppose?**

 

**Thomas: As much as I’d like to say yes, unfortunately, I was just making my way down to get a snack. (He pauses for a moment, looking around.) Where’s the pipsqueak?**

 

**Kaito: (Irritation flickers across his face.) Stick to British terms, please. Whenever you try to use American-English terms, it makes you sound like a cartoon villain.**

 

**Thomas: (Hurt briefly fills his expression.) Yeah...I got it.**

 

**Kaito: Why try to talk like an American, anyways? What accent are you even going for? Depending on the region, people call the same thing differently. For example, my momma called the bugs with glowing rear-ends “lightning bugs” while the old man called them fireflies** **_or_ ** **lightning bugs, based on his mood.**

 

**Thomas:...and what do you say?**

 

**Kaito: (He shrugs.) Firefly or lightning bug, depending on my mood.**

 

**Thomas:...I see. Well, I’m going for midwestern American English.**

 

**Kaito: Why?**

 

**Thomas: As an entertainer, I like to be someone I’m not.**

 

**Kaito: You could do the same but with a British accent. Why are you making things harder for yourself?**

 

**Thomas: Why not?**

 

**Kaito: I just find it...off...that everyone else in your family speaks in a British accent and you don’t.**

 

**Thomas: My fans haven’t complained yet.**

 

**Kaito: By the way, your pronunciation is sometimes very nasal. For native American English speakers, we can tell something’s a bit off. Where did you learn how to talk like this?**

 

**Thomas: TV.**

 

**Kaito: (He nods.) That explains a lot.**

 

**(There’s a pause. Thomas turns to leave.)**

 

**Kaito: (Quietly.) By the way...momma said hi.**

 

**Thomas: (He stops and slowly turns around.) What?**

 

**Kaito: I said, my momma wanted me to say hi for her.**

 

**Thomas:...uh...tell her I said hi back…? (He continues to awkwardly walk away.)**

 

**Kaito: She also wanted me to tell you that somewhere out there, she and your mother are looking out for you.**

 

**Thomas: (He fully turns around.) Where did you get all this?**

 

**Kaito:...I found a letter she wrote to me tucked away in the one music box the old man didn’t destroy. She was...really sick when she wrote the letters.**

 

**Thomas: (Slowly, he comes over and sits down.) Are you...alright?**

 

**Kaito: I’m peachy.**

 

**Thomas:...what?**

 

**Kaito: I’m fine.**

 

**Thomas: Okay, so Chris told me not to talk to you about your momma, but how can I not after all she did for me?**

 

**Kaito: (His expression is guarded.) You just don’t. It’s family business.**

 

**Thomas: It’s not family business if you don’t ever talk about her and act all weird whenever she’s brought up. It feels more like a family secret everyone is ashamed of. (His cheeks begin to grow red as he gets angry.) Why is your family like that? I go over there and there’s not a single picture of the woman who raised and loved you. (He motions to the Arclight living room, covered in family photographs. Many have Marie-Luise laughing and playing along. A memorable one features her in a tree with Christopher as a young child. Fear fills his expression while Marie-Luise’s smile is bright.) What did your mother do to be forgotten like that?**

 

**Kaito: (Coldly.) She didn’t do anything. The old man just told us to forget about her. So we did.**

 

**Thomas: Why did you listen to him?! He didn’t do anything for you!**

 

**Kaito: I was 12 and wanted the love of the only parent I had left! (He turns away.) Don’t tell me you weren’t the same.**

 

**Thomas: (He is silent for a few moments.)...no, I was. But unlike yours, my father actually listened to me.**

 

**Kaito: Well bless your heart.**

 

**Thomas: You should try remembering.**

 

**Kaito: (He scoffs.) What’s left to remember when there’s barely anything of hers left?**

 

**Thomas: Don’t you have relatives?**

 

**Kaito: I don’t know them. All of the ties to my Louisianian family were cut once momma died.**

 

**Thomas: If you don’t love your momma, I’ll love her enough for the both of us.**

 

**Kaito: (He abruptly shoves Thomas.) What made you think I didn’t love her?!**

 

**Thomas: Oh, I don’t know! From the way you close up whenever she’s mentioned to the way you talk about her! It’s like she was a criminal or something!**

 

**Kaito: She ain’t ever been a criminal! You can’t take anything from a dried up well, can you?! And I’m pissed, not at her, but myself ‘cause I can’t remember anythin’!**

 

**Thomas: (He is stunned.)**

 

**Christopher: (He enters.) Lunch is ready…(He looks at the scene in front of him and pauses. At his side is Haruto.) Is everything alright?**

 

**Kaito:...peachy.**

 

**Haruto: Hi Thomas!**

 

**Thomas:...hey.**

 

**Christopher:...We’ll...we’ll be in the gardens. Come along, Haruto.**

 

**(Slowly, the two walk away. Kaito and Thomas avoid each other’s glances.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Kaito: (At 10 years old. He is walking around the pond, a butterfly net in his hands. He looks around. The sound of cicadas fill the air.)**

 

**Voice: Hey!**

 

**Kaito: What…? (He looks around.)**

 

**Voice: Hey!**

 

**Kaito: Who are you…?**

 

**Thomas: (At 9 years old. He runs down the hill to the pond.) Over here!**

 

**Kaito: (He turns towards Thomas.)...hi?**

 

**Thomas: Hello! What’s your name? I’m Thom!**

 

**Kaito:...I’m Kaito…**

 

**Thomas: Kaito…? So you’re Japanese?**

 

**Kaito: A part of me, yeah.**

 

**Thomas: You talk funny.**

 

**Kaito:** **_You_ ** **sound like one of those fancy folk. (He angles his head towards the Arclight mansion on the hill.) You from there?**

 

**Thomas: Uh-huh! I snuck out ‘cause Chris was being mean.**

 

**Kaito:...I see…**

 

**Thomas: What are you doing?**

 

**Kaito: Trying to find bugs to catch. I like butterflies, mostly.**

 

**Thomas: Oh, I like butterflies too! Especially the blue ones.**

 

**Kaito: Do you want to help me find them?**

 

**Thomas: Sure!**

 

**Kaito: (He pulls up his pants and walks around the pond.) Dragonflies aren’t that bad either.**

 

**Thomas: Their eyes frighten me.**

 

**Kaito: Their eyes are made up of many many small eyes.**

 

**Thomas: How can they see?**

 

**Kaito: (He shrugs.) They just do.**

 

**Thomas: Your trousers seem loose.**

 

**Kaito: They’re new. I think I’ll grow into them.**

 

**Thomas: (He takes off his own suspenders and gives them to Kaito.) I think you should use these for now. Wouldn’t want them to accidentally drop.**

 

**Kaito: (He hesitantly takes the suspenders.) How do you even use them? Isn’t this what old people wear?**

 

**Thomas: Here, let me help. (He fastens the suspenders to Kaito’s pants with clumsy hands.) Like that. Does it feel better now?**

 

**Kaito: (He swings his arms and walks around for a bit.) Yeah. A lot better, actually. Thanks. But what about you?**

 

**Thomas: The truth is, I don’t need them. I just wear them for fashion.**

 

**Kaito: Really? What do you want to be when you grow up?**

 

**Thomas: (He puffs up his chest.) A pro-duelist!**

 

**Kaito: A duelist…?**

 

**Thomas: Yeah!**

 

**Kaito: That’s gonna be tough.**

 

**Thomas: But I’m ready for it! (He digs into his pockets and pulls out a deck. He proudly shows it to Kaito.) I already have a deck started!**

 

**Kaito: (His eyes shine. He tries to touch the deck and Thomas pulls away.)**

 

**Thomas: This is a really special deck! My dad helped me compile it! It’s got all of these gimmick puppets…(He sifts through the cards.) Some are absolutely terrifying!**

 

**Kaito: That’s really awesome…(He shows Thomas his own card,** **_Feelings Towards the Future._ ** **) This is the only one I got. My dad gave me this one.**

 

**Thomas: (He leans towards it.) Woah…**

 

**Kaito: It’s like my good luck charm. I carry it with me wherever I go so I’ll always have a part of my dad with me.**

 

**Thomas: You must really love him.**

 

**Kaito: Yeah! Even though he never comes home, I know he’s thinkin’ about me.**

 

**Thomas: Really? My dad always comes home on the dot at 7 PM.**

 

**Kaito: That sounds nice. My momma doesn’t work. I get to stay with her all day.**

 

**Thomas: (His expression saddens.) Oh. That sounds nice.**

 

**Kaito: This year, my dad forgot my birthday and she got so mad at him. They got in a fight over the telephone.**

 

**Thomas:...my mum and dad never fought.**

 

**Kaito: Wait. Your mom divorced your dad or something?**

 

**Thomas:...no...she...died.**

 

**Kaito: (Dismay fills his expression.) Oh.**

 

**Thomas: Dad says if we remember her, she’ll always be with us.**

 

**Kaito: That’s nice to hear. (He nods.) I’m sure she’s with you.**

 

**Thomas: Do you want to play duel monsters?**

 

**Kaito: Oh...I’m not allowed to.**

 

**Thomas: Why?**

 

**Kaito: Momma says it can get dangerous.**

 

**Thomas: Not on a table it can’t.**

 

**Kaito:...?**

 

**Thomas: Wait. You’ve never played tabletop before?**

 

**Kaito: No...I thought dueling was only with the virtual reality system. I don’t own a D-gazer, nor a duel disk.**

 

**Thomas: (His eyes shine.) That’s my ultimate dream. Getting a personalized duel disk and D-gazer. But for now, I play it on a table, or on any flat surface. (He sits down on the grass.) Like this. (He begins to set up. Kaito kneels down besides him.)**

 

**Kaito: Huh. Nothing dangerous can come out of this.**

 

**Thomas: Nope. It’s the virtual reality that gets dangerous. Did you hear about that one pro-duelist who broke their neck whilst sustaining a 4000 LP direct attack? (He shakes his head.) When I’m a pro duelist, I’ll make sure to set up my defenses properly.**

 

**Kaito: Is it true that they’re starting to do certain surgeries for pro-duelists?**

 

**Thomas: Like what?**

 

**Kaito: Reinforced skeletons and stronger skin to survive the scrapes and cuts.**

 

**Thomas: (He snorts.) That sounds more like something the army would do. Besides, that sounds terrifying.**

 

**Kaito: Yeah, and it wouldn’t be practical. Risky too. All for the sake of card games.**

 

**Thomas: (He laughs.) Pro-duelists are supposed to entertain, not be soldiers. Anyways...you start with five cards in your hand. Depending on what you get, you should place some traps or spells face down and summon a monster. Usually, I start with a weak one so that when it gets defeated, there’s a nasty effect.**

 

**Kaito: I see… (He comes closer to Thomas and Thomas continues to explain again. The scene slowly fades out to the trees. When there is a fade in again, Thomas and Kaito are laying down on the grass.)**

 

**Kaito:...hey...can we be friends?**

 

**Thomas: (He turns to Kaito with a smile.) That’s a stupid question. Of course we’re friends.**

 

**Kaito: Really?**

 

**Thomas: Yeah.**

 

**Kaito:...you’re the first friend I’ve ever made.**

 

**Thomas: (He holds Kaito’s hand and squeezes it.) Me too.**

 

**Kaito: We should give each other cool names. Like...** **_Hiru_ ** **and** **_Yoru._ **

 

**Thomas:...Day and night…?**

 

**Kaito: (He nods.) If we come together, we make an orange sky.**

 

**Thomas: I call** **_Hiru._ **

 

**Kaito: Then that makes me** **_Yoru._ ** **I get the moon and stars.**

 

**Thomas: (He pouts.) That’s not fair!**

 

**Kaito: You get the sun!**

 

**Thomas: Yes, but what else?**

 

**Kaito: Birdsong.**

 

**Thomas: Birds are stupid! They wake me up before 7!**

 

**Kaito: (He shrugs.) Well, I’m hanging onto the moon and stars.**

 

**Thomas: (He pushes Kaito.) You knew this was going to happen!**

 

**Kaito: (He laughs and pushes Thomas back.) Yup!**

 

**Thomas: I want new nicknames!**

 

**Kaito: Okay...how about...Honey Badger and Honeyguide?**

 

**Thomas: That sounds dumb.**

 

**Kaito: They ain’t dumb! Honey badgers are one of the meanest creatures you’ll ever meet! Even lions are afraid of them!**

 

**Thomas: What?! The lion’s** **_my_ ** **favourite animal!**

 

**Kaito: Well, it ain’t king of the jungle!**

 

**Thomas: Yes it is!**

 

**Kaito: It’s not!**

 

**Thomas: It is!**

 

**Kaito: Is not!**

 

**Thomas: Forget about the nicknames. Let’s just go by Thom and Kaito.**

 

**Kaito:...sounds good.**

 

**(The scene fades to black.)**

 

**Kaito: (He opens the door.)...Momma?** ****  
  


**Marleen: (She slowly turns around. She lets out an exasperated sigh as she sees Kaito.) Kaito, just what are you wearing?**

**  
** **Kaito: (Self-consciously, he looks down at himself.) You said I was getting too big for shorts. And so I decided to wear something else for a change.**

**  
** **Marleen: (She walks over to Kaito.)That was supposed to be your Christmas gift. Plus no one wears suspenders anymore.**

**  
** **Kaito: The neighbor's boy does.**

**  
** **Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) When did you meet him?**

**  
** **Kaito: (He puts his hands behind his back and looks away at his mother, sheepish.) Today.**

**  
** **Marleen: I told you not to talk to strangers.**

****  
**Kaito:...He said hi to me and I wanted to say hi back. I don't get to meet a lot of boys my age anymore, not since we stopped attending dad's conventions.** ****  
  


**Marleen: (She sighs.) I see. What was the boy's name?**

****  
**Kaito: Thom. He’s from the Resurrection.** ****  
**  
** **Marleen: (She sighs and shakes her head.)Where did you even get (She takes one of Kaito's suspender's straps with her thumb and forefinger and then snaps it back.) these?**

**  
** **Kaito: Thom gave his to me after he noticed my pants didn't fit me that well.**

****  
**Marleen: (She rubs her thumb and forefinger together and she wrinkles her nose in distaste.)...really?** ****  
  


**Kaito: (He nods.) He says he has a lot more at home.** ****  
  


**Marleen: Well give it back to him the next time you see him. I'll get you your own pair as soon as I can.** ****  
  


**Kaito:...so I can keep on wearing them?** ****  
  


**Marleen: (She rolls her eyes.) If they help keep your pants on, then yes. Moon n' stars, you look just like one of them.**

 

**Kaito: Who?**

 

**Marleen: The Resurrected.**

 

**Kaito: (He frowns a bit.) What's wrong with that?**

**  
** **Marleen: They're backwards, Kaito. They don't look at the future, they look in the past. And they keep their women at home, not allowing them to pursue and education or go to work. Why do you think they fled England, hundreds of years ago? Even people back then knew what they were doing was wrong!**

****  
**Kaito:...then...aren't you no different from a Resurrection woman?** ****  
  


**Marleen: (Shock rises into her face.) I am** **_nothing_ ** **like those women.**

 

**Kaito: How come? Aren’t we all supposed to be the same?**

 

**Marleen: (She swallows her frustration.) Everyone is different.** **_I_ ** **can do as I like, but they can’t. I can go off to work, love whoever I want and speak my mind. But if they do that, they get in trouble.**

 

**Kaito:...then why don’t you go to work? I know you love your job,**

 

**Marleen: Because…(She sighs in exasperation.) Just because.**

 

**Kaito:...I’m going to take a shower. (He walks off. Now alone at the table, Marleen steeples her hands and leans against it with her forehead.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Marie-Luise is playing the piano and Chloe is singing. Her sweet soprano voice accompanies the piano. El Mirar de la Maja by E. Granados is playing.)** ****  
  


**Chloe:...** **_fuego dentro llevarán_ ** ****_  
_ **_que si acaso con calor_ ** ****_  
_ **_los clavo en mi amor._ ** **.** ****  
  


**Byron: (He enters the room. His grand voice fills the room.) I would dare stare into the fire if it meant my soul would be cleansed!**

**  
** **(Chloe and Marie-Luise stop their performance abruptly. Marie-Luise hits an accidental note and Chloe's voice stops at a high note.)**

**  
** **Byron: (He bows.) I apologize for the interruption…**

****  
**Marie-Luise: (She stands and curtsies.) It's quite alright. My fingers were beginning to hurt anyways.** ****  
  


**Chloe: (She curtsies, hiding her blush.) Good day, Lord Arclight.**

****  
**Byron: I didn't know the that the Radcliffe sisters had musical talent. Do you sing as well as your sister, Marie-Luise?** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: I'm afraid not. It's as if one was to compare the harsh call of a crow to the nightingale's aria....(Self-deprecatingly.) Well, to be more precise, it would be comparing the lowing of a cow to the sweet chirp of the nightingale. My voice is quite deep. Contralto, to be exact.** ****  
  


**Byron: (Gently.) Contralto voices are soothing to the ear. And they are quite rare in these parts. (He turns to Chloe.) Do you play an instrument besides your voice?**

**  
** **Chloe: (Nervously.) I play the piano as if my hands were a cat chasing a mouse.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Yes, an awful cacophony, the last time you played.**

**  
** **Chloe: Ode to Joy, if I remember correctly.**

****  
**Marie-Luise:...it was more like 'Ode to Dissonance'.** ****  
  


**Byron: (He laughs.) Remind me to never let Chloe play the piano in my presence. I have sensitive ears.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: I've heard that you play the violin. Perhaps you could come with it one day.**

**  
** **Byron: Ah, yes. I haven't in awhile. I'm not sure if I'm as skilled as you two. When I was just learning, I was constantly snapping the strings on accident.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Oh dear. How did you even do that?**

**  
** **Byron: With a strong arm and an inability to be careful, anything bad can and will happen.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...I see. Well, I suppose you’ll never be able to commit atrocious crimes then.**

 

**Byron: No, I suppose not.**

**  
** **Chloe: Do sit down, Byron. I'll go prepare refreshments.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She sits down on the sofa.) Thank you, Chloe.**

**  
** **Byron: (He sits on the sofa facing her.) You're always full of surprises.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Was that supposed to be a compliment? (She smiles wryly.) Do you prefer your partners to be mysterious or easy to read, like a book?**

**  
** **Byron: (Wryly.)...the mysterious ones are always fun to chase after.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Oh...? (She smirks.) Like Robert?**

 

**Byron: N-no...(He blushes.) He...he’s quite straight forward. When I was younger, I...used to read romance novels when no one was looking. I suppose those influenced my preferences.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: I didn't figure you for a reader of romance. (She makes a face.) Bloody waste of time in my opinion. I prefer action and stories not for the faint of heart.**

****  
**Byron:...indeed?** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: Yes, they take me on thrilling adventures I'll never have in reality. But wait. If you've read romance, surely you've dabbled in erotica?**

**  
** **Byron: (His blush deepens.) What a straightforward question, Marie-Luise. And you ask it so nonchalantly!**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She shrugs.) It's a legitimate question.**

****  
**Byron:...I-It's many a gentleman's past time...** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: Although it is said that you are still a virgin, would you know what to do on the wedding night...?**

****  
**Byron:...N-no...I...I mean...(He swallows and loosens his collar.) M-Marie-Luise, you truly are a unique creature.** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: I thank you. Whatever you do on the wedding night, promise me it won't involve restraints.**

****  
**Byron:...no, no of course not. How do you even know of...** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: (She gives Byron a look filled with exasperation.) Gentlemen aren't the only ones who read erotica.**

**  
** **Byron: (He looks away, his face red.) I just hope your virtue is still intact after your... literary adventures.**

****  
**Marie-Luise: Like you, I haven't the thought of reenacting the scenes.** ****  
  


**Byron:...that's a relief...I guess.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She leans her head against the sofa.)...I'm afraid the closest we'll be is the best of friends.**

**  
** **Byron:...I understand. You can't force yourself to love me. It doesn't work that way. And...(He nods and smiles.) I will respect your stance on our relationship.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise:...the thought of children frightens me. I wish that storks were real. A bird pecks on the window, a baby in its bill. And all you need to do is open the window and let the stork hand you the child.**

**  
** **Byron: (He laughs.) It'd be easier for both of us.**

****  
**(Chloe enters the room, a tray of tea and biscuits in her hands. She smiles sweetly.)** ****  
  


**Chloe: Now what have you two been up to without me?** ****  
  


**Byron: Nothing of import, Chloe.**

****  
**Chloe: I see. (She looks at her sister.)** **  
** **Marie-Luise: (She looks out the window.) Yes, it was quite a dull subject.**

**  
** **Chloe: (She pours the tea.)...indeed?**

**  
** **Byron: It was something about the fragility of nature.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She snorts.) Yes, very boring matters.**

**  
** **Chloe: Mm.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Oh, don't be cross, Chloe. It was truly nothing important!**

**  
** **Chloe: (She sighs and sits down, a cup of tea in her hands. She stirs the sugar.) Oh no, I completely understand. Leaving the innocent younger sister out of your more mature conversations.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Chloe…**

**  
** **Chloe: After all, we wouldn't want my mind to be stained…**

**  
** **Byron: Please don't be cross with us, Chloe. It was just usual small talk.**

**  
** **Chloe: (She crosses her arms and huffs.) I might as well leave this room for your conversation to continue. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Mare?**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: No, Chloe...please...! You know how wanting my social skills are! It was as if I were Jo and you were Amy, taking me out on calls…!**

**  
** **Byron: The conversation was absolutely dull! Please stay so you can liven us up!**

**  
** **Chloe: I highly doubt you two require my assistance. (She sips her tea.)**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Just what are you implying?**

**  
** **Chloe: That I am not needed at the moment.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: That's impolite to our guest…**

**  
** **Chloe: And our guest was being impolite, leaving me out of the conversation!**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: You are being childish, Chloe!**

**  
** **Chloe: (She finishes the rest of her tea and stands up.) Good day.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She grabs Chloe's hand and pulls her back.) You’re going to stay whether you like it or not!**

**  
** **Chloe: Ah..! (She brightens up.) You still aren't going to tell me after all that sulking?! (She laughs.) I'm a terrible actress, Mare!**

****  
**(Marie-Luise and Byron stare at her with a dumbfounded expression. Then they brighten up from relief.)** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: Chloe...!**

**  
** **Chloe: (She giggles.) So I am a good actress, then!**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (Exasperated.) Indeed! (She exchanges a look with Byron.)**

**  
** **Byron: I was starting to get nervous there. Seeing a frown on your features is never a good sign.**

**  
** **Chloe: Oh, stop. Shall I meet you with a frown from now on?**

**  
** **Byron: Please no! I already get enough of that from my colleague!**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Yes, please don't frighten the guests away, Chloe.  It’s my job to be the notorious one, not you.**

**  
** **Chloe: (She smiles.) Then let us hope that I will be in all of your good graces for a long, long time.**

 

**Byron: (He notices the sisters’ new necklaces.) Are those new?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks down at her necklace.) These had been stored away for awhile. It was only recently that we found them.**

 

**Chloe: Our father gave them to us for our 15th birthdays.**

 

**Byron: I thought he left…?**

 

**Marie-Luise: He continued to send us letters, but they were hidden by our grandparents. We just discovered them…**

 

**Chloe: But now it’s too late...He’s married another woman on the Outside and started anew.**

 

**Byron:...I’m sorry.**

 

**(Marie-Luise nods and holds her sister’s hand. Silence fills the room.)**

 

**Byron: I...came here to invite you to the gala tonight.**

 

**Marie-Luise: But is your family not in mourning…?**

 

**Byron: (Pain fills his expression.) The death of young girls are mourned for a minimum of 3 months. It is not required for a full year of mourning.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (A cloud begins to fill her expression.) We can’t decline, can we?**

 

**Byron:...no.**

****  
**\---†---** ****  
  


**(An orchestra plays. The sound of people talking is heard. The Arclight ballroom is glittering with chandeliers. The tall windows show the beautiful night sky. Guests mill about in magnificent clothes and tables are filled with foods. Marie-Luise, Chloe and Lady Radcliffe make their way through the crowds.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks around uncomfortably.) Remind me again why I don’t like going to gatherings?**

 

**Chloe: Well, you’re not wearing a controversial costume for one.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh yes. I forgot about that.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She squeezes Marie-Luise’s hand.) Try any tomfoolery here and I swear you’ll pay for it.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I won’t. (She angles her head towards Lady Arclight, who is surrounded by other women. Her dress is a dark blue and she nods tiredly at someone, yet her eyes remain sharp.) Not when** **_she’s_ ** **watching. (Lady Arclight catches Marie-Luise’s stare. She angles her chin higher and hardens her features. The rest of the women turn to see Marie-Luise. Their stares match hers.) See? What did I tell you? She’d hang me by my toenails if she could.**

 

**Chloe: (She elbows Marie-Luise.) Not here!**

 

**(The two walk off. The scene goes to Lady Arclight and the other women of the Resurrection.)**

 

**Lady Phillips: (Disgust fills her features. Unlike the figure shrouded in black of previous episodes, she is as good as new.) What is that negro doing here?**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Stiffly.) All seven major families were invited. And please, Adelaide…(Her eyes narrow.) Use such antiquated language for other places.**

 

**Lady Phillips: It’s what happens when you marry an Outsider. Nothing good ever comes of it.**

 

**Lady Liddell: Is this gala not meant to search for suitable girls for your son? Then what is Taylor’s girl doing here? Not even the lowest lord would want** **_her_ ** **in their family.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She sips her flute of champagne.) I will neither deny nor confirm your hypothesis.**

 

**Lady Thurston: Nonetheless...How are you getting on, after your girls…?**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Pain fills her features.) There is a hole. But a hole I must live with. Such is the role of a mother.**

 

**(All of the women nod sagely.)**

 

**Lady Marlon: Still, I wonder of the Radcliffes’ being here.**

 

**Lady Thurston: (She turns to Lady Arclight.) Is it possible that the eldest believes she has a chance with your son?**

 

**Lady Phillips: Preposterous. That girl is a sin against God. She does not love men, but women.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She raises an eyebrow.) And where did you hear such a thing?**

 

**Lady Phillips: My daughter in-law.**

 

**Lady Marlon: The Willoughby girl?**

 

**Lady Williams: I would not be surprised.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She enters the circle.) Ellen. (She curtsies, just high enough as a sign of arrogance. Lady Arclight does just the same.)**

 

**Lady Arclight: Good evening, Forsythia.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: A beautiful gathering you planned.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Quite.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: I find it quite unsettling that it was just right after the mourning period ended. (Her eyes narrow.) I thought you loved your girls.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Her expression stiffens and her back straightens.) I continue to love them, forever.**

 

**Lady Thurston: Oh come, Ellen. Tell us the purpose for this gathering.**

 

**Lady Marlon: (She turns to Lady Thurston.) Oh, hush. As if Emmeline ever stood a chance.**

 

**Lady Thurston: (Her eyes narrow.) Just what are you implying…?**

 

**Lady Marlon: She was never the same after that head injury of hers and you know it.**

 

**Lady Thurston: (She frowns.) She is as lovely as ever. At least** **_I_ ** **plan to marry her off to someone of the Resurrection.**

 

**(Lady Marlon is taken aback by this.)**

 

**Lady Williams: (She mutters to Lady Phillips.)** **_As radical as ever._ **

 

**Lady Thurston: (She turns to Lady Williams and smiles.) Yes, and your daughter...Clarissa...she is as sickly as ever, isn’t she? Have you told her of the reason behind her illness yet? Why, I think she has** **_exactly_ ** **four more years left, if the order was carried out accurately.**

 

**Lady Williams: (Her expression darkens.) We are consulting all the doctors we can for a cure.**

 

**Lady Thurston: (She makes a mock expression of pity.) Beauty and youth are such fleeting things.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: You always have been one for suspense and theatrics, haven’t you, Ellen?**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Stiffly.) Yes.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: You must enjoy watching this conflict.**

 

**Lady Arclight: I can’t say I do. Ladies...we are all sisters under the eyes of God here...** **_do_ ** **get along.**

 

**Lady Marlon: (To lady Radcliffe.) Is your daughter planning anything controversial tonight?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: No, she has vowed to be on her best behaviour.**

 

**Lady Liddell: (To Lady Arclight.) So she** **_does_ ** **think she has a chance with your son!**

 

**Lady Arclight: As I said before, this gathering’s purpose will not be disclosed. Perhaps it is just a gathering to send my two daughters off to Heaven where they shall remain for eternity.**

 

**Lady Phillips: And may Edeline and Beatrice rest in peace…**

 

**(The women cross themselves. In another part of the room is Marie-Luise, standing by the refreshment table. She looks around for someone. Further off is Chloe, surrounded by her usual friends. Marie-Luise turns to see a young woman dressed in a splendid white gown, talking gaily to her friends. When their eyes meet, the girl’s smile turns into a sneer and she turns back to her friends. They laugh soon after.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She mutters.) If only that illness of yours hastened.**

 

**(A familiar voice besides her speaks up.)**

 

**Lianna: I’d pay to see her eyes fall out of their sockets and her skin shrivel up, but she’s supposed to pass away peacefully in her sleep.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She starts.) Lianna!**

 

**(Lianna smiles at Marie-Luise. Her hands are gloved and a her left eye is covered by an eyepatch. Despite that, she is dressed beautifully in a purple gown. Her remaining crimson eye sparkles with mischief.)**

 

**Lianna: Thought I died, did you?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Actually, yes.**

 

**Lianna: It takes more than a conservative bitch to bring me down. I swear to God, someday I’m going to kill her.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She lowers her voice.) How?**

 

**Lianna: I’d love to drag her out to the garden, tie her up and unleash a pack of hounds on her, but that would be impractical. Have you seen her? She spent a fortune on repairing all of that acid damage. Yet she’s still as hideous as ever.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She turns to where her mother is and sees Lady Phillips, good as new. She grimaces.) The things women do to bring each other down. (She looks at Lianna and points to her eye.) What happened?**

 

**Lianna: (Her mouth forms a tight line.) Punishment for resisting.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...resisting what?**

 

**Lianna: (Her voice is hushed.) The marriage ceremony.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her face darkens.) Even her son has…?**

 

**Lianna: No...he is merely a pawn for her.**

 

**Marie-Luise: The day you plan to kill her, I will assist you. I’ll tear her limb to limb if I have to.**

 

**Lianna: No. I plan to smother her with a pillow. As inelegant as it is...it is effective.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She slowly nods.) The means justify the ends.**

 

**(The sound of a glass being hit with a spoon rings across the room. The music stops along with the conversation. Lord Arclight steps onto the stairway, grandly dressed. Besides him is Byron, standing stiffly.)**

 

**Lord Arclight: My friends...I thank you for coming tonight. Now there comes a time when a father looks back and sees that his boy is no longer a boy, but a man, ready to wed and to join his father in gentlemanly pursuits. (He raises his glass.) Tonight is that night. (Everyone else raises their glasses.) It seemed just yesterday that my eldest had been born into this world. How small he was! (He steps aside to show Byron.) Now, he is as tall as I and twice as attractive. (Laughter bubbles up.) A toast, to my eldest son and the following generations that he will oversee. (He clinks his glass with Byron’s. The sound of other glasses clinking is heard.) Now, I know that many of you are wondering why we are gathered here tonight, as my kin and I are often loathe to give social gatherings. Wonder no more. For tonight, the announcement of my son’s betrothal and betrothed are to be announced!**

 

**(Murmurs fill the room. The women look at Lady Arclight. Lady Arclight remains impassive. The women look at each other.)**

 

**Lady Marlon: (To Lady Thurston.) You…!**

 

**Lady Thurston: I?**

 

**Lady Marlon: You knew all along!**

 

**Lady Williams: (She straightens her posture.) No one has been announced yet. It could be anyone.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (With a smirk.) Maybe even a** **_Graham._ ** **Wouldn’t you like that, Ellen?**

 

**(Lady Arclight glares at Lady Radcliffe but says no more. The scene then goes to Marie-Luise, burying her face in her hands.)**

 

**Lianna: Oh, gods…(She holds Marie-Luise.)**

 

**Marie-Luise:...Just like the Arclights...having to make every single damn thing so complicated.**

 

**Lianna: W...well…(She musters up a weak smile.) Imagine Clarissa’s face when she hears. Perhaps she’ll have a heart attack and die.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She removes her hand from her face and straightens her posture. A fire burns in her eyes.) You’re right. (She smirks in a fashion similar to her mother’s.) I can’t wait. (She assumes a haughty expression.) Do I look like a prick enough to turn her purple again?**

 

**Lianna: (She snickers.) Delightful. Perhaps she’ll turn all seven colours of the rainbow this time and then some.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (A smile cracks her face as the conversation around her dies down.) Sshh...don’t make me laugh. (She resumes her haughty expression.)**

 

**Byron: (He steps forwards.) I...It has been an honor, meeting my betrothed. Never have I met such a woman whose eyes burn with such spirit and grace at the same time. She has led me to discover more about myself, even. I am honored to call her my betrothed and, in time, my future wife. (He scans the crowd, looking at all of the hopeful young women in the crowd.) Out of all the lovely roses in the garden, I was fortunate enough to meet the most wondrous one of them all.**

 

**Lianna: (She mutters.) He’s a poet, isn’t he?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Out of the corner of her mouth.) I’m sure his Robert would love hearing this.**

 

**Lianna:...Robert…? (She looks at Byron, still making his speech. A small smile creeps up her mouth.) Don’t tell me he’s also…**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She whispers.) Bisexual. But I do believe he has a preference towards men.**

 

**Lianna: (She laughs, interrupting the speech. Everyone stares at her and Byron stops awkwardly. A blush crosses his face. Lianna looks around sheepishly. She is met with glares and she curtsies in apology. She resumes whispering back to Marie-Luise.) Oh gods…! What a farce!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She whispers.) I swear this relationship will have me with you and him with Robert on lonely nights.**

 

**Lianna: Oh, yes, please.**

 

**(The camera turns to Byron.)**

 

**Byron:...through these brief summer months, I am proud to have gotten to know her. Together, I feel like we can bring great progress to the Resurrection. (He looks across the ballroom again.) Without further ado, please applaud for the future Lady Arclight, Marie-Luise Rosanna Radcliffe!**

 

**(There are exclamations of shock mixed with applause. The lights dim and focus on Marie-Luise. From the distance, she appears proud and poised. Close up, she is trying not to burst into laughter as she looks at Clarissa’s face. The young woman with blonde hair previously seen is filled with rage. Her skinny limbs quake with anger and she marches towards Marie-Luise, her friends looking on in concern. Byron slowly makes his way through the astonished crowd towards Marie-Luise.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She winks at Lianna and smirks at Chloe. Putting on an adoring expression, she opens her arms and in a loud, clear and elegant voice, she speaks.) My dearest Byron…! How I have longed for you!**

 

**(Byron takes her hand, his mouth quivering with buried laughter.)**

 

**Byron: Y-yes...I...I have longed for you too.**

 

**Marie-Luise: The night grows old. Oh, how I am enamoured of your visage! (Without warning, she kisses Byron. Byron’s eyes widen for a few moments. Marie-Luise pulls away, a triumphant look in her eyes. Then she faces the stupefied audience.) I implore you all, we must dance in celebration of this beautiful night! I have always dreamed of being married to such a handsome young lord, under a canopy of stars and marble floors! (She claps her hands.) Maestro! A waltz, if you please!**

 

**(As Marie-Luise and Byron stifle their laughter and walk to the centre of the ballroom, Clarissa’s voice rips through the murmurs.)**

 

**Clarissa: (She points a shaking finger at Marie-Luise:) You...YOU ARE A WITCH! That’s all your kind does…! Bewitch, seduce and kill! How could he possibly be enamoured of you, a bloody quadroon?! You are nothing compared to us true English! What did you do?! Take a lock of his hair and dip it in cow’s blood?! Tell me, are you keeping a lock of his hair entangled in yours?!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She turns towards Clarissa, her voice calm and her gaze cool. There is bit of a mocking tone in her voice.) Worse. (She allows the murmurs to crescendo. She then replies dramatically.) I was honest with him and showed him my true self instead of a mask. (She calmly turns away to the sound of Clarissa’s laboured breathing. When Marie-Luise and Byron reach the middle of the dance floor, the sound of a body collapsing is heard. Marie-Luise’s voice is heard hushed.) I hope that it’s her final fall, but I doubt it.**

 

**Byron: Well, young lady Williams’ has led a difficult life…**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She sneers.) How? She’s spoiled rotten to the core.**

 

**Byron: (As he leads Marie-Luise into a waltz.) She knows exactly when she dies.**

 

**Marie-Luise: And she takes advantage of it. She’s used racial slurs on me more than I can count and gets away with it. I hope she dies sooner than her genes were programmed to.**

 

**Byron: (He purses his lips.) When we have children…**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She rolls her eyes.) Please no.**

 

**Byron: Will they...be lab created?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She squeezes Byron’s hands.) After the monster that Clarissa is? No. (She looks down at her feet.) You know that I’m bad at dancing, right?**

 

**Byron: That’s why I’m leading.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She sighs.) This is a farce.**

 

**Byron: (He smiles sadly.) But we must continue to act, whether we like it or not.**

****  
**\---Episode 36~END---** ****  
  


**Episode illustration[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uXes7FxZejNMTLg3BP1exFhYg-dkvnty/view?usp=sharing)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faker's awkward proposal tho


	15. They Still Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy V/V day everyone!

**\---Episode 37---** **  
** **They Still Talk**

 

**(Distantly, funeral bells toll. The sky is overcast. The people of Heartland are gathered in a park, heads bent over in sorrow. The sounds of crying can be heard.)**

 

**Dr. Faker: (He stands in front of two caskets, his eyes dark.) Today, the world of science has lost two brilliant minds that had so much potential. Because of their contributions, I was able to make countless scientific breakthroughs. Had they continued to live…(He scans the audience, the sound of the crackling speaker the only thing heard.) We would have continued to change the world. I...am filled with regret. I had taken them for granted. And when they passed away, in that hospital bed...I promised to never repeat my mistakes again. They were my light. I remember the day I saw them. So beautiful. And that was when I knew that we would spend time with each other for a long, long time. But it seemed just like a blink of an eye. I have returned to the world of darkness. And I thank you all for mourning with me...the death of my wife and my son.**

 

**(Inside of the caskets are Marleen and Kaito, at his current age.)**

 

**Dr. Faker: I haven’t prayed...in decades...but...if the Lord still hears me…(He clasps his hands together.) Dear Lord, You are the Father of all mercies Who cares for…**

 

**(Kaito starts awake, his breathing heavy. He looks around wildly and then at the clock by his bedside.** **_3 AM._ ** **He leans back against his bed and closes his eyes for a few moments. A coughing fit suddenly wracks his body and he covers his mouth. The coughing continues for a few moments. When he pulls his hand away, he wipes it on his shirt. He stands up and walks into the bathroom, turning the lights on. His reflection in the mirror shows that his shirt has a smear of blood and that his hand is blood red. A trickle of blood streaks his chin. Fear fills his expression.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Marleen’s expression is shocked. The camera zooms out to show her that she is in the Arclight manor’s receiving room. Robert stands behind her.)**

 

**Byron: I would like you to meet my wife, Marie-Luise.**

 

**(Next to Byron is Marie-Luise. Her hair has grown to shoulder-length now. There’s dark circles under her eyes. In her arms is Christopher. She gives Marleen a small smile tinged with a bit of sadness.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She bends her legs and dips her head.) Good day. I hope to be of your acquaintance.**

 

**Marleen: I...I hope to be of yours too.**

 

**Byron: I’m so glad you could join us tonight to celebrate the birth of my first child.**

 

**Robert: No problem. (He looks around.) Geez, does it always look this nice?**

 

**Byron: (He laughs.) Yes.**

 

**Robert: Old money.**

 

**Byron: (He turns to the two women.) I hope you two can get along well. I’ve told my wife a lot about you, if you don’t mind.**

 

**Marleen: No...I don’t. (She looks at Marie-Luise, a twinge of pity filling her expression.) I’m glad.**

 

**Byron: Then I will leave you to it. (He turns to Robert.) I must show you the library. There’s so many books that would pique your interest there!**

 

**Robert: That aren’t available digitally?**

 

**Byron: Why, of course not! These were before the 21st century!**

 

**Robert: (His eyes sparkle.) Well then let’s get to it!**

 

**(The two quickly walk away, the halls filled with their animated conversation. Marleen looks after them in amusement.)**

 

**Marleen: He really likes Robert, doesn’t he?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes. One could say to the point of infatuation.**

 

**Marleen: (She wryly smiles.) As I thought. (She looks at Christopher, sleeping peacefully.) He could sleep through all of that?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes. He’s quite the deep sleeper. It’s a pity because his blue eyes are so beautiful.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks at Christopher, his white hair and then at Marie-Luise.) Leucism is becoming more and more common ever since the New Blood was introduced.**

 

**Marie-Luise: It’s from his grandmother. The white hair and pale skin. A mere hiccup in the genetic processes. They’ll surely straighten out when he’s older. (She points to Christopher’s bangs.) Perhaps the rest of his hair will turn lavender instead of just this small tuft.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks at Marie-Luise comfort her child for a few moments. A grim expression fills her face.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Christopher: What did you say to Kaito yesterday?**

 

**(On the other side of the breakfast table is Thomas. He sips his tea.)**

 

**Thomas: Stuff.**

 

**Christopher: What kind of “** **_stuff”_ ** **?**

 

**Thomas: Our childhoods. He was my friend before he was yours, y’know.**

 

**Christopher: (He glares at Thomas.) That shouldn’t matter.**

 

**Thomas: Oh, but it does. I got to meet his momma.**

 

**Christopher: So?**

 

**Thomas: I know exactly what makes him tick and what doesn’t.**

 

**Christopher: You only make him upset. You were talking to him about her, weren’t you?**

 

**Thomas: And if I was?**

 

**Christopher: Why don’t you listen to me?**

 

**Thomas: Because I’m my own person.**

 

**Christopher: (He sighs.) What is your intention with him, anyways? You’re not going to rekindle that old friendship if you keep on acting like this.**

 

**Thomas: (His expression becomes serious.) I won’t. That was never my intention. We’ve changed too much to go back.**

 

**Christopher: Have you…? Deep down, I still see you as the young and petulant boy that clung to mother’s skirts. And Kaito...well…(He looks out the window.) Underneath it all, he still retains a bit of that country boy innocence.**

 

**Thomas: Is that what you find endearing about him?**

 

**Christopher: Perhaps.**

 

**Thomas: We were both mama’s boys.**

 

**Christopher: I’m not surprised.**

 

**Thomas: You know, the last time I saw his momma, she was really, really sick. (He leans back on his chair, a contemplative look over his face.) You know...on days where Kaito’s really sick...he reminds me of her.**

 

**Christopher: (He rests his fork on the table. His expression is cold.) Where are you going with this?**

 

**Thomas: Nothing. It just seems like the Tenjo genes are weak.**

 

**Christopher: (He relaxes a bit.) Yes. Taking after our grandfather, then?**

 

**Thomas: No. Of course not. Just making observations.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(It is night now. A younger Marie-Luise enters her bedroom. The absence of Chloe surprises her.)**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Chloe...? (She looks around.)...strange. (She opens the door leading to Chloe's room.) Chloe!**

**  
** **Chloe: (She is sobbing on top of her bed. She stops when her sister comes in.) I’m happy for you. I really am.**

 

**(Marie-Luise hesitantly steps into Chloe’s room. It is adorably furnished. The curtains are cute and lacy, with a matching bed. Atop the shelves and tastefully decorated cabinets are tanks and cages full of live bugs. On the walls are preserved beetle, butterfly, tarantula and moth specimens. By the window is Lady, Chloe’s gargantuan pet centipede. Looking around nervously, Marie-Luise sits next to Chloe.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: What’s wrong then?**

 

**Chloe: I...I’m just being stupid. Don’t look at me.**

 

**Marie-Luise: No...don’t say things like that. What happened? Did Clarissa say something?**

 

**Chloe: (She shakes her head.) I...it's nothing…**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (Her voice is gentle.) Nothing isn't nothing if it's making you cry.**

**  
** **Chloe: You'll be cross with me…**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: No, I won't.**

**  
** **Chloe: D-do you promise?**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She crosses her heart.) Cross my heart and hope to die. I’m too tired after tonight’s festivities to be angry anyways.**

**  
** **(Chloe looks up at her sister. Her lip trembles. A fresh wave of tears overtake her and she hugs Marie-Luise.)**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She hugs her sister.) Hush now...it's alright. You have me. (Firm.) You'll always have me.**

**  
** **Chloe: (She sobs even harder.) I have a wicked heart, filled with longing and desire for the impossible!**

 

**Marie-Luise: Shh, you mustn't say such things.**

**  
** **Chloe: No, I shall! I damn this wicked heart!**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Chloe…**

**  
** **Chloe: I'm sorry. (She sobs.)**

****  
**Marie-Luise: What happened...?** ****  
****  
**Chloe: Th...this cursed infatuation...! (She hiccoughs.)** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: For what..? Bugs?**

**  
** **Chloe: It's not funny, Mare!**

****  
**Marie-Luise: Alright then. So what is it?** ****  
  


**Chloe: (Through her tears.) Young Lord Arclight!**

****  
**Marie-Luise: (Trying to hide her amusement.) You poor lamb. (She sighs.) You haven't met a lot of boys. There's an ocean full of them and Byron's just a small fish. It's just one's first love. It will pass.** ****  
  


**Chloe: No! It's not! I fear that I truly love him! And one day that love will lead me astray…**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: You're still a child, Chloe. You don't know what love is. It's just...a passing fancy.**

**  
** **(Chloe cries into Marie-Luise's chest.)**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: There, there. (She pats Chloe's back.) In a few decades, he’ll be hideous, like everyone else. Beauty is passing. At this age, you love with your eyes and not with your heart.**

 

**(Chloe shakes her head. Marie-Luise shushes her and strokes Chloe’s back.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Would you like to stay with me tonight?** ****  
  


**Chloe: I'm 17…**

****  
**Marie-Luise: (She kisses Chloe's forehead.) But so sweet and innocent. Like Ophelia.** ****  
  


**Chloe: She drowned.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise:...touché. Let's hope you don't befall the same fate.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The sound of the waves fill the atmosphere. Distant calls of seabirds accompany the waves. Splashing and laughter begins distantly. Then it gets closer. Marleen comes into sight. Her sundress billows in the wind. Robert walks besides her.)**

**  
** **Marleen: It's sad to think that this beach won't be so peaceful in a few decades...what with the city and such.**

**  
** **Robert: I'll be sure to keep it clean. The beaches down in Houston are absolutely disgusting and I’d rather not see another one.**

**  
** **Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) You better keep it clean if you want people to come and live here.**

 

**Robert:...that's plenty enough motivation. It’s not a city if no one’s living in it. It’d be a movie set.**

**  
** **Marleen: (She looks at the sunset, her voice hushed.)...it would be, wouldn’t it? Do you think the people of the Resurrection actually exist?**

**  
** **Robert:...of course they do. That’s a really weird question.**

**  
** **Marleen: (She sighs.) I was just thinking back to Byron's wife.**

**  
** **Robert: What about her?**

**  
** **Marleen: She was just a kid.**

**  
** **Robert: (Snorts.) You're just two years older than her. Don't get ahead of yourself there.**

**  
** **Marleen: But she was only 20 when she had her first kid.**

**  
** **Robert: (He shrugs.) You're engaged.**

**  
** **Marleen: 'Least I got a choice in saying yes or no. (She shakes her head.) I just can't imagine being married off at 19.**

 

**Robert: It’s just how it works down there.**

 

**Marleen: (She kicks up a bunch of sand.) You sound just like him! ‘** **_That’s just how it works!’_ ** **Yeah? Well it can work other ways!**

 

**Robert: (Irritation fills his face.) Just respect their choices. They leave you alone so maybe you should too.**

 

**Marleen: (She glares at him.) You’re a bystander.**

 

**Robert: (He lets out a long sigh.) Just go and scream at the ocean. I’m hearing none of this.**

 

**Marleen: (She holds Robert’s gaze for a few moments. Then, she stomps towards the ocean, the waves lapping at her feat. She takes in a deep breath and lets out a long scream, scaring the birds away. Her scream is filled with anger and anguish. Then she takes in another deep breath.) FUCK THE RESURRECTION! FUCK THEM AND THEIR BULLSHIT POLICIES ON WOMEN! (She bends down, grabs some wet sand and tosses it at the ocean.) FUCK THE MEN AND WOMEN WHO FORCE THEIR CHILDREN TO MARRY SO DAMN YOUNG! FUCK THE PEOPLE WHO CUT OFF BRIGHT FUTURES! FUCK THEM, FUCK THEM, FUCK THEM! (At this point, tears are streaming down her eyes. She lets out another frustrated scream.) FUCK THEM ALL! ESPECIALLY BYRON! (She angrily tosses a handful of sand onto the floor.) FUCK…! (Falling onto her knees, she lets out another scream.) I HATE THEM! I HATE ALL OF THEM! (She takes in a few more deep breaths, wipes her eyes and slowly stands up. She looks at the ocean for a few more moments. The seabirds peacefully fly across the sky and the sun is beginning to set. She turns back to Robert.)**

 

**Robert: (A wary expression fills his features.)...are you...feeling better?**

 

**Marleen:...She was just a fuckin’ kid…(She grabs Robert’s arm and leans into his chest.) Why the hell do people do this?**

 

**Robert: (He stiffens awkwardly at the contact.)...They just do.**

 

**Marleen: I hate them.**

 

**Robert:...I’m sorry you feel that way.**

 

**(There is a moment of silence as Marleen holds Robert. Only the sounds of the ocean and seabirds are heard. Slowly, Robert finally embraces Marleen. He holds her for a few moments and then pulls her away.)**

**  
** **Robert: (He looks out at the ocean.)...it's been five years since I've met you, huh? One of the smartest 17 year olds I’d ever meet walked into my lab and I almost slammed into her. In the beginning, I was kind of annoyed by you, with your smart aleck humor and your oversprayed curls. I would never believe that four years later, we’d be here.**

 

**Marleen: (She wipes away her tears and weakly smiles.) I thought you were kind of a loser, to be honest. The press made you seem so cool.**

 

**Robert:...thanks.**

 

**Marleen: (She sits down in the sand, arms wrapped around her legs.) But it’s better to have a loser than a jackass who’s too self-absorbed with his own knowledge to listen to others.**

 

**Robert: (He sits with his legs folded in a meditative position.)...true.**

****  
**Marleen: (Snorts.) I couldn't believe my luck, landing a position as one of the renowned genius's apprentices. I learned more than I ever could alone.** ****  
  


**Robert: I was really hesitant about choosing an absolute stranger for my second assistant. I spent hours sifting through the applications. (He sighs.) I’m glad I chose correctly.** ****  
  


**Marleen: I had absolutely no idea that this (She motions to her wedding ring.) was going to happen, though. I signed up for science and to get away from my family.**

**  
** **Robert:...when do all of our plans ever go smoothly?**

****  
**Marleen:...good point...** ****  
  


**(There is a lull in the conversation. The waves lap at the shore and Marleen buries her feet into the sand.)** ****  
  


**Marleen: (She leans into her arms.)...recently, Photon Mode has been making me tired.**

 

**Robert:...it’s probably because we’re doing it every night. Let’s do it every other night, then.**

 

**Marleen: Sounds good. Maybe...during those nights where we aren’t testing photon mode…(She turns to Robert.) we could go dancing?**

 

**Robert: That’s all you ever want to do. Sometimes, it feels as if dancing is your only hobby.**

 

**Marleen: Then can I work on Heartland’s defense systems?**

 

**Robert: Uh, sure…?**

 

**Marleen: (She beams.) I can’t wait to implement all of the modern world’s laser technologies. Oh! (She unfolds her arms.) I also developed some of my own models, too! I have this idea for a satellite that can be activated via a remote on earth, perhaps embedded into a computer system normally used for monitoring civilian activities.**

 

**Robert: (He laughs.) This sounds both terrifying and fascinating at the same time. Let's go back to the lab.**

**  
** **Marleen: (She looks at her feet.) I guess I'll clean up once we get there.**

**  
** **Robert: Come on, let's go. (He stands up and begins to walk away. Marleen follows him.)**

**  
** **Marleen:...This may sound uncharacteristic of me, but I wish these happy days would never end.**

****  
**Robert:...Me too.** ****  
  


**\---†---** ****  
  


**Kaito: (He is in his room at the countryside villa. He is flipping through the photo album. He is at the end of the album, but there are still blank pages.)...And it just had to be the one with the least pictures...less memories, I guess. (He looks at a picture of Marleen on the beach. Her sundress flaps in the wind and the sunset in the ocean fills the background. A bright smile is on her face as she holds her hat on her head. He flips to another page. This one features Marleen, Faker and Byron. They are all in their lab coats. Screens depicting dimensional data and such are behind them. Kaito sighs.) This could have been me...had the old man let me...(He abruptly closes the album, replaces it and walks across the hall. Quietly, he opens the door to Haruto's room. He then goes over to the closet and opens it. After a bit of searching around, he finds a small, silver tin. He sits on the floor and opens the box, gingerly handling the photos inside.)...And the remaining photos lie here. (The first photo features Marleen in a hospital bed, an exhausted smile on her face. A baby's face peeks out of the blanket in her hands. Faker stands besides her, pride in his face. Kaito involuntarily smiles.)...things were nice back then.** ****  
  


**Haruto: (From the bottom of the stairs.)** **_Niisan!_ ** **Chris is here!**

 

**Christopher's voice: (Calling from the bottom of the stairs.) Kaito! I've brought us lunch!**

**  
** **Kaito: (He puts the photo back in the box and closes the lid.) I'll be right down!**

**  
** **Christopher: (His voice gets louder as he goes upstairs.) Don't worry about it! I'll take it to you.**

**  
** **Kaito: (He exits Haruto's room and meets Christopher with food in a basket.) It seems like we'll be having a picnic. (Teasingly.) Did you bring the wine?**

**  
** **Christopher: Goodness, no. Just water from the tap here would be fine. I brought us salads and some fruit.**

**  
** **Kaito: I think we should go to the porch and eat. It's got a fine view of the autumnal forest.**

**  
** **Christopher: That does sound nice... (He turns around to go downstairs.) So, how have you been?**

****  
**Kaito:...As good as it gets.** ****  
  


**Christopher: I’m glad to hear that. (He goes to the porch while Kaito goes to the cupboards. Kaito gets two mugs and pours water into them.)**

**  
** **Kaito: I oughta make him something for a change...(He turns off the water, filling both mugs. Then he walks outside to join Christopher.)**

**  
** **Christopher: Oh dear, won't you be cold in your button up shirt?**

****  
**Kaito: My hot duelist blood has made me forget what cold is. (He sits down at the table and places down the mugs.)** ****  
  


**Christopher: (He places the contents in the basket on the table.) I knew you had it in you to overcome the poison...and the cold of the Arctic.**

**  
** **Kaito: Yes, and I suspect your coat made up for the lack of your burning blood?**

**  
** **Christopher: Indeed it did. Weather sensing fibres and such. (He opens his salad and pours a bit of dressing in it. Then he uses his fork to distribute it. Kaito watches this in mute amusement.)**

**  
** **Kaito: It must take forever to spread your dressing around. This is how I do it. (He opens the salad box and takes the bottle from Christopher. Then he pours a decent amount into the box and closes it again.) It might not be polite around polite society, but now it's just me and you. So I can do this. (He begins to shake the salad box.)**

**  
** **Christopher: (Deadpan.)...Fascinating. Where did you learn such a creative method of distributing your dressing?**

**  
** **Kaito: My dad. You know, he actually doesn’t eat that much meat. Sometimes, I think he’s an herbivore. (He finishes shaking and puts the salad down. He opens the box and shows Christopher the results.) What you were aiming to do, I achieved in a few seconds. The apprentice has taught the mentor.**

****  
**Christopher:...indeed. (He takes the bottle of dressing and pours a bit more in his salad. Then he closes the lid and begins to gently shake it.) I didn’t know that your father preferred eating plants.** ****  
  


**Kaito: (He shrugs.) He’s was like that long before I was born. It was normal to me. (He looks at Christopher’s pathetic shaking.) That's not gonna do much. You need to give it some soul.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He chuckles.)...are you expecting me to make music out of this?**

**  
** **Kaito: No, but if you want a better salad, I suggest you shake harder. (He begins to eat his.)**

**  
** **Christopher: (Hesitantly, he shakes it.) I must confess, the idea of doing this has never crossed my mind.**

**  
** **Kaito: If you're embarrassed, you could go to the backyard and do it.**

****  
**Christopher:...no, I'm not. (He shakes the box harder.)** ****  
  


**Kaito: Yeah, like that.**

****  
**Christopher: (As he is shaking.) How long should I do it?** ****  
  


**Kaito: I think that's good enough.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He stops and sets the box down. Then he opens it.)...ah.**

**  
** **Kaito: Are you satisfied?**

**  
** **Christopher: I think so. (He begins to eat.)**

**  
** **Kaito: Do you...want to duel after this? I want to clear my head of the cobwebs that comes with snooping around the past.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He sighs.)...I'll indulge you. But just this once.**

**  
** **Kaito: (He lifts an eyebrow.) I wonder about that.**

 

**Haruto: (He pops up.) That looks good.**

 

**Christopher: (He gives Haruto another salad.) I thought you were going to join us.**

 

**Haruto: Thanks! (Like his brother, he drips in some dressing, closes the box and shakes it.)**

 

**Christopher: Amazing.**

 

**Haruto: So are you gonna duel? You always seem happier when you’re dueling.**

 

**Kaito: If Chris says yes...**

 

**Christopher: (He looks at the Tenjo brothers. He lets out a defeated sigh.) Alright then.**

 

**Haruto: (He tugs on Kaito’s sleeve and whispers in his ear.)** **_What was going on last night?_ **

 

**Kaito: (He whispers back.)** **_It was nothing._ **

 

**Haruto:** **_No it wasn’t. Why are you dueling after this?_ **

 

**Kaito:...** **_I can’t hold back anymore._ **

 

**Christopher: After we finish eating, perhaps we can do something else to help our appetites ease. And then we can duel.**

 

**Haruto: Our attic needs some cleaning out.**

 

**Kaito: (He looks at Haruto.) Yeah.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The Tenjo attic is a small space, covered in dust motes and boxes. Unlike the Arclight’s attic, it is small and cramped.)**

 

**Kaito: (As he is sifting through boxes with the help of Haruto.) Momma loved to collect music boxes in her spare time...(Remorse passes over his face.) But I was only able to save one.**

**  
** **Christopher: Better one than none at all.**

**  
** **Kaito:...he put the rest in a box and sent them off to my momma's family.**

**  
** **Christopher:...Where is the one you saved?**

**  
** **Kaito: Tucked in my room.**

****  
**Christopher: Why that one out of all the others?** ****  
  


**Kaito: Because it was her favorite one. She received it when she graduated and it played her favorite lullaby.**

 

**Haruto: (He smiles.) It’s my favorite lullaby too.**

 

**Kaito: I’ve forgotten the words, but I can still whistle it pretty well, can’t I?**

 

**Haruto: Yup!**

 

**Kaito: (He pauses for a few moments, looking around at the dust.)...Tron was right. Trying to forget about momma is an insult to her memory.**

**  
** **Christopher: When did he say that?**

**  
** **Kaito: (A pained smile crosses his face.) You don't remember? At the tea party?**

****  
**Christopher:...ah. Now I do.** ****  
  


**Kaito: Anyways, let's look for more pieces of evidence.** ****  
  


**Christopher:...evidence?** ****  
  


**Kaito:...evidence that the old man killed his own wife.** ****  
  


**Haruto: (Shocked.)** **_Niisan!_ **

 

**Christopher: How macabre, Kaito! Why would he do such a thing...? To even think of that...!** ****  
  


**Kaito: He tested photon mode on her. And she died in her early thirties. Now I have photon mode and I'm also dying. I don't think it's a coincidence. (He opens a dusty cardboard box. He covers his mouth as the dust flies about.)...Tch! If I go into a coughing fit or a sneezing fit, I'll be sure to tell the old man about how he needs to be more orderly on my deathbed.**

**  
** **Christopher: There's some more boxes over here and they appear less dustier. (He opens them.) Ah, I believe these are research journals. Just like my father's.**

****  
**Kaito: This box is full of failed cards. (He opens up another box.)...Photos of the old man in his youth. (He looks through them and starts when Christopher comes over.)** ****  
  


**Christopher: (Wryly.) I'm beginning to see the resemblance between you two.**

 

**Haruto: (He peers over Kaito’s shoulders.) Yikes. What happened?**

 

**Christopher: Life, I suppose.**

**  
** **Kaito:...yeah. (The picture in his hands features a young Dr. Faker accepting a certificate from a woman dressed in a suit.)**

**  
** **Christopher: These pictures tell of his achievements throughout his life, it seems. Ah, there's one where he's in front of Heartland during its early stages.**

****  
**(A young Dr. Faker is in front of a set of building foundations. Blueprints are in his hands.)** ****  
  


**Kaito: (He looks through the pictures and sighs.) My momma's not in any of them. Typical. (He puts the pictures back and then puts the lid back on.) Onto the next ones.** ****  
  


**Christopher: There's research journals over there.**

****  
**Kaito: We'll look at those later. (He opens up another dusty box.)...!** ****  
  


**Christopher: What is it?**

**  
** **Kaito:...A civil war era tea set.**

 

**Haruto: That’s a real expensive antique, isn’t it?**

 

**Kaito: Yup. (He crouches down and opens up another box.) Momma could recall quite a few of our ancestors. All the way before the civil war. And some of their stories. They aren't as monstrous as the textbooks say they were. Just...humans...who fought other humans. We all have our values that we strive to protect at all costs.** ****  
  


**Haruto: What about dad’s ancestors?**

 

**Kaito: He said grandfather had a close relationship with dragons. I thought he was just drunk when he said that, but there’s probably truth there, after all that I’ve been through.**

 

**Christopher: Interesting…**

 

**Kaito: Apparently he also enjoyed creating small inventions that were powered by winding.**

 

**Christopher:...My father could name all the names of the Arclights, leading up to him. It used to be spelled Arkwright but somewhere along the line, the spelling was changed...Let's see...one of our earliest ancestors was born...sometime around the Industrial Revolution. Yes. Also an inventor.** ****  
  


**Kaito: Whenever my ancestors’ names were recited, I would try to picture them. How they looked before the New Blood came. What they wore. (He looks at Haruto with a smile.) How their mustaches looked like.**

**  
** **Christopher: My father was almost half New Blood. And my mother was about 60% New Blood. Which makes my siblings and me...also half, this time with more New Blood than old.**

**  
** **Kaito: I can see it in all of you.**

**  
** **Christopher: As can I, Kaito.**

**  
** **Kaito: I'm actually more Old Blood than New. 60% of me is Old Blood. Momma was 60% New and the Old Man was only 20% New. It's mainly in his eyes.**

****  
**Christopher:...You would have most likely survived the killings.** ****  
  


**Kaito:...Yeah. (Sighs.) It was a taboo back then to create life. And now look where we are. Gods of our own species.**

****  
**Christopher:...indeed.** ****  
  


**Kaito:...It's still a bit unnerving, thinking that some of our ancestors were created in laboratories.** ****  
  


**Christopher:...Only 50 years after the war did the Resurrection allow New Bloods to be created. Before that, they were cast out of our society.** ****  
  


**Kaito: It wasn't their choice, to be created like that.** ****  
  


**Christopher:...Science and religion never mixed well, now that I think of it.** ****  
  


**Kaito: (He looks at the research journals that Christopher found. He walks over to them.) There's nothing but photos and knick knacks over there. I think your corner has more useful artifacts. (He flips through the pages.) Yeah. These are the old man's research journals...** ****  
  


**Christopher: (He peeks over Kaito's shoulder.) They're quite meticulous.**

**  
** **Kaito: (Snorts.) It's a sign that these were written in his younger years. The older he got, the less organized his notes became. Let's see if I can find a more recent one. (He sets down the journal. Instead of picking a journal from the bottom, he chooses the journal from the top.) Ah. It's starting to get messy. (It is a mixture of pasted, typed up pages and frantic handwriting. The handwritten words trip over one another.) His handwriting worsened because the older he got, the more he relied on screens. He didn't write as much as he used to and thus...the blade dulled.**

 

**Haruto: No wonder dad never writes anything on paper any more. It looks like chicken scratch.**

 

**Kaito: Which reminds me...have you been working on your penmanship?**

 

**Haruto:...no…**

 

**Kaito: Haruto...go downstairs and get your workbook. Do three pages.**

 

**Haruto: (He pouts.) Fine. (He takes the ladder down.)**

 

**Christopher: (He chuckles.) I remember how much I hated working on penmanship.**

 

**Kaito: Well, I still can’t read your handwriting.**

 

**Christopher: Because it’s cursive. It’s not me, it’s you.**

 

**Kaito: (He raises an eyebrow.) Who even uses this “cursive” thing anymore? It’s the 22nd century for crying out loud.**

 

**Christopher: The Resurrection.**

 

**Kaito: Do you even know how to print?**

 

**Christopher: (He tilts his head a bit.) Passably.**

 

**Kaito: And now I remember why we sent each other electronic correspondences instead of paper.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He points to the research journal in Kaito’s hands.) When was this?**

****  
**Kaito: (He flips to the back cover.) I'm not sure. It doesn't say. (He skims through the pages, back to front. He pauses and then flips back to one of the last pages. After reading through it, shock and horror fills his face. Christopher is also unnerved.)** ****  
  


**Christopher:...It can't be...** ****  
  


**Kaito: She had been sick for the longest time...even before she had me. (He looks around at the attic, his hands shaking.) He had known for so long...yet why did he still do it to me?**

 

**Christopher: M...may I? (He takes the journal and flips through it.) It looks like your mother wasn’t the only one. A second subject...named Jin.**

 

**(Kaito immediately stiffens.)**

 

**Christopher: You know him?**

 

**Kaito:...he...was...a charlatan who was obsessed with me.**

 

**Christopher: It says eventually, he was released from his duties because of declining mental stability.**

 

**Kaito: This explains everything. It’s always bothered me that he had photon hand, when I thought that was only something I could do. And that statue of me and how he worshipped it...It all makes sense now. I was something he could never be.**

 

**Christopher: You never told me about him.**

 

**Kaito:...it was because I tried to forget about him. (He is clearly uncomfortable.) He was like Mr. Heartland. A freak.**

 

**Christopher: (He gingerly places the journal down.) I think we should take a break. Shall we duel?**

 

**Kaito: Yeah. Let’s.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marleen: (At 20 years old.) So you finally got yourself a replacement for Byron. (She rolls her eyes.)** **_Finally._ **

 

**Robert: (He frowns.) He didn’t want to leave.**

 

**Marleen: Sure, his sisters died, and yes, that’s sad, but that doesn’t mean you gotta keep on paying him for the next three months. He doesn’t even need the money.**

 

**Robert:...Don’t question how I run my lab.**

 

**Marleen: Alright, alright…**

 

**(The door opens. A young man with a soft voice is heard.)**

 

**Young man: (He speaks in Japanese.) Good morning. (He bows.) I am Yoshimura Jin, your new lab assistant. (Unlike the deranged Jin seen in Zexal, this man has his hair brushed back and clothes cleanly pressed. There is not a single tattoo on his face.)**

 

**Robert: (He approaches Jin and speaks in Japanese.) Good morning. I’m Dr. Tenjo Robert. This is my assistant, Jones Marleen.**

 

**Marleen: (She dips her head. Her Japanese is accented.) I’m pleased to meet you.**

 

**Jin: This Photon project...what does it entail, exactly?**

 

**Robert: An extensive knowledge of duel monsters is required. You must also be ready to risk your health, because this is an experiment that has never been done before.**

 

**Jin: I understand.**

 

**Robert: (He shakes Jin’s hand.) I’m excited to work with you.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Christopher and Kaito are outside the house, surrounded by the gorgeous landscape. Christopher looks around and smiles.)**

 

**Christopher: How scenic.**

 

**Kaito: Where else would Dyson Sphere fit?**

 

**Christopher:...you have a point.**

 

**Kaito: You ready?**

 

**Christopher: I believe so.**

 

**Kaito: (He goes through photon transformation.) It feels good to be back!**

 

**Christopher: (The duel tattoo appears on his face.) It does, doesn’t it? Just like when we were young!**

**Kaito and Christopher: Duel!**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(In the lab.)**

 

**Marleen: He’s making me uncomfortable.**

 

**Robert:...to be honest, he kind of makes me uncomfortable too. But he’s an excellent duelist.**

 

**Marleen:...I find his strategies irritating.**

 

**Robert: Well, Byron told me he’s coming back in a few weeks.**

 

**Marleen: So can you…?**

 

**Robert: Let’s just give him a few more chances.**

 

**Marleen: All of this...magic, vision things he claims he’s seeing...he wasn’t like this at the start.**

 

**Robert: (He shrugs.) Maybe he got too comfortable with us.**

 

**Marleen: Or maybe you botched the photon integration with him.**

 

**Robert: (He stiffens.) I rarely make mistakes.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The sound of a body falling to the floor followed by maniacal laughter is heard. Marleen’s photon mode wears off. To the other side is Jin, cards scattered around him.)**

 

**Jin: I had foreseen that! This defeat of mine! (He laughs.) See? I told you my powers were developing!**

 

**(Marleen exchanges a look with Robert.)**

 

**Jin: (He points his finger at Marleen and Robert.) And I have just foreseen** **_your_ ** **futures! There is nothing but darkness and betrayal in your futures! (He laughs.) What unfavorable cards you two have been dealt!**

 

**Marleen: (Trying to keep her calm.) I don’t believe in any of that. (Her eyes narrow.) I think you should keep your so-called visions to yourself.**

 

**Jin: (He turns to Marleen with a smile and shakes his head.) Your future especially is sad.**

 

**Marleen: (She bites her lip.) So will yours if you don’t shut up.**

 

**Jin: (He slowly stands up and walks away.) Yes, I have seen mine. My demise...is by the hands of your son. (He closes the door behind him.)**

 

**Marleen: (She is stunned. After a few moments, she looks back up at Robert.) He needs to go. I can’t do this anymore.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Marleen eats with a desperate speed, downing an entire water bottle and then finishing off a sandwich in a few bites. She grabs another sandwich, finishes that one off and then downs another water bottle, the water dripping onto her clothes. Cursing under her breath, she reaches into the fridge again.)**

 

**Jin: You can’t deny the future, can you?**

 

**Marleen: (Mid chew into a celery stick. She glares at him and swallows.) The future is unavoidable, but your visions are just the result of photon mode interfering with your brain.**

 

**Jin: Despite your habits, you will find someone close to you.**

 

**Marleen: (She finishes off her celery stick.) You know, I hate it when people see me eating. So maybe go somewhere else before I throw up.**

 

**Jin: (With a smile.) But it won’t be love! You will never know love until the end.**

 

**Marleen: (She turns away and proceeds to shove food into her mouth.)**

 

**Jin: (He touches Marleen’s shoulder and whispers in her ear.) The person who supposedly loves you will lead you to your demise.**

 

**(Marleen lashes out, elbowing him in the stomach. Jin falls to the ground.)**

 

**Marleen: Shut up! You’ve been making me uncomfortable these past few months and I’ve only stayed silent because Ro—Dr. Tenjo hired you!**

 

**Jin: (He chuckles and points up at her.) See? It’s already starting. Your child will watch as you wither away from this so-called love.**

 

**Marleen: I came here for a job, not for love. (She slams the fridge and begins to walk away.)**

 

**Jin: You’re the same, you and I. I in the mind and you in the body.**

 

**Marleen:...Shut up. (Her throat rises with bile and her body reacts. She quickly covers her mouth. She immediately runs out of the room, leaving Jin smiling at her running form.)**

 

**\---†---**

**Marleen: (In English.) He has** **_got_ ** **to go. I’ve had more bad days in the last few weeks than the last few years!**

 

**Robert:...yeah...yeah. I just...gotta find a time.**

 

**Marleen: I can’t** **_do_ ** **this anymore. You know what? I’ve been throwing up all of the food I eat for the last few days now! And...and I can’t eat anything without feeling like he’s watching me!...F...fuck… (She swallows hard.) I need to take care of myself, so if you intend on keeping him...I’m going to go find a new job that won’t have me bent over the toilet every single day.**

 

**Robert:...Marleen…**

 

**Marleen: (A steely expression fills her face.) I’m serious. You don’t duel him every day. You don’t know how it feels, to have his beady eyes staring at you. I never know what he’s thinking. (She leaves the room.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Robert: (He hesitantly hands Jin a piece of paper in his office.) I have appreciated your contributions. But I think you have done enough. You will be compensated for the...neurological damage you have sustained in the workplace.**

 

**Jin: (He takes the paper. TERMINATION OF SERVICE is at the top. A smile fills his face and he stands up.) We will meet again. (He closes the door behind him. Robert stares after him, swallowing hard.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Many years later.)**

 

**Marleen: (She is sitting at the dinner table, next to a young Kaito. Her son is currently reading a textbook, his eyebrows narrowed in concentration.)  Shh...Relax. Just cut up the information. (She points to a section on the page.) Where do proteins come from?**

 

**Kaito: Ribosomes.**

 

**Marleen: Exactly. Now what do proteins—**

 

**(There’s a knocking at the door.)**

 

**Marleen: (She sighs.) That might be your daddy. I’ll go get it.**

 

**(She gets up and opens the door. When she opens it, no one is around. She frowns and looks down. There’s a card on the porch. When she picks it up, she stiffens.** **_Orange Shaman_ ** **is the monster card. Looking around nervously, she closes the door and pockets the card.)**

 

**Kaito: Who was it?**

 

**Marleen: N...no one. Get back to work. (She turns to look at the rifle hanging on the wall.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Christopher lands on the ground, his life points dropping to zero. Kaito's icon is declared as the winner. Then the AR vision dissipates along with Kaito's Photon Mode. Kaito walks over to help his mentor up.)** ****  
  


**Christopher: (He stands up without Kaito's assistance.) That was exhilarating, Kaito.** ****  
  


**Kaito: It feels as if I could go on forever.** ****  
  


**Christopher: Oh, please. Knowing you, you could. But who would be your opponent?**

**  
** **Kaito: Not you, I assume. I've just beaten you.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He sighs and dusts himself off. Then he sits down in the grass, amongst the wilting lilies.) Such beautiful scenery...**

**  
** **Kaito: We should go inside soon and get back to searching the attic.**

****  
**Christopher: (He looks at the sun.) Yes, soon.** ****  
  


**\---†---**

 

**(In the lab. Marleen looks at her finger, now with the engagement ring. The sound of someone entering the room is heard.)**

 

**Marleen: We should file the papers soon.**

 

**Byron: P-pardon…?**

 

**Marleen: (She turns around, surprised.) Oh! I thought you were Robert.**

 

**Byron: Er...is there anything I could help with these papers..?**

 

**Marleen: No, our marriage certificate. We’re gonna go sign those in the office and then go out for dinner sometime.**

 

**Byron: (He forces himself to smile.) And then...you will have a wedding?**

 

**Marleen: (She rests her chin on her hand.) No. What’s all the fuss about gettin’ married, anyways? I never understood it.**

 

**Byron: (Flustered.) Perhaps I’m just traditional, but…**

 

**Marleen: (She grimaces.) Yes, was the child-bride worth it?**

 

**Byron: (He flinches.) Things are different there.**

 

**Marleen: (She turns her back to him.) ‘Course it is.**

 

**Byron: (He awkwardly stares at the floor for a few moments. Then he clears his throat.) I...suppose I should get going. (He walks to the doorway. When he reaches it, Marleen stops him.)**

 

**Marleen: (Without looking at Byron.) Y’know, you should have made your move sooner. (She takes a sip of her coffee.)**

 

**(Byron’s face turns red. Immediately, he turns and leaves.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Robert: Y’know...I kinda want a traditional wedding.**

 

**Marleen: (She snorts.) That doesn’t sound like you at all.**

 

**Robert: I know, I know...But we should do something fun once in awhile.**

 

**Marleen: And you think weddings are fun? They’re stressful as hell. Growing up in a large family, I’d know. We had a wedding or two almost every summer and there would usually be an argument afterwards.**

 

**Robert:...**

 

**Marleen: You’re a single child, aren’t you?**

 

**Robert: Yeah…**

 

**Marleen: It shows.**

 

**Robert: I was just thinking it would be nice to invite the people close to us and show them that we’re also capable of having fun.**

 

**Marleen: We** **_do_ ** **have fun. But we don’t need to show it to others.**

 

**Robert:...To be honest, I just want to try being normal for once.**

 

**Marleen: (She snorts.) You can’t be serious.**

 

**Robert: All my life, I was ignored by my peers and was just considered a weirdo.**

 

**Marleen: Well, stupid people tend to do that to those who are better than them. I would know.**

 

**Robert: Just...think about it. We could have flowers, lots of dancing, the cake…**

 

**Marleen: No priest?**

 

**Robert: No priest.**

 

**Marleen: And you promise we’ll have lots and lots of dancing?**

 

**Robert: As much as you want.**

 

**Marleen: So it ain’t gonna be a Baptist wedding then?**

 

**Robert: Nope.**

 

**Marleen: I’ll consider it.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Kaito sneezes as he turns on the light to the attic.)** ****  
  


**Kaito:...finally.** ****  
  


**Christopher: What?**

**  
** **Kaito: The dust got to me. (He sneezes again.)**

**  
** **Christopher: Bless you.**

**  
** **Kaito: Don't even bother. I'm heading to hell anyways...if such a thing exists.**

****  
**Christopher:...if the Barian and Astral world exist, I'm sure heaven and hell also exist.** ****  
  


**Kaito: Then there's dimensions where the dead live on? Interesting theory.**

**  
** **Christopher: We'd need to find the dimensions first. Then we can start creating a portal to it.**

**  
** **Kaito: (He rolls his eyes.) Ah yes, rip another hole in the cosmic fabric. The Astral world portal was already a risky thing we did. Sometimes I suspect it led to the disaster in Astral World.**

****  
**Christopher:...we'll never be sure, now will we?** ****  
  


**Kaito: Afraid not.**

**  
** **Christopher: Maybe we could find a naturally occurring portal?**

**  
** **Kaito: Go on a journey like our fathers? We'll need an explorer alongside us then.**

**  
** **Christopher: It's all just theoretical, though. No matter how many attempts of trying to find a heaven and hell, scientists all turn up empty handed.**

**  
** **Kaito: We could be the ones to discover heaven and hell then.**

****  
**Christopher:...and start a war between the two dimensions.** ****  
  


**Kaito: Oh, please, no. Not another Barian war. Not if it means the dimensions will be attempting to fuse with one another again. The old man and Tron had one hell of a time straightening everything out after Don Thousand. We shouldn't be poking holes into the cosmic fold just to satisfy our own curiosity.**

**  
** **Christopher: Tell that to Pandora, who released all of the evil into the world.**

****  
**Kaito:...a lot like the number cards.** ****  
  


**Christopher: (He opens a dusty box.) These are one of the last few boxes we haven't opened. (He looks inside.)...!**

**  
** **Kaito: What's in there?**

**  
** **Christopher: (A smile spreads across his face. He holds up a baby bottle.) Yours, I assume?**

**  
** **Kaito: (He takes the bottle from Christopher and looks at it. He shakes his head.) Haruto's and mine.**

****  
**Christopher:...I wonder if there's anything that belonged to your mother in here.** ****  
  


**Kaito: (He pulls out a framed photograph.) No, just pictures of Haruto and me when we were children.**

****  
**Christopher: (He looks at the photograph. It is a picture of Kaito holding Haruto.) Ah.** ****  
  


**Kaito: (He sets the photograph down. He gently takes out all of the framed photographs and stops at the last one.)...well. He kept that one. (He takes the photograph out.)** ****  
  


**Christopher:...? (He leans over and sees a picture of Faker with a sleeping baby in his arms.) Is the child you?** ****  
  


**Kaito:...would he be looking that young if it had been Haruto?** ****  
  


**Christopher: (He is quiet as he watches Kaito put the photograph down.)...no matter what you say about your father, I think at heart, he is a good man.** ****  
  


**Kaito: (Bitterly.) Yes, and whatever you say about your father in his last days, I think he was hellbent on power. He treated his children like pawns and treated outsiders like trash.** ****  
  


**Christopher: (He swallows, taken aback.) On my father's behalf, I apologize. He wasn't himself...** ****  
  


**Kaito:...he would have gotten worse, wouldn't he?** ****  
  


**Christopher: (He solemnly nods.) The man I had once known as my father died a long time ago.** ****  
  


**Kaito: And so has mine.** ****  
  


**Christopher:...occasionally, there would be brief moments where I thought he had come back. A pat here, a warm smile there...But it was all for naught. I truly am sorry for allowing him to go that far.** ****  
  


**Kaito: (He grimaces.) Oh, Chris. Why do we keep on beating this dead horse? Tron's dead and so is his dictatorship. So why can't we just let the dead die?**

****  
**Christopher: (Quietly.)...because the wound has never properly healed.** ****  
  


**Kaito: Then quit pickin' at it!**

**  
** **Christopher: I never had time to truly mourn the passing of my father. After he was betrayed, I busied myself in work, attempting to forget about him. Then Tron came...and I felt a bit more complete… Afterwards came the brief lull from the end of the World Duel Carnival.**

 

**Kaito: And then what happened?**

 

**Christopher: Then the Barian onslaught came and went. You know that story.  After that, the time spent with Tron and you made things seem almost normal. Of course, then the trouble in Astral World struck and we were sent off to Astral World. When we returned, we finally restored my father's body with the help of the technology we learned from Astral World. (He sadly smiles and shakes his head.) How happy we were. And how unaware we were of the storm that we had started of our own volition.**

 

**Kaito:...what went wrong? I always wondered about that.**

 

**Christopher: (He gives a small shrug.)...deep down I knew that something was amiss. (His voice begins to tremble.) On the surface, he appeared so calm and placid, much like our father of old. But there was something wrong. He was colder on occasions. More rigid. Polite. Whenever that happened, I thought of Tron. At first, I thought it was just my childhood memories, blurring out the cold edges that my father had possessed. But...then...then the drama that unfolded with the wedding came...And now here I am. (Tears pool in his eyes.) At a loss of what to do without my father, wallowing in the past...searching for him. The man I knew as my true father, so many years ago. (He wipes his tears away.) So excuse me if I keep on trying to bring things up from the past. I haven't fully accepted that he has passed beyond this realm.**

 

**Kaito:...yeah? Me neither.**

**  
** **\---Episode 37~END---**

**Episode Illustration[here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lNAPN8lubHJ4tG0-1KkCyJtXU7y8qG23)**


	16. A Rain of Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are halfway through the season!! And, this is by far the longest Scattered Roses episode so far. So please, buckle your seatbelts. We have the weddings of Marie-Luise and Marleen in this episode, the drama around them and not much else. For those of you who wish for Kaito, Christopher and Thomas action, I apologize. You might have to skip this episode.

**\---Episode 38---** **  
** **A Rain of Roses**

 

**Marie-Luise:...dead…?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Yes. Dead. Lady Phillips seemed healthy the last time I saw her. Does this have something to do with you?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She crosses her arms.) How in the world could I have killed a woman miles away while I am kept prisoner here?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Her eyes narrow.) You didn’t encourage Lianna to do this, did you?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Unflinching.) No. The idea hadn’t even crossed our minds. Mother in-laws are a necessary evil.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Her head turns to a nearby screen. On the screen is Lianna, a gloved hand holding onto a tissue. Her eyes are rimmed with tears.) She’s putting on quite a show.**

 

**Lianna: (On the screen.)...utterly tragic…I had loved her like my own mother…! (She lets out a heart-wrenching sob.) The only reassurance I have is that she passed away peacefully in her sleep…**

 

**Chloe: If this was a show, she would be treading the boards by now.**

 

**Marie-Luise: See? Even Chloe, our resident thespian can tell that this is genuine.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Her eyes narrow and she turns away.) Very well. I hope the same fate does not befall my dear friend Mrs. Arclight.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I? Murder? That’s impossible. I don’t condone senseless butchery.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She turns to look at Marie-Luise.) We have decided that the wedding will be in two weeks.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her expression stiffens.)...I see.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marleen: (She twirls a pen through her fingers.) Who’re we inviting?**

 

**Robert: Our parents.**

 

**Marleen: (She glares at him.) Is that a joke?**

 

**Robert: Sure we don’t get along with them but we should at least send them invitations to let them know that we’re taking a big step in our lives.**

 

**Marleen: It’s a waste of time.**

 

**Robert: Well, I’m sending mine. (He types on his laptop.)**

 

**Marleen: (She crosses her arms and leans back in her chair. Looking around at Robert’s well-furnished and modern apartment, she sighs. Then she looks outside to the bustling cityscape.) Is it always this loud at city center?**

 

**Robert: (While typing.) Yup. Night n’ day.**

 

**Marleen: How can you sleep at night?**

 

**Robert: There’s noise reducing curtains.**

 

**Marleen: (She snorts.) It must be nice, living up here.**

 

**Robert: You could move up here if you wanted to.**

 

**Marleen: Nah. I’m saving up.**

 

**Robert: For what?**

 

**Marleen: A small house in the countryside.**

 

**Robert: The only small houses in the countryside are in Resurrection territory.**

 

**Marleen: It’s a price I’m willing to pay. (She tips further back in her chair.) The air’s cleaner too.**

 

**Robert: The city I’m gonna build is gonna run on renewable energy found from another dimension.**

 

**Marleen: We’ve been looking for that for years now. It’s still just a theory.**

 

**Robert: We’re close, though. Remember the passageways we discovered?**

 

**Marleen: Yeah?**

 

**Robert: There’s one that’s gonna open in the next decade, if we predicted it correctly.**

 

**Marleen: I thought that best fit model was faulty.**

 

**Robert: It’s the best we got. And if that place** **_does_ ** **have a renewable source of energy, we’ll change the world forever.**

 

**Marleen: (She continues to look back up at the ceiling, rocking her chair further back.) One thing at a time...Architecture. Infrastructure. Defense systems. You’re going to need to build this city with another renewable source of energy if you plan on using interdimensional energy. What if it doesn’t exist?**

 

**Robert: It does. I’m sure of it.**

 

**Marleen: (She tips her chair too far back and falls.) Ow!**

 

**Robert: (He turns in surprise.) You okay there?**

 

**Marleen: (She rubs the back of her head.) Fine. My hair cushioned the fall.**

 

**Robert: (He snorts.) I knew that pincushion of yours would serve useful someday.**

 

**Marleen: (She crosses her arms.) It’s not like I asked to be born lookin’ like a frozen blueberry. (She swipes at Robert’s thigh with her foot.) Of course, you’re no better. When I first saw you on a magazine cover, I thought you got electrocuted.**

 

**Robert: Actually, I** **_have_ ** **gotten zapped a few times.**

 

**Marleen: Those O bots are more trouble than they’re worth.  (She peers over Robert’s shoulder, showing that he is working on their designs.) I thought you said you were sending out wedding invitations.**

 

**Robert: The words aren’t coming.**

 

**Marleen: They never do when you need them, huh? (She gently nudges Robert out of the way.) I think I know why their design is so prone to electric shocks. (She points to a piece of machinery on the inside of the designs.) This. You’re using too much energy. Of course, if you added additional features like…(She grabs a piece of paper and takes the pen out of her hair. She scribbles furiously. When she’s done, she shows Robert the papers for the O Bot’s defense form. Where a friendly hand was for picking up garbage, a scythe now shows.)**

 

**Robert: (He points to the robot’s angry face.)...nice detail...Hey, are you okay?**

 

**Marleen: As good as it gets.**

 

**Robert: Okay...Yeah. I’ll...think about it.**

 

**Marleen: Do you want to see my other designs? Going with your “O” theme, I’m thinking of calling these the Orbital Defense systems.**

 

**Robert: What do your defense systems usually entail?**

 

**Marleen: Lasers for long range. Drills, scythes and swords for close range.**

 

**Robert: Uh...how quaint. Mixing the old with the new. (An awkward pause.)...Yeah let’s just work on our wedding invitations. So uh...who’s on the list?**

 

**Marleen: The Arclights. The intern—**

 

**Robert: Her name is Luna.**

 

**Marleen: Right. Luna. And...supposedly your parents.**

 

**Robert: I thought you had a whole clan of cousins back home.**

 

**Marleen: (She shrugs.) We don’t talk much except for Daisy. I suppose I gotta invite her.**

 

**Robert: Yeah. (He sighs.) Your parents…**

 

**Marleen: Kicked me out and told me to never come back. End of story.**

 

**Robert: Okay.**

 

**Marleen: (She crosses her arms.) They’d only get even angrier when they find out the man I went to Japan to work with ended up marrying me.**

 

**Robert: Okay. We won’t be inviting them.**

 

**Marleen: When are you gonna take me out dress rentin’?**

 

**Robert: I thought that was** **_your_ ** **responsibility.**

 

**Marleen: Well this “traditional wedding” was your idea. Why don’t we just** **_not_ ** **invite anyone and I just walk down the aisle nude? And then we just go to bed without having suffered through any of the social niceties of a wedding?**

 

**Robert: (He shivers.) As a virgin, I’d rather not think of that.**

 

**Marleen: If you’re going to do this wedding thing, you’re gonna have to take me dress shopping.**

 

**Robert: Jesus, woman. Has anyone ever told you that you’re imperious?**

 

**Marleen: Yeah. They called me a bitch.**

 

**Robert: (His smile fades.)** **_Who?_ **

 

**Marleen: The kids at school. The kids in college. Who else? (She rests her hand on her face.) It seems like even today, a woman who knows what she wants and has ambition doesn’t seem to be a good thing.**

 

**Robert: (He grumbles.) It’s not our fault that they lack in knowledge.**

 

**Marleen: I can’t stand people who talk too much and know too little.**

 

**Robert: Me too, Marley. Me too.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Christopher stands by his father’s grave, next to Thomas. They are in full mourning attire. Both of them hold roses in their hands.)**

 

**Thomas: Hello again. And…(He walks over to the elegant tombstone next to Byron’s. The tombstone has flowers engraved on the clean white marble. Marie-Luise Rosanna Arclight is engraved in the middle.) Good morning, mum. (He kneels down and places his flower on Marie-Luise’s grave.) How are you? Fine, I hope. I apologise that I haven’t been able to see you more. I read about you and Miss Phillips. She’s doing quite well.**

 

**(Christopher watches the exchange and then turns back to Byron’s grave. Gently, he places his flower on the grave.)**

 

**Christopher: I miss you. I truly do. I wish we could have discovered your things sooner. There were so many things that have remained unsaid between us.**

 

**Thomas: (He looks over at his brother.) The dead have no mouths to speak. But they do have tongues of paper.**

 

**Christopher: The tongues flap and the stories unfold, yet are they true?**

 

**Thomas: Personally, if** **_I_ ** **had written a personal account, I would over embellish myself.**

 

**Christopher: Mother didn’t seem to be like that.**

 

**Thomas: But did we ever truly know her?**

 

**Christopher:...it’s hard to say when she’s down there.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marleen: Wait, when you meant traditional, you meant white gown, wedding cake and tuxedo, right? Not** **_shiromuku, hikidemono_ ** **and a Shinto shrine?**

 

**Robert: (He pauses.) I mean, my parent’s wedding was a mix. Do you want to do that?**

 

**Marleen: (She shrugs.) Which one costs less money?**

 

**Robert:...It depends.**

 

**Marleen: (She smacks her hand on her forehead.) Okay so, neither of us are particularly religious—**

 

**Robert: I was raised Shinto and Baptist.**

 

**Marleen: (She gives Robert** **_a look_ ** **.) How many times do you go to the shrine or church a year? How many times do you pray each year?**

 

**Robert:...**

 

**Marleen: Yeah, that’s what I thought. So we should rule out the cathedrals, churches and shrines.**

 

**Robert: A banquet hall?**

 

**Marleen: For 10 people, us included? We’d be better doing it at a park.**

 

**Robert: How about the beach? I basically own that place...so…**

 

**Marleen: If it’s free, it’s good.**

 

**Robert:...or we could...have a countryside wedding? There’s a few barn houses out in the countryside.**

 

**Marleen: Are we really going to perpetuate the southern countryfolk stereotype?**

 

**Robert: There’s nice scenery out there! And nice places to dance. You know how hard it is to dance on sand?**

 

**Marleen:...Ugh...Okay, fine. You go find a nice lil’ barnhouse and I dunno, I’ll find some good eats.**

 

**Robert: (With a smirk.) Like Vej Town?**

 

**Marleen: (She gently whacks him on the face with a nearby folder.) Shut up. No, like local wines and stuff.**

 

**Robert: I didn’t know you drink.**

 

**Marleen: Only sometimes and when I can afford it.**

 

**Robert: What’s your favorite?**

 

**Marleen: Whiskey on the rocks.**

 

**Robert:...oh. I myself prefer a beer.**

 

**Marleen: I’ll take care of all that. Dress and suit rentin’?**

 

**Robert: I got my suit. You just need to go dress shopping.**

 

**Marleen: I’ll take care of the wedding gifts. Candles or somethin’ like that.**

 

**Robert: Actually how about we do something different?**

 

**Marleen: Like what?**

 

**Robert: Music boxes.**

 

**Marleen:...good idea, but where are we going to get them from?**

 

**Robert: I’ll make them.**

 

**Marleen: You sure?**

 

**Robert: Yeah.**

 

**Marleen: Okay. So...ring boy and flower girls? We gonna have those?**

 

**Robert:..don’t know anyone with little kids.**

 

**Marleen:...I’m sure one of my cousins’ kids would** **_love_ ** **doing that.**

 

**Robert: But we aren’t inviting them.**

 

**Marleen: (She lets out a groan.) I think I might have to. I told Daisy last night and she went n’ blabbed about it to everyone.**

 

**Robert: (He looks up from his computer.) So...how many more seats do we need?**

 

**Marleen:...40. To be safe, make it 50.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Christopher: (As he is untying his cravat.) It seems like the more and more we learn of our mother, the less we know her.**

 

**Thomas: (He is brushing his hair back into its dishevelled style.) So I’m not the only one who’s thinking that?**

 

**Christopher: No. (He undoes his cufflinks and places them in a box.)**

 

**Thomas: (He turns around.)...You look a lot like him, especially with your hair braided like that.**

 

**Christopher:...I know.**

 

**Thomas: It was really cute back then when you tried to imitate everything he did.**

 

**Christopher: (He smiles sadly.) He was my idol.**

 

**Thomas: I know.**

 

**Christopher: (As he brushes his hair out.) He was the one who taught me how to braid my hair.**

 

**Thomas:...he taught me that being a gentleman was paramount when one was an Arclight.**

 

**Christopher: Yes, that too. But...I always felt like there was more to him than that. Don’t you think he once wanted to have fun, like us?**

 

**Thomas: I’m sure he did. But perhaps...on returning to the Resurrection, he had to get his priorities in order.**

 

**Christopher: So...like mother...his personality could have been stifled?**

 

**Thomas: It’s more than likely. It’s most certainly. Grandmother seemed like a battleaxe.**

 

**Christopher:...he did have a preference for both sexes.**

 

**Thomas: (Mutters.) That must have passed well in this society.**

****  
**\---†---** ****  
****  
**Byron:...Do you truly love Marie-Luise?** ****  
  


**Lady Radcliffe: (She is surprised to be asked that.) Why...of course I do. She...had always been a difficult child. Heaven knows how many times I've scolded her...But...She's still my daughter, isn't she? And...she's a unique character. I think with the you, she can reach her full potential.**

 

**Byron: I think alone she can reach her full potential, given the correct resources.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: I fear that one day, the Resurrection will grow to be too small for her. She'll run far away and forget about her past...And what is a person without their past? She needs a secure anchor...to keep her close to the ground. It may be selfish...but...I want my children close to me in my old age.** ****  
  


**Byron:..I don't think she should be chained down. Conversely, I believe she needs a companion accompany her on adventures. She is hungry, Lady Radcliffe. She wants to learn. She wants to explore.** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: (She arrives into the room. She curtsies to Byron.) Good afternoon, Lord Arclight. Mother.** ****  
  


**Byron: (He bows back to Marie-Luise.) Good afternoon, Marie-Luise. How are you?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (With a neutral expression.) As fine as any young maiden about to be married can be. You?**

 

**Byron: Er...quite fine. (He looks around.) Is your sister here? I haven’t seen her in awhile.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Moping in her room. (She shakes her head.) 17 is a difficult age.**

 

**Byron: Do you know why she is…**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Just some girlhood fancies. Do not concern yourself with her.**

 

**Byron:...I see. (He walks Marie-Luise to the sofa as Lady Arclight rings for tea.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Did you hear about Lady Phillips?**

 

**Byron: Of course I did. Mother was...upset this morning.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I assure you that I have nothing to do with it.**

 

**Byron: I will definitely tell her that.** ****  
  


**Lady Radcliffe: (She turns off the television. When the servants come in with the tea, she takes her cup and begins to stir in sugar.) I see that this incident has bothered everyone. But the wedding will quickly erase everything.**

 

**Byron: Ah, yes. 2 hours of preparation, 3 hours of standing and ceremony, 5 hours of dancing and 1 hour in the marriage bed.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: It will most likely be longer than that, if your mother has her way.**

 

**Byron: Oh, joy.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Groans.) I have the dancing skills of a duck.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Young Lord Arclight will definitely lead the way, won’t he?**

 

**Byron:...yes.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Wonderful. The only comfort I have will be seeing Clarissa’s face turn all colours of the rainbow.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: I honestly don’t understand why you would hate such a sweet girl.**

 

**Marie-Luise: That’s because you haven’t seen her true face. Wait. Are you inviting father to the wedding?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (Her expression stiffens.) No. He left you years ago with no further contact. Why would we invite him…?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She stands up.) That’s a lie. I saw the letters.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: He started a new family. I will not bother him.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You haven’t even told him that I’m getting married, have you?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Why should I contact him after all these years just to tell him that his beloved daughter is getting married at 19 years old instead of going to university like he wanted?! He would be furious!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Shock fills her expression.)...so even** **_you_ ** **know that this is wrong! (She points to Byron.) He doesn’t want to do this either! He’s just listening to what his parents tell him to do because that’s all he can do! His parents think this is right, though! But you don’t! So why are you doing this to me?!**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She stands up.) It’s because you’re going to** **_die_ ** **on the Outside!**

 

**Marie-Luise: You’re just saying that because you’re being selfish! I can take care of myself perfectly! (She once again motions to Byron.) If he was sent to the Outside at Chloe’s age, then why can’t I?!**

 

**Byron: E...er...excuse me...I will...I will head...to the gardens…(He awkwardly exits amidst the sounds of arguing. Walking out to the peaceful gardens, he takes in a breath of fresh air and massages his temples.) Dear gods...what is this world coming to? (He takes a walk down the pathway and looks at the artificial pond in the distance with the willow tree. Taking a few more steps past a tree, he starts when a hand grabs him and pulls him under the shade.) P-pardon?!**

 

**Chloe: (She bows.) Young lord Arclight.**

 

**Byron: Ch...Chloe?**

 

**Chloe: (She looks up at Byron, her eyes filled with tears.) You came.**

 

**Byron: Wh...what?**

 

**Chloe: Don’t marry my sister. She would be so much happier with her lover, Lianna.**

 

**Byron: Er...It’s already too late.**

 

**Chloe: No, it’s not. You can marry me.**

 

**Byron: (Aghast.) What?!**

 

**Chloe: I…(Her cheeks are red.) I have harboured feelings for you since the very beginning. It is my ultimate wish to spend every day with you and make you happy. (She colors further.) So then...let my sister be and...take my hand.**

 

**Byron: I...Oh, gods…(He holds Chloe’s hands and squeezes them. His voice is low and consoling.) You mistake your brief infatuation for love. I have had countless girls infatuated with me, and I beg of you to please turn your affections somewhere else. I am not worthy of your affection, nor your age.**

 

**Chloe: There is only a difference of two years between my sister and I!**

 

**Byron: And at this age, that is a great difference. (He tries to remove himself from Chloe’s grip, but she holds onto his hands tightly.) Please, try to understand. Already, the difference between years for your sister and I is 6 years. I cannot marry someone who is 8 years younger than I in this time and age, especially a girl of 17 years old. (He sighs and forcibly removes his hands from Chloe’s.) I am content that we are the best of friends. And I hope that we remain this way.**

 

**Chloe: Do you not want someone who loves you? Who will tend to your needs every morning?**

 

**Byron: You will make a man happy someday, Chloe. But not me.**

 

**Chloe: (Her lips tremble.) But it is you who I love.**

 

**Byron: As much as I admire your bravery, I think it will be in no time that you will find someone else to focus your attentions onto. (He brushes her hair away.) Now do not be sad. I have given you my answer.**

 

**Chloe: But…**

 

**Byron: (A sad expression fills his face.) Love cannot be forced. That I would know very well. Don’t waste your life waiting for me. If you can, go to the Outside and have your eyes opened. I think the Resurrection has you firmly gripped in its claws. A woman’s worth is not defined by the man she is married to. (He turns around to walk away.)**

 

**Chloe: P...please don’t leave me.**

 

**Byron:...Is there anything I can do for you?**

 

**Chloe: Who is it that you truly love?**

 

**Byron: (He goes back to Chloe and sadly smiles.) We’re in similar situations, you and I. (He sits down beneath the tree and motions for Chloe to sit besides him.) We both love people who are content with just our friendship.**

 

**Chloe:...really?**

 

**Byron: (He nods.) Really.**

 

**Chloe: What is their name?**

 

**Byron:...Robert.**

 

**Chloe:...Robert…?**

 

**Byron: Yes. I met him in university and then worked for him. I plan to go back once things settle down here.**

 

**Chloe: How can you bear it, working side by side with someone who will never return your affections?**

 

**Byron: Because if you truly love that person, you will be happy for them no matter the circumstances. Being with him each day is enough.**

 

**Chloe:...how sad, if I do say so myself.**

 

**Byron: It may be sad to some, but it is better than being jealous and wasting away like a forgotten flower in a hothouse. (He looks at Chloe.) Do you understand?**

 

**Chloe: (She shakes her head.)**

 

**Byron:...you will. Someday. (He leaves her as she cries by the tree.)**

**  
** **\---†---**

 

**(Kaito winds up the music box in his room and closes his eyes as it begins to play. Haruto slowly comes in and sits next to him.)**

 

**Kaito:...it was such a pretty song. I wish I still remembered the lyrics.**

 

**Haruto: (He leans against his brother.) I think it sounds good already.**

 

**Kaito:...she used to have so many of these in their room.**

 

**Haruto: Why did dad give them away?**

 

**Kaito: Less memories of her.**

 

**Haruto: But we’re also part of her memory.**

 

**Kaito: Why else do you think he left us here in the countryside?**

 

**(The music box’s melody peters out.)**

 

**Haruto: ‘Cause I was sick. Honestly, why are you so...pessimistic about him?**

 

**Kaito: (He stares at Haruto for a few moments.) Haven’t you seen everything he’s done?**

 

**Haruto: Yeah, but he had good reason to most of the time.**

 

**Kaito: (He rolls his eyes.) Do the means justify the ends?**

 

**Haruto: What?**

 

**Kaito: Right. You’re only 7.**

 

**Haruto: I turn 8 next week.**

 

**Kaito: (He sighs.) Yes, you do. (He gives Haruto a smile and ruffles his hair.) The years are going by so fast…**

 

**Haruto: So what does ‘the means justify the ends’ mean?**

 

**Kaito: It basically means the things you do along the way don’t matter as long as you get the desired result. Whatever it takes.**

 

**Haruto: Even murder?**

 

**Kaito: Ask Tro—Yeah. Even murder.**

 

**Haruto: Then for dad...he does bad things. But he means well.**

 

**Kaito: But the things he does never end like he wants them to.**

 

**Haruto: But is it his fault?**

 

**Kaito: Most of the time, yeah.** ****  
  


**\---†---**

 

**Marleen: Now...(She faces an entire wall of white dresses. In the corner, a sign labeled with "Petite" hangs.) How will I choose?** ****  
  


**Robert:...Something that compliments your...stature.** ****  
  


**Marleen: (She sticks her tongue out.) Oh, boo! What do you know about that? I think...(She closes her eyes.) I'll choose...(She walks forwards a few steps and then walks a few paces left. Then right.) This one.**

****  
**(She opens her eyes and her finger is pointing at a long ball gown-style dress. The sleeves drip with lace at the ends. Lace lines the low cut neck and the lined with large jewels. It looks exactly like the dress Kaito wore during the wedding.)** ****  
  


**Marleen: (An bemused smirk shapes her lips and she lets out a laugh.) It looks like a wedding cake that exploded.** ****  
  


**Robert:...well, we are in Victoria Town.** ****  
  


**Marleen: (She shrugs.) Of course, this is just on loan so I won't have to have this eyesore bothering me my entire life.**

**  
** **Robert: (He sighs.) Are you sure you don’t want to try choosing a nicer dress?**

 

**Marleen: No, I’m grabbin’ and goin’. If it was socially acceptable, I'd walk down the aisle naked.**

****  
**Robert: And have everyone look at something only I'm supposed to see? For shame, Marley.** ****  
  


**Marleen: (She gives Robert an incredulous look.) Are you...are you trying to act sexy? In the middle of a public place,** **_now_ ** **you try bein’ sexy? I think all my gonads just shriveled up and died.**

 

**Robert: (He colors.) Er...I was just...**

 

**Marleen: (She turns away.) There's not much to show, anyway. (She looks at the tag on the dress.) Could I  just wrap a towel around my body? It’d be so much cheaper than this.** ****  
  


**Robert: (Embarrassed.) I’d say something else but it’s a public place.**

**  
** **Marleen: Mmhm...As I said, there's not much of me to look at. The towel would be more comfortable than this, that’s for sure.**

****  
**Robert: (Mutters.) Your personality makes up for what you physically lack.** ****  
  


**Marleen: (She catches on and frowns.) Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Now help me get this to the register.** ****  
**  
** **Robert: After this, I want to show you something. But you gotta promise to keep your eyes closed.**

 

**Marleen: For how long?**

 

**Robert: Mm...from Victoria Town to there, it’d be about an hour.**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) Are you taking me to a love hotel?**

 

**Robert: (He blushes even more.) Now who’s sayin’ embarrassin’ thangs in public?**

 

**Marleen: (Unflinching.) Are you?**

 

**Robert: Of course not..! It’s a surprise I’ve been workin’ on for awhile…!**

 

**Marleen: (She smiles.) Okay. I trust you.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Kaito: There we go…! (He pulls away the cover on the large family photograph in the corner of the living room. Dust flies about and he sneezes.)**

 

**Haruto: Woah! I didn’t even know that was under there! (He sneezes.)**

 

**Kaito: (He sneezes a few more time.) Y-yup! It was taken a few months before you were born!**

 

**(Haruto and Kaito step back to look at the photograph. It is the same one that was covered up in episode 17.)**

 

**Haruto: Wow, momma was tiny!**

 

**(Marleen reaches below Faker’s shoulders and up to Kaito’s ears.)**

 

**Kaito: (He laughs.) But she had a big personality. (He ruffles Haruto’s hair and looks closer at the photograph.) I think this was the last photo of her that was ever taken. If you look closely, you can tell that photon illness was taking its toll.**

 

**Haruto:...how many months was this taken before her death?**

 

**Kaito: (His expression saddens.) Two months before you were born.**

 

**Haruto:...(Quietly, he hugs his brother. Kaito rests his hand on Haruto’s shoulder)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Robert:...open your eyes.**

 

**(Marleen opens her eyes and gasps.)**

 

**Marleen: Is this…?**

 

**Robert: You hate the city, right?**

 

**Marleen: It’s beautiful, Robert. (She walks up to the Tenjo villa, newly built. Looking around, she can see the Arclight mansion at the top of the hill in the distance. Then she looks at the small tree growing by the side of the house.) It’s so beautiful…! (She grabs Robert’s hands and pulls him into a hug.) Thank you!**

 

**Robert: (He hugs her back.) So you like it?**

 

**Marleen: I love it! (She takes Robert’s hand and takes him up to the door.) Do you have the keys?**

 

**Robert: Nope. Facial and fingerprint recognition. What is this, the 20th century? (He opens the door.)**

 

**Marleen: (She runs in, takes a deep breath and laughs.) There’s enough room for us to dance!**

 

**Robert: (He smiles and then lets out a snort.) Of course there is.**

 

**Marleen: (She runs up the stairs and to the three rooms upstairs. Opening each door, she smiles.) My bedroom, your bedroom and the bathroom. Real smart, Robert. One bathroom for the both of us to share.**

 

**Robert: (As he comes up the stairs.) There’s one half bathroom downstairs.**

 

**Marleen: It’s gonna be a race each morning to see who can get the full one first.**

 

**Robert: You don’t shower in the morning. I do. Therefore, I get it by default.**

 

**Marleen: How about you shower while I go brush my teeth?**

 

**Robert: You could do that the same downstairs.**

 

**Marleen: I’m not fully awake in the morning. I’d trip while going down the stairs.**

 

**Robert: Are you trying to guilt trip me?**

 

**Marleen: Maybe.**

 

**Robert: I guess you’ll be stuck with me. I’m gonna warn you, though. My body isn’t like the bodies you see on celebrity magazines, despite being a small celebrity myself.**

 

**Marleen: (She smirks.) I didn’t sign up for your body so I’m not expecting anything great in the first place.**

 

**Robert: That’s a relief.**

 

**Marleen: When do we start moving in?**

 

**Robert: Once the wedding’s all planned out.**

 

**Marleen: I’ve taken care of the music, the catering, the dress, my invitations and our entertainment. What else do you need?**

 

**Robert: (He shrugs.) It’s just me now, I guess. We could get married out here. There’s rolling hills, picturesque trees and a quaint country villa. Plus, it’s free.**

 

**Marleen: DId you buy this piece of land from Byron?**

 

**Robert: How did you know?**

 

**Marleen: (She rolls her eyes.) For God’s sake. His mansion was on the hill yonder!**

 

**Robert: He sold it to me at a discount. Plus, you could get to his house in a 20 minute shortcut through the woods. (He beams.) We can have barbeque parties together.**

 

**Marleen: (She shakes her head and sighs.) Well, at least we know our neighbors.**

 

**Robert: Hey! You could get to know his wife.**

 

**Marleen: (She mutters.) The child-bride?**

 

**Robert: Her name is Marie-Luise. Who knows, you might have many things in common.**

 

**Marleen: Yeah, I spent an hour with her and throughout that, she was just cradlin’ her baby and babblin’ about inanities. She sounds like she got brainwashed by their stupid society.**

 

**Robert: (His eyes narrow.) Marley.**

 

**Marleen: (She frowns.) Don’t call me that!**

 

**Robert: They’re people, just like us.**

 

**(Marleen continues to glare at him and he sighs.)**

 

**Robert: I built a mini lab in the basement. We could go there.**

 

**Marleen:...sure.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Marie-Luise is in her bedroom. She looks into the mirror and frowns. The white mermaid gown she wears trails to the ground. Her hair is gathered in a bun. Over her head is a long veil.)** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: (To herself.) Who is this woman in the mirror, the one with the demure looks of an angel..?** ****  
  


**Chloe: (She walks in, her face red from crying.) Well? Are you happy with your Outsider-style wedding dress?** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise:...Chloe! I didn’t see you there..! You...you look wonderful.**

****  
**Chloe:...As your sister, I am obligated to come to your wedding, whether it pains me or not.** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise:...he is only your first love. There are other young men.** ****  
  


**Chloe: He deserves to be loved.** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: (She purses her lips.) And I don't? Lianna was stolen from me.** ****  
  


**Chloe: (Desperate.) At least he deserves a love that is reciprocated.** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: It's the Resurrection, Chloe. Marriages made in love are far and rare. Even before our meeting, our mothers had been planning.** ****  
  


**Chloe:...when I was a girl, I thought that this would have been the happiest day of our lives.** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise: All of our plans go to ruin, one way or another.** ****  
  


**Chloe: Oh Mare, why didn’t you escape? We would have all been happier without you.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She bites her lip. When she speaks, it is in a mocking tone.)** ** _Oh_** **_Chloe,_** **why did you have to tell?**

 

**Chloe: I was forced to!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Anger fills her voice.) Did they threaten you like they did to me? Did they open fire on you?! Were they ready to kill you if you refused to tell?!**

 

**Chloe: They were at our door, guns in their hands because mother called them once she discovered that you had escaped! (Her eyes fill with tears.) Did you honestly think I betrayed you because I wanted to? Did you know how scared I was? They knew that I knew something and when I refused, they threatened me with death.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Surprise fills her expression.) Why didn’t you tell me this?! You only told me that mother pushed you on and on until you broke!**

 

**Chloe: Because I was scared! There! You have it! I was scared of you being consumed by your rage and doing something rash!** **_And_ ** **I was scared of dying for ‘refusing to aid the** **_state_ ** **in its retrieval of a fugitive!’**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Shock fills her expression.)...was that how they described it?**

 

**Chloe: (Tears fill her eyes.) Would I ever,** **_ever_ ** **call my dearest sister a fugitive?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...I’m sorry. (She pulls Chloe into a hug.) I’m so sorry...All this time I had thought that you betrayed me of your own volition...**

 

**Chloe: (She cries into Marie-Luise’s shoulder.) That night, I was praying that they wouldn’t be able to find you in the snow. I wanted to see you happy. Yes, a small part of me wanted you to stay, but I knew that you needed to go. You needed to go in order for** **_you_ ** **to be happy.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She holds Chloe tighter. Tears begin to fill her eyes.) Why didn’t you tell any of this to me sooner?**

 

**Chloe: I-I’m sorry...If...if you had gotten angry...I was scared that you would escape and then they’d kill you. And I couldn’t do that. The thought of living without you is unbearable.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...I suppose they would have. (She pulls away from Chloe and brushes her hair away from her face.) You poor thing...what did they do to you?**

 

**Chloe: (Her lips tremble.)...have you ever felt the coldness of a gun to your temple?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...to my back.**

 

**Chloe: And at that moment, you feel that burning desire to live?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...yes.**

 

**Chloe: And you would do** **_anything_ ** **to get that thing away from you?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...yes.**

 

**Chloe:...exactly.**

 

**(A moment of silence fills the dressing room as Marie-Luise pulls her sister into another hug.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: I'm truly sorry, Chloe. The world has never been fair for us.** ****  
  


**Chloe:...No, it has been cruel.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (As she begins to cry.) Yes, it has been unacceptably cruel.**

 

**(Lady Radcliffe’s voice is heard calling.)**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Marie-Luise! The carriage is here! My goodness, they have white horses with ostrich plumes!**

 

**Marie-Luise:...there comes my hearse. (Her lips tremble and she lets out a sob.) I don’t want to leave.**

 

**Chloe: Nor do I want you to leave.**

 

**Marie-Luise: We shouldn’t be here.**

 

**Chloe: (She shakes her head, her eyes filled with tears.) No,** **_you_ ** **shouldn’t be here. You should be miles and miles away from here, free with Lianna.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I can’t believe that I stayed angry at you for so long.**

 

**Chloe: It was partially my own fault. (She gently pushes Marie-Luise away.) Please...Before it becomes even harder…**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She kisses Chloe on the forehead.) Do I look alright?**

 

**Chloe: (She pulls the veil over Marie-Luise’s face and wipes away her own tears.) No one will notice.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She sniffles.) I love you, Chloe.**

 

**Chloe: (A fresh wave of tears fill her eyes.) S-so do I. N-now be on your way.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She grabs Chloe’s hand.) Will you please take me outside?**

 

**Chloe: O-of course. (She forces a laugh.) N-now smile! It’s supposed to be your happiest day!**

 

**(The two walk out of Marie-Luise’s bedroom and down the stairs.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: I won’t if you won’t!**

 

**Chloe: (She smiles, despite still crying.) S-see? I am smiling!**

 

**Marie-Luise: Th-that’s balderdash and you know it!**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Girls! (She takes Marie-Luise’s hand and leads her out the door.) There you are! Hurry up! Look at that beautiful carriage! Ah! And it’s been embossed with young Lord Arclight’s crest! He truly has become a man!**

 

**(Out in the expansive driveway of the Radcliffe mansion is a carriage with a team of four horses. It is bedecked in flowers and plumes. Byron’s crest is embossed on the door.)**

 

**Marie-Luise:...It’s just like a fairytale…**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: (She pats Marie-Luise’s back.) We will ride ahead of you. I hope you enjoy the scenic route.**

 

**(Marie-Luise slowly walks towards the carriage. The footman quickly opens up the door. Giving her mother one last look, she sees Chloe being held back. Her sister gives her a tear filled smile. Before she can open her mouth and speak, the carriage door is slammed shut. Through the window, Marie-Luise raises her hand in farewell.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Lord Arclight: We are proud to welcome you as one of us. (He clips the pin of Byron’s crest to his son’s lapel.)**

 

**Byron: (He is dressed in a dark suit. His hair is braided as usual, but a small rose is placed at the end of the braid. He accepts the pin with a dignified nod.) Thank you, father.**

 

**Lady Arclight: My son…(She rests a hand on his cheek.) How you’ve grown. (She withdraws her hand.) You truly are an Arclight now.**

 

**Lord Arclight: (He chuckles.) Your grandfather didn’t think I was worthy well into my 30s. Perhaps it was superstition, but legend has it that once a crest is assigned to the next heir, the previous Lord Arclight will die in a matter of 5 years.**

 

**Byron:...and grandfather did die.**

 

**Lord Arclight: Yes, but it was his weak heart that doomed him, not some silly curse. That was why I had to introduce some New Blood into this family. Old Blood genes have weakened over the generations.**

 

**Byron: And I thank you for that.**

 

**Lord Arclight: (He chuckles.) No problem. (He turns to Lady Arclight.) Ellen, may I have a moment with my son?**

 

**(Lady Arclight dips her head and slowly leaves.)**

 

**Lord Arclight: (He rests his hand on Byron’s shoulders.) At the cathedral, pray when told to pray. Listen when told to listen. Look to your bride as if she were the loveliest woman in the world. Be an Arclight. Stand straight. Assume an air of superiority, because that is your right. (He motions to Byron’s pin.) You are Young Lord Byron Arclight, first son of House Arclight of the Victorian Resurrection and heir to Carnation Valley. You answer to no one but God and me.**

 

**Byron: (He straightens his posture.) I understand.**

 

**Lord Arclight: We are the epitome of the Resurrection and shall remain as such. This wedding will be the highlight of the summer and will be talked about for years to come.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The cathedral that Kaito and Christopher were almost married in is the scene. The pews are completely filled. In one of the seats is a noblewoman with jet black hair and her friend, another noblewoman with auburn hair.)**

 

**Dark haired noblewoman: I still can’t believe that it’s the Radcliffe girl. Is this a dream?**

 

**Auburn noblewoman: I think not. Look. The carriage has pulled up.**

 

**(Loud, sonorous bells begin to chime to herald the arrival of the bride.)**

 

**Dark haired noblewoman: (She makes tsking noises with her tongue.) Such finery…and such a beautiful gown...**

 

**(Marie-Luise steps out of her carriage. At the door, Lady Thurston hands her a bouquet of flowers. Thanking her, Marie-Luise continues on. The organs begin to play a grandiose wedding march. Rose petals begin to fall from the ceiling.)**

 

**Auburn noblewoman:...the poor thing has no father to give her away.**

 

**(Marie-Luise slowly makes her way down the aisle. She keeps her head up, despite her trembling lips. Through the veil, she can see the vast retinue of bridesmaids and best men. Closest to her side is Chloe, while closest to Byron’s side is Robert, looking nervously around. When she comes to the altar, she and Byron bow to the priest. Then, Byron removes her veil. The priest crosses himself.)**

 

**Priest: Good day to all. Today will be a momentous event for the Resurrection, with the first ever marriage between a woman of House Radcliffe and a man of House Arclight. (He turns to Byron.) May the bridegroom be blessed under the eyes of the Almighty. (He turns to the audience.) We have gathered under the Lord’s roof so that your bonds will be strengthened and sealed. Let us all herald their union as blessed and holy in the eyes of the church.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her voice rings out, clear and confident. Her voice echoes across the halls.) I, Marie-Luise Rosanna Radcliffe, take you, Byron Arclight, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life.** ****  
  


**Priest: Then with the powers vested in me, I pronounce you as husband and wife.** ****  
  


**Byron: (Murmurs.) I'm sorry, Marie-Luise. (He gives her a chaste kiss.)**

****  
**(The crowd claps as Marie-Luise and Byron exchange rings. Suddenly, Chloe steps up to the middle of the room and the crowd silences.)** ****  
  


**Lady Radcliffe: (From the front row, she angrily whispers.) Chloe..!**

****  
**Chloe: (Her eyes are teary, yet her voice remains strong.) To my beautiful sister and her dear husband...I would like to dedicate this song to you.** ****  
  


**Lady Radcliffe: (Hushed whisper.) Chloe...! Now isn't the time..!** ****  
  


**Chloe: (She walks over to the organist.) My good sir, do you know the song Perdí un Amor?**

 

**Organist: (He adjusts his glasses, clearly shaken.) I-I believe so.** ****  
  


**Chloe: Please do me a favour and accompany me.** ****  
  


**Organist: (He looks around nervously.) Young Lady Radcliffe, shouldn't you..?**

**  
** **Chloe: No. I can no longer remain silent.**

****  
**Organist: (He clears his throat.) I...I understand.** ****  
  


**Chloe: People of the Resurrection...Although we women are expected to know our places...Should we not be allowed to express our love towards our loved ones? Are we not believed to be creatures made to love and be loved?** ****  
  


**(There are small murmurs of agreement in the crowd.)** ****  
  


**Marie-Luise:..Chloe...!** ****  
  


**Byron:...I see that she has your boldness.**

****  
**Marie-Luise:...Now isn't the time...!** ****  
  


**Chloe: (She turns to the organist.) Please begin, my friend.**

**  
** **(The organist begins the sweeping introduction.)**

****  
**Chloe: (She looks at her sister. Her operatic soprano comes out, sweet and melodic. The entire room is silent as her voice fills the room.)** ****  
  


**Perdí un amor** ****  
**En quien yo tenía interés** ****  
**Le ruego a mi Dios** ****  
**Que me borre esta ilusión** ****  
**Porque si vuelve** ****  
**Otra vez le daría mi amor...Ay!** ****  
**Porque se halla triste y apasionado...mi corazón...** ****  
**(A tear finds its way down her cheek.)** ****  
**Y al recordar** ****  
**Aquellos ojitos tiernos** ****  
**Al recordar las caricias que ella me hacia** ****  
**Yo llorare** ****  
**Llorare de noche y de día** ****  
**Porque se halla triste y apasionado...mi corazón...** ****  
**  
** **(She repeats the lyrics a second time. When she finishes, there is a pause in the audience. And then the audience erupts into a standing ovation. Chloe bows, wipes away her tears and returns to her sister.)**

**  
** **Marie-Luise:...You were always one for dramatics.**

****  
**Byron:...Suitable, for one with the voice of an angel.** ****  
  


**Chloe: I will not be at the reception. Apologies.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Why…?**

 

**Priest: (He clears his throat. Mare-Luise silences.) And so, after they have been welcomed by an angel on earth’s melody, we welcome this newlywed couple under the benevolent eyes of God. Until death do you part.**

 

**Marie-Luise and Byron: (They cross themselves.) Until death do us part.**

 

**Priest: (He motions to the ringbearer with a smile.) The rings have been blessed amidst the angel’s song.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She removes her glove and pats the boy’s shoulder as she takes Byron’s ring.) Thank you, my dear.**

 

**(Byron takes Marie-Luise’s ring. The two then exchange rings. Their expressions slip during that moment into sadness.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The evening reception in the massive Arclight dining room is filled with guests. The newlywed couple stands at the head of the table, cutting a massive wedding cake in half. When it is cut, the guests cheer and the sound of champagne bottles being opened is heard. The couple then sit down while everyone else is served standing.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She leans to Byron.) This might be an absolutely impossible wish, but I would give anything for coupe mount kenya as part of the dessert course.**

 

**Byron: (He gives Marie-Luise a smile.) You’d never know. A wedding is a night for the impossible to happen.**

 

**(They are served their first course.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks down at her food.) I must admit, I’m starving. That priest droned on and on.**

 

**Byron: Still, keep moderation in mind. We have a long dinner ahead of us.**

 

**Lianna: My most heartfelt congratulations, (She curtseys.) Lord and Lady Arclight.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her eyes shine.) Lianna! My dear...How are you? Has the passing of your mother in-law been a great burden for you?**

 

**Lianna: (With a feigned look of sadness.) We musn’t discuss such things on such a joyous occasion. (She mouths** **_Talk to me outside._ ** **) Instead, we must celebrate. (She smiles.) I hope your wedding night will be an eventful one.**

 

**(Byron and Marie-Luise immediately look in different directions. Another couple walks up to congratulate them. The scene fades away and then fades in. Marie-Luise and Byron now have tired expressions on their faces, complete with forced smiles.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She mutters through her teeth.) My face hurts.**

 

**Byron: Well, I think I can see the end of the line and the arrival of the dessert course.**

 

**(As Marie-Luise and Byron accept yet another congratulatory speech, the chefs make their way through with glasses of orange ice cream, topped with cream and dipped in pineapple and rum sauce. Marie-Luise immediately stands up and her smile brightens.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks down at Byron with an excited smile.) You told them! Oh my goodness! (She practically jumps up and down in excitement.) I haven’t had these ever since I was a girl! (As they are served the dessert, Marie-Luise sits down and hugs Byron. Byron laughs and pats her back.) My father loved helping the chefs make this! Thank you so much…! (She puts a spoonful into her mouth and closes her eyes in bliss.) It’s delicious…(She takes a spoonful and offers it to Byron.) Here, come and try some!**

 

**Byron: Er...I have my own glass...and—**

 

**(Marie-Luise puts the spoon in Byron’s mouth. Byron starts and then tastes the food.)**

 

**Byron: (After he swallows.)...my God, I don’t think I can ever have normal ice cream ever again. This is absolutely delicious!**

 

**(The people around them begin to laugh. Marie-Luise and Byron awkwardly pause and look at each other.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Under her breath.) They’re actually convinced.**

 

**Byron: (He murmurs.) God bless.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She gives a furtive look back inside the loud Arclight ballroom. Quickly, she makes her way into the garden.)**

 

**Lianna: Over here. (Her hand sticks out from behind a bush by the mansion. Quickly, Marie-Luise grabs onto it.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (As she is pulled into Lianna’s embrace.) Gods have I missed you. I couldn’t breathe in there. But when I saw you, I could finally breathe again. (She strokes Lianna’s face.) How have you been?**

 

**Lianna: I should’ve murdered that termagant sooner. (She leans into Marie-Luise’s face.) It feels like I can freely breathe again.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Are your hands alright?**

 

**Lianna: They’ll never be the same again, but they’re as good as they can be.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I’m so glad you’re safe…(She kisses Lianna.)**

 

**Lianna: (She leans into the kiss. Then she pulls away, smirking.) I have a better idea.**

 

**Marie-Luise: What could possibly be a better idea than being with you?**

 

**Lianna: Didn’t you know that your husband’s family own a pool?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her eyes shine with mischief.) No, I did not.**

 

**Lianna: What are we waiting for? (She disappears into the bushes. The bushes ripple.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: It’s...fake?**

 

**Lianna: (From the other side.) Quite realistic, I must admit. (Her hand sticks out of the bushes and drags Marie-Luise through. Marie-Luise laughs as she is pulled through. On the other side, they are faced by a door. Tall glass windows line the pool room.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Back to your old tricks again, aren’t you?**

 

**Lianna: (She pulls a pin out of her hair.) You know it.**

 

**(She picks the lock and the two enter the dark room. Once they enter, the lights turn on. The luxurious pool stretches across the elegantly tiled floor.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks at the pool, shocked. Then she looks at the door on the side leading to the rest of the mansion.) Won’t we be heard?**

 

**Lianna: (As she takes off her stockings.) It’s locked. Now come over here and help me unlace.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (As she unlaces Lianna.) In that dining room, I was being honest. How are you? Has murder bothered you at all?**

 

**Lianna: (Her expression hardens.) No. She deserved it.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Sometimes, I don’t know if I admire or fear you.**

 

**Lianna: That is the both of us. (She takes a deep breath as her corset is unlaced.) Do you know how to swim?**

 

**Marie-Luise: My father taught us, although I haven’t done it in awhile.**

 

**Lianna: Well, it should be easy then. (She is bare of everything. She motions for Marie-Luise to turn around. Quickly, she undresses Marie-Luise.) Actually, this is the first time you’ve seen me bare, correct?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks behind her.) Oh. Yes.**

 

**Lianna: (She smirks.) And this will also be my first time seeing you bare. (Stripping Marie-Luise of everything, she pulls away and then looks at Marie-Luise.) You look better that way. Like a real woman.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She blushes and shyly turns away.) I always thought that corsets gave us an insectile appearance.**

 

**Lianna: You would be a ladybird then. (She slips into the pool.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Joining Lianna.) My favourite insect. (She falls into Lianna’s embrace.) You would be a fuzzy moth.**

 

**Lianna: (She giggles.) Me? A moth? But then I would never be awake to see my ladybird.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She splashes Lianna with water.) I suppose we would meet imprisoned on a spider’s web.**

 

**Lianna: Our final moments together? (She kisses Marie-Luise.) I’d have it no other way.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks behind Lianna and pulls away. Her smile fades.) Turn around.**

 

**Lianna: (Her smile freezes.) They’re old scars.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...turn around.**

 

**Lianna: (Slowly, she turns around, revealing a back crisscrossed with scars.) No one will ever do this to me again.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her expression darkens.) And if they do, as Lady Arclight, I will punish them.**

 

**Lianna: (She turns around.) I can stand on my own two legs, thank you very much.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes, but I give you permission to use my position to your advantage.**

 

**Lianna:...I’m sure we’ll both need each other’s influence one day.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Knowing the complicated ties of the women’s circle of the seven great families, I’m sure I will.**

 

**Lianna: (She snorts.) It’s just old women pretending to like each other while actually spreading lies and gossip about each other.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She smirks.) Well, we** **_could_ ** **do the opposite. We could pretend to hate each other dearly while we passionately kiss behind closed doors.**

 

**Lianna: (Returning the smirk.) I would love that. How about we do it now? (She gives Marie-Luise a kiss. When they pull away, they laugh. A moment of silence then follows.)**

 

**Marie-Luise:...I don’t want to go to the marriage bed.**

 

**Lianna: Wedding night apprehensions?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...yes.**

 

**Lianna: (She slides her hands down Marie-Luise’s arms.) Relax. Close your eyes.**

 

**(Marie-Luise closes her eyes.)**

 

**Lianna: (She brushes a finger around Marie-Luise’s nipple.) Pretend that he is me. Caressing you. Touching you. (She kisses Marie-Luise.)**

 

**(Marie-Luise lets out a sigh. Without a word, she pulls Lianna down into the depths with her, the both of them still kissing.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The doorbell rings. Marleen turns to Robert.)**

 

**Marleen: Guests? It better not be Byron.**

 

**Robert: (He frowns.) No. It can’t be him. He told me he’d be out playing polo.**

 

**Marleen: (She rolls her eyes.) I didn’t even know people still played that.**

 

**Robert: He’s a rich, white, Resurrection man. What else do you think he does in his free time?**

 

**Marleen: (As she opens the door.) I dunno. Getting a massage in the backyard from a masseuse flown in from a tropical island somewhere? (She turns to see the person at the door. Her expression freezes on her face.)...Ma.**

 

**(Marleen’s mother is the same woman with periwinkle hair and blazing green eyes as in episode 27. Just this time, she has a few more wrinkles.)**

 

**Marleen’s Mother: (Her surprised expression matches that of Marleen’s.) Marleen. (She pulls Marleen into a close hug. Marleen stiffens in surprise. She then pulls away and looks at her daughter closely.) Jesus, Mary and Joseph...you’ve become a woman now.**

 

**Marleen: (As she leads her mother into the living room.) Wh...what are you doing here…?**

 

**Marleen’s Mother: (She looks around at the small villa and then at Robert.) I came to celebrate my daughter’s wedding, of course. And this must be the famous Dr. Tenjo himself?**

 

**Robert: Er...yes…(He stands up and shakes her hand.)**

 

**Marleen’s Mother: Dianthia Korrina Jones. I’m glad to meet you.**

 

**Robert: The pleasure’s all mine…(He gives Marleen a look and Marleen shrugs.)**

 

**Marleen: Let me take that, ma. (She slips off her mother’s jacket and hangs it.) How has the family been?**

 

**Dianthia: Fine, fine. Your pa’s up in the hotel room. It took so much convincing for him to come over here to see his baby girl get married.**

 

**Marleen:...He...you...are y’all still mad at me?**

 

**Dianthia: (She sighs and shakes her head.) Of course not. We...we just didn’t understand why you’d do something like that back then. (She turns to Robert and accepts a glass of water from him.) I read your papers, Dr. Tenjo. Fascinating theories on renewable resources and sustainability.  And your research on parallel dimensions is quite convincing. If anyone’s gonna find them, it’s gonna be you.**

 

**Robert: (He brightens up.) We’ve actually gotten quite close to witnessing a portal open! The energy fluctuation levels** **_spiked!_ ** **Remember that, Marley?**

 

**Marleen: Like yesterday. The levels were off the charts and I thought we were experiencing a malfunction.**

 

**Robert: We were so close…(He snaps his fingers.) I feel like it was missing a component or two. (He pulls up a document on his screen and shows it to Dianthia.) I’m in the process of deciphering the glyphs around the portals.  Once I get this decoded, I’m sure it’ll tell us how to open up the portal.**

 

**Dianthia: So you really are a genius…(She gives Marleen a smile.) You chose well.**

 

**Marleen: More like he chose me.**

 

**Robert: I was just lookin’ out for her.**

 

**Marleen: What man learns to dance the charleston just so he can dance with the woman he loves?**

 

**Robert: (He chuckles.) I’m still horrible at it.  Y’know, I still don’t know exactly how I got here.**

 

**Marleen: (Teasingly.) It took me 3 years to even consider you as a person I could trust.** **_Don’t_ ** **push it.**

 

**Robert: During those 3 years, I thought you were a prickly cactus through and through. I didn’t even bother to learn about you.**

 

**Marleen:...nor did I. (She turns to her mother.) But then he saw me dance.**

 

**Dianthia: (She gives Marleen a knowing smirk.) Still have your red shoes?**

 

**Marleen: Repaired, polished and relaced countless times. But they’re still the same ones.**

 

**Dianthia: (She shakes her head.) In another life, you were on Broadway.**

 

**Robert: I’d believe it.**

 

**Dianthia: (She grabs Marleen’s hands and squeezes them.) It’s so good to see you again. I missed you so much.**

 

**Marleen:...me too, ma. Even though I said I didn’t.**

 

**Dianthia: Our bullheadedness always seem to get in the way of things. Daisy’s coming in on the next flight. (She smirks.) The Jones clan is gonna raise tourist rates for this Resurrection place.**

 

**Marleen: (She beams.) The whole family’s comin’?!**

 

**Dianthia: We wouldn’t miss it for the world. (She turns to Robert.) Do you have family you’re expecting?**

 

**Robert: Er...just my mom and dad, if I’m lucky.**

 

**Dianthia: I’m sure they’re gonna come. A wedding’s an important thing, no matter what culture you’re from. Wher’re you getting married at?**

 

**Marleen: (She motions outside.) Front yard. Rolling hills, blooming flowers and a bright blue sky.**

 

**Dianthia: No church?**

 

**Robert and Marleen: No church.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Daisy: Moon and stars…! (She lets out a squeak of joy and runs towards Marleen. Marleen immediately returns the hug.) It’s been too long!**

 

**(The scene zooms out to show that they are in an airport.)**

 

**Marleen: Damn right! How have you been doing?**

 

**Daisy: Wonderful! Xavier went out with me for the first time last week!**

 

**Marleen: Finally! (She pulls away.) Congrats!**

 

**Daisy: No, you! My goodness, my lil’ cuz, gettin’ married before I do! What are you, crazy?**

 

**Marleen: Crazy like a fox!**

 

**Daisy: Live life in the fast lane, you’re gonna die fast.**

 

**Marleen: All doom and gloom with you! What’s with that?**

 

**Daisy: Well one of us gotta be the gloomy one. That’s just how our dynamic works.**

 

**Marleen: (She flicks Daisy’s forehead.) Why’d you have to go tell everyone and their ma about this? Robert and I were wantin’ a private affair!**

 

**Daisy: You know that I can’t keep parties secret!**

 

**Marleen: (She snorts.) Cousin Desdemona never talked to you about parties again after that.**

 

**Daisy: My god…(She grabs Marleen’s hair.) Still nice and silky! How do you manage, after all these years?**

 

**Marleen: Look closely. There’s split ends everywhere.**

 

**Daisy: Well, that’s what you get for using a curling iron every day.  Honestly, why can’t you just go natural?**

 

**Marleen: (She shrugs.) It’s out of habit. (She helps Daisy with her luggage.)**

 

**Daisy: Oh, you know that if you help me, you gotta help the rest of them, right? (She points to the distance. Dispersed throughout the room are members of Marleen’s family. The majority sport the fringe bangs.)**

 

**Marleen: (She groans.) Jesus, Mary and Joseph...**

 

**Daisy: It’s good to see you again, too.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Marleen walks out of the house in her wedding dress. At the door, she meets her father. He, like most of Marleen’s family, has the turquoise bangs. His blonde hair is brushed back, streaked with gray. He stands awkwardly and adjusts his glasses when he sees her.)**

 

**Marleen:...pa.**

 

**Marleen’s Father: Marleen. (He opens his arms for a hug. Marleen embraces him.) I still can’t believe that this is happening.**

 

**Marleen: (She pulls away.) W...well you better believe it. (She straightens her posture.) I’m an independent woman now.**

 

**Marleen’s Father:...yup.**

 

**Marleen: You’ll be walking me down?**

 

**Marleen’s Father: What else would I be doing? You’re my daughter.**

 

**Marleen:...Hey, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.**

 

**Marleen’s Father: (He looks at her in shock. He then turns away, abashed.) N-no. It’s not like that. It’s just…(He sighs and turns to look at her.) I...I’m sorry. About what I said all those years ago.**

 

**Marleen: (Her eyes widen in shock.)**

 

**Marleen’s Father: Will you forgive me? I’d understand if you don’t. I was just…(He exhales.) You’re a real scientist, Marleen. I saw the papers you published about the second dimension. I was so proud of you when I saw it featured on the magazine.**

 

**Marleen: (Marleen’s lips tremble. Without another word, she hugs her father. Her father awkwardly pats her back.)**

 

**Marleen’s Father: Now what do you say? We’ve got a wedding to put on. (He pulls away from Marleen.) Let’s show them how the Jones do it.**

 

**Marleen: (She wipes away her tears.) Y-yeah!**

 

**(The two begin to walk down the hill and towards the forest.)**

 

**Marleen’s Father: I smell a barbecue.**

 

**Marleen: Still got that acute sense of smell I see.**

 

**Marleen’s Father: (He points to his nose.) If the sniffer’s right, there’s Cajun barbecue sauce.**

 

**Marleen: Correct.**

 

**Marleen’s Father: How’d you know that was my favorite?**

 

**Marleen: ‘Cause it’s mine, too.**

 

**Marleen’s Father: Atta girl.**

 

**(They make their way to the clearing. Underneath a beautiful flower arch is Robert, dressed in a suit and with his hair brushed. At his side is Byron as his best man. On the other side is Daisy in a bridesmaid dress. She beams and waves her hand. The seats are occupied by majority Joneses, but there are people from Robert’s side of the family and work dispersed throughout. The musicians begin the wedding march. Marie-Luise can be seen at the front. The flower girls begin to throw flower petals down the path. From the trees, there are a few girls with flower crowns that throw the flower petals down, too. The audience chuckles as the rain of roses fall from the sky. Walking down the path, Marleen squeezes her father’s hand. Dianthia is seen wiping her eyes with a tissue and exchanging proud looks with a woman that shares many of Robert’s features.)**

 

**Marleen: (Whispers.) It’s so beautiful…**

 

**Marleen’s Father: (He tries to keep his tears in.) Just like you.**

 

**(Marleen reaches the arch and squeezes her father’s hand. Her father takes a seat. Gently, Robert removes her veil. The two exchange loving glances.)**

 

**Robert: N...now...do we kiss?**

 

**Marleen: What do you think?**

 

**(The audience laughs as Marleen pulls Robert into a kiss. Applause soon fills the trees.)**

 

**Robert: (He pulls away and clears his throat.) I’ve never been good at public speaking…But…(He fiddles with his lapel and turns on a small microphone.) Thanks for coming to our wedding.**

 

**One of Marleen’s Cousins: You’re welcome!**

 

**(The crowd laughs. Marleen gives the cousin an amused head shake.)**

 

**Robert: Mom, dad. I’m glad you could make it, even if things didn’t exactly work out between us. And to my wife’s side of the family...I hope you’ll welcome me. I might not be much, but I can make a nice**

**beef brisket.**

 

**Marleen’s Father: (He stands up.) He’s family! Right here, right now, he’s family.**

 

**(The crowd laughs again.)**

 

**Robert: (He blushes and then turns to Byron.) And to my best man, thanks for everything. We’ve been through everything together, huh?**

 

**Byron: (He smiles.) That and some. Oh! (Robert pulls him into a hug. Immediately, Byron hugs him back.) I’m proud of you.**

 

**Robert: (He pulls away.) And once again...just...thank you...to all of you...for coming.**

 

**(Applause.)**

 

**Marleen: (She turns on her own microphone during the applause.) Y’know, originally, I just wanted us to sign the papers and go somewhere nice to eat. Never in my life did I ever expect to have a wedding like this. (She steps forwards.) I remember in school I was told that fat girls like me couldn’t get married. I ain’t fat, I’m beautiful. So those assholes can shove it up their asses. We’re all beautiful here. It’s just some people can’t see right and they gotta get themselves a pair of glasses or somethin’. To my cousin Daisy, it’s so good to see you again. This wedding wouldn’t be as half as magical if you weren’t here. Ma, pa, (She smiles.) I missed you. I wish we could have communicated more clearly what we meant to each other. To all my aunts, uncles and cousins: thanks. For raisin’, feedin’ and playin’ with me. You gave me a one of a kind childhood. And finally, to Mr. and Mrs. Tenjo: Thank you for letting your son grow up into a smart man. The world needs more geniuses like him. (In the front row, Robert’s parents nod in acknowledgement.) He’s awkward as hell, but that’s what I like about how. (She turns to Robert.) Now what do you say we get to some food and dancin’?**

 

**(The crowd erupts into excited cheers as the musicians turn to swing tunes. Food is rolled in by robot servers. The chairs are cleared away and the people begin to dance. Slowly, the scene fades away.)**

**  
** **\---Episode 38~END---**

**Episode Illustration[here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jB8mng9J34NkGYosr5iZrbLsQVhFXTvb) (Wow and it's full color!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always try to keep in mind that Marie-Luise is a girl who was forced to grow up too fast. Despite that, she tries to make the best of her situation whilst staying true to herself.   
> Marleen on the other hand, is a girl who grew up too fast because she wanted to. She lived life in the fast lane and as Daisy foreshadowed, died relatively young.


	17. Springtime

**Springtime**

 

The flowers have fallen

The young brides have smiled,

their red lips and bright eyes resplendent amongst the petals

 

They have bid farewell to a chapter of their lives

Whether of free will or not

 

Flowers in full bloom

A zenith once reached that will never be reached again

Each fallen petal a story of what was

lost

gained

beloved

hated

brightened

darkened

and aged

 

Happiness and beauty come

at a price

 

Neither are eternal

Neither are promised

 

The brides at their zenith of joy

whether truthful or not

must soon pay the price

 

A flower’s final moments are oft forgot

The petals all fallen

The story completely told

A solitary, silent and forgotten end

To what was once so grand

Photograph [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yftc476OMOcyS4yJltF8FrOT2mEq1xvp)


	18. Fingers of Bone

**\---Episode 39---** ****  
**Fingers of Bone** ****  
  


**Kaito: (Knocking on the Arclight door. When Thomas answers, he walks in.) Where’s Chris?**

 

**Thomas: Cleaning up. Why?**

 

**Kaito: I’d like to help him then. Where is he?**

 

**Thomas:...the newlyweds’ room.**

 

**Kaito: (His expression darkens.)...oh.**

 

**Thomas:...you can sit down and I’ll get you some tea.**

 

**Kaito: (He sighs.) No. That mess needs to be cleaned up.**

 

**(Making his way past Thomas, he walks upstairs and to the door of the bedroom. Hesitantly, he knocks.)**

 

**Christopher: Come in!**

 

**Kaito: (He opens the door. Walking into the room, he sees no Christopher. Walking towards the closet, he sees his mentor at the back.) Chris.**

 

**Christopher: (He turns around in surprise.) Kaito. How are you?**

 

**Kaito: Alright. (He walks towards Christopher and into the closet.) Can I help you with anything?**

 

**Christopher: (He looks down at the dress in his hands.) Only if you’re sure. I know that...this room does not hold good memories for you.**

 

**Kaito: (He kneels down next to Christopher.)...I should be fine. So, what do you plan to do with these?**

 

**Christopher: Sell them. Modified crinolines are still in fashion and I don’t want these to go to waste.**

 

**Kaito:...good idea. (He takes a dress off of a hook and brushes it out.) Excellent material. These will fetch high prices.**

 

**Christopher: Of course. We are Arclights.**

 

**Kaito: (He scoffs.) What does that even mean anymore?**

 

**Christopher: (His expression hardens.)...honour. Quality. A blend of Resurrection and modern ideals. We are the bridge between the two worlds.**

 

**Kaito:...Are you, though?**

 

**Christopher: You may see this age-old family as backwards and ridiculous, but we are firmly ensconced in the laws of tradition and the future.**

 

**Kaito: (He looks around at the closet, frustration filling his expression.) Would I have been happy here?**

 

**Christopher:...no. But you know how humans easily adapt to things. Even the unbearable becomes bearable after a time. (He flattens out a dress.)**

 

**Kaito: (He grimaces.) The underground training facilities were hell on earth. I’m never going back to something like that again.**

 

**Christopher:...That’s understandable.**

 

**Kaito: Now, where do I put this?**

 

**Christopher: (He points to a box outside.) There.**

 

**Kaito: (He goes over to the box. He passes by the mirror and puts the dress against his body. He looks at his reflection for awhile. Looking down at the dress, he runs his fingers over the fabric. Turning to the box, he is about to put the dress in until his hands stop.)...Chris.**

 

**Christopher: (He peeks out.) Yes?**

 

**Kaito:...help me in this.**

 

**Christopher: Why?**

 

**Kaito: (His expression is firm.) I want to see what our “yes” would have meant.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks nervously at Kaito.) Are you sure about this? It’s...**

 

**Kaito: I also want** **_you_ ** **to know what that “yes” could have meant. (He looks in the mirror resolutely.) We can never be free from the clutches of the past until we can directly face them.**

 

**Christopher: (He slowly stands up and walks over to Kaito.) I don’t want you to hurt anymore.**

 

**Kaito: (He glares at Christopher.) I’m already hurting all on my own. This won’t be anything new.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks back in the closet and purses his lips.) Are you sure you want everything?**

 

**Kaito:** **_Everything._ **

 

**\---†---**

 

**(It is late at night, right after Marleen and Robert’s wedding. Cricket song fills the air. Marleen is still in her wedding dress and stands on the porch of the villa.)**

 

**Marleen: (Red-faced and tired.) Bye y’all! See y’all real soon…!**

 

**(The sound of her cousins saying goodbye is heard.)**

 

**Daisy: (From the crowd.) Have a good and I mean a** **_good_ ** **night!**

 

**Marleen: Oh, shut up!**

 

**(The cousins laugh. Shaking her head, Marleen sighs and closes the door behind her. In the living room, Byron, Marie-Luise and Robert are playing poker.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She shows her cards with a smirk.) I believe this is what you call...victory…?**

 

**Robert: (He lets out a long sigh.) Beaten at my own Texas hold ‘em…**

 

**Byron: It’s alright, Robert. She already beat us at normal poker. We might as well give her this.**

 

**Robert:...I think I’m done for tonight.**

 

**Byron: Why? (As Marie-Luise rakes  in the Yu-Gi-Oh cards.) The night’s still young.**

 

**Marleen: (Entering the circle.) It’s 2 AM.**

 

**Byron: (He laughs.) As I said, still young.**

 

**Marleen: (She sits down on the floor and turns to Marie-Luise.) Do you even play?**

 

**Marie-Luise: No. Women aren’t allowed to play in the Resurrection. But I do like the designs.**

 

**Marleen: (She frowns.) Why aren’t you allowed to play?**

 

**Marie-Luise: The augmented 3D is deemed too much for women’s delicate sensibilities, or so they say. (She turns to the men.) How about we go back to blackjack?**

 

**Robert: Watch yourself. It’s just beginner’s luck.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She smirks.) Then I’m going to take advantage of this luck before it stops.**

 

**Marleen: (She sits down next to Marie-Luise.) Who’s dealin’?**

 

**Robert: I want to go to sleep.**

 

**Marleen: One round, please?**

 

**Robert:** **_Fine._ ** **But** **_I’m_ ** **dealing. Place your bets.**

 

**Byron: Heraldic twin headed eagle and heraldic beast Leo. (He slides the two cards into the middle.)**

 

**Marleen: Then I bet sun dragon inti. (She slides the card into the middle.) 1 level 8 for your two level 4s.**

 

**Byron: We’re not playing against each other, you know.**

 

**Marleen: Still, I hate to get beat.**

 

**Marie-Luise: For me, ghost trick angel of mischief and ghost trick doll. (She slides the two cards into the middle. She turns to Robert.) Now the game begins.**

 

**Robert: (He deals the cards to everyone and then to himself.) Alright. Who’s ready?**

 

**Marleen: (Looking down at her cards.) We haven’t got all night. Hurry up already.**

 

**Robert: (He turns to Byron.) Okay, so what’ll it be?**

 

**Byron: (He raps his fist on the floor.) Hit me. (Robert deals him a card.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She raps her fist on the floor.) The same.**

 

**Marleen: I stand.**

 

**Byron: (He raps his fist on the floor.) One more hit. (He is dealt another card.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Living dangerously, aren’t we? (She turns to Robert.) I will stand.**

 

**Robert: (To Byron.) One more?**

 

**Byron: (He looks down at his cards.) I stand.**

 

**Robert: Alright. (He looks at the players’ cards. Marleen is at 19, Byron is at 20 and Marie-Luise is at 17. Robert then reveals his face down card to be a 5. The faceup card in front of him is a jack. He then mutters to himself.) You got one shot at this. (He draws a card. It is revealed to be an 8. He lets out a groan. The players cheer.)**

 

**Byron: (He chuckles.) Well, there you have it. But keep your cards. (He smirks at Robert.) I think you’ll need all your luck for tonight.**

 

**Robert: Oh, shut up!**

 

**Marleen: Dealer, you lose and you’re paying.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (To Robert.) The designs of your cards aren’t to my tastes, to be honest. You can keep them. (She winks at him and Robert groans.)**

 

**Robert: (He fishes in his pocket and hands Marleen Black Luster Soldier.) There. Happy?**

 

**Marleen: Mmhm.**

 

**(Byron leans in to whisper in Robert’s ear. The comment annoys him and he turns away, blushing.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (To Marleen.) Are they always like this?**

 

**Marleen: No.**

 

**Marie-Luise: We consummated our marriage a month after the wedding. It doesn’t have to be the wedding night. Take your time with these things.**

 

**Marleen: (She yawns.) I don’t think I’d be able to stay awake, anyways. (She takes her bet card and places it down her bodice.)**

 

**Robert: (To Marie-Luise.) Where did you learn how to play, anyways?**

 

**Marie-Luise: I played once or twice with a lover.**

 

**Robert: (He raises an eyebrow.) But it’s illegal in the Resurrection.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She scoffs and motions to the cards.) Well that word didn’t stop us, now did it?**

 

**Robert: Touché.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Women of the Resurrection are more than we appear. (She looks down at the cards.)**

 

**Marleen: How about a round of whiskey on the rocks and then we all say goodnight?**

 

**Byron: I’ve already had my share of alcohol.**

 

**Robert: That’s a lie and you know it. You used to drink like a fish on weekends.**

 

**Byron: As a married man with a child, I am changed.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She smirks.) Are you?**

 

**Marleen: Well, I’m pouring myself some. (She goes into the nearby kitchen.)**

 

**Robert: I honestly never thought miss prim and perfect drank until she took me dancing.**

 

**Marleen: As soon as I turned the legal age here, I immediately went for it. (She takes out some ice and pours herself some whiskey. She comes back and sits next to Marie-Luise.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks at the drink.) Doesn’t it burn all the way?**

 

**Marleen: Yeah. (She takes a sip.) It feels like your insides are being cleansed, inside out.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Why would you do that to yourself?**

 

**Marleen: Because. The lines of reality need to be blurred sometimes.**

 

**Robert: (He leans into Byron.) There she goes. Her blurred realities speech.**

 

**Marleen: The world is too ordered sometimes. These rigid lines interfere with my thinking on late nights. (She takes a sip.) With the help of whiskey, the lines of my reality blur. This allows me to be able to see a part of another reality. With that, it may eventually lead to another dimension. In another dimension, there could be another me, in the same place as I am. But in that reality, it’s too wavy and circular. Other me may take whiskey to straighten the lines and present some order.**

 

**Byron: (He chuckles and whispers back to Robert.) The drunken philosopher speaks.**

 

**Marleen: (She turns to Byron and glares at him.) I heard that. Anyways, back on topic. I always take just a little bit of whiskey though. Can’t have the lines of reality blurring too much. Then I’m back in square one and unable to think, just this time it’s the new reality that’s too much for my mind to comprehend.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I think you’re just besotted.**

 

**Marleen: You should try some of this one day. Then you’ll see. Bring some chaos into your ordered life.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I** **_am_ ** **the chaos in my world.**

 

**Marleen: (She takes another sip and looks at Marie-Luise.) You don’t know real chaos until you’ve seen it with your own eyes.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh, I’ve seen chaos before. The chaos that gets your blood pumping and your mind racing.**

 

**Marleen: (She leans back against the couch.) Oh?**

 

**Marie-Luise: When I was 19, I tried to run away with my lover on horseback. The authorities opened fire on us during the chase and ended up shooting my horse in front of my very own eyes.**

 

**Marleen: (Her eyes widen.) What the hell is wrong with this place?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She snorts.) I ask myself that question every day.**

 

**Marleen: You know, I think I misjudged you. I thought you were boring when we first met, all those years ago. (She takes a sip.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She laughs.) I am the very opposite of boring, I assure you. I was just awestruck when I first met you. You were the first woman I ever met from the Outside. Everything about you screamed freedom.**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) But are we really free?**

 

**Byron: The philosopher strikes again!**

 

**(Marleen glares at Byron and he raises his hands in amused defence.)**

 

**Byron: (To Robert.) Let’s give her some space. How about a quick tabletop duel?**

 

**Robert: I’m gonna warn you though, I’m not at my best right now.**

 

**Byron: Nor am I, old friend.**

 

**(The men move to the kitchen table while Marleen and Marie-Luise remain at the couch.)**

 

**Marleen: Duel monsters is fun. If gambling never stopped you, then you should try this someday.**

 

**Marie-Luise: It would be interesting, I suppose.**

 

**Marleen: More than that, it’s exhilarating.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks around the living room, still lacking in personality.) Do you plan on starting a family with him?**

 

**Marleen: (As she finished the last of her whiskey.) Heavens, no. We’d be terrible at it. Given the choice, I’d rather have to wrestle an alligator than have a child.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Wistfully.)...choice...Such a word that eludes my grasp.**

 

**Marleen: But with choice comes the risk of disaster.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks at Marleen.) It is better to learn from your mistakes than to never have the choice to commit them at all.**

 

**Marleen:...So. (She motions to Byron and towards the Arclight manor.) You really had no say in any of this?**

 

**Marie-Luise: None at all.**

 

**Marleen: Not even the child?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...not even the child.**

 

**Marleen:...Jesus, Mary and Joseph…**

 

**Marie-Luise: (With an amused smirk.) The father, the son and the holy spirit.**

 

**Marleen: You mentioned a lover during your attempt to escape. Who was it?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Correcting Marleen.) Who** **_is_ ** **it. She is quite alive and well, fortunately.**

 

**Marleen: She?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Looking at Marleen with a smile.) Yes.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks at Byron and then back at Marleen.) Does he..?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Of course he does. He himself prefers both.**

 

**Marleen: So how do you two feel about each other?**

 

**Marie-Luise: The best of friends. I wouldn’t hesitate to defend his honour and he wouldn’t hesitate to defend mine.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks at the floor, contemplating.) This place is crazy.**

 

**Marie-Luise: That’s what they all say.**

 

**Marleen: Where would you be, if you were out here?**

 

**Marie-Luise:** **_Choices…_ ** **(She takes a few moments to think.)...Pursuing my bachelors and being with my lover. Quite simple, really. Doing the things I can’t do here.**

 

**Marleen: What are the subjects that you are interested in?**

 

**Marie-Luise: History. More specifically, the history of my father and his grandfather. My grandfather was from Kenya and he married a woman from the Resurrection. Then came my father.**

 

**Marleen: Kenya, huh? I hear it’s a beautiful place.**

 

**Marie-Luise: That and so much more. My father often told us the myths that were passed down from generation to generation every night.**

 

**Marleen: (She smiles.) He sounds like a wonderful father.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She returns the smile sadly.) He was. That was why I cried so much when he left.**

 

**Marleen:...why?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Have you seen the people of the Resurrection? Lily white. And my father...he was sienna. The most beautiful shade you had ever seen. (She shakes her head.)**

 

**Marleen:...oh. (She frowns.) That’s terrible.**

 

**Marie-Luise: There’s many terrible things about this place, yet we still live.**

****  
**\---†---** ****  
  


**Christopher: (As he buttons the back of the dress.)...there.**

 

**(The camera zooms out to show Kaito and Christopher’s reflection in the mirror. The dress Kaito wears is deep blue. The collar has a jewel embedded in a pin modeled after Christopher’s crest. Kaito turns to look at his waist, pinched thin by the curves of the dress and the corset. He frowns uncomfortably.)**

 

**Kaito: You people have impossible beauty standards. You expect women to look like this every day?**

 

**Christopher: (He awkwardly shrugs.) I never questioned it.**

 

**Kaito: No, of course not. Because you were raised to expect this. (He fingers the pin at his neck.)  You see this?**

 

**Christopher: My crest?**

 

**Kaito: To show that I am your property.**

 

**Christopher:...How very subtle.**

 

**Kaito: It’s like a dog’s collar, representing ownership. (He looks at his reflection.) Does this place even recognize women as humans?**

 

**Christopher: My mother didn’t think so. But the laws have changed.**

 

**Kaito: (He tries to smooth out his skirt, but it continues to billow out.) How?**

 

**Christopher: Women can inherit property now.**

 

**Kaito: Yeah, but is the law reinforced?**

 

**Christopher:...I do not know.**

 

**Kaito: You need to get out more instead of staying locked up here.**

 

**Christopher: That is quite difficult, involving my status as a person in mourning.**

 

**Kaito: Excuses. (He looks at Christopher’s reflection.) Stand straighter.**

 

**Christopher: Pardon…?**

 

**Kaito: I said, stand straighter.**

 

**Christopher: (Slowly, he readjusts his posture.) Like this?**

 

**Kaito: Exactly. Now show me your cold expression.**

 

**Christopher: (Confused.) What do you mean?**

 

**Kaito: That expression you make whenever you’re out in public.**

 

**Christopher: What expression?**

 

**Kaito: The face that announces that you’re Christopher of the noble House of Arclight and that you’re not going to take shit from anyone and if anyone dare approaches you, you’ll give them a glare that will show them their place.**

 

**Christopher:...oh. Yes, that face. (He assumes his trademark expression. His eyebrows are set above his eyes, just centimeters from a glare. He lowers his eyelids slightly. His lips are set into a thin line. He angles his chin upwards.) Like this?**

 

**Kaito: Exactly like that. I’m tempted to throttle you once again.**

 

**Christopher: (An amused smirk fills his face.) But you didn’t. I stopped you.**

 

**Kaito: Had I been feeling better that day, I would have continued. Now, put your hands on my shoulders.**

 

**(Christopher reassumes his haughty expression and places his hands on Kaito’s shoulders.)**

 

**Christopher: Like this?**

 

**Kaito: Yeah. Lookin’ real possessive there.**

 

**Christopher:...thank you…?**

 

**(Kaito straightens his posture and turns to his side. For a few moments silence fills the room as the two look at their reflection. It seems like something from a family portrait.)**

 

**Kaito:...gods. That’s terrifying. (He pulls away from Christopher.)**

 

**Christopher: (His frigid expression melts.) I saw my father in that expression, I’m not proud to say.**

 

**Kaito:...yeah. Me too...**

 

**Thomas: (He enters.) Is there anything I can do to help? I’m bored out of my––– (He pauses as he surveys the scene.)**

 

**Kaito: Yeah?**

 

**Thomas:...you look...nice...**

 

**Kaito: The future could have been a nightmare.**

 

**Thomas:...Living with you would have been a nightmare.**

 

**Christopher:...Er, (He clears his throat.) Thomas...you could help us organise the wardrobe. Just move the unused dresses into the box. We will take care of the rest.**

 

**Thomas: (He motions to Kaito with his chin.) What’s up with the dress?**

 

**Kaito: I wanted to see what the future could have been like. (He motions to his tiny waist.) Is this what you people expect out of all women?**

 

**Thomas: Pretty much, yeah. But aren’t you used to this?**

 

**Kaito: (He raises an eyebrow.) What?**

 

**Thomas: The tightness. Of your clothes.**

 

**Kaito: (He blushes.) That’s different! It’s form-fitting, athletic sportswear, made from water resistant fibers! This is...(He looks down at the dress.)...this is none of that.**

 

**Thomas:...I’m sure I could put both my hands around a lady’s waist just fine, looking at today’s trends.**

 

**Kaito: I didn’t need to see that in my mind just now.**

 

**Thomas: (He stares at Kaito for awhile. And then he groans.) No, I didn’t need to see that either. Thanks alot.**

 

**Kaito: (Deadpan.) My pleasure. (He turns to Christopher.) Anyways, did you find anything else interesting?**

 

**Christopher:...the maternity dresses were stored in the back.**

 

**(Discomfort fills both of Kaito and Thomas’s expressions.)**

 

**Thomas:...Tron really did plan everything out. (He looks down at Kaito.) Deep blue suits you, but it seems too mature for someone your age.** ****  
  


**Kaito:...I have no preference for color. As long as I have something to wear, I’m fine.**

 

**Thomas: (As he circles Kaito.) Even these dresses? Judging from the skirt, you’d have a difficult time moving around the house without knocking things over. At least it’s not a full-blown crinoline, but…**

 

**(Christopher lets out a laugh. Thomas pauses.)**

 

**Thomas: Wh-what?**

 

**Christopher: It’s so sweet, seeing you two together.**

 

**(Immediately, Kaito and Thomas look in opposite directions.)**

 

**Christopher: (He approaches the two.) Come, now. You can be friends again.**

 

**Kaito: Hell no.**

 

**Thomas: What he said.**

 

**Christopher: (He laughs.) Suit yourselves. (He turns to Kaito.) Do you want to get out of this now?**

 

**Kaito: Wait. (He points to the nearby cabinet.) You’re going to sell those perfumes in there, right? They look pretty expensive. I’d bend down and pull them out, but I can’t.**

 

**Christopher: Oh..? (He opens up the top cabinet, but there is nothing.)**

 

**Kaito and Thomas: The bottom. (They glare at each other.)**

 

**Christopher: (He stifles his smile and opens up the final drawer. Boxes of perfumes and beauty products fill the drawer.) Ah. (He picks up a bottle and reads the label.) Oh dear, they are quite expensive. Imported directly from France.**

 

**Kaito: There’s some pocket money.**

 

**Christopher: Yes. Many young ladies of quality would pay highly for these. (He begins to set the bottles on the top of the drawer.)**

 

**Kaito: There’s mainly perfumes and lotions. What happened to the makeup?**

 

**Thomas: Oh, that’s just classic Resurrection beauty standards. No makeup unless you’re a prostitute** **_or_ ** **you make the makeup look natural.**

 

**Kaito: Interesting.**

 

**Thomas: “Body of a woman, face of a girl” is what they say.**

 

**Kaito: What happens if they get old?**

 

**Thomas: (He shrugs.) Tough luck, unless you’re a dab hand at the brush.**

 

**Kaito: (He looks down at his dress.)...Is it on purpose that they make it hard for women to run in these?**

 

**Thomas:...it’s probably just an added effect.**

 

**Kaito: This would make it harder for me to run away.**

 

**Christopher: (He motions to the entire dress.) Your oxygen intake wouldn’t even be sufficient for the amount of weight you’d have to run with.**

 

**Kaito: (He reaches behind, trying to unbutton the dress.) Oh, and it’s hard as hell trying to get this off. Tron was really good at planning this out, wasn’t he?**

 

**Christopher: (He walks behind Kaito, helping him unbutton the back of the dress.) Unfortunately, he was.**

 

**Kaito:  Adhering to the old man’s theory of mirror dimensions—**

 

**Thomas: (He groans.) Please no. I came here to clean, not to listen to a science lecture.**

 

**Kaito: (Ignoring Thomas.) If such a mirror dimension exists—(The dress is pulled over his head, revealing the Victorian undergarments beneath. They ill suit his body, having curves where his body does not.) Where we said yes, you think somewhere out there, we’re suffering under Tron’s iron fist?**

 

**Christopher: Perhaps. (He begins to unlace the corset.)**

 

**Kaito: We could probably go to that dimension and kill him.**

 

**Thomas: Spending years and years of research just to kill one man? You guys were out for months building a transporter to Astral World. Who knows how long you two would be out for this project?**

 

**Kaito: I just don’t want him to cause suffering again, even if he’s in another dimension.**

 

**Thomas: Let other Kaito suffer, then. It’s not you so it doesn’t matter.**

 

**Kaito: But it** **_is_ ** **me.**

 

**Thomas: (He groans.) This is why I hate theories.**

 

**Kaito: Maybe in another dimension** **_you’re_ ** **the Numbers Hunter and dying.**

 

**Thomas: Well that sucks for other-dimensional-IV. I’m glad I’m not him.**

 

**Kaito: (He takes in a deep breath as the corset is taken off.) Damn your impossible beauty standards. (He takes off the camisole and grabs his folded clothes. Then he disappears into the bathroom.)**

 

**Thomas: (He looks at the clothes Kaito has taken off.) So, are we still going to sell these?**

 

**Christopher: Of course.**

 

**Thomas: Who controls the fashion trends around here anyways?**

 

**Christopher: (He shrugs.) Whoever runs the fashion plates, I suppose.**

 

**Thomas: Are they mostly men?**

 

**Christopher: You’re better off asking ladies of quality for that. You know how we never adhere to trends unless necessary.**

 

**Thomas: I think Kaito’s rubbing off of you.**

 

**Christopher: How so?**

 

**Thomas: His terrible views on fashion. Have you noticed how he’s been wearing the same dorky get up for (He counts on his fingers.) more than 7 years now?! Get with the times!**

 

**Christopher: None of us are models.**

 

**Kaito: (He comes out of the bathroom and places the folded drawers and stockings besides the dress.) If it’s comfortable and I can run in them, then it’s good. So. How are you going to explain all of these clothes?**

 

**Christopher: Er…**

 

**Thomas: (Thinking out loud.) It was...it was for...my mistress...Yes. My mistress who I found with an Outsider man. (He snaps his fingers.) It gets rid of the dresses and builds onto my supposed reputation as a rake.**

 

**Kaito: Perfect. Some well-deserved notoriety for you.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Marleen sits in her bedroom. From certain details, the viewer can discern that it was Kaito’s room before he was born. Marleen has a book by her side, titled Defensive Laser Physics. Opening the book, it is actually a book detailing the carnal arts. She blushes after reading a page and closes it again. She flops onto her bed and sighs. After looking at the clock, the window and her empty bookshelf, she stands up and walks out of her room. She stands in front of Robert’s door and knocks.)**

 

**Robert: Yeah?**

 

**Marleen: (She opens the door.) Hey.**

 

**Robert: (He sets down his own book, titled** **_Electrophysics for Basic Robotics.)_ ** **...hey..?**

 

**Marleen: Are you busy?**

 

**Robert: No…?**

 

**Marleen: That looks like an interesting read.**

 

**Robert: I thought you didn’t like to read.**

 

**Marleen: I don’t, unless it’s a textbook or learning material. (She walks over to Robert’s bed. She makes a motion to look at the book, but Robert suddenly snatches it away.)**

 

**Robert: No!**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) No..?**

 

**Robert: It’s...it’s got lots of notes and you wouldn’t like to read it. The text is barely legible after all I wrote in it.**

 

**Marleen: Okay…(She sits next to Robert.) How’s married life been for you?**

 

**Robert: Nice, I guess. More efficient commuting. You?**

 

**Marleen: I learned that you’re pretty good at cooking. You made me like tofu.**

 

**Robert: You can never go wrong with tofu. I liked the gumbo you made last Thursday.**

 

**Marleen: Me too.**

 

**(There is an awkward silence. The two look away in different directions.)**

 

**Marleen: So...you wanna…**

 

**Robert: (He is still looking away.)...yeah…?**

 

**Marleen: You wanna do it?**

 

**Robert: (He shrugs.) Might as well.**

 

**Marleen: (As she prepares to take her shirt off.) Just going to warn you: I have no idea what’s going to happen.**

 

**Robert: That makes the two of us.**

 

**Marleen: You know how to unhook a bra?**

 

**Robert:...Yes, I know how to build robots and derive formulas to find possible dimensional portals, but those…? Those are more mysterious than my proposed mirror dimensions.**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) Are you trying to be sexy again?**

 

**Robert: Look at my face and tell me that’s sexy. A small part of me dies each time I look into the mirror.**

 

**Marleen: Well, I didn’t marry you for your face. I married you for your personality.**

 

**Robert: That’s a good thing.**

 

**Marleen: Love is blind. (She takes off her shirt and smirks.) You’re ugly as hell but I love you for that.**

 

**Robert: (He returns the smirk.) You should wait til’ I get old. It only goes down from here.**

 

**Marleen: (She unhooks her bra.) I can’t wait. (She leans over Robert. The scene fades to black.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Thomas: There. (He wipes his hands on his trousers.) All done.**

 

**(The three stand in front of 3 packed boxes.)**

 

**Christopher: Farewell to the reminders of a nightmare.**

 

**Kaito: Good riddance.**

 

**Christopher: We should go for some lunch. Call Haruto. I think he’ll like what we’re making.**

 

**Kaito: What is it?**

 

**Thomas: Yeah, what is it?**

 

**Christopher: How about going to a restaurant in Victoria Town?**

 

**Kaito: So either a tourist trap or a restaurant that charges an arm and a leg for a salad.**

 

**Thomas: (He snorts.) They’d kick you out the moment they saw you in that outfit.**

 

**Kaito: Exactly. I think we should just cook a meal here. I don’t really like formality.**

 

**Christopher: There’s surely a restaurant that’s fairly priced. Perhaps somewhere on the outskirts? Thomas, do you know one?**

 

**Thomas: Does it look like I go out to Victoria Town to eat on a daily basis? Most of the tourists there are from Heartland and you know what happens whenever they see my face. Plus we’re in mourning. We shouldn’t be out.**

 

**Christopher: (He sighs.) I wish we still had staff.**

 

**Thomas: Well we’d need to start off with a butler, and who knows when we’ll be able to find a decent one. All the good ones are already taken. Of course, we could try overseas, but the fees and paperwork is just absolutely painful. Or, we could try some classic sabotage and—**

 

**Kaito: I’m gonna go make us something and call Haruto. (He leaves while Christopher and Thomas stare after him.)**

 

**(Thomas looks back at Christopher and shrugs.)**

 

**Christopher: Perhaps it was because the conversation wasn’t relevant to him.**

 

**Thomas: He’s always running around.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Loud and lively swing music fills the scene. Marleen’s red slippers and Robert’s oxfords dance across the scene. All types of dances fill the montage. Then they are seen running into bed. A shot of condom packets in a drawer is seen. With each time the shot is revisited, one disappears. The summer sun fills a brief shot. The two are seen leaving the lab and grabbing bags. The dancing resumes. The partying continues. The second to last shot shows the empty drawer. The final shot features Marleen and Robert in their dance clothes, falling into bed and laughing. Robert leans over Marleen and the music slowly begins to fade away.)**

 

**Marleen: (She holds her hand up to Robert’s chest.) Not yet. We gotta take off our shoes.**

 

**Robert: (With a smile.) Always tellin’ me to do things...**

 

**Marleen: We gotta keep the sheets clean.**

 

**Robert: (He rolls his eyes.) Lil’ miss prim n’ perfect. (He pulls back and takes off his shoes.)**

 

**Marleen: Can you take mine off too? My feet are too far.**

 

**Robert: (With a smirk.) Your legs aren’t that long. It ain’t far.**

 

**Marleen: (She frowns and playfully kicks Robert in his side. Then she rests her foot on his lap.) You’ve gotten really good at dancin’, you know?**

 

**Robert: (As he unties Marleen’s ribbons.)...thanks? I mean, I try.**

 

**Marleen: It’s great exercise, too.**

 

**Robert: (With a smirk.) So’s this.**

 

**Marleen: Actually, the average person burns only 500 calories durin’ sex.**

 

**Robert: Exercise is exercise. (He takes off Marleen’s shoe and looks at the bottom.) There’s a hole the size of a quarter here.**

 

**Marleen: I’ll just take that to the shop.**

 

**Robert: You’re basically a regular there.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks out the window.) Summer’s dancin’ season.**

 

**(Robert goes to the bedside drawer and pulls it out. Worry creases his brow.)**

 

**Robert: Marley, we’re out.**

 

**Marleen: (She sits up and looks down at the empty drawer. She frowns.) It can’t be helped. (She sighs.) One of the drawbacks of living in the countryside. The closest store is an hour and a half away and closes at 8.**

 

**Robert: (He looks at the clock, which reads 2 AM. Then he looks back at Marleen with a smirk.) is that why you had so many cousins?**

 

**Marleen: No. We just took advantage of our company’s resources. Anyways, do you still want to do it?**

 

**Robert: We don’t want kids, though.**

 

**Marleen: It’s just once. Besides, my cycle should be coming on soon. It’ll be fine.**

 

**Robert: Didn’t sex-ed teach you anything?**

 

**Marleen: Never had any. I went through school too fast.**

 

**Robert: (He chuckles.) Well, southern sex-ed wouldn’t have been that good anyways.**

 

**Marleen: (She rolls her eyes.) Some girls once told me that God would punish those who had sex before marriage and I actually believed that until ma sat me down and told it to me straight.**

 

**Robert: I was homeschooled.**

 

**Marleen: That must have been nice.**

 

**Robert: It was.**

 

**Marleen: So...wanna take the risk?**

 

**Robert: I’m up if you are.**

 

**Marleen: Why else would I have asked? (She lies down and gives Robert a smile.) We’re gonna have sweet dreams tonight, aren’t we?**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Thomas, Christopher, Haruto and Kaito are eating fried rice with scrambled eggs, pork and chopped up vegetables. Haruto and Kaito eat with chopsticks while Thomas and Christopher eat with spoons.)**

 

**Christopher: You’re very good at making meals from anything, aren’t you? Our pantry was practically empty, yet you still were able to make something like this.**

 

**Kaito: Empty? That pantry wasn’t empty. It was** **_half_ ** **empty at its worst.**

 

**Thomas: Truly, we suffer from rich people problems.**

 

**Kaito: Ya think?**

 

**Haruto: You’d know empty when you see it.**

 

**Thomas: (He chuckles.) Would we?**

 

**Kaito: Anything can happen. Nothing is guaranteed. (He resumes eating. Christopher stares at Kaito and he looks up.) What?**

 

**Christopher: You’re very good at using chopsticks.**

 

**Kaito: (Deadpan.) And you’re very good at using a spoon.**

 

**Thomas: (He snorts.) Once, I took home some takeout and he was absolutely dreadful at chopsticks.**

 

**Kaito: How about you?**

 

**Thomas: I have passing skill. But growing up in a western-based household, I’m more comfortable with spoons and forks.**

 

**Haruto: (To Christopher.) Do you need trainer chopsticks? Once you get the hang of it, it’s pretty easy.**

 

**Christopher: (A bit embarrassed.) I...I can manage.**

 

**(Everyone goes back to eating. Kaito soon finishes his food and heads into the kitchen. When he comes back, everyone is still eating.)**

 

**Thomas: You eat pretty fast.**

 

**Kaito: It’s an old habit of mine from my training days. The next drill was always around the corner. (To Christopher.) You remember, don’t you?**

 

**Christopher: Fondly. I found the speed at which you ate to be fascinating. Before, I had never seen someone eat so ravenously.**

 

**Kaito: I wasn’t hungry. I was just in a rush.**

 

**Christopher: I couldn’t tell. Before, I had lived a life where I was expected to properly chew and swallow whilst maintaining a proper conversation.**

 

**Kaito: No wonder Resurrection dinners take forever.**

 

**Christopher: Celebratory feasts are even longer, especially for Christmas. Oh, that reminds me. I hope this winter your family could celebrate with us.**

 

**Kaito: Haruto and I would love that.**

 

**Christopher:...yes. The tree is always a beautiful sight, although it has gotten smaller than when we were younger.**

 

**Thomas: (He snorts.) The old trees used to look like they came from a forest.**

 

**Christopher: (With a dreamy look.) An absolute feast for the eyes, with all of their beautiful lights and baubles. The ballroom was also very festive. (He frowns.) This mourning period will definitely dampen the festivities, though. (Sadness fills his eyes.) And I thought we would be able to have a winter gala.**

 

**Thomas: People don’t give a fig about mourning periods after three months.**

 

**Christopher: Yes, but Resurrection custom dictates that we are properly in mourning for six.**

 

**Thomas: And does anyone listen…? Widower Hillford married four months after Lady Hillford croaked and no one blinked an eye.**

 

**Christopher: The Herald ranted about his conduct.**

 

**Thomas: The Herald is written by disgruntled Victoria Town dissidents. They don’t have enough to play with our kind so they just stand on the sidelines and hiss at our finery. (He scarfs down the rest of his meal and goes to the kitchen.) I’m off to write fan letters.**

 

**Christopher: There’s still a lot left to clean, especially in father’s room.**

 

**Thomas: Catch me crossing myself before I go in there again. I already had enough shivers cleaning out the newlyweds’ room.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks to the Tenjo brothers.) Would you two like to help…?**

 

**Kaito: (Without emotion.) Of course.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marie-Luise: (At 20 years old. She is in the newlyweds room with Byron and leans her forehead on the window.) There’s something wrong about this, isn’t there?**

 

**Byron: (From the bed.)...I suppose.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I should be in university and pursuing a career, not expecting a child.**

 

**Byron:...what can we do?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She strokes her stomach, slightly showing.) Cry.**

 

**Byron: You don’t know how much I’ve cried over Robert.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh, yes. Unrequited love is such a painful thing. (She walks over to the bed and sits next to Byron. She leans on his shoulder.) Our life is like a fucking tragicomedy.**

 

**Byron: The gods must be enjoying themselves then.**

 

**Marie-Luise: What are we going to name them?**

 

**Byron: Not after a poet, please. I’ve already suffered enough because of my name.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Not after a song either.**

 

**Byron: As if mother would allow that. Although Bohemian Rhapsody would make an interesting name.**

 

**Marie-Luise:** **_Gods_ ** **no.**

 

**Byron: Suppose we give our child a Biblical name. We could keep up appearances as pious Resurrected while having trifles here and there.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Suppose they** **_do_ ** **become pious though. What would they say about us?**

 

**Byron: We show them unconditional love no matter the circumstances. After all, they are our child.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...you are an extremely kind person. I wish I could be like that.**

 

**Byron: You** **_are_ ** **kind.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Am I? I think I’m quite selfish.**

 

**Byron:...I’m just kind because I fear the consequences of speaking up.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...still. You are kind. (She lies down.) What shall we name them?**

 

**Byron:...hmm...Miriam if it’s a girl. I think the name is quite lovely and brings to mind a girl with a pretty smile.**

 

**Marie-Luise: And if it’s a boy?**

 

**Byron: I want something that can be shortened in his youth and lengthened when he is older.**

 

**Marie-Luise: We** **_could_ ** **name him Robert. He could be called Bobby in his childhood.**

 

**Byron: (He colours.) I would never be able to look Robert in the eye again. Plus it isn’t biblical.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I used to enjoy my father’s Winnie the Pooh books. We could name him Christopher, and  shorten it to Chris when he is younger.**

 

**Byron: Chris sounds so...** **_American._ **

 

**Marie-Luise: (She smiles.) Depends on who you ask. Who do you see when you hear Christopher?**

 

**Byron: Chris sounds like a lad that enjoys sports and horseback riding, just like his mother. Christopher sounds like a young man with an outstanding academic record and impeccable fashion.**

 

**Marie-Luise: So, another you?**

 

**Byron: Well, we tend to see ourselves in things that we like.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You would prefer a boy?**

 

**Byron:...yes.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks up at the bed canopy and rests a hand on her stomach.) I would too.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Kaito: (He takes a photograph off of Byron’s shelf and looks down at it. It features him, Dr. Faker and half of Marleen. The other half is ripped off.) I’d understand his hatred towards my momma. She was always talkin’ smack about him and she wasn’t one to just talk behind someone’s back.**

 

**(Christopher and Haruto walk over to Kaito.)**

 

**Haruto: Wow! Momma looks really young in this!**

 

**Kaito:...she does, doesn’t she? I’d say this was when she just came to the lab.**

 

**Haruto: And she looks so healthy…**

 

**Kaito:...that must have been before the photon experiments. (He turns to Christopher.) What do I do with this?**

 

**Christopher: Anything you’d like. It’s a ruined photograph and I have no intention to keep it.**

 

**Kaito: Even if it’s of your father?**

 

**Christopher: Well…**

 

**Kaito: Someone give me a pair of scissors.**

 

**Haruto: Here you go. (He gives Kaito a pair of child scissors.)**

 

**Kaito: What the—Why do you have that?**

 

**Haruto: (He shrugs.) I always see you having a pocket knife on you whenever you’re in the countryside so I thought I should do the same.**

 

**Christopher: Why?**

 

**Haruto: Yeah, why?**

 

**Kaito: I just carry it around for security purposes.**

 

**Christopher:...alright…?**

 

**Kaito: It’s a habit of mine. Ryouga also owns one. (He fishes out the pocket knife. The faded wood handle is inscribed with** **_Robert Tenjo,_ ** **although the words are difficult to make out.) See? (He switches the blade out.) When I’m bored, I could take it out and carve some wood. (He puts the knife back. Anyways…(He cuts the photograph in half and gives Christopher the part with Byron on it. Then he places the part with Marleen and Dr. Faker in his pocket.)**

 

**Haruto: Your father looks a lot like you when he was younger.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks down at the photograph with a small smile.) A lot of people tend to say that. (He takes all of the photographs from the shelf down and sits down. He deposits the photo frames on the floor and looks through them. Meanwhile, Kaito walks over to the curtains and pulls them apart. He coughs and sneezes as the dust billows up. Then he forces open the windows with a creak.)**

 

**Kaito: We gotta get some ventilation in this place along with a good vacuum.**

 

**Christopher: Thank you. (He looks down at the photographs. Some feature Marie-Luise with her children while some have him and Dr. Faker. There is one other photograph of Marleen and Robert’s wedding, with Marleen’s head cut out.) Kaito, do you see this?**

 

**Kaito: (He walks over to Christopher and sits down besides him. He snorts.) When do you think he did this?**

 

**Christopher: I had never taken him for a person that would do such a petty thing.**

 

**Kaito: We’re all full of surprises.**

 

**Haruto: Why did he rip the other one and just cut the head off of this one?**

 

**Christopher: (He shrugs.) The dead never speak.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Marie-Luise sits at Byron’s desk, scissors in hand, clipping out photographs. She whistles a tune as she does it, cutting out bodies or circular shapes. Byron then enters.)**

 

**Byron: Marie-Luise, what are you doing?**

 

**Marie-Luise: The way you’ve been moping after Robert is absolutely painful for me to see. So I decided to do something about it.**

 

**Byron: (He looks at the photographs Marie-Luise has cut out. Most are of Robert and Marleen’s wedding. There are also a few photographs of them from the lab. Marleen’s face has been cut from most of them and Byron runs over, panicking.) Nonono…! Marie-Luise please…!**

 

**Marie-Luise: Wait, wait…(She finishes cutting out Robert’s body.)**

 

**Byron: (He picks up the torn lab photograph previously seen.) These are from my personal album…!**

 

**Marie-Luise: You see, I tried ripping it with my bare hands but it didn’t produce as satisfying results. (She shows Byron the scissors in her hand.) So I went to these.**

 

**Byron: Wh..why…?**

 

**Marie-Luise: So you can do this. (She picks up a cutout of Byron in his suit from the wedding and puts it with a cutout of Robert from the wedding. The hands are positioned together.)**

 

**Byron: (He is speechless for a few moments. Then he sighs and sits down on the floor.) Thank you, Marie-Luise. I appreciate the effort. But he...he isn’t interested in me so I might as well move on. I can’t force him to love me. I’m sure you know how it feels, being attracted to someone who doesn’t play the same instrument as you.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She gives Byron a wry smirk and joins him on the floor.) More times than I can count. (She looks at the photograph clippings.) So, what do we do with these?**

 

**Byron: They’re still good photographs.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She reaches onto the table and pulls down the wedding photograph with Marleen’s head cut out. Then she takes a photograph of Byron. With a smirk, she puts Byron’s head in place of Marleen’s.) You look good together.**

 

**Byron: (He snorts.) I don’t go up to his shoulders. I go up to his ears. To be completely honest, it is an absolute struggle not to trip over her in the lab.**

 

**Marie-Luise: She’d give you hell if you tripped over her.**

 

**Byron: (He chuckles.) Are all people endowed with miniature features this feisty?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Ask Lady Wellford’s little hound. Beastly little bastard.**

 

**Byron: (He looks at the photograph.) I’d look nice with pink blush roses in my hair coupled with that dress.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Braided or in a bun?**

 

**Byron: A bun with a braid around the edges. The braid is adorned with blush roses.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You have more fashion sense than I do! And Resurrection fashion for men never changes!**

 

**Byron: Well...changes** **_do_ ** **happen, but they are quite miniscule.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You weren’t here for the riding suit craze, were you?**

 

**Byron: No.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She rolls her eyes.) Absolute morons who couldn’t even ride a horse if their life depended on it were traipsing around in riding suits. It was absolutely irritating. I was so irritated, I took my father’s old riding suit and challenged all of those fops to a race. I showed them how it was done while they complained that their suits had become muddy. Damnit, it’s called a riding suit. Of bloody course it’s supposed to get soiled.**

 

**Byron: (He chuckles.) That must have been a time to be alive.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh, it was.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Kaito: (He pulls away the fabric cover of a terrifyingly large painting. He sneezes as the dust flies about. Throwing the over onto the floor, he steps back and whistles.) That is...big.**

 

**(A family portrait of Byron, his sons and Marie-Luise is seen, but it features the cold Byron before his death and his grown up sons. Marie-Luise’s face is covered by a black mourning veil and in her hands hold a bouquet of black dahlias with a centipede crawling out of the flowers. Her black dress seems to blend with the shadows. Byron’s severe expression matches that of Christopher’s in the portrait. Thomas and Michael have similar, solemn expression. Kaito looks at the portrait and steps back in shock when he sees that he is also painted, Christopher holding onto his shoulders in a semblance of the previous scene. The color of the dress is a shade brighter than Christopher’s, a brooch in the shape of Christopher’s crest prominently placed around his neck. His expression is grim, featuring dark eyes and straight lips. )**

 

**Christopher:...! That was our family portrait! (He looks up at it and frowns.) It’s been painted over.**

 

**Kaito: Well whatever it is, I don’t like it.**

 

**Haruto: Why do you have the body of a woman in this?**

 

**Kaito: Do you think I know what goes on inside Tron’s deranged mind?**

 

**Christopher: We need to have this painted over. (He shakes his head.) This is absolutely unacceptable, especially the way he decided to portray you and my mother. (He raises his voice.) Thomas! In here, please! (Back to Kaito.) We’re removing this right away.**

 

**Kaito: (He rolls up his sleeves, his expression grim.) We can’t allow him to have his way, even after he’s dead.**

**  
** **\---Episode 39~END---**

**Illustration for episode 39[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dHGYBMEoTQz1OdlnVRSb2g6XvWqpLSZU/view?usp=sharing)**


	19. In the Shadows and Depths

**\---Episode 40---** **  
** **In the Shadows and Depths**

 

**(It is once again summer. Carnation Valley's trees are in full bloom and its famed carnations grow profusely in the gardens. The grass is a deep green, birds fly atop the treetops and a few fluffy white clouds are spread across the sky. Byron walks alongside Christopher in the gardens. He smiles contentedly and ambles with his walking stick. Meanwhile, Christopher is ill at ease. The paved walkway is lined by white stones and various flowers. Their newly shined shoes click against the white pavement.)**

**  
** **Byron: The weather is marvelous today. It's a pity your wife was unable to attend.**

**  
** **Christopher: (His unease increases. Quickly he replaces it with a neutral expression.) She's in quite a delicate state, as her condition renders her to be.**

**  
** **Byron: Yes, I'm quite aware of that. But perhaps she could rest on the veranda. We should invite her to enjoy high tea after our stroll.**

**  
** **Christopher: Yes...Perhaps she would enjoy that.**

**  
** **Byron: It would do well for her complexion. And you know how a man’s wife represents his well being.**

 

**\---†---** ****  
  


**(Christopher knocks on an oaken door. Then he opens it. The library is dark, save for the single window that isn't covered by the burgundy velvet curtains. Red and gold wallpapers cover the walls, the bookshelves covering one part of the room. A figure sits in front of it, the light obscuring their features. Dust mites dance in the sunlight. The silhouette wears a long, flowing dress and their head is styled into curls and a bun. Their head is turned towards Christopher.)** ****  
  


**Christopher: Kathryn?**

**  
** **(The figure slowly stands up. One hand is over their noticeably round stomach. A feminine voice answers back, tinged with a southern twang.)**

**  
** **Kathryn: Yes, husband?**

**  
** **Christopher: (He avoids direct eye contact.) If your condition permits, may I invite you onto the veranda for high tea?**

**  
** **Kathryn: (The stance shifts.) I see. Yes, why not? It's not like I have anything else to do. (The camera moves to Kathryn's red skirts. They step away from the ray of light and towards Christopher.)**

****  
**Christopher: Father will be pleased to see you. (He takes Kathryn's pale hand and the two walk together down the halls. Only their backs are shown. The back of Kathryn's head is blonde and curved to a point, their neck covered in curls. On the sides of her head, a few locks of turquoise can be seen.)** ****  
  


**\---†---** ****  
  


**(The camera focuses on the three gathered on the veranda, enjoying high tea. It is a shot over Kathryn's shoulder.)** ****  
  


**Byron: How do you fare nowadays, Kathryn?**

****  
**Kathryn:...fine, thank you very much.** ****  
  


**Byron: Come, now. You are amongst family. Speak your mind.** ****  
  


**(Finally, Kathryn's face is revealed. Pale, blue eyes are rimmed in dark circles and a dash of rouge is on the cheeks in a sad attempt to improve their pallor. Pale lips are pursed in a thin line. Turquoise bangs are curled and eyebrows are slightly furrowed. It is none other than Kaito’s face, just with slight changes. The guarded expression deepens as Byron awaits his answer.)**

**  
** **Kaito: I'm fine, dearest father in-law. Truly.**

**  
** **Byron: (He tips his head a bit.) Indeed? When the previous Lady Arclight was about to deliver, she was never able to sleep for long. (He grows wistful.)...She was about your age when she had Christopher.**

**  
** **Kaito: (Dryly.) History repeats itself. (He sips his tea and Byron smiles patronizingly.)**

**  
** **Byron: (A bit amused.) Will you ever add anything to your tea?**

**  
** **Kaito: (He looks down at his cup. His reflection stares back. Then he looks up at Byron from under his eyelashes.) I'm afraid not. It's fine just the way it is. No need to...(He emphasizes in the next word greatly, stretching it out, a grimace spreading across her mouth.)** **_change it_ ** **.**

****  
**Byron: (He continues to smile.) It was necessary, my dear. You honestly didn't think I'd let you and my son live without an heir, did you? I'd rather set this house aflame than leave it to the likes of Thomas.** ****  
  


**(Christopher looks at the unfolding conversation uncomfortably. His eyes dart nervously back and forth at the speakers.)** ****  
  


**Kaito: (Through gritted teeth.) Well, I hope you warned the old man. Heartland's gon' have a party once this gets out.**

**  
** **Byron: (Calmly.) Notoriety can be used to one's benefit, every once in awhile.**

**  
** **Christopher: (Thinks.)** **_They're both beginning to bare their fangs...._ **

**  
** **Kaito: (He stands up, his hands on the table. His voice remains calm, despite his stance.) What else do you want from my family and me? I've already given you all I have. My name. My body. My deck. A part of my family's wealth. I let you rename me. I let you sculpt my body to your whims. I let you burn a part of my deck. I let you set your claws—**

**  
** **Byron: There has never been an option for your sacrifices. They were obligations. Now sit down,** **_Kathryn_ ** **. Stress and anger may lead to unfortunate consequences for the child you carry. You don't want that, do you?**

**  
** **(Kaito continues to stand in his defiant pose. He holds Byron's gaze with a glare.)**

**  
** **Christopher: (He puts a hand on Kathryn's wrist.) Please, Kaito. For...the child.**

**  
** **(Kaito's glare turns to Christopher.)**

**  
** **Byron:** **_Kathryn_ ** **, Christopher. Kathryn. She is a new person.**

**  
** **Kaito: (He snatches his wrist from Christopher’s. His voice is low as he speaks.) You think I wanted this? (He waves his arm across the garden.) A gilded prison in the middle of nowhere? To be dressed and bathed everyday like a mere child? I’m miles and miles away from my own family and city. (He steps away from the table, his torso exposed.) And this child of yours doesn’t favor me. Every night it kicks. As if it wants out. Out of this body that isn't mine. Out of this body that was created out of spite. (He holds Christopher and Byron's gazes for a few moments. His lips tremble, yet his eyes remain bright with passion.) This is a child of despair and it is not mine. (He gives one last look at the father and son then turns and walks inside.)**

**  
** **Byron: (After a few moments of silence.) You're a failure, Christopher. You can't even control your wife. Without guidance, women become unruly. They must remember their place, especially in the Resurrection.**

**  
** **Christopher:...after all of the despicable things I've been forced to do to him, how can I?**

**  
** **Byron:** **_Her._ ** **Tenjo Kaito is dead. (He looks at Christopher from under his half closed eyes.) This isn't the attitude of the next Lord Arclight. You see, that child is your lifeline. Without it, you can say goodbye to this mansion once I pass.**

****  
**Christopher:...Only if it is a son is our position secured.** ****  
  


**Byron: Indeed. So pray that it is.** ****  
  


**Christopher: What if it's a daughter?**

**  
** **Byron: (Cold anger fills his expression.) Then try again. And again. Until you succeed.**

**  
** **Christopher: (His expression is grim.) I cannot bring myself to force myself upon hi—her.  This isn't the dark ages.**

**  
** **Byron: During actual Victorian times, a woman gave all rights over her body to her husband once she was married. Be glad that this is the Resurrection.**

****  
**(A trail of sweat slides down the side of Christopher's face.)** ****  
  


**Byron: (Quietly.) Besides. You've already done it once. Why not again?**

**  
** **Christopher: I can't...No...It was because of you that I...(He covers his mouth as a wave of nausea washes over him.)**

**  
** **Byron: How unsightly, Christopher. The next Lord Arclight must be steadfast in the face of adversity.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He weakly looks at Byron.) Can I help it, living with someone like you?**

**  
** **Byron: (He walks over to Christopher and without warning, smashes Christopher's face into the plate of food.) Clearly you don't know your place either.**

****  
**(The scene fades to black. Christopher starts awake in his bed, sweat beading his face. A beam of moonlight fills the window near his bed. Walking over to it, he opens the window for fresh air.)** ****  
  


**Christopher:...it isn't real. It isn't real. It isn't real.** **_Oh gods._ ** **(He looks at the clock and sighs as it is only 2 in the morning.) He is dead. And I am my own man. The next Lord Arclight. (A cloud obscures the moon and Christopher looks at it with worry and then back at his bed.) I may have more luck in sleeping peacefully this time...** ****  
  


**\---†---** ****  
  


**(Birds in cages are singing. They dangle from white branches in the white space and their music fills the air. Kaito is in the midst of the scene, focused on a cuckoo bird. A familiar voice interrupts him and he turns around, a dark expression on his face.)**

 

**Byron: You didn’t think I actually** **_died_ ** **did you?**

 

**Kaito: I saw your body at the funeral with my own two eyes.**

 

**Byron: Appearances can be deceiving. You of all people should know that.**

 

**Kaito:...?**

 

**Byron: (A cruel sneer fills his face.) You appear strong, yet you are weak.**

 

**Kaito: I’m** **_not_ ** **weak.**

 

**Byron: Really? Then how do you explain the blood? The bouts of fatigue?** **_You’re dying,_ ** **just like your bitch mother.**

 

**Kaito: (He stiffens.) Don’t you dare call her that! She was a good parent to the very end, unlike you!**

 

**Byron: You mistake my firmness for cruelty.**

 

**Kaito: Firmness?! You beat Chris and his brothers into submission! I’m glad you’re dead and your reign with you!**

 

**Byron: (He shakes his head and smiles patronizingly.) One can never die if they live on in memories. Look at yourself, Kaito. What will they remember you as? For all your heroics, you never achieved much on your own.**

 

**Kaito: Why am I listening to you? These are blatant lies.**

 

**Byron: (He approaches Kaito.)** **_You are weak._ ** **You will never be able to protect Haruto.**

 

**Kaito: Shut up! It’s not like you were anythin’ noble to start with!**

 

**Byron: Ah, ah, but was** **_I_ ** **not the one who drove you onto your knees multiple times?**

 

**Kaito: (Through gritted teeth.) Because you played dirty ‘n twisted my arm. That was downright cheatin’ and you knew it. My momma didn’t raise no cheater and I ain’t ever gon’ lower myself to yer level.**

 

**Byron: (Calmly.) Careful. Your accent’s making it difficult for me to understand you.**

 

**Kaito: You’re a dirty, ring tailed sunnovabitch n’ I hope you gave the devil a run for his money.**

 

**Byron: In fact, Hell was quite enjoyable.**

 

**(A crow in a cage caws.)**

 

**Byron: You must stop lying to yourself. We both know that** **_I’m_ ** **the one who is in power here. After all, you did say yes,** **_Kathryn._ **

 

**(Kaito looks at Byron in shock and then down at himself. Like in the portrait, he wears the dark blue dress and his hair has grown long. When he speaks, it is with a woman’s voice.)**

 

**Kaito: But you’re…(He pauses for a few moments, continuing to look at himself.) dead.**

 

**Byron: (He grabs Kaito’s chin. His voice is low.) I can never die. I have survived Barian World itself. You cannot kill what is already dead.**

 

**Kaito: I saw your body.**

 

**Byron: Foolish child. (He grabs Kaito’s throat.) The evil dead never stay dead for long. (He begins to choke Kaito.) You are nothing but a tool, meant to satisfy your father’s selfish goals. He puts you on display for all to see and you perform, just like a trained monkey. What would be the difference under my reign?**

 

**(Kaito wheezes and struggles against Byron. His eyes widen in fear as Byron’s face begins to melt away. The face melts away into that of Kaito’s, his expression deranged, similar to that of the Numbers Hunter. The room turns into the surface of the moon. The sound of a machine beeping is heard. OPERATION SYSTEM SHUTDOWN blares across the scene. Kaito’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He jolts up in bed, panting and then turning to the clock. It is currently 2 AM. Shakily, he turns on the lamp and sits by his bed silently. He massages his temples and closes his eyes.)**

 

**Kaito: (He murmurs.) He’s dead...he’s fuckin’ dead...**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Byron: Do it, Christopher.**

****  
**(Christopher is looking down. His back is bare and his hair drapes over one shoulder. He pulls back a stray lock and continues to look down. Tears fill his eyes and his breathing is heavy.)** ****  
  


**Christopher: (He turns to Byron.) Why...?**

**  
** **Byron: Be glad that this is of your own will. I have other ways to make you obey. Now do it. Consummate your marriage with Kathryn.**

****  
**(The camera zooms out to half of the canopy bed. Christopher is straddled atop of Kaito. Both are bare. Kaito looks back up at Christopher, his wrists held by Christopher’s hands. At this time, he has a closer appearance to his original self. His hair is shorter and unfurled. Despite his position, he is able to maintain a steadfast expression.)** ****  
  


**Kaito: Don't. Chris, I swear to the gods. If you do this, I will kill you.**

**  
** **Christopher: Please don't make this any harder for me. It's better if you just...(His voice breaks at the last word and he looks away.)**

**  
** **Kaito: (His lip curls in disgust.) What? Just stay like this and get fucked like a dog? While** **_he’s_ ** **watching?**

****  
**Christopher:...We...we all have our obligations. Now please...stay still.** ****  
  


**Kaito: (He turns to Byron. Rage fills his voice and expression.) What else do you want from me?!  I've given you almost all I have. Now you also want what's left of my dignity?! Will anything ever satisfy you?!**

**  
** **Byron: I want to teach you a lesson, Kathryn. I want you to learn your place.**

**  
** **Kaito: And where's that?! On my knees, sucking your cock?!**

**  
** **Byron: (A twinge of annoyance passes by his face.) Beneath your husband and his father.**

**  
** **Kaito: There ain't a difference, and you know damn well there isn't. (He turns back to Christopher.) Let me go.**

****  
**Christopher:...I'm sorry. I can't.** ****  
  


**Byron: (Impatience in his tone.) Now, Christopher.**

**  
** **Kaito: Chris. Don't.**

**  
** **Christopher: We live in his domain. His word is law.**

**  
** **Kaito: Only if you think that way. Let me go, Chris.**

**  
** **Christopher: I can't.**

**  
** **Kaito: That's just what he wants you to think. Now let me go.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He shakes his head, tears trailing down his face.) No.**

**  
** **Kaito: Damnit! Where was the man I knew?**

**  
** **Byron: (Mildly threatening.) Haruto is growing into a healthy young boy. It would be a shame if something happened to him.**

**  
** **Kaito: (Slowly, he turns to Byron. His voice is now removed of all its anger.) You wouldn't.**

**  
** **Byron: (He smiles.) Would you like to test that theory, my dear?**

**  
** **Kaito: (He turns to Christopher. Tears are in his eyes.) Please don't.**

**  
** **Christopher: (Gently, he takes away the hand holding down Kaito’s left hand. He wipes away the tears. His voice trembles as he speaks.) I'll try to make it painless.**

**  
** **Kaito: Please...Would you truly destroy all we had?**

****  
**Christopher: I'm sorry.** ****  
  


**Kaito: (Her lips tremble and her voice comes out barely above a trembly whimper.) Chris…**

**  
** **Christopher: I'm sorry.**

**  
** **(With that, Christopher grabs Kaito's left wrist and then forcefully pushes himself into Kaito. A scream, long and shrill follows. The camera focuses on Christopher, tears spilling down his eyes. He rests his head into the crook of Kaito's neck. The camera moves to Byron, who is frigidly observing the scene.)**

**  
** **Kaito: (Tears trail down his cheeks. He cries at the top of his lungs, his feminine voice reduced to a screech.) Chris! Stop! Chris! (He chokes down a breath. His final scream escapes out as Kaito's voice.) CHRIS!!**

****  
**(Christopher wakes up, his breath heaving. His awakening scream fills the room. He pauses, looking at his own hands.)** ****  
  


**Christopher:...gods…(Nausea fills his expression and he covers his mouth. Throwing the sheets off, he runs out of his room.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The door to the bathroom closes behind Christopher as he exits. Thomas is in the shadows.)**

 

**Thomas: Hey, are you alright?**

 

**Christopher: (He lets out a shout of terror and jumps back.) D-don’t do that!**

 

**Thomas: Calm down...Did you have a bad dream?**

 

**Christopher:..of...sorts.**

 

**Thomas: (He slowly walks Christopher downstairs, his natural British accent soothing.) It’s alright. I have night terrors all the time. Let’s go into the kitchen where I’ll make us some chamomile tea.**

 

**(Leading Christopher to the table, Thomas then takes a kettle, fills it with water and puts in a teabag.)**

 

**Thomas: (As he turns on the stove.) I still have lots of vivid nightmares about the fire. Usually, Michael would be the one to take me downstairs. A cup of chamomile and good conversation always helps me go back to sleep.**

 

**Christopher: (Sadly.)...I’m sorry I didn’t care for you like that.**

 

**Thomas: You’re a deep sleeper. Michael isn’t. (He pulls the chair besides Christopher out and sits down.) First off, how do you feel?**

 

**Christopher:...it was terrifying. I said yes and there was Kathryn––Kaito––and I...r...raped...her––him––and he was watching. (He buries his face in his hands.) He was watching. His eyes. They looked into mine and told me to do it. I didn’t have a choice. She––he was crying, begging me to stop and it felt so real and...and…there was a child. She––he hated it. And he was so sad. Those eyes of his were so sad and haunted, as if they were a puppet’s. And she looked at me like that when I was on top of her and...she was begging me not to do it. But I did, I did and I...(The kettle boils. Thomas immediately stands up and pours the tea informally into two mugs. He places it on the table and puts a firm hand on Christopher’s shoulder. Then he puts milk, tea and honey onto the table. Thomas then hands Christopher a handkerchief for his tears.)**

 

**Thomas: I know it seemed real, but it’s not. Tron’s dead. I saw his body with my own eyes. He’s dead. Forever. (He stirs sugar and honey into his tea. He blows his cup.) It will be okay. It was just a bad dream.**

 

**Christopher: (He wipes his tears away.) I know...I know...but it seemed so real…**

 

**Thomas: (He interlocks his fingers with Christopher’s.) Shall we recite scripture?**

 

**Christopher: (He sniffles.) You know that we don’t believe in God. What good would it do?**

 

**Thomas: You did it for me. Come. It won’t hurt. (He closes his eyes.)** **_Whenever I am afraid, I will trust in You,_ ** **_Psalm 56:3._ **

 

**Christopher:** **_When you lie down, you will not be afraid. Yes, you will lie down and your sleep will be sweet, Proverbs 3:24._ **

 

**Thomas:** **_I will both lie down in peace and sleep. For You alone, O Lord, make me dwell in safety, Psalm 4:8._ **

 

**Christopher:** **_For God has not given us a spirit of fear, but of power and of love and of a sound mind. 2 Timothy 1:7_ **

 

**Thomas: Shall we recite the** **_Prayers_ ** **by Beeching?**

 

**Christopher: (He nods and takes in a deep breath.)**

**_God who created me_**

|    
---|---  
  
**_Nimble and light of limb,_**

|    
  
**_In three elements free,_**

|    
  
**_To run, to ride, to swim:_**

|    
  
**_Not when the sense is dim,_**

|   
  
**_But now from the heart of joy,_**

|    
  
**_I would remember Him:_**

|    
  
**_Take the thanks of a boy._**

|    
  
 

**Thomas:** ** _Jesu, King and Lord,_**

|    
---|---  
  
**_Whose are my foes to fight,_**

|   
  
**_Gird me with thy sword_**

|    
  
**_Swift, and sharp, and bright._**

|    
  
**_Thee would I serve if I might,_**

|    
  
**_And conquer if I can,_**

|    
  
**_From day-dawn till night:_**

|   
  
**_Take the strength of a man_**

|    
  
 

**Christopher:** ** _Spirit of Love and Truth,_**

|    
---|---  
  
**_Breathing in grosser clay,_**

|    
  
**_The light and flame of youth,_**

|    
  
**_Delight of men in the fray,_**

|   
  
**_Wisdom in strength’s decay;_**

|    
  
**_From pain, strife, wrong, to be free_**

|    
  
**_This best gift I pray:_**

|    
  
**_Take my spirit to Thee._**

|    
  
 

**Christopher and Thomas: Amen.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She enters the newlyweds room and stands by the bed as a maid pulls away the curtains. Marie-Luise stirs in her bed and slowly opens her eyes.) Good morning, Marie-Luise.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She starts and looks around.) Where’s Byron?**

 

**Lady Arclight: (As the maids pull away the sheets, her eyes scan the bedding.) Awake. He has always been one to rise early. I trust you slept well?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She gets out of bed.) As well as a bride on her first night away can sleep.**

 

**Lady Arclight: I am glad to hear that. (The maids pull away and begin to prepare Marie-Luise’s clothes for the day.) Now, as you are now an Arclight, there are certain etiquette lessons I must inform you of.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Am I late for breakfast? Do I have permission to remove my clothes in front of you?**

 

**Lady Arclight: No, you are not late. You have an hour. And we are all women here. (She helps Marie-Luise out of her nightgown.) There is no need to be shy. (Her eyes run down Marie-Luise’s body and then back at the immaculate sheets. Then her eyes turn to the necklace Taylor gave her. She fingers the pendant and Marie-Luise stiffens.)...such trinkets do not fit a woman of good breeding such as you.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She pulls away. Her expression darkens.) This was my father’s final gift to me, mind you. I will** **_never_ ** **part with it.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She narrows her eyes.) I see. Be sure to keep it underneath your dress.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She walks over to the maids and gets dressed.) He was a good man.**

 

**Lady Arclight: I will not argue with you at such an early time in the morning. (She massages her temples.) We shall measure you for new dresses sometime next week. The Arclight tailors will see that you are properly attired.**

 

**Marie-Luise: The dresses I brought here are new! I haven’t worn any of them!**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She sighs.) The** **_maternity_ ** **dresses, Marie-Luise.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She stiffens.) But...I’m only 19.**

 

**Lady Arclight: And the next Lady Arclight.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She raises her voice.) I’m more than just a bloody womb.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Irritated.) Must you always be so combative?**

 

**Marie-Luise: If I’m not, then who will?**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She looks into Marie-Luise’s eyes, although she slightly looks away when she sees the mismatched eyes glare back at her. Soon, she regains her resolve and looks at Marie-Luise’s eyes directly.) A bed with clean sheets is a sign of your personal failure. The appearance of your moons’ blood is a sign of your personal failure. A flat stomach is a sign of your failure. You mean** **_nothing_ ** **to me until you have delivered a healthy heir. And until I see with my very own eyes your maiden’s blood on these white sheets, I will return to you each morning.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Unflinching.) Then I suppose we will be seeing each other for a very long time.**

 

**Lady Arclight: This impertinence will get you nowhere in this house. Do** **_not_ ** **take me for your mother. I will not abide your disrespect. (She turns to leave.) I expect to see you at the table in an hour.**

****  
**\---†---** ****  
  


**Byron: (He enters the lab where Marleen and Robert are working side-by-side.) The reports came in from our intern. (He hands Robert a screen.) Her calculations are on point. She has a promising future.**

 

**Robert: (His eyes scan through the screen and Marleen leans over his shoulder.) Interesting theory.**

 

**Marleen: And I thought heaven and hell were just bedtime stories meant to spook children. Research done on the supposed two parallel dimensions have never gone anywhere. There’s only one parallel dimension that we know of.**

 

**Robert: She has a point here though. (He points to a diagram on the screen featuring earth in between a world on top and beneath it.) We could be the middle man between a dimension of pure chaos and pure order. Heaven and Hell.**

 

**Byron: I suppose it** **_is_ ** **possible. But the means to access these dimensions are still out of our hands.**

 

**Robert: It’s just a matter of time until the numbers start lining up and things start makin’ sense. We’ve gotten close before, remember? I think it would be easier to go to the lower dimension first. Our dimension has more chaos than order and if Luna’s correct, going down is easier than going up. We just need to find the ideal set of coordinates and a set of events that correlate to previous—**

 

**(Marleen gets up and runs out of the room, hand on her mouth. An awkward silence briefly fills the room.)**

 

**Byron: (He sniffs himself awkwardly.) Was I wearing too much cologne? You see, I recently purchased a new brand and it was well-received by my wife and other individuals, but I suppose with Outside folk, this smell must be repelling…?**

 

**Robert: (He takes a brief sniff.) I don’t notice anything new about you, to be honest. But it’s probably because I’ve gotten used to the way you smell. It’s probably not your fault. She’s been like this for about a week now. Probably just some food poisoning.**

 

**Byron: For a week?**

 

**Robert:...yeah. For a week.**

 

**Byron: (He raises an eyebrow and his voice lowers.) Pardon me, but have you participated in unprotected bed sport as of late?**

 

**Robert: What.**

 

**Byron: (He takes in a deep breath and wets his lips.) I said, have you participated in unprotected bed sport recently?**

 

**Robert:...And if I say yes…?**

 

**Byron: (He smacks his forehead.)** **_Robert…_ ** **!**

 

**Robert: (He shrugs.) She said she was okay with it.**

 

**Byron: I think she might be pregnant. You will have to ask her if she has missed her monthly cycle. Then I suggest purchasing a pregnancy testing kit. Are you ready for a child, Robert? Did you two discuss raising a family? (He runs his hands through his hair, dishevelling it.) She’s only 23...You’re going to have to arrange childcare services, purchase clothes, file paperwork, make calls with your doctor...Call both of your families with the news…**

 

**Robert: Shh...calm yourself. You’re more worried about this than I am. We’ll figure it out.**

 

**Marleen: (On returning.) Figure what out?**

 

**Byron: Marleen, I think you might be pregnant.**

 

**Marleen: (Her eyes narrow.) It’s none of your business.**

 

**Byron: Apologies for my intrusion, but Robert has told me that you have been experiencing bouts of nausea for the past week. Could that be morning sickness?**

 

**Marleen: (She glares at Robert.) No, I’m pretty sure it’s just food poisoning. It’s gonna pass soon.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Kaito knocks on the door with Haruto holding his hand.)**

 

**Christopher: Kaito. Hello.**

 

**Kaito: Hey. You look like hell. What happened?**

 

**Christopher: A late night.**

 

**Kaito: (He raises an eyebrow.) That’s it? A late night?**

 

**Christopher: Of reciting the Lord’s Prayer and reciting scripture.**

 

**Kaito: (He steps into the house.) Is this a joke?**

 

**Christopher: No.**

 

**Kaito: Didn’t take you for a particularly religious person.**

 

**Christopher: You would be surprised at what happens when we are at our most vulnerable.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Marleen is sitting on the bathtub sill. Her expression is grim when she looks down at the positive pregnancy test. She lets out a sigh, cleans the tester and places it on the counter. Then she walks downstairs to where Robert sits at the dinner table expectantly. The dinner table is covered in paper and tools along with takeout boxes. Seeing her expression, Robert straightens his posture.)**

 

**Robert: (He’s quiet when Marleen sits down.) So? What’re we gonna do about it? It’s ultimately your choice.**

 

**Marleen:...I...don’t know.**

 

**Robert:...take your time. It’s a big choice either way.**

 

**Marleen: I’m sorry that I—**

 

**Robert: No apologies. We both wanted to do it that night.**

 

**Marleen: (She purses her lips.) You know how we never planned to have kids?**

 

**Robert: Yeah. I’m still up for that if you are.**

 

**Marleen:...I dunno. (She looks down at the papers and scribblings of her and Robert. She lets out a long sigh.) It would be nice for someone to take care of us when we’re older.**

 

**Robert: You’ll have me.**

 

**Marleen: Yeah? It’s more like I’ll be taking care of you. You’re already old.**

 

**Robert: Hey!**

 

**Marleen: (She laughs.) Our kid’s gonna think you’re their grandpa instead of their daddy.**

 

**Robert: (He straightens up some papers.) Either way, it’s gonna be awkward.**

 

**Marleen: (She grabs a pencil and begins to scribble down some calculations.) If we calculate all of the bills and added costs of a child, we still have enough to live comfortably.**

 

**Robert: You forgot to mention the therapy.**

 

**Marleen: For what?**

 

**Robert: (He smirks.) For the trauma that we’re gonna inflict on this kid.**

 

**Marleen: (With a smirk.) Oh yeah. Forgot about that. (She writes in a few more numbers.) World’s worst parenting award goes to us.**

 

**Robert: We’re gonna place the crib in the broom closet and subject that kid to swing music every night as we have passionate sex.**

 

**Marleen: That sounds amazing. I didn’t even know you were capable of such things.**

 

**Robert: (He winks.) Just give in to your primal urges and let your inner caveman guide you.**

 

**Marleen: (She kicks Robert under the table.) Bullshit! I saw what you were readin’ under that book! ‘** **_Electrophysics for Basic Robotics’,_ ** **my ass! That shit was way too basic for you! I should’ve known!**

 

**Robert: (He leans back in his chair, a smug expression on his face.) ‘** **_Defensive Laser Physics’,_ ** **huh?**

 

**(Marleen stops and blushes.)**

 

**Robert: Yeah. That’s what I thought.**

 

**Marleen: (She crosses her arms.) So we were both reading the** **_Kama Sutra._ ** **Big deal. (She motions to her stomach.) It still doesn’t solve this.**

 

**Robert: (He sobers.)...yeah. So…**

 

**(A moment of silence fills the room.)**

 

**Marleen: (She looks down at the floor and flashes back to when she was younger and in her parents’ lab. The room full of rejected fetuses fills her mind. Their faces vary from human to humanoid, lit by dim red lights. Young Marleen looks at the room with boxes and boxes full of the fetuses in fear. In her arms is a similar box. She peers closer inside the box. One of the fetuses inside opens one red eye and looks up at her. She drops the box and runs away in fear. It flashes back to the present. Marleen now has a determined expression on her face.) I’m keeping it.**

 

**Robert: (With a small smile.) What convinced you?**

 

**Marleen:...my parents’ lab.**

 

**(Robert’s smile disappears.)**

 

**Marleen: I don’t want to add to that pile…(She swallows hard.) Some of them were still alive in there. They were just left to die and then incinerated.**

 

**Robert:...that’s understandable. So…(He scratches the back of his neck.) I’m gonna be a father?**

 

**Marleen: (With a small smile.) Unless you want to be a grandfather...**

 

**Robert: (He lets out a contented sigh.) Since when do our plans ever go smoothly 100%?**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She stands in a room full of presents.) My goodness that’s a lot of presents.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Of course, most of these will be given to charity. We have no need for excess fripperies.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks through the presents and stops when she sees Lianna and Chloe’s. Taking the two packages, she turns to Byron and his mother.) May I at least keep these? They’re from my sister and my dearest...friend.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She blinks.) I don’t see why not. (She turns to Byron.) You should choose a few of your gifts to keep too.**

 

**Byron: E-er...yes… (He goes to join Marie-Luise in searching for gifts.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (As she sets Chloe and Lianna’s gifts down. Her voice is low.) Looking for Robert’s?**

 

**Byron: (He blushes.) Am I that predictable?**

 

**Marie-Luise: His was over there by the window somewhere. (She continues searching for gifts. She sees another two, side-by-side. One is from her mother while the one besides it features horse-patterned gift wrapping and a golden bow. Looking at the tag, Marie-Luise freezes when she sees** **_To my daughter_ ** **in handwriting that is different than her mother’s. Unlike her mother’s handwriting, this hand features spiked and slanted print. Hesitantly, she takes both boxes.)**

 

**Lady Arclight: What are you doing with such a vulgar package? I myself was considering disposing of it early this morning.**

 

**Marie-Luise: It’s my father’s present. I’m glad you didn’t.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Is it…? I thought he had started anew on the Outside.**

 

**Marie-Luise: He wouldn’t forget me. Us. (She goes to where her selected presents are, takes them all in her arms and exits. Meanwhile, Byron is left with Robert’s long rectangular package, his parents’ gifts and one other box. Awkwardly, he follows Marie-Luise, but his mother grabs his sleeve.)**

 

**Lady Arclight: (In a whisper.) When will you consummate your marriage?**

 

**Byron: E-er…**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Her eyes narrow.) See that you do it soon. (She releases her grip on Byron. As if nothing has happened, she claps her hands and the maids in the corner step up.) Open these gifts. I wish to determine what will be kept and what will be donated.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Marie-Luise and Byron are in their shared bedroom. Marie-Luise sits on her bed, Lianna’s present in front of her. She undoes the wrapping by ripping while Byron besides her carefully untapes and unties everything. The box staring up at Marie-Luise is white with gold letters.** ** _Glaïeul_** **is written. A smirk fills Marie-Luise’s face.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: I bet it’s a sex toy. Lianna always did have a sense of perverse humour. (Her fingers trace the letters and she lets out a low whistle.) And look at that French lettering.**

 

**Byron: (He looks at Marie-Luise’s box, midway through opening his wrappers.) Oh, please no.**

 

**Marie-Luise: A sex toy imported from France…! (She chuckles.) She truly has outdone herself this time. I can’t wait to display it on our walls and give the maids a heart attack.**

 

**Byron: (He goes back to uncomfortably unwrapping his present. When he hears Marie-Luise’s silence after opening the box, he turns back to her.) What is it?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...it’s...nothing perverse at all. It’s just a doll. Of me. (Inside of the box is a porcelain doll dressed in wedding finery with the features of Marie-Luise. A small note is placed in the folds of the box. She picks up the note. In Lianna’s neat handwriting, “** **_We are more than this”_ ** **is written.) I suppose she was trying to be funny, but I find this downright disturbing. (She picks up the doll and its eyes open, revealing mismatched blue and magenta eyes.) No, I suppose I didn’t need sleep tonight. (She puts the doll back in the box.) Onto Chloe’s. (She quickly tears open Chloe’s package. A black box with** **_Hortensia_ ** **in flowing white letters is seen** **_._ ** **Slowly, Marie-Luise opens the lid. A doll of Byron stares back at them, also dressed in wedding finery. In elegant cursive, Chloe’s note is placed on top of the doll’s chest. ‘** **_Do you speak the language of flowers?’_ ** **is written on the card.)**

 

**Byron: I suppose I didn’t need to sleep either.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She frowns.) Just what were those two thinking…?**

 

**Byron: (He looks down at his doll.)...hortensia...we have a few growing in the gardens. Do you know their meaning?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...frigidity. Lianna and I used to communicate with flowers.**

 

**Byron: (He looks down at his doll with a worried expression.)...it must have been my rejection that earned her chagrin.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She starts.) Rejection?**

 

**Byron:...she had misplaced feelings for me that she confessed.**

 

**Marie-Luise: And you turned her down?**

 

**Byron: O-of course! She’s only 17, with a whole life ahead of her! Besides, she’s at an age where she’s still trying to figure things out. (He picks up the doll.) And in no way am I attracted to her at all.**

 

**Marie-Luise: What kind of people are you attracted to?**

 

**Byron: Ones that are certain of what they want and aren’t afraid to try new things.**

 

**Marie-Luise: So a strong partner? A domineering one?**

 

**Byron: Not domineering per se, but someone who is confident and knows their heart.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I myself enjoy a woman with a bit of muscle and confidence. Like Lianna. Sharing the domination equally is something I’ve entertained in my mind.**

 

**Byron: May we all get what we wish for in the end. (He puts the doll back in the box and goes back to Robert’s gift. Marie-Luise stares at him as he slowly unpeels the wrappers, tape piece by tape piece.)**

 

**Marie-Luise:** **_My god,_ ** **just watching you painstakingly open your present makes me want to scream. (She grabs the box from Byron.) Just give me that. (She is about to rip open the wrapping but Byron holds her arm.)**

 

**Byron: No! I...I was planning on keeping the paper.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh. (She awkwardly hands the present back to Byron.) Are you planning on recycling it…?**

 

**Byron: No...it’s...it’s Robert’s. He must have touched the paper with his own hands at a point. (He blushes.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She nods.) That’s understandable. (She takes her mother’s gift and tears it open.) Oh, come on! (In the hatbox is a large hat decorated with flowers. The note inside says ‘** **_I know you hate wearing hats (save for your helmet and your father’s hats), but as you are now young Lady Arclight, it’s a must.’_ ** **Throwing her head back, Marie-Luise lets out a groan.) Bloody hats!**

 

**Byron: (Quietly.)...I like hats.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh, of course you do, because you look good in everything!**

 

**Byron: I don’t look good in Robert’s outfits.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Irritated.) And how would you know?**

 

**Byron: I just do!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She exhales.) No wonder all the girls are smitten with you. Your face has already reeled in more than half of them. (She puts the hat box at the side of the bed and takes her father’s gift with both hands.)**

 

**Byron: (He finally opens up Robert’s present. He takes out an ornate opium pipe, the white pipe inlaid with gold.)...Good memories. (In sloppy handwriting, ‘** **_Missing you and those late nights with lady laudanum and her other friends. Good luck.’)_ **

 

**Marie-Luise: No way…! You did drugs?!**

 

**Byron: I-I don’t do them anymore! (He puts a finger to his lips and says in a hushed voice.) Please don’t tell my parents. They don’t know and I’d rather them never know.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Your secret is safe with me. (Her voice is lowered.) On the Outside, what drugs did you do?**

 

**Byron: None of the heavy things. We only did them after finals...and only during weekends. I introduced Robert to opium and a few weeks later, he showed me some marijuana. (He shrugs.) We were just being young and stupid.**

 

**Marie-Luise: No cough syrup?**

 

**Byron: No. None of that. We were on a budget. But we did try LSD a few times.** **_That_ ** **was an experience. If there was ever such a thing as traveling to a new dimension without heavy science, that was the key.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I had thought that all of the rumours of your misbehaviour on the Outside were just rumours. When I met you, I couldn’t have imagined you being so naughty. You were so...well-behaved.**

 

**Byron: The Outside was like being set free from a cage. I could do as I pleased and when you’ve led a life of obedience for 17 years, misbehaving is the first thing that you’re determined to do once you receive your freedom. I would give anything to have one more careless night with Robert, not a single worry in my mind. The first night I heavily imbibed alcohol, I drank so much that he was holding my head over the loo until three in the morning. (A melancholic smile fills his face.) I don’t know why he’s still around. I’m such a bloody mess.**

 

**Marie-Luise: That makes the two of us. (She slowly opens up her father’s present while Byron opens up his mother’s.)**

 

**Byron: (As he carefully pulls apart the wrapping paper.) He truly is a good friend.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks at Byron, slowly opening up the present.) Are you going to keep the wrapping paper for that?**

 

**Byron: What? Er...no. This is just how I normally open presents.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Didn’t you ever tear open presents?**

 

**Byron:...as a boy I did. But then mother said it was time for me to learn some manners.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She gives Byron a very long and awkward stare.) You, as the Outsiders would say, a “grown-ass” 25-year old, still listens to every word your mother says?**

 

**Byron: (Awkward.) Pretty much. The alternative is I face her wrath and then feel bad about myself for a few weeks.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Exasperated.) Oh my god. You know what? I’m just going to open up my last present and we’ll have a conversation about this later.**

 

**(She tears open her father’s present and opens the box. Inside of the box is a photo album. Flipping it open, Marie-Luise’s eyes tear up when she sees a recent picture of her father with a child in his arms. There are slight wrinkles on his face, but other than that, he remains unchanged. His child has dark skin and deep blue hair, wrapped in a maroon colored blanket. Besides him is a woman who is tall with similar colored skin. Her amethyst eyes are creased in a smile. Her father’s handwriting is at the bottom of the photograph.** **_I talk about you and Chloe with Amanda sometimes. She hopes to be able to meet you two someday. Your new half-brother’s name is Omwancha and we’re taking him to see the world. Whenever I go somewhere new, I always think of you and hope that you will be able to see what I saw._ ** **Marie-Luise turns the pages and there are a plethora of sights and scenes from around the world. Most of them have handwritten comments on them. Skimming through them, when she reaches the end cover, a letter falls out. Wiping her tears away, she picks the letter up and turns away from Byron. Slowly, she opens up the letter. Taylor’s British accented voice fills the room.)**

 

**Taylor:**

**_Binti,_ **

**_Your mother told me about your marriage a week before the wedding. The news saddened me and angered me at the same time. I wanted to rush in there and punch the Arclight’s son. This shouldn’t be happening. You should be out there, studying and seeing the world, not in a wedding dress being married to a man you barely know. Can you believe your grandparents hid my letters from her all this time?! There’s so many things about the Resurrection that makes me angry, but so little I could do. When we finally spoke on the comm system (your mother pulled a few strings with the authorities), I was shocked. She had gotten so old and I wanted to know why, but we were only allowed a half-hour to straighten our stories out. There’s still so many questions I have, but they would be unable to fit in this small letter._ **

 

**_Nearing the end, she showed me a picture of you and told me how you impersonated me at the summer masquerade. You’ve grown into quite a troublemaker, haven’t you? That makes me very happy, but make sure to be careful. You’ve grown into a beautiful young woman and it makes me so sad that you aren’t allowed to leave the Resurrection of your own free will. Then I saw your sister and she has also bloomed into a beautiful young woman. Please, you both need to look out. I’m especially worried for Chloe. You seem to know how to handle prejudice, but Chloe seems a little bit too sheltered._ **

 

**_When I was asked if I wanted to present you with a wedding gift, it only made me angrier. I hadn’t even met this Byron Arclight, nor given my consent. With only a week left before the wedding, I panicked. This would be one of the only chances I would be allowed to reach you. But at the last minute, I found a collection of images from my business trips around the world along with family vacations. You had always wanted to see the world, but you never could. With this photo album, I hope that you will be able to alleviate a bit of that yearning. I have so, so many things I wish I could tell you, but not enough paper to write it on. I hope you can understand by looking at the photographs. After all, a photograph is worth a thousand words, or so they say._ **

 

**_Your loving father,_ **

**_Taylor Kimathi_ **

 

**_P.S. Never forget: How gently glides the married life away when she who rules still seems to obey!_ **

 

**(Marie-Luise wipes her tears away, trying to stifle her hiccough.)**

 

**Byron: (From the other side of the bed, he has his mother’s present in his hands. It is a photograph of him and his sisters when they were younger. Byron in his youth appears just like Tron, minus the galaxy face. Unlike the usual smiling family photographs, this one is solemn. His mother’s note to him is attached to the frame.** **_We are all depending on you._ ** **He hears Marie-Luise sniffle and turns around.)...Your father loves you very much, doesn’t he?**

 

**(Marie-Luise nods and clutches the photo album to her chest.)**

 

**Marie-Luise:...I wish I could talk to him again. Tell him how much I missed him and ask him if he’s happy. Th-that’s all I want...Yet there isn’t a return address, nor any indication of where he lives.**

 

**Byron:...Your love for your family has earned my respect. It has always been something I have struggled with.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She wipes her tears away and sniffles.) It’s not a hard thing to do. You just need to try and understand them. If you can’t, then just recognize the fact that they too are a human being who is also prone to making mistakes. And if...they hate you for who you are, then you should find someone else who will love you.**

 

**Byron: (His eyes look down at the dolls and back up at Marie-Luise.) Does your father know…?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...no. I discovered that about myself after he left. But I feel like he would just smile and support me. (She curls into a ball and rests her head on her knees.) It’s your parents and my mother that I’m worried about...How did you know that you preferred both?**

 

**Byron: (He shrugs.) I had always been attracted to beauty in both sexes. I wasn’t that surprised when I kissed my first man. It felt just as right as being with a woman.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She gives Byron a small smile.) That was how I felt when Lianna held my hand and told me that I wasn’t alone for the first time. I remember how before, whenever I went to a party, I always dreaded making conversation because the girls would just end up talking about boys. I never understood what was so special about them. And then Lianna came.**

 

**Byron: (He chuckles.) Your Lianna to my Robert.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Sometimes, I wish things could have been simpler.**

 

**Byron: How so?**

 

**Marie-Luise: That we were...like the others.**

 

**Byron: (He chuckles.) Where would the fun be in that?**

 

**Marie-Luise: But at least we wouldn’t be hated.**

 

**Byron: Then you just need to love yourself even more.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...Does your mother know?**

 

**Byron: (He lets out a sigh.) Nothing escapes her sharp eye. Of course she knows. (He smirks.) But as long as it doesn’t interfere with my duties as Young Lord Arclight, she’s fine.**

 

**Marie-Luise: And your father?**

 

**Byron: Much more accepting. Clapped me on the shoulder after my mother told him and told me to do what made me happy. As long as I wasn’t a bloody rake, he would be perfectly fine with it. My father and I are only catholic by name. In truth, our religion is science.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She returns Byron’s smile.) I suppose life here could be bearable after all.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Kaito is in the library of the Arclights. He looks at a painting hanging on the nearby wall. It is a reproduction of** **_Leaning on the Couch and Watching Magpies_ ** **from The Screen of Twelve Beauties of the Qing Dynasty.)**

 

**Christopher: Does that painting pique your interest? We have other reproductions from that collection in the attic. (He points to another painting in the opposite corner.) One of the companion pieces is over there. (On the other side is** **_Watching Butterflies in Summer_ ** **.)**

 

**Kaito: (He briefly looks at the other painting and returns back to** **_Leaning on the Couch and Watching Magpies._ ** **)...There’s just something melancholic about this one. (He points to the characters behind the woman in the painting.) They’re various forms for longevity.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks at the characters and nervously laughs.) Unfortunately, my knowledge of** **_kanji_ ** **fails me.**

 

**Kaito:...If you look hard enough, some characters will be recognizable amidst the other Chinese characters. (He sighs.) If only Mizael was here.**

 

**Christopher: (He chuckles.) How is he?**

 

**Kaito: Fine as can be. He’s finishing up his studies.**

 

**Christopher: That’s good to hear.**

 

**Kaito: You can’t help but wonder what the woman is thinking as she looks at the magpies.**

 

**Christopher: (Good humoredly.) “Awfully loud creatures,” is what.  They look like they are arguing.**

 

**Kaito:...The woman looks lonely. (After a pause.) Now that I think of it, so was momma.**

 

**Christopher:...She had your father.**

 

**Kaito: He never came home. And just my company could never have been enough…(His voice is quiet.) You know, I caught her crying late at night once. It was one of the few times I saw her cry. She had always put on a brave face for me and tried her best to raise me. But at that moment...(He looks back at the painting.) She was the one who needed someone to be her support. It near broke my heart in two, seeing her like that.**

**  
** **Christopher: (Quietly.)...Nearing the end of my mother's life, she was often in tears during her times of lucidity. Before that, she had been like a ray of sunshine in the family. But reading her diaries, I now realize that she had sacrificed almost everything she had to become our mother. Her freedom was her greatest sacrifice.**

 

**Kaito:...marriage. The final nail in one’s coffin. I’m starting to understand why.**

 

**Christopher: Mother began to collect porcelain dolls after she was married. (He smiles sadly.) Perhaps they reminded her of herself. (His expression darkens.) But after Michael was born, something inside her broke. Our aunt and her only sister, Chloe had run away a few months before Michael arrived. His resemblance to our aunt must have aggravated my mother. And then she took to the pipe...** ****  
  


**Kaito:...The old man said he smoked opium with your father in their college days, but I don’t believe it.**

****  
**Christopher: Oh, you should. My mother even noted that fact repeatedly in her diaries. It wasn't serious though. They did it to unwind every once in awhile.** ****  
  


**Kaito:...still, I thought your father was straight-laced.**

 

**Christopher: (He chuckles.) Oh, he was far from straight.**

 

**Kaito: Drugs just don’t seem like a Lord Arclight thing to do. Have** **_you_ ** **done any at all?**

 

**Christopher: No. You?**

 

**Kaito: No.**

 

**(There is a lull in the conversation. Christopher begins to think, his eyebrows furrowing.)**

**  
** **Kaito: (Noticing the silence.)...Chris?**

**  
** **Christopher: (He is still thinking.)**

 

**(Kaito shrugs and goes back to the painting. After a few moments of staring at the painting, he turns back to Christopher.)**

 

**Kaito:...I think I understand the meaning of the painting now. Although the woman leads a longer life than the birds, her life will only be as half fulfilling, due to her loneliness. While she is caged, they are free.**

 

**(Christopher remains lost in thought.)**

**  
** **Kaito: (He snaps his fingers in front of Christopher.) Chris.**

****  
**Christopher:..! Apologies, Kaito. I was just thinking...Maybe our mothers' deaths could be similar.** ****  
  


**Kaito: (His eyes narrow.)...What do you mean?**

**  
** **Christopher: (His expression is grim.) Both were unintentionally killed by their husbands.**

**  
** **Kaito:...! Now hold up, Chris. You don't have sufficient evidence to prove your mother's death! See, in the short time I knew your father—**

**  
** **Christopher: That wasn't our father. That was...A dictator. (He sighs.) Memories of my true father...showed that he loved my mother very much. If not romantically, then platonically. They were like the best of friends. (He turns to Kaito.) What would you do if someone you loved experienced a shock that left them altered?**

**  
** **Kaito: I would try to make everything comfortable for them. If they aren't able to return to the person they once were, I would adjust. But I would always try to help them feel their best, no matter the circumstances.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He is a bit shocked at Kaito's rapid reply. Then his face relaxes into a small smile.) Which is exactly what you did with Haruto when he was ill, didn't you? (He sighs.) I believe that's how my father felt about my mother. He saw opium as a way to calm her nerves. I don't think he knew what was going to happen.**

**  
** **Kaito: What would you do...if you were faced with that situation? If I was there...but not?**

**  
** **Christopher: I would do as you would for your own brother. After all, I see you as my own flesh and blood.**

**  
** **Kaito: (Deadpan.) How sweet. I'm gonna leave you if you keep on saying things like that.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He laughs.) I thought you liked caramel.**

**  
** **Kaito: Yes, I do, but you're giving me an entire donut with sprinkles, whip cream and chocolate frosting.**

**  
** **Christopher: Shall I also dunk it in caramel sauce to appease to your tastes?**

**  
** **Kaito: Do you want to burn my throat off? Too much sugar is a recipe for disaster.**

**  
** **Christopher: You're too thin.**

**  
** **Kaito: (Snorts.) The pot calls the kettle black. You're a beanpole.**

**  
** **Christopher: Then I guess we both need to eat more. (He laughs.) Who am I kidding?**

**  
** **Kaito: (He rolls his eyes.) Science and dueling sustains us.**

****  
**Christopher:...Your mother and my father seemed like they had time to eat.** ****  
  


**Kaito: No, she said she had bad habits just like my father. Stayed up late with experiments, science was enough to keep her going and dueling was dessert. Whenever she ate, she would always eat a lot because she wouldn't know the next time she'd go for a meal. Of course, it got a little bit better when she had me. There weren't any interesting science experiments in our tiny cottage to distract her.** ****  
  


**Christopher:...I see. The concept of bingeing does seem a bit extreme.** ****  
  


**Kaito: She said it was her worst habit. Regular eating habits are something my family struggles with.** ****  
  


**Christopher:...as do I.** ****  
  


**Kaito: Hopefully Haruto won't be like his father and me. Maybe he'll actually have common sense and listen to his grumbling stomach...But I can only hope.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He chuckles.) Yes, the life of a scientist is a difficult one. Speaking of the life of a scientist, how long was your mother in the field?**

**  
** **Kaito: (He raises an eyebrow. Then thinks.)  Let's see...She began when she was 17. And...around 24 when she had me. So seven years. A short but eventful career. She would have continued if not for my father...and me. I don't think she ever fully accepted her situation. When you're someone as independent as her...it...hurts when you accept the truth.**

**  
** **Christopher: And the truth was...?**

**  
** **Kaito: (His hands ball into a fist.) She was being oppressed by her husband.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He sighs.)...We've come a long way though. But I guess some things will never truly die.**

**  
** **Kaito: People have advocated for women's rights in the workplace, allowing women to have a choice between the workplace and home. Regardless of that, my momma had no choice. She wanted to work. Wasn't allowed to. Sure, her...undying disrespect towards your people was a part of it. But...(He shakes his head and sighs.) What I'm trying to say here is that even with choices, people out there are still pushed back and forth. We can never get all that we want.**

****  
**Christopher:...Home life was all my mother knew. Even if she wanted to study...she was pushed down into the mould of the Resurrection woman. (He sighs.) I'm not sure about the situation today. Unfortunately, I haven't met a lot of Resurrection girls...but...I hope the situation has improved.** ****  
  


**Kaito: You're not going to learn anything if you keep on staying inside of your ivory tower. Get out to one of your social gatherings. The esteemed lord Arclight or something. (He pauses for a bit.) After you're finished mourning, of course.**

**  
** **Christopher: Most likely I can reenter Resurrection society next summer.**

**  
** **Kaito: (He is a bit concerned.) I see. Using your family's influence, you could change a lot of things, couldn't you? For example, shortening the mourning period?**

**  
** **Christopher: (Raises an eyebrow.) If I make friends in the right places, yes. I can change things...like that.**

**  
** **Kaito: Consider me a friend. The heir to Heartland...or so they say. And it's just the title that matters, doesn't it? No one knows that the city will actually become Haruto's because I will be six feet under before the old man dies. And if I pass, having my favor in your hands would only be more respected. To them, we would be a force to be reckoned with. We are the faces of their futures. The Resurrection and its neighbor, Heartland's next leaders.**

****  
**Christopher: (He laughs nervously.) It is true that my family is well renowned for being a powerful leader of the Resurrection, but I'm afraid I have been unable to prove that to anyone. I have hosted only one social gathering and that was my father's funeral. Attending Resurrection social gatherings have never been common for us. That is why they believe us to be frigid and far too removed. The truth is we are more involved in the outside world than our own. We are respected because of our ties and our ancient name, not because of our involvement in the culture. Although I have you on my side, I must prove to Resurrection society that our two families have mended ties after the...wedding.** ****  
  


**Kaito: I see. This would be a good way to end your one-year-or-so mourning period.** ****  
  


**Christopher: That is indeed a bold way to end the mourning period. It would establish my position as a willing and strong leader. But...** ****  
  


**Kaito: Yes?**

**  
** **Christopher: (He blinks.) It's in ten months.**

**  
** **Kaito: Shorten it.**

****  
**Christopher:...Why?** ****  
  


**Kaito: (He scoffs.) You know why.**

**  
** **Christopher: (He frowns.) You have that long left?**

**  
** **Kaito: I don't think I have long left before my body begins to show signs. It's best we shorten it to February.**

**  
** **Christopher:...You're asking me to shorten my mourning period by four months. I've mourned for only two. I've ten months left. I can't do that and not earn the scorn of society. My father was a respected man. He will receive the full mourning period.**

**  
** **Kaito:...Your powerful bond will look less powerful if you arrive with me in a wheelchair and I'm spewing my guts out while you're speaking. Besides, didn’t your brother say that there’s a six month minimum?**

**  
** **Christopher: (He is silenced for a few moments.) As Arclights, we must do the full year of mourning.**

 

**Kaito: (Irritated.)** **_You’re Arclights._ ** **Mourning or not, you’re always cooped up in here. Hell, a visit from any of you should be a godsend.**

 

**Christopher: (He frowns.) But that does not mean we should take advantage of it.**

**  
** **Kaito: (Angry.) Then I guess right after your father’s mourning period, you’ll be right back to where you started. (He pauses for a few moments.) Do your people have mourning periods for close friends?**

 

**Christopher: (Saddened.) Of course we do.**

 

**Kaito:...** **_Nine months shrouded in dark, three months in grey mark for the parents of unfortunate larks._ ** **What’s the rhyme for a deceased friend?**

 

**Christopher:...It is up to the mourner. As you are a close friend, I would personally wish to mourn for a month or so. But there are no exact dates for close friends.**

 

**Kaito:...I see. Are you going to have jewelry made from my hair?**

 

**Christopher: Only if you wish.**

 

**Kaito: No, I don’t. No offense, but I find that somewhat unsettling.**

 

**Christopher: (He pulls out a pocket watch. The charm on the pocket watch has Byron’s hair fashioned into an image of a weeping willow.) That is quite valid. Tea is in an hour. Will you join us?**

 

**Kaito: Sure. But don’t expect me to put anything in it.**

 

**Christopher: (His smile freezes on his face.)...yes.**

 

**Kaito: Chris…?**

 

**Christopher: A...apologies. I...I had a nightmare about you last night.**

 

**Kaito:...It was because of that portrait, wasn’t it?**

 

**Christopher: I suppose so.**

 

**Kaito: We never should have went in there.**

 

**Christopher:...Father returned.**

 

**Kaito: (He sighs and looks back at the painting.) He did for me too.**

 

**Christopher: (He purses his lips.) When will we forget?**

 

**Kaito: Never. He’s a scar that we must live with. But we can’t let him control us as he did when he lived.**

 

**Christopher:...I suppose that would only give him what he wanted.**

****  
**\---Episode 40~END---** ****  
**  
Episode illustration** [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1WFPNZQXhnFPFjlJZp8tlw_7d-ne4hNIk)


	20. Genteel Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. It has become quite busy outside of the writing desk.

**\---Episode 41---** ****  
**Genteel Masks** ****  


**(Marie-Luise and her mother are in the study.)**

**  
** **Lady Radcliffe: (She embraces Marie-Luise.) Congratulations, my dear.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She doesn't return her mother's embrace. Her voice is emotionless as she speaks.) Thank you, mother.**

**  
** **Lady Radcliffe: (She pulls away and puts a hand on Marie-Luise's cheek.) My, it's hard to believe you've grown taller than me. (She smiles gently.) It seems as if just yesterday you were running off on your horse.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She bites her lip.) Yes. His name was Alpheratz. The one that they shot. (Tears brim in her eyes.) He was my dearest friend.**

**  
** **Lady Radcliffe: (Her expression turns a bit firm.) You have other things to concern yourself with, Marie-Luise. (She puts a hand on Marie-Luise's round stomach.) Like your child.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (Her expression darkens.) I am not defined by the child I carry. (She takes in a shaky breath.) This was all for you, mother. If I had my way, I would still be with Chloe.**

**  
** **Lady Radcliffe: (She sighs and then puts her hands on Marie-Luise's arms, giving them a squeeze.) We are all destined to walk on the same path, my dear. That is how the Resurrection works. What does a difference of four, five years make?**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She pulls away from her mother.) A chance to get a degree. A chance to get out.**

****  
**Lady Radcliffe:...Always so strong headed, my daughter. I hope you can learn to channel that strength inwardly. None of us are delicate flowers.** ****  


**Marie-Luise: (Annoyed.) Well, it would help if I wasn't treated like a delicate flower.** ****  


**Lady Radcliffe: (She brushes back a stray lock of Marie-Luise's hair.) Grow your hair out and assume the role of the Resurrected woman. Learn the ways of maintaining the household. And slowly, it will become yours. Who do you think was the one who was able to hold back the questions after your father left? Who took care of all the household expenses these years? Who was the one who organized your marriage? “** **_How gently glides the married life away, when she who rules still seems but to obey.”_ ** **I didn't attend those social gatherings for nothing. It is a war out there, Marie-Luise. A woman's war.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (Stiffly.) Thankfully, I am firmly ensconced in the Arclight family, a family well known for their sparse Resurrection appearances.**

****  
**Lady Radcliffe: Nonetheless, you must learn. Don't use your husband's position as a crutch. You must learn to stand on your own whilst painting a picture of helplessness.** ****  


**Marie-Luise: And what of my child?**

**  
** **Lady Radcliffe: He will remain with you for the rest of your life. Instil teachings that promote obedience and strong morals. Choose a suitable partner for him. God forbid your child be a daughter.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise:...(She looks away.) Yes, God forbid it be a daughter. Livestock that we are. Only good for breeding and being put on display. Have a good day, mother. (She exits the room and goes through the halls into Chloe's room. Standing before the door, she knocks.)**

****  
**Chloe: (She opens the door a peek.) Mare! (She pulls open the door excitedly and nearly jumps into embracing Marie-Luise.) Oh! I'm so glad to see you again!** ****  


**Marie-Luise: (She returns the embrace and runs her fingers through Chloe's hair.) As am I, dearest sister.**

****  
**Chloe: (She pulls away excitedly and then notices Marie-Luise's stomach.)..Oh..! You've grown quite...round, I see.** ****  


**Marie-Luise: (She rolls her eyes.) Yes, I have. An absolute bother. It's the first thing everyone notices after they see my eyes.**

****  
**Chloe: When are you due?** ****  


**Marie-Luise: In about six weeks.**

****  
**Chloe: (She opens her mouth in surprise and then her face folds into a warm smile.) I'm so happy for you. What will you name your child?** ****  


**Marie-Luise: (She blows away a lock of hair.) Christopher or Christina.** ****  


**Chloe: The child's begun to kick, correct?** ****  


**Marie-Luise: (She sighs.)...weeks ago.**

**  
** **Chloe: (She is a bit shy. Cocking her head, she looks at her sister intently. Her voice comes out soft.)...May I?**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She smirks.) May you what?**

****  
**Chloe: (She motions with her hands a bit. Her fingers flutter and then she stops them by putting them on her cheeks. Her cheeks begin to redden and her voice comes out ever softer.) I...I don't know why I'm feeling so embarrassed about this...It's...I...** ****  


**Marie-Luise: (She grabs Chloe's hand and puts it on her stomach. Chloe yelps in surprise.) Wait a little bit. There will be a kick any moment.** ****  


**Chloe: (She bashfully nods.) I..I see.** ****  


**Marie-Luise: (Her voice is low and there is a hint of sadness to it.) This will be you one day...Hopefully much, much later.**

**  
** **Chloe: (She jumps as she feels a kick.)...oh! (She pulls her hand away.) It's so...So... lively...! (She musters up a smile.) It's most definitely a boy.**

****  
**Marie-Luise: (She returns the smile.) We are all hoping for a boy, it seems.** ****  


**Chloe:...Ah yes...how's Byron?** ****  


**Marie-Luise: Same as ever. An accommodating gentleman. We've become the best of friends.** ****  


**Chloe: (Her smile falters.) I'm happy for you.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She is quick to notice the falter.) Oh gods, you haven't gotten over him yet? Surely, you've found someone else to moon over.**

**  
** **Chloe: (Indignant.) It isn't mooning! Do you want me to drag you into my room?!**

****  
**Marie-Luise: Please, no. (Mockingly.) As an inconvenienced woman, I shouldn't be subjected to frightful scenes such as your insect collection.** ****  


**Chloe: Oh...But I had just acquired a new set of train millipedes I found in the garden...!**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: (She shivers.) You just had to procure my least favourite kind of vermin.**

**  
** **Chloe: Myriapods, Mare. Myriapods.**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: Whatever they are, keep them away from me.**

**  
** **Chloe: Would you like to see my arachnids?**

**  
** **Marie-Luise: No! What makes you think I—**

****  
**Chloe: My ladybirds?** ****  


**Marie-Luise: Since when did you keep ladybirds?** ****  


**Chloe: (She giggles.) Never. I was jesting.**

****  
**Marie-Luise: Yes, if I remember correctly, they're the only kind of creature you don't bring inside.** ****  


**Chloe: Indeed. It was because you liked them and I wanted you to enjoy them out in the garden. You would never venture into my room so what was the point?** ****  


**Marie-Luise: (Dryly.) How very kind of you.**

**  
** **Chloe: (She giggles.) I hope your little one will learn to love insecta and arachnids as much as I do.**

****  
**Marie-Luise:...I'll make sure to keep them far away from them. Perhaps get them interested in a subject, far, far away from entomology. Like astronomy. There is nothing small and alive with a multitude of legs in astronomy.** ****  


**Chloe: (Her expression saddens a bit.) It would have been fun to become an entomologist...Had I been allowed to further my studies on the Outside…I’d have specialized in myriapodology. (Wistfully.) All of those lovely, multi-legged darlings...**

****  
**Marie-Luise:...I see you also had dreams destroyed.** ****  


**Chloe: (She smiles sadly.) Don't we all? You wanted to escape the Resurrection and I wanted to become an entomologist. Now look where we are.** ****  


**Marie-Luise:...Nowhere close to our childhood dreams.** ****  


**Chloe: It's difficult to fight destiny, isn't it?** ****  


**Marie-Luise:...I'm starting to believe that it's all been predetermined and no matter what we do, it proves futile in the end. We are all amusement for the gods above.** ****  


**Chloe:...Then we must play our parts to the greatest, no? As an actress, it goes against my beliefs to leave a role unfulfilled.** ****  


**\---†---** ****  


**(Christopher and Kaito are in the library, reading. Christopher sits at the table, a pile of his mother's diaries next to him. He is halfway through a diary. On the other hand, Kaito sits near the window, a stack of research logs surrounding him.)**

**  
** **Kaito: (He looks up from the journal, rubbing his eyes.) What book is that, Chris?**

**  
** **Christopher: Mother's diary when she was 20...When she had me.**

**  
** **Kaito: Did she say anything sweet about you?**

**  
** **Christopher: (A fond smile spreads across his face.) So far, not yet. It's refreshing to see her as who she truly was, instead of seeing her as a saint. This way...she becomes more closer to me. I didn't know she preferred women until a few days before.**

**  
** **Kaito: (He raises an eyebrow.) Interesting. How did that unfold?**

**  
** **Christopher: (He sighs.) She spent a lifetime of longing with little bouts of joy dispersed throughout.**

**  
** **Kaito:...I see.**

****  
**Christopher:...I think she'd still be roaming this mortal realm had she been able to choose her partner.** ****  


**Kaito: (He licks his finger and then turns a page.) Freedom. Something all of us take for granted until we realize that it doesn't come for free for others.** ****  


**Christopher: (He nods.) Although some equate privilege with freedom, a certain amount of privilege leads to...restriction.**

****  
**Kaito: Good point. Although one is surrounded by luxury and wealth, they may be restricted by law and social nuances. Take the wedding for example.** ****  


**Christopher: Rich or poor, we all have our woes. (He returns to the book.)** ****  


**Kaito:...Hey Chris?** ****  


**Christopher:...Yes?**

****  
**Kaito: (He looks out the window, a dazed expression in his face.) If we were married under your father's eye, would I still be dying?** ****  


**Christopher: (A bit confused and annoyed.) Why ask such a question at such a time?**

****  
**Kaito: (He turns to Christopher. He holds his gaze for a few moments. When he speaks, his voice is softer than usual.) Because, Chris. The signs of the end are starting to show.** ****  


**Christopher: (He is now standing in front of Kaito. The two are separated only by a small wall of the research journals. The camera frames the scene in a wide shot.) It's too soon, Kaito.** ****  


**Kaito: Tell that to my body. Tell it that it's not allowed to break down.** ****  


**Christopher: (His eyebrows are furrowed in worry.) How long has this been happening?** ****  


**Kaito:...Maybe a month ago. Coughed up a bit of blood. Nothing much. Then this month, the same thing happened again, only a bit more.** ****  


**Christopher:...Did it hurt?** ****  


**Kaito: Somewhat.**

****  
**Christopher:...I see.** ****  


**(There is a lull in the conversation. Kaito turns back to the window, admiring the autumnal scenery. When he sees a flock of birds flying away, he speaks up.)** ****  


**Kaito: What do you see us doing right now under Byronic law?** ****  
**  
** **Christopher: It wasn't a complete dictatorship. As long as you followed expectations, he would leave you be.**

**  
** **Kaito: Oh, really?**

**  
** **Christopher: Yes.**

**  
** **Kaito: (Snorts.) And how is that different from a dictatorship?**

**  
** **Christopher: (He is a bit annoyed.) He wasn't cruel if you obeyed him.**

**  
** **Kaito: (Sarcastic.) Excellent. And all I needed to do was sacrifice my mind, body and soul to him to have lived a happy life with you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?**

 

**Christopher: Let me tell you one thing. Had we been married, our relationship as of now would have been reduced to tasteless ashes.** ****  


**Kaito: Of course it would be. He ruins everything.** ****  


**Christopher: We both would have had to sacrifice and prostrate ourselves to the almighty patriarch.**

****  
**Kaito:...So. You** **_have_ ** **been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?** ****  


**(Christopher quietly nods.)**

**  
** **Kaito: Tell me, in that imagination of yours, have we ever been happy together as husband and wife?**

****  
**Christopher: (He shakes his head.) All I see are tears and suffering masked under a layer of gentility.** ****  


**Kaito:...how very poetic. (He once again turns to the image of the woman in the painting, “Watching Magpies from a Couch” from the Screen of Twelve Beauties during the Qing Dynasty.) That painting haunts me. The fate of a married woman is to be caged here, isn’t it?**

 

**Christopher: N...not in all circumstances.**

 

**Kaito:...it would have been mine. And that other painting…(He turns to the painting on the other side, “Watching Butterflies in the Summer” from the Screen of Twelve Beauties during the Qing Dynasty.) I looked into it. Scholars speculate that she is pregnant with a boy and the calabash in her hand represents the wish of having many boys. So…(He looks at the other painting.) A lack of freedom. And…(He turns to the other painting.) bear heirs. Such is the fate of a caged woman.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks at Kaito for a few moments, then at the paintings.)...It would seem so.** ****  


**(There is a moment of silence. The skies outside darken. Then it begins to rain gently. It begins as a few raindrops on the window, then a cascade.)** ****  


**Christopher:...We need to tell your father.** ****  


**Kaito: About what?** ****  


**Christopher: About your symptoms.** ****  


**Kaito: (His anger slowly rises.) And what can he do? Actually, let me reword that. What will he want to do? He didn't do jack shit while my momma was coughing up blood.** ****  


**Christopher: But as your father, surely he must—** ****  


**Kaito: Just leave him out of this.** ****  


**Christopher:...do you hate your father that much?** ****  


**Kaito: (He shakes his head.) You, who have had a kind, loving father for most of your life would never understand. Sometimes, I think Faker was worse than Tron. Who would willingly leave their child? Who would willingly sacrifice one child for another?** ****  


**Christopher:...I'm sorry about that. But...from what I've seen, he's genuinely trying to fix the relationship.** ****  


**Kaito: (Incredulous.) There was no relationship to begin with! Chris! Are you that blind?! What kinda relationship can develop if he never nurtured it in the beginnin'?! You can't grow a garden if you ain't got the seeds! He ain't worth nothin' to me, and he never will be!** ****  


**Christopher: Then why do you still keep his card in your deck?!**

****  
**Kaito: (His eyes widen and his nostrils flare. He holds Christopher's gaze for a few moments. Then he answers in a quiet, shaky tone.) It ain't none o' your business what goes in my deck. It ain't none o' your business to ask about the thing that helped contribute to my death. (He gathers all of the journals and stands up.) This discussion is over.** ****  


**Christopher: (He grabs Kaito's arm.) Please stay.**

****  
**Kaito: (Without looking at Christopher.) No, I'm 'fraid I can't.** ****  


**Christopher: I admit, I do not understand your situation with your father. But...couldn't you help enlighten me?**

****  
**Kaito: (He grimaces.) Just think, Chris! Think about all the times we've spoken. Remember the things I've said about that man. All the things he did to me, my brother and my momma. Then you'll understand. (He pulls away from Christopher.)** ****  


**Christopher: Please stay. I've never been an empathetic person. I just...** ****  


**Kaito: Did you ever hate the man that controlled your every move for a year?** ****  


**Christopher:...I was afraid to feel like that. At that time...I thought he was my father. Possessing hatred would be betrayal.** ****  


**Kaito: But did you?** ****  


**Christopher: (He holds Kaito's gaze.)...** ****  


**Kaito: When he beat your brothers mercilessly, did you not feel hatred?** ****  
****  
**Christopher: (He bites his lip.) Before, he had never laid a finger on us. It was a shock to all of us, especially Michael. He....he had just misplaced a tea set...** ****  


**Kaito: Tell me, did Michael's tears hurt you? Did the man who was beating him spare him at all? The poor boy just misplaced a tea set. Surely he must have been spared.** ****  


**Christopher: (Remorsefully, he shakes his head.) Yes, although it was just a tea set, it had been mother's favourite.** ****  


**Kaito: Still, it doesn't warrant a set of wounds to last for days.**

****  
**Christopher:...He was limping for a few days.** ****  


**Kaito: And did you think he deserved it?** ****  


**Christopher: (Shocked.) No. Heavens, no.**

****  
**Kaito: How did you feel about Tron after that episode?** ****  


**Christopher:...I was powerless to do anything. I wished he had been able to spare Michael. I was...frustrated with him.** ****  


**Kaito : (He snaps his fingers. Then he closes his eyes.) Now throw that frustration in with disappointment and anger. That's how I feel about my father.**

****  
**Christopher:...But you still acknowledge him as your father.** ****  


**Kaito:...I wish I didn't. (He leaves.)** ****  


**\---†---**

 

**Daisy: (From a screen.)...You must be pullin’ my leg.**

 

**Marleen: Would I joke about this?**

 

**Daisy: You still have a future ahead of you.**

 

**Marleen: (She rolls her eyes.) Having a child doesn’t mean it’s the end of your career. It’s the 23rd century for cryin’ aloud.**

 

**Daisy: Still...that’s a lot of responsibility. (She shakes her head.) I haven’t even had sex yet, but you’re already pregnant.**

 

**Marleen: I live life fast.**

 

**Daisy: I know...but...can’t you slow down, just a bit?**

 

**Marleen: (She smiles.) No.**

 

**Daisy: (She frowns.) I’m worried for you.**

 

**Marleen: Well stop worryin’. It’s just a baby.**

 

**Daisy: But...our family is…**

 

**Marleen: You still believe that garbage? Our genes are fine.**

 

**Daisy: It’s** **_not_ ** **a coincidence that aunt Jona, Desdemona and June couldn’t carry children full-term. Even my own momma couldn’t. Being created in a test tube is** **_the future._ ** **Face it Marleen, Jones women** **_can’t_ ** **carry children. We’re cursed.**

 

**Marleen: (She frowns.) A slave did not** **_curse_ ** **our women. That’s just racist claptrap our family still talks about because it’s considered “history.”**

 

**Daisy: Then can I make an argument for genes? I looked into it. Our genes suck. It’s only because your mother wasn’t a Jones woman that she carried you naturally. And she was still scared of doin’ it. Do you know how human genes are—**

 

**Marleen: It’s all corporate propaganda! The human genome** **_isn’t_ ** **breaking down! Fertility rates are** **_not_ ** **falling due to a rise in birth defects! Dammit all, what the hell are they teaching you in college nowadays? Ever since our family got a foothold in the education district, things have gone to hell.**

 

**Daisy: (Her mouth is a thin line.) You should just abort it before it further develops and gives you further pain.**

 

**Marleen: No. You’ve seen the incineration room. I** **_ain’t_ ** **addin’ to that.**

 

**Daisy: Those are mistakes. They don’t need to exist. Your child doesn’t need to either. You’ve got** **_years_ ** **ahead of you.**

 

**Marleen: You’re startin’ to sound like my parents.**

 

**Daisy: I’m looking out for you.**

 

**Marleen: Thanks, but no thanks.**

 

**(Marleen’s mother walks into the room.)**

 

**Dianthia: I heard you two arguin’. What’s happening?**

 

**Daisy: (Frustrated.) Can you believe it?! She’s got a bun in—**

 

**Marleen: (Without much emotion.) I’m pregnant and I’m keeping it.**

 

**Dianthia: (Her expression falls.) You’re still so young…! I didn’t have you until I was in my late 30’s! What makes you...what makes you think that this is a good idea?!**

 

**Marleen: (With an edge to her voice.) It’s better than throwing it into an incinerator.**

 

**Dianthia: (She glares at Marleen.) It’s standard procedure. You didn’t even plan for this one, did you? I’m disappointed by your irresponsibility.**

 

**Marleen: Well, this isn’t the first time that you’ve been disappointed at me, is it?**

 

**Dianthia: Robert’s not going to take care of it. Men at his age are still young at heart. (She grimaces.) And I thought he was a good man. (She turns to Daisy.) Go tell Uncle Frank and tell him to come here.**

 

**(Daisy gives Marleen one last look and walks off.)**

 

**Dianthia: Why the hell didn’t you use protection?**

 

**Marleen: We ran out. And it was just once. I didn’t think it’d end up like this.**

 

**Dianthia: What about birth control?**

 

**Marleen: (She shrugs.) Eating a normal meal 3 times a day is already a problem for me. A daily pill’s out of the question.**

 

**Dianthia: There were** **_other_ ** **options…! Marleen Korrina Jones!**

 

**Marleen: Okay, you want me to admit it?! I get myself in trouble! But I don’t run away from it! I accept the consequences!**

 

**Dianthia: You’re stupid and bullheaded is what you are.**

 

**(Marleen glares at her mother for a few moments. Then her father walks in, anger on his expression.)**

 

**Frank:...I trusted him and it’s only been a year and she’s pregnant…(He goes up to Dianthia and then turns to Marleen.) Explain yourself, young lady.**

 

**Marleen: We ran out of protection. It only happened once. I didn’t think it’d end up like this, but I’m keepin’ it.**

 

**Frank: Why?! You’ve just started your life! (He looks around.) And where is that wily lil’...**

 

**Marleen: He’s in his workshop. And it was my fault anyways. I’ll live with it. Your mountain of dead fetuses don’t need another addition.**

 

**Frank and Dianthia: (They are taken aback but then become angry.)**

 

**Marleen: How many lives have you destroyed?**

 

**Dianthia: (Defensive.) They were defective products, Marleen.**

 

**Marleen: (Her eyes narrow.) Products? Is that what you call human life?**

 

**Dianthia: They were made in test tubes. There was no human carrier to speak of.**

 

**Marleen: (She turns to her father.) Then what makes** **_you_ ** **human?**

 

**Frank: The fact that my parents accepted me and signed the acceptance papers.**

 

**Marleen: (She grimaces.) That’s not right at all. Human life is—**

 

**Dianthia:** **_Marleen._ ** **Abort it before it gets too late. I will not have you putting your career on hold this early in life.**

 

**Marleen: No! And it’s Japan. I can’t get an abortion unless my life’s in danger.**

 

**Frank: We’ll fly over a certified doctor. It’ll be over before you know it.**

 

**Marleen:** **_No!_ ** **The sanctity of life has been lost on you two. How many lives do you create and destroy in a week? Hundreds. You don’t understand anymore.**

 

**Dianthia: There you go again, bein’ stubborn an’ all that. It’s gonna send you to an early grave one day.**

 

**Marleen: (She grits her teeth.) Well it’s** **_my_ ** **child and it’s** **_my_ ** **body.**

 

**Frank: We’re only looking out for you.**

 

**Marleen: Well I don’t need your help! (She slams the screen shut. Her face is all red and her breathing is heavy. She glares at the now empty screen.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Thomas: (He is in his mother’s doll room, humming a song as he dusts the shelves. He opens up a cabinet cluttered with doll clothes, porcelain shards and tea sets. He lets out a low whistle.) Well, this is going to take awhile.**

 

**Haruto: (He peeks into the door.) Can I help?**

 

**Thomas: (He jumps and turns around.) Oh. It’s you.**

 

**Haruto: Who else would it be?**

 

**Thomas: (He motions Haruto to come over.) Grab the rubbish bin while you’re at it.**

 

**Haruto: What’s that?**

 

**Thomas: Are you serious?**

 

**Haruto: For your information, Japanese is my first language.**

 

**Thomas: Well aren’t you sassy today. It’s what Americans call the “trash can.”**

 

**Haruto: Could’a just said so. (He grabs the waste basket and walks over to Thomas.) Geez. What a mess. Looks like something exploded in there.**

 

**Thomas: More or less. Okay, so we’ll take care of whatever we can take care of. I’ll toss the porcelain shards in the bin while you can handle the tea sets and clothes. Your brother would tear my head off if you got cut so be careful, okay?**

 

**Haruto: You don’t need to tell me twice.**

 

**Thomas:...where do I even start…?**

 

**Haruto: The top, since there’s less chances of things falling on you.**

 

**Thomas: Thanks for the suggestion. Y’know, I can’t remember why this messy cabinet was here in the first place. It doesn’t match the rest of the room.**

 

**Haruto: With some cleaning up it could.**

 

**Thomas:...(He steps back and looks. He then nods.) Yeah, it could.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Butler: The third letter this month, sir. (He delivers Byron a letter on a platter. Byron sighs and takes it.)**

 

**Byron: Should I write back?**

 

**Butler: It would be advisable, in order to stop the advances.**

 

**Byron: (He sighs again, and takes out a piece of stationary from his desk. Then he takes his fountain pen. Pausing for a few moments, he sets the pen back on its stand and opens up the letter. Halfway through, he sets it down and picks up his pen. He begins to write.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Chloe is seated at her desk, writing a letter.)** ****  


**Chloe:** **_Dear Byron,_ **

**_Congratulations on my sister’s pregnancy. My mother is quite excited. As autumn comes to a close, I find myself in more and more furs as the days go on. Even now, as the fire burns, I am wearing a mantle, knit stockings and have a cup of hot chocolate by my side. Why have you been so curt with your one reply? ‘Cease and desist’? I am merely sending you letters as a friend. I search for nothing more._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Chloe Rosalba Radcliffe_ **

 

**(Chloe leans back in her chair and massages her eyes. The maid besides her stands ready as she folds the letter and places it in an envelope. She hands it to the maid after awhile.)**

 

**Chloe: Same discreetness. Same orders.**

 

**(The maid nods and takes the letter. Then she leaves. Chloe turns to look outside at the darkening sky.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She raises an eyebrow.)** **_Bedrest?_ ** **Already? But the doctor said that the child is due in three weeks. Surely I can still be active for at least two more weeks.**

 

**Lady Arclight: At this stage, you must be careful. Now please, change back into your nightgown.**

 

**Marie-Luise: First you don’t allow me to go out, then you won’t allow Byron and I to check if it’s going to be a son or a daughter and now you’re sentencing me to three weeks of bedrest?**

 

**Lady Arclight: Actually, you are to remain in bed until the child arrives.**

 

**Marie-Luise: This is ridiculous.**

 

**Lady Arclight: This is how the Arclights have done it for generations.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Weren’t you bored?**

 

**Lady Arclight: One can never be bored if they have the Lord’s verses with them.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She stares at Lady Arclight for a few moments.) Unfortunately, I, like Byron and Lord Arclight, have never had use for religion. Perhaps provide me with books from the forbidden list and then I may** **_consider_ ** **staying in bed for the next three weeks.**

 

**Lady Arclight: I would not like having to use force to keep you here.**

 

**Marie-Luise: What would you even do? Chain me to the bed like an animal?**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Unblinking.) There have been worse things than being chained to the bed.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her smile fades.)**

 

**Lady Arclight: Now, unless you would like me to use force, I suggest you unclothe and return to bed.**

 

**Marie-Luise: This isn’t fair.**

 

**Lady Arclight: You don’t know what unfair is.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She snorts.) Don’t use those words on me. You will** **_never_ ** **know how it feels to be ostracized by one part of society and patronized by the other.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She raises an eyebrow.) Do I? I am a woman, just like you. I once had a mother, father and a brother. We lived in a mansion with nothing inside of it, the possessions sold off to pay for the debt my grandfather incurred. Your grandfather knew my father and in his desperation, my father came to beg for his help. In return, I was sent to attend to your mother like a maid. (A bitter tone fills her voice.) You have that same insensitivity as her. Always doing whatever you want without a care for the others around you.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I—**

 

**Lady Arclight: A woman will always remain an outsider to the family that she marries into. (Her expression twists.) Now lie down and breakfast will be served to you.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Why do you hate me?**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Surprised.) Hate? No, my dear, that is reserved for your mother. (She turns to Marie-Luise’s maid as she walks out.) Please see to it that she remains in bed.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I refuse. I want to enjoy the autumn weather while I can.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Perhaps we can arrange for something on the veranda later on, but for now, remain in bed. (She turns back to Marie-Luise before she closes the door.) I don’t want to do what Lady Phillips did to the Willoughby girl. (She closes the door.)**

 

**(Taken aback, Marie-Luise stares at the door for a few moments. And then, without a word, she slowly goes to the maids and gets undressed.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The cabinet is halfway cleaned out. Thomas reaches in and pulls out a box. It is the same box that Marie-Luise received from Lianna as a wedding gift.)**

 

**Thomas: What’s this doing here?**

 

**Haruto: (He walks over to Thomas.) What is it?**

 

**Thomas: I...don’t know. (He sits down and slowly opens the box. He is silent for a few moments.)**

 

**Haruto: She’s so pretty…**

 

**Thomas:...She is, isn’t she? (He takes out the doll of Marie-Luise and looks at it. He examines it closely.) Custom made, too. Absolutely stunning craftsmanship.**

 

**Haruto: She kinda looks like you.**

 

**Thomas: That’s what a lot of people say when they see pictures of my mum. (He smiles in a self-deprecating matter.) But of course, she’s always going to be prettier than me.**

 

**Haruto: Your face is more of a  handsome-kind of face.**

 

**Thomas: (A bit surprised.)...Thanks…?**

 

**Haruto: (He looks down at the note Lianna wrote.** **_We are more than this._ ** **) Hm. I wonder what this means.**

 

**Thomas: (He reads the note and then looks back at the doll.) I suppose it was a reminder to keep on fighting for what she believed in.**

 

**Haruto: Like what?**

 

**Thomas: Justice and equality for everyone. Y’know. The good things. (He looks back up at the cabinet.) There was one more box in there. Could you get it?**

 

**Haruto: Okay. (He stands up and takes the box to Thomas.) Seems like another doll.**

 

**Thomas: (He takes the box and opens it.)...Or what used to be one. (The smashed remains of the Byron doll are contained within the box. Chloe’s note is ripped into pieces.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Kaito is in the garden’s gazebo, sitting in a chair and reading the files as the autumnal scenery surrounds him.)**

 

**Christopher: There you are. Aren’t you cold?**

 

**Kaito: (He looks up from his files. Nothing can be read in his expression.) No. (He returns to his files.)**

 

**Christopher: (He walks up to Kaito and takes a seat.)...I apologize for suggesting that we tell your father.**

 

**Kaito: (He picks up another file.) He probably already knew. I wasn’t his first lab rat.**

 

**Christopher: (He looks at Kaito for a few moments and then around them. The trees have turned beautiful shades of red, gold and orange. The sky is a light blue, dotted by grey clouds. A breeze rustles through the leaves of the trees. The rolling hills in the distance complete the beautiful scene.)...I plan to attend Mass tomorrow. Will you come with me?**

 

**Kaito: (He looks up from a file.) Why?**

 

**Christopher: Although I do not expressly believe in God, it is a nice place to clear my head every once in awhile.**

 

**Kaito: I’ll wait outside but I don’t want to go in. The memories are too fresh.**

 

**Christopher: (He nods.) I understand.**

 

**Kaito: (Back to the file.) Will IV be going with you?**

 

**Christopher: I’m sure he will be. Unlike me, he’s actually quite religious.**

 

**Kaito: (Raising an eyebrow.) Really?**

 

**Christopher: (He nods.) When Michael was around, the two tended to do nightly prayers together.**

 

**Kaito:...Never took him for that kind of person.**

 

**Christopher: Apparently, prayer was one of the things done daily at the orphanage and it eventually became a habit for them. Michael once told me it was the one thing he looked forward to at the end of the day.**

 

**Kaito: Before, did your family attend Mass often?**

 

**Christopher: To keep up appearances, yes. But after mother passed, we stopped. Instead, we attended a private mass in our gardens. The chapel is still standing, although it’s more of a decoration than anything else nowadays.**

 

**Kaito: (He sits up and looks around.) Wait, you have a chapel?**

 

**Christopher: (Surprised.) Yes. Didn’t you know?**

 

**Kaito:** **_No._ **

 

**Christopher: (He points to a copse of trees.) Past that grove of trees and the artificial pond.**

 

**Kaito: (Surprised.) All I’m familiar with is the gazebo, the roses, the hydrangeas and the gate.**

 

**Christopher: Ah yes, you probably haven’t seen the full garden yet due to the augmented reality covers.**

 

**Kaito: What’s the point of all that?**

 

**Christopher: So that we can have private sections of the garden.**

 

**Kaito:...And here I was, thinking that the Arclight garden was nice and simple.**

 

**Christopher: We also have a pool somewhere.**

 

**Kaito: (He stares at Christopher for a few moments.)**

 

**Christopher: (He chuckles.) We’re Arclights, Kaito. Simple is impossible.**

 

**Kaito: (He shakes his head.) I’ll never understand y’all. (He picks up another file.)**

 

**Christopher: Did I mention the sports court?**

 

**Kaito: (He gently whacks Christopher with the folder.) Oh, shut up. As if any of you would use it.**

 

**Christopher: Michael did for fencing practice.**

 

**Kaito: Does it come with a space reserved for dueling?**

 

**Christopher: (With a knowing smile.) Of course.**

 

**Kaito: Now that’s just temptin’ me into killin’ myself again.**

 

**Christopher: (He chuckles.) Everything that feels good is bad for us, someone once said.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Byron: (He walks into the office.) Marleen, someone is asking for you.**

 

**Marleen: I don’t remember ordering any packages. (She turns to Robert.) Did you order anything for me?**

 

**Robert: (From his computer.) Nope.**

 

**Marleen: (Her eyes narrow in suspicion and she turns to Byron.) Take me to him.**

 

**(At the front office, a middle-aged man stands. He is immaculately dressed. Marleen walks in, still suspicious. Byron walks behind her.)**

 

**Marleen: Hello. I’m Dr. Marleen Tenjo. And you are…?**

 

**Man: (He offers his hand to Marleen. When he speaks, he has a slight Lousianian accent.) Well, well, well, looks like our family now has another doctor joining our ranks.**

 

**Marleen: It’s a PhD in dimensional studies and laser physics. You won’t be seein’ me operating on anyone soon. But, have we met before?**

 

**Man: Hm. Figures. It’s me, your cousin Calvin. I left for med school when you were 5.**

 

**Marleen: (It takes her awhile, but then a bit of recognition fills her face.) Oh...You’re** **_that_ ** **cousin Calvin, aren’t you? The obstetrician one that delivered the first implanted designer embryo?**

 

**Calvin: The one and only.**

 

**Marleen: You don’t really look like a Jones.**

 

**Calvin: The settings for me were different. No offense, but my parents thought the Jones fringe looked stupid.**

 

**Marleen: None taken. Sometimes I hate my hair too.**

 

**Calvin: Anyways, Aunt Dianthia and Uncle Frank called me to help you (His eyes quickly dart over to Byron, who takes that as a signal to take his leave.) take care of a delicate matter.**

 

**Marleen: (Her mood immediately darkens.) You’re not taking away my child.**

 

**Calvin: Look, I took time out of my busy schedule to attend to this family matter. If you would just—**

 

**Marleen: Well, you can go back and tell my parents to stop interfering with me because I don’t want to have anything to do with them anymore. I’m keepin’ this child whether they like it or not.**

 

**Calvin:...Aunt Dianthia said…**

 

**Marleen: I don’t care what my ma said. Go back to wherever the hell you came from and forget about this. And tell my parents to fuck off. (She walks off.)**

 

**Calvin: They said they’d disinherit you.**

 

**Marleen: (Without stopping.) Good. I want to have nothing to do with their filthy money. (She closes the door behind her and sees Byron.)**

 

**Byron: Are you alright?**

 

**Marleen: (Through gritted teeth.) I’m fine.**

 

**Byron:...Your parents…**

 

**Marleen: Are assholes. Honestly! (She turns to Byron.) Did your wife want her kid?**

 

**Byron: To be honest, no.**

 

**Marleen:  And you** **_forced_ ** **her to keep it?**

 

**Byron: No. We were highly encouraged to have children and we gave in to the pressure.**

 

**Marleen: And then there’s me, someone who actually** **_wants_ ** **to keep the child but my parents go out of their fucking way to send me a doctor who’ll get rid of it. (She storms off.)**

 

**(Byron stares after her in mild confusion.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Christopher: (Looking through the files.) The one thing that always irritated my father was the fact that he never had a chance to earn his doctorate in dimensional studies. Family matters got in the way and he was never able to return to school.**

 

**Kaito: (He snorts.) Even if my momma did earn hers, she was never addressed as Dr. Tenjo. Only Mrs. Tenjo. It ticked her off to no end. Had she been working at another lab, things would have probably been different.**

 

**Christopher: Oh, speaking of titles...when did your father start going by “Dr. Faker?”**

 

**Kaito: It’s been goin’ on for as long as I remember. I think the media published an error or something and everyone just started calling him Faker as a joke. Then it stuck.**

 

**Christopher: Oh. I thought it was a celebrity scandal.**

 

**Kaito: (He snorts.) He ain’t no celebrity. And he don’t cause loud scandals. His scandals are hidden and blocked by our media censors.**

 

**Christopher: No freedom of the press?**

 

**Kaito: Oh, there is. It’s just that we don’t like it when “Tenjo” appears on the papers.**

 

**Christopher: But isn’t your father the mayor now?**

 

**Kaito: (He shrugs.) Privacy is privacy. Plus (He looks up from his file.) democracy is dead.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Thomas swipes his hands.)**

 

**Thomas: There we are. All clean and ready to store the finest of dresses, shoes, hair accessories and tea sets for all my ladies and gentlemen. (He steps back to admire the now completely clean and organized cabinet. It is stuffed to the brim with doll clothes and tea sets.)**

 

**Haruto: (He looks outside to see that the sun is beginning to dip lower into the sky.) That sure took us awhile.**

 

**Thomas: But it was worth it. Now it’s all clean. And you were right. It** **_does_ ** **fit with this room.**

 

**Haruto: (He picks up the box containing the shards of the smashed doll.) What’re we gonna do with this?**

 

**Thomas: (He looks at the box, contemplatively.) I suppose it could be fixed.**

 

**Haruto: But it’s in so many shards…**

 

**Thomas: It seemed like it once meant something to someone. (He takes the box from Haruto’s hands.) I’ll see what I can do with it. For now...I think it’s about time we brew some tea and snack on some cake to celebrate.**

 

**Haruto: What kind of cake?**

 

**Thomas: Tiramisu.**

 

**Haruto: Do you have ice cream?**

 

**Thomas: I think so? (He pauses for a bit.) I have never eaten cake with ice cream, but now that you mention it, that sounds absolutely delicious.**

 

**Haruto: (His eyes widen.) Then what are you waiting for?! Let’s go! (He runs out the room.) Wait! (He runs back in.) We should take some of your friends with you!**

 

**Thomas: That’s a good idea. (He takes a few dolls along with Haruto.)**

 

**Haruto: This is gonna be so fun! (He runs out the door.)**

 

**Thomas: Yeah! (Before he leaves, he stares down at the box of shards. Quietly, he puts the lid on the box and places it in the cabinet. Then he walks through the doors.)**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Kaito: How old are you again?**

 

**Thomas: (At the table with some cake and dolls.) Old enough. You?**

 

**Haruto: (He waves to Kaito.) You should try some tiramisu cake! It’s really good!**

 

**Kaito: It looks like all the seats are taken, though. (He glares at Thomas.)**

 

**Thomas: There’s a thing called a sofa.**

 

**Kaito: Maybe I want to sit at the table.**

 

**Thomas: Well** **_maybe_ ** **all the seats are taken.**

 

**Christopher: Boys, boys...settle down. When did you ever get so smart-mouthed, Thomas?**

 

**Thomas: I think it’s because of the Tenjo brothers. As you have noticed, sauciness runs in their blood.**

 

**Kaito: (He picks up a doll and sets her on the floor. Then he cuts himself a piece of cake.)**

 

**Thomas: What are you doing?!**

 

**Kaito: Eating.**

 

**Thomas: No! How dare you put miss Anne on the floor like that?!**

 

**Kaito: It’s a doll.**

 

**Thomas: She’s more than that. (He picks up the doll and places her on the sofa.) She is an individual.**

 

**Kaito: (Drily.) I see that some of us have more artist’s blood than others. And in order to be an artist, there’s always gotta be at least a hint of madness.**

 

**Thomas: I prefer the term** **_eccentricity._ **

 

**Christopher: (To Kaito.) He’s only doing what mother taught him to do.**

 

**Kaito: You ever think she was just trying to play with him as a child and didn’t take any of this seriously? They’re dolls for cryin’ out loud.**

 

**Thomas: (He glares at Kaito.) Shut up.**

 

**Christopher: (Exasperated.) Whenever you two get together, you are both reduced to your most childish states. There must be some odd chemistry between you two that does this.**

 

**(Kaito and Thomas are silent and look away in different directions. Haruto giggles.)**

 

**Haruto: Maybe you should lock them up in a room together until they’ve made up.**

 

**Christopher: (He sighs.) It is not for their safety that I would be worried about, in that situation. It would be the room’s.**

 

**Haruto: (He laughs and turns to the two.) Come on, y’all! Cheer up and be friends again! Thomas is a really cool person once you get to know him!**

 

**Kaito: I’d rather die.**

 

**Christopher: (To Thomas.) What did Kaito ever do to you that makes you provoke him so?**

 

**Thomas: You didn’t know him as a child. He was always getting the upper hand on me, just because I had less life experience than him.**

 

**Kaito: Served you right for bein’ stupid.**

 

**Christopher: Now, now. I might actually consider Haruto’s suggestion and put you in a room together until you’ve made amends.**

 

**Thomas: Who died and made you king?**

 

**Christopher: I’m glad you asked that. Our father did. As the eldest son of Lord Byron Arclight, I have inherited this estate and have assumed guardianship over my younger brothers.**

 

**Thomas: Enjoy these final years of ruling over me. Once I’m 20, I’ll be going back to touring Asia.**

 

**Christopher: Didn’t you ever hear the saying “The grave always beckons back the Resurrected?” You** **_will_ ** **return, eventually.**

 

**Thomas: Then why didn’t aunt Chloe ever return?**

 

**Christopher: I haven’t even got to the part in which aunt Chloe eloped in mother’s diaries, but I’m sure she’s doing well somewhere. There’s still time for her to return.**

 

**Kaito: (Standing up with an empty plate.) Eloped aunts, unruly mothers, bisexual fathers and disaproving parents. Gods, what is this? A cast for a soap opera?**

 

**Christopher: Worse.**

 

**Thomas: It’s our family.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Night, at the lab.)**

 

**Marleen:...I think I'll take leave a month before he's due.**

**  
** **Robert: Sounds good to me. No photon mode during this period, you hear?**

**  
** **Marleen: (She smiles.) It'd be nice to have a break.**

**  
** **Robert: Good. Take it easy. If it's too much, just tell me. (He pauses for a few moments, contemplating.) Actually, I know you won't. But…**

**  
** **Marleen: (She shrugs.) It's never too much.**

**  
** **Robert: For you. But you and the baby…**

**  
** **Marleen: (She rolls her eyes.) Four months in and you're already acting as if I'm made of glass. I was raised in the south, Robert. I can take care of myself.**

**  
** **Robert: (He is dismayed.) Just...be careful.**

**  
** **Marleen: More than usual? Do you want me to wrap myself in bubble wrap?**

**  
** **Robert: (He laughs a bit. Then his mood is serious.) Although you're meticulous and all...it wouldn't hurt if you were more careful than usual.**

**  
** **Marleen: (She sighs.) Alright then. (Jokingly.) I'll go order the bubble wrap when we get home.**

**  
** **(There is another lull in the conversation.)**

**  
** **Robert:...you scared?**

**  
** **Marleen: (Indignantly.) No.**

 

**Robert:...You looked like you had seen a ghost when you came back in today. Who was the visitor?**

 

**Marleen: (Laconically.) A cousin.**

 

**Robert: And?**

 

**Marleen: He was a doctor.**

 

**Robert: C’mon, Marley. Gimme the whole story.**

 

**Marleen: (She pauses for a bit and turns to the screen besides her. She looks at the dimensional wavelength map for awhile. The undulating colors and numbers appearing at the bottom of the line seem to soothe her. She sighs.) He was a doctor sent by my parents to abort the child.**

 

**Robert:...what?**

 

**Marleen: (She has started to type onto the screen. When she speaks, she doesn’t look at Robert.) Those are my parents for you. Dark industry n’ all that.**

 

**Robert: Hold on, they’re not happy that they’re gonna have a grandchild? My momma was overjoyed.**

 

**Marleen: They say they don’t want to put my life on hold because of a child. But I’m not. (She purses her lips.) I’ll return to work afterwards.**

 

**Robert: Why are they going after you now instead of back then?**

 

**Marleen: (A bitter smile fills her face.) ‘Cause deep down they knew I was getting somewhere over here and that I was gonna make a name for myself. Another Jones to dominate the scientific headlines. Y’know. Family honor and all that.**

 

**Robert:...They seemed like nice people.**

 

**Marleen: Mhm. That’s what it always seems like. (She sighs.) Did you know that I was still a part of their will until today?**

 

**Robert: No. I didn’t. You never talked about them.**

 

**Marleen: I’m glad that I don’t have anything that links me to them anymore.**

 

**Robert:...how could they do that to you? Just because you wanted to keep a child…**

 

**Marleen: It’s fine. We’re already living quite comfortably.**

 

**(A few moments of silence fill the room.)**

 

**Marleen: (A bitter smile fills her face and she shakes her head.) I should’ve known. After all these years, only you were there for me. I didn’t see any of my cousins at my PhD acceptance ceremony, nor were they there for any of my previous graduations, nor were any of them there to see me off to Japan and...**

 

**Robert: Aren’t you forgetting Daisy?**

 

**Marleen: (She rolls her eyes.) She’s gotten brainwashed by our family business. Y’know, she was the first person to suggest I get rid of the child.**

 

**Robert: (He sighs and rolls his chair over to Marleen’s.) Hey. We’re doing fine together. (His expression darkens.) An’ I swear if any of them gets close to you again, I’ll…**

 

**Marleen: (She turns away from the screen and faces Robert.) You’ll what? (She flicks Robert’s arm.) You’re like the human stick bug.**

 

**Robert: (He frowns.)...You know what I mean.**

 

**Marleen: (She pats Robert’s thigh and smiles.) I know.**

 

**(The camera zooms out. Robert can be seen letting out a sigh.)**

 

**Robert:...What will we name him?**

 

**Marleen: Please no more Roberts, Ulysseses, Irvings or Prentisses. Or Claibones. (Through gritted teeth.) Especially Claibone.**

 

**Robert: (With a laugh.) Alright, alright…(With a small smile.) But personally, I find that Robert is a nice name.**

 

**Marleen: I swear, if you plan on naming our child Robert, I will have a fit on the delivery bed.**

 

**Robert: I’m just kidding. Relax. How about…(A contemplative expression fills his face.) Hmm…**

**  
** **Marleen: (Teasingly.) "Hmm" doesn't sound like a good name.**

**  
** **Robert: I've always been one for numbers. Language and words just aren't my strong point.**

**  
** **Marleen: I’m in the same boat as you are. (She thinks for awhile.) How about Issac Gottfried Tenjo?**

 

**Robert: Really? Newton and Leibniz? Come on. Half of his classmates wouldn’t even be able to pronounce his middle name. Hell, even I can’t.**

 

**Marleen: (With a laugh.) Alright, alright. Fine. Let's see...What would go well with Tenjo?**

**  
** **Robert:...Maybe we should keep it simple.**

**  
** **Marleen: Yeah, that'd be nice.**

**  
** **Robert: (He leans over on Marleen’s desk and rests his chin on his fist. He looks at the undulating dimensional sequences for awhile. Then, from his pocket, he pulls out a photograph of the baby’s ultrasound. He and Marleen both stare at the photograph for awhile.) He’s beautiful, isn’t he?**

 

**Marleen: Mhm. I hope he’ll be as tall as you.**

 

**Robert:...I hope he has your smile.**

 

**Marleen: Oh, stop it. I look like a horse whenever I smile.**

 

**Robert: (His smile fades and his expression is serious.) No. Really. I hope he has your smile. Stop sellin’ yourself short. You’re beautiful.**

 

**Marleen: (With a small smile.) Are you makin’ fun of my height?**

 

**Robert: (He pauses for a few moments and then puts his hands on his face.)** **_Gods…._ **

 

**(Marleen starts to laugh. Robert unburies his face and soon joins Marleen’s laughter. Once the laughter subsides, he looks back down at the photograph.)**

 

**Robert: (He sits up.)...Would Kaito work?**

 

**Marleen: (Surprised.) Where did** **_that_ ** **even come from?**

 

**Robert: (He shrugs.) From the word kite. You can’t help but think of sunny meadows or a pretty beach when you think of kites. Plus, Kaito’s a nice clean name that can be written in many different ways to mean different things.**

**  
** **Marleen: Hmm. Let's consider it.**

**  
** **Robert: (With a smirk.) We could always go with "Hmm."**

**  
** **Marleen: Oh, stop it.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(At night, in Thomas’s bedroom.)**

 

**Thomas: (He groans.) It has been absolute torture, having Kaito at our house every day.**

 

**(A familiar voice replies from the screen.)**

 

**Voice: (Laughs.) Come now, it isn’t that bad.**

 

**Thomas: It can be any moment now that Kaito’s going to reveal all of my embarrassing childhood secrets. He already told his father what I said about his wife way back. Who’s to say he wouldn’t tell my brother? Perhaps he already has, but...but...Oh, Michael, light of my day, stars of my night, won’t you come back and keep me sane in this madhouse?**

 

**(Michael is revealed on the other side of the screen. A smile fills his face. He is in his nightgown and the guest bedroom at the Tsukumos’ is dark.)**

 

**Michael: I miss you too, dearest brother, but you know very well that I have classes to attend and classwork to do.**

 

**Thomas: Not even for the weekend? We plan to attend Mass tomorrow.**

 

**Michael: Then it is** **_far_ ** **too late for me to come home. By the time we have time to ourselves, it will already be noon.**

 

**Thomas: (He sighs.) Just...come home soon.**

 

**Michael: We shall see. How is brother?**

 

**Thomas: (He shrugs.) Kaito’s helping him keep his mind off father, if that’s what you’re implying.**

 

**Michael (His jovial expression fades a bit.) That’s good to hear.**

 

**Thomas: (He looks at the clock.) It’s getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow. Goodnight?**

 

**Michael: Goodnight.**

 

**Thomas: Shall we pray now?**

 

**(Michael nods and the two begin to recite their nightly prayer in unison.)**

 

**Michael and Thomas:**

**Dear Lord,**

**The evening comes, the day is done. Let peace wash over our household throughout the dark of night and in the few still hours of the early morn. Keep our family under Your watchful Eye as we slumber. Cleanse us of worry and doubt as we traverse through Your realm of repose. Through You, may Your magnificent good be our protection forever more.**

**Amen.**

 

**(The camera zooms out of the mansion and to the star-filled sky. It fades to black.)**

 

**\---Episode 41~END---** ****  
****

Episode illustration [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1myqjzLh_IFD5Yv_0aXi6gENoaaGBuyzZ)


	21. The Things We Have Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I look at the clock and attempt to publish this before July ends in order to meet the 2 episodes per month goal, the clock strikes twelve and I realize that I have failed. My keyboard keys fall away, my laptop screen cracks, my pencils break, the words fall away from my fingertips, my desk collapses under the weight of my failure and tears fill my eyes. I am left a barren Aschenputtel in the ruins of my study. I apologize.

**\---Episode 42---**

**The Things We Have Lost**

 

**(The sound of choir boys and an organ playing is heard. In the cathedral,  Christopher and Thomas sit in an area reserved for them on the second storey. On the second storey, widows, widowers and individuals in mourning are situated.  Their heads are bowed in prayer. The sound of bells are heard ringing. The voice of the priest is heard.)**

 

 **Priest:** **_In nominé Patris, el Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti._ **

 

 **Christopher and Thomas: (They cross themselves. Then they are joined by the rest of the congregation.)** **_Amen._ **

 

 **Priest: (He sings.)** **_Dóminus vobíscum._ **

 

 **Christopher and Thomas: (With the rest of the congregation.)** **_Et cum spíritu tuo._ **

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The sound of a baby crying is heard. The scene fades into a doctor holding an infant with white hair and pale skin.)**

 

**Doctor: Congratulations, young Lord Arclight. The next generation begins with a healthy baby boy. (He hands the baby to the midwife.) What shall his name be?**

 

**Byron: (He beams.) Christopher Arclight.**

 

**Doctor: (He undoes his gloves, tosses them into the wastebasket and procures a pen from his pocket. Then he takes the birth certificate from the bedside and begins to write.) I must say, no matter how many Arclights I’ve delivered, the miracle of life never ceases to amaze me.**

 

**Lord Arclight: (He puts a hand on the doctor’s shoulder and laughs.) You’re practically a part of our family now.**

 

**Doctor: Although, I do believe my time to retire is soon. (He turns to Lord Arclight and smirks.) You weren’t even in your britches when I first saw you.**

 

**Lord Arclight: Ah...fond memories.**

 

**Byron: (He turns to Marie-Luise, who is covered in sweat. He smiles at her and she holds his hand. He speaks softly.) We did it, Marie-Luise…**

 

**Marie-Luise: (With a rueful smile.) “We?” More like “me.” I didn’t see you screaming and swearing like a sailor on the delivery bed. (To the midwife.) Now hand me the boy.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She shakes her head and mops her brow with her white handkerchief with black curlicues.) My dear, that is something I wish to never see or hear again.**

 

**The Midwife: (She brings over Christopher.) He’s going to be a beautiful child, milady.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She holds Christopher and looks down at him. Then back up at Lady Arclight.) Save for his bangs, his hair is just like yours.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She sniffs.) It is most likely temporary. New Blood infants occasionally lack pigmentation in their hair during the early phases. There will be colour, eventually. I just pray that it isn’t a garish green or bright red.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I do not recall that I have any relatives with such colours in their hair. (She continues to look down at Christopher and then back at Lady Arclight.) Is he supposed to be this pale? Looking at our complexions...it seems unlikely that we would produce a child so pale.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Again, pigmentation in New Bloods.**

 

 **Lord Arclight: He** **_could_ ** **have a few genetic hiccups, appearance-wise. But his arms and legs appear quite normal. It’s nothing to worry about. (He smiles.) My goodness, the next lord Arclight has already arrived…**

 

**Byron: I can hardly believe it myself.**

 

**Lord Arclight:...Yes. That is why as a father, you must cherish every moment you spend with your children.**

 

**Byron: Even the difficult times?**

 

**Lord Arclight: (He nods.) Especially during the difficult times.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She leans down towards Christopher’s ear.) Do you hear that, my dear? You will be Lord Arclight one day, leader of the most powerful family in the Resurrection.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The line of communicants stretches throughout the cathedral. The people in mourning are at the end of the line. Distantly, the priest’s voice can be heard in the background. Christopher and Thomas have grim expressions on their faces.)**

 

**Thomas: (He motions to a woman with his eyes. He quietly speaks.) Is that…?**

 

**(An elderly woman is seen stepping away from the priest and taking a seat at the front. There are grey streaks in her platinum blond hair. She notices Christopher and Thomas and her red eyes shine mischievously. With a lowered hand, she wiggles her fingers at them in a form of greeting.)**

 

**Christopher: (He nods.)**

 

**Thomas: Y’know, we could ask her about mother.**

 

**Christopher: Perhaps.**

 

**Thomas: Invite her over for tea and such, now that we know what went on between her and mother.**

 

**Christopher:...Yes, that would be nice.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Marie-Luise is heard humming softly as she rocks Christopher to sleep. When she deems that he is asleep, she places him in the crib and creeps out the door.)**

 

**Lady Arclight: Honestly, Marie-Luise. Leave that to the nannies. That is what they are for.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She starts.) Mother in-law! I…**

 

**Lady Arclight: Yes, children are quite precious, but it’s best if you allow them to be raised by others. It relieves you of much heartache. (She walks off.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks after Lady Arclight.) I...I’d rather not. My father and mother raised me with their own hands. I’d like for my child to have the same.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She stands still and turns around.) But didn’t it hurt the more when your father left? It goes either way, parent or child.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Christopher: (He bows his head.)**

 

 **Priest:** **_Corpus Christi_ ** **. (With the piece of sacramental bread, he makes the sign of the cross.)**

 

**Christopher: Amen. (He accepts the bread.)**

 

 **Priest:** **_Sanguis Christi._ ** **(The minister of the Chalice steps forward and presents Christopher the chalice.)**

 

**Christopher: Amen. (He takes a sip. Then he steps away from the priest. Thomas then steps up.)**

 

 **Priest: (He takes another piece of sacramental bread from the tray.)** **_Corpus Christi_ ** **. (He makes the sign of the cross with the sacramental bread.)**

 

**Thomas: Amen. (He accepts the bread.)**

 

 **Priest:** **_Sanguis Christi_ ** **. (The minister of the Chalice steps forward and presents the chalice.)**

 

**Thomas: Amen. (He takes a sip and then comes after Christopher.) So, how are you feeling?**

 

**Christopher: Alright.**

 

**Thomas: Did you tell Kaito it would be this long?**

 

**Christopher: I told him to come around noon.**

 

**Thomas:...fair enough, I suppose.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(It is dark.)**

 

 **Marie-Luise: Gods...it is** **_absolutely_ ** **sweltering. (With one hand, she yanks off the black cloth covering her head and wraps it around her neck. The other hand is holding onto baby Christopher, who is wearing a long white christening gown. He is sleeping.) Must I be hidden? (She looks down at her black dress and then back at the photographer.) I look like a bloody ghost!**

 

**Lady Arclight: If you just sit still and hold your tongue, this will go very fast. (She motions to the photographer with a modern camera and a fitted lens.) Be glad that we aren’t living in actual Victorian times. Now put the shroud back over your head. The focus is the child, not you.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She holds Lady Arclight’s gaze for a few moments. Then, with a disgusted sigh, she roughly moves the cloth back over her head.) If it makes you happy.**

 

**(The camera clicks a few times. Once there are no more clicks, Marie-Luise tosses off her shroud into the corner and lets out a groan.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Can we leave now? It’s time for Christopher to be fed.**

 

**Lady Arclight: (She is preoccupied with looking at the pictures with the photographer.) This. And this. Yes. I want that framed. (She fishes in her breast pocket and reveals a chequebook and a pen. She quickly writes a payment.) And I want that particular shot for my own keeping. Additional payment to remove the background and include just the child.**

 

**(Marie-Luise stands up and leaves with Christopher.)**

 

**Lady Arclight: (Without looking away from the camera.) Not yet. We still have one more to take for the anteroom.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She grumbles and then sits back in her seat. Christopher begins to stir and she makes shushing noises. When he continues to persist, Marie-Luise sighs and unbuttons the front of her dress with one hand.) Shh...**

 

**Lady Arclight: (To the photographer.) For the next image, I want the entire back of the room. Take advantage of the light and the way it bounces off the white of the christening gown. Along with that, try to angle the light so that it diminishes the presence of the mother. Then, please make sure that nothing is moving. I would hate to see unnecessary motion blur in the final image. (She turns to Marie-Luise and pales. Immediately, she whirls back to the photographer.) Cover thine eyes immediately! (Back to Marie-Luise.) What are you doing?!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Calmly.) Feeding my child.**

 

**Lady Arclight: Will you please act your age and do what a proper mother would do and send the child to a nursemaid?!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her expression is stone cold.) I am 20 years old. I have been forced to give up my future for this life. I should damn well be able to do whatever I please to this child in order to ensure that he has a semblance of a better life than I. (There is an edge to her voice.) I am merely making a connection with the child so that he will come to love me as a mother and not as the distant ghost that birthed him.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Christopher and Thomas are on the second storey of the cathedral as the priest speaks.)**

 

 **Priest:** **_Ite, missa est._ **

 

 **Christopher and Thomas: (With the congregation.)** **_Deo grátias._ **

 

 **Priest:** **_Surgite._ **

 

**(Christopher and Thomas stand. Conversation begins to bubble up around them. Outside, Kaito and Haruto are sitting on the benches nearby. In the distance, tourists can be seen taking pictures from behind a cordoned rope. The procession of clergymen leaving the cathedral causes him to look up.)**

 

**Kaito: You see Chris?**

 

**Haruto: (He stands up on the bench and looks above the crowd.) Nope.**

 

**Kaito: Keep lookin’. (He munches on a sandwich, eyeing the procession.)**

 

**Haruto: (He looks behind at the mass of tourists.) Boy, there’s a lot of them.**

 

**Kaito: It’s something they get used to, living in a place like this.**

 

**Haruto: Hmph. It’s like livin’ in a fishbowl.**

 

**Kaito: It was a deal the Resurrection made with Heartland. Send their tourists and people over to help their economy whilst Heartland’s citizens had a place to work and relax.**

 

**Haruto: But I thought everyone in the Resurrection was super rich.**

 

**Kaito: (He shrugs.) It was mainly for Victoria Town’s businesses. But the rich folks also needed people to clean their houses.**

 

**Haruto: Why don’t they just buy robots?**

 

**Kaito: I guess those aren’t “Neo-Victorian” enough for them and they preferred manual labor. But if they’re super rich, they just hire white workers from overseas for aesthetics, I suppose. (He rolls his eyes.) Imagine having so much money you waste it on something as trivial as house staff with a certain skin color. And it contributes nothing to the quality of work they do. Ridiculous.**

 

**Haruto: (He sticks his tongue out.) I’ll never understand those people. Oh! There they are!**

 

**(Amidst the crowd of well-dressed churchgoers, the small collection of mourners at the end of the procession can be seen easily. Christopher and Thomas can be seen nearing the end. Haruto lets out a holler and the two look up. They then begin to walk over.)**

 

**Kaito: Took y’all long enough.**

 

**Thomas: The words of the Lord cannot be rushed. (He looks at the crowd of tourists in the distance and frowns.) Ah, the devil’s due…(He turns back to the brothers.) How did you even get here in the first place?**

 

**(A tourist with a pair of binoculars can be heard shouting.)**

 

 **Tourist: Oh my gosh! IS** **_THAT_ ** **ASIA DUEL CHAMPION IV?!**

 

**Kaito: (He turns to the excited group of tourists.) I drove here. We should hurry, before all hell breaks loose.**

 

**Thomas:...right.**

 

**Christopher: You can drive?**

 

**Kaito: (He looks at Christopher in annoyance.) I can fly an airship, a rocket, drive a motorcycle and play the banjo. Of course I can drive.**

 

**Christopher: (He laughs nervously.) Yes, of course.**

 

**Thomas: We gotta hurry before there’s traffic. (He starts running just as the fans begin scrambling through the cordon barrier. Security guards begin trying to push them back.)**

 

**Haruto: (He hops off the bench.) You heard him! Let’s go!**

 

**(Everyone begins to run. The shouts of fangirls fill the scene.)**

 

**Tourist: THAT’S TENJO KAITO WITH CHRISTOPHER!**

 

**Tourist 2: I knew it! He always did love Christopher! I knew it was just nervousn—(The tourist is cut short as a security guard pushes her back.)**

 

**Kaito: (His expression freezes on his face.) They don’t know at all, do they?**

 

**Christopher: What?**

 

**Kaito: I’ll...I’ll tell you when we get to your house.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The newlyweds bedroom.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: She’s pregnant?**

 

**Byron: Er...yes.**

 

**Marie-Luise: But she’s so young! Why would she do that to herself?**

 

**Byron: We’re all different. Some of us want to start families sooner while some don’t ever want one.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You don’t suppose Robert’s forcing her to keep it, do you?**

 

**Byron: Conversely, no. In fact, her parents sent over a doctor to perform an abortion. She vehemently refused and stormed off. She’s hellbent on keeping her child.**

 

**Marie-Luise: My gods…(She bolts up.) I would like to pay her a visit.**

 

**Byron: (Without looking up from his book.) Please, do. I don’t think she has anyone else to talk to for miles.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes, living out here becomes quite lonely. Especially if you’re trapped.**

 

**Byron: (Wryly.) I thought you had an overactive imagination.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes, but with your mother here, I can barely do as I please.**

 

**Byron: (With a smirk.) The summer masquerade is coming soon.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marleen: (She is lying on the sofa with her hair uncurled and a hot water bag on her back. Her arm is over her face.) Hey Robert, why did no one ever tell me havin’ a baby was gonna involve achin’ backs and expandin’ feet?**

 

**Robert: (He shrugs and doesn’t look up from his “Your First Baby” book.) Probably because everyone around you came from a test tube.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks at Robert from under her arm and frowns.) Thanks.**

 

**Robert: Just sayin’ the truth.**

 

**Marleen: I miss sleepin’ in my room. Why doesn’t this house have an extra bedroom just in case something like this happened?**

 

**Robert: (He licks his finger and flips a page.) Because I thought that we’d never have kids.**

 

 **Marleen: (She rolls her eyes.)** **_Oops._ ** **Sorry for gettin’ knocked up and ruinin’ your plans.**

 

 **Robert: (He looks up from his book. Sarcastically.) And I’m sorry for** **_gettin’_ ** **you knocked up. (A smirk fills his face.) But now that we’re sharin’ a bed, we could always make another one. How do twins sound to you?**

 

**Marleen: (She throws a nearby pillow at Robert.) Oh, can it! That’s not even how it works!**

 

**Robert: (He picks up the pillow.) Y’know, I think you’re really cute. (He is about to toss the pillow back to Marleen until the doorbell rings. He sets the pillow down.) I’ll get it.**

 

**Marleen: Shit, if it’s another one of my goddamned cousins, just take the huntin’ rifle over yonder and scare ‘em off. (She raises her voice.) YA HEAR THAT, DESDEMONA, RILEY, KITT, JOHNSTON, WINONA OR WHOEVER’S AT THE DOOR?! TELL MA N’ PA I DON’T GIVE A RAT’S ASS ABOUT THEIR GODDAMNED WILL N’ THEY CAN GO N’ SHOVE I—oh.**

 

**(Marie-Luise stands at the door with an awkward expression on her face. She looks overdressed in her walking gown in the Tenjos’ simple villa.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Sorry? Is this a bad time to be intruding? (She hangs her hat on the nearby peg.)**

 

**Marleen: E-er...no. Not at all. (She sits up and begins patting down her hair.) Apologies for the outburst. We’ve been going through some difficult times with my family. (She stands.) Fetch yourself a seat and I’ll go and fetch you some water. Would you like some treats? We have cookies, candies…**

 

**Robert: There’s some roast beef cooking in the oven right now.**

 

**Marleen: (She rubs her back and then stands on her tiptoes to open the cabinet.) I’m sorry that the house is such a mess right now. We’re getting ready for the baby. (She takes a glass from the lowest shelf and fills it with tap water and ice.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: No, it’s alright. Don’t bother. I just wanted to visit a bit and speak to you.**

 

**(Marleen places the glass of water on the coffee table. She is about to leave again until Marie-Luise holds her back.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: This is fine, thank you. Please, sit. I know how backache with child feels like.**

 

**Marleen: (She slowly sits down.) Thank you. (She grabs the hot water bag and places it behind her back. Then she smoothes out her skirt and dusts herself off.)**

 

**Robert: Are you sure you don’t want anything?**

 

**Marie-Luise: I’m quite positive. I just had my afternoon meal. But thank you for inquiring.**

 

**Robert: Alright then. I’ll just head to the lab and leave you two ladies alone. (He picks up his parenting book and heads through the door by the side of the kitchen into the basement-level lab.)**

 

**Marleen: Are you heading somewhere nice after this? If so, I’ll make sure you’ll be on your way soon. Wouldn’t want to hold you back on anything important.**

 

 **Marie-Luise: Hm…? (She looks down at her dress and realizes.)** **_Oh._ ** **No, no, no...my mother in-law insisted I wear a walking gown for visits in the morning. I have nowhere else to go after this. To be honest, I would rather be wearing a pair of loose trousers and a dress shirt right now.**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) That dress looks like it costs more than any evening gown I own.**

 

**Marie-Luise: It was part of my wedding trousseau. (She leans back.) I’m surprised I can still squeeze into it after having a child.**

 

**Marleen: I’m impressed.**

 

**Marie-Luise: As am I. As a young girl, I was always tearing up my dresses because of one mishap or another. (She smirks.) I fondly remember a mishap with a tree branch and stink bug.**

 

**Marleen: What happened?**

 

**Marie-Luise: I climbed up the family tree and started bouncing on one of the branches. Eventually, it broke and I broke my right arm and sprained both of my ankles.**

 

**Marleen:...That must have hurt.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh, it did. I cried myself to sleep for the next two weeks.**

 

**(A brief period of silence fills the room. Both women recline into their seats. Marie-Luise scratches her neck.)**

 

**Marleen: So. How’s it going with your first child?**

 

**Marie-Luise: He’s able to walk quite well, but often spends his time sleeping in his grandmother’s arms. I don’t understand what made her think that Scripture would be anything a child could comprehend. Other than that, he’s only fussy if you wake him up outside of his usual hours. And how are you faring?**

 

**Marleen: (She shrugs.) I’m still here, aren’t I? (She leans back.) We just moved out my bed and traded it for a crib yesterday and I’m still sore.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Ah. For aches, I usually drink a cup of jasmine tea with a pain reliever pill. And then I soak in a particularly hot bath.**

 

**Marleen: That sounds nice. You have housestaff to do it all?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes. But I could do it myself if they let me.**

 

**Marleen: Mhm.**

 

**Marie-Luise: What made you want to keep your child?**

 

**Marleen: (A bit of irritation fills her face.) It’s a long story.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I have all the time in the world.**

 

**Marleen: (She raises an eyebrow.) Do you?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes. As a woman of the Resurrection, life is filled with repetitive parties, gatherings, jockeying, backstabbing and resentment. I could use respite from all that.**

 

**Marleen: Very well. (She slowly stands up and fills a kettle with water.) You ever heard of JonesTech?**

 

**Marie-Luise: That’s the New Blood production company, isn’t it?**

 

**Marleen: (Impressed.) Yes. Where’d you hear of it?**

 

**Marie-Luise: It, along with other New Blood technology companies are often the subject of conversation at the Arclights’ table. Lord and Lady Arclight have close ties to genetic engineering companies.**

 

**Marleen: (She puts the kettle on the stove.) Well, it was my great great grandfather who started JonesTech at the turn of the late twenty-first century. Ever since, my family has been heavily involved in the genetic engineering industry. We’ve churned out more doctors and scientists than some colleges, I reckon.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You grew up in a big family?**

 

 **Marleen: (She chuckles.) Big doesn’t even cover it.** **_Ginormous_ ** **is more like it. In one house alone, I was living with fifteen cousins and their parents. Then in the neighboring three houses, there were forty members in all. Then we had relatives from outside of town and those who were working overseas. You could get lost in such a sea of people, so there was always competition to be noticed. You either became mediocre and forgotten or you grew an edge, got smart and got noticed.**

 

**Marie-Luise: It sounds...exciting. When I was a girl, I only had my father, mother and sister. The occasional cousin would come to visit, but they never stayed for long.**

 

**Marleen: (She looks out the window wistfully.) Exciting’s one way to put it. Loud’s another. There was always something going on. Summers were the worst of it. At least two cousins would always get married and both weddings would involve fights and pent up family drama. (The kettle begins to boil. Marleen turns off the stove and pours the hot water into a cup. Then she grabs a bag of tea and puts it in.) For a family that has its roots deep into genetic technology, there would always be dark secrets. (She looks up at Marie-Luise.) Would you like some tea?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh, that would be excellent. Let me finish my water…(She grabs her glass of water and chugs it. Then she sets it down and wipes her mouth with her sleeve. Then she walks over to Marleen with her glass.) I cannot tell you how refreshing it is to not be with another over-powdered and overdressed woman who is scrutinizing every action of mine in order to prove that I am less than her.**

 

**Marleen: (She pours boiling water into Marie-Luise’s glass and grabs a tea bag.) When I first saw you, I never expected you to be like...this.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She takes the tea bag and begins to shake it in the water. Then she snorts.) If I told you that I broke my hymen on a horse, would you believe it?**

 

**Marleen: No…?**

 

**Marie-Luise: That’s good.**

 

**Marleen: My back’s killin’ me. I’m gonna go back to the sofa. (She walks back to the sofa with her cup of tea.) Anyways, long story short, when I was young, I was working for my parents at their lab and went into the incineration room. There were boxes and boxes of New Blood fetuses. Some were still alive. Most of them had genetic defects, such as an extra eye or a missing body part, but it was the perfectly normal ones that affected me the most. Those could have grown to be perfectly normal human beings, but were left to die because of one cosmetic reason or another.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Aren’t there laws against this?**

 

**Marleen: (She shakes her head.) Although the fetuses are considered human, they weren’t conceived naturally. Therefore, they are seen as objects until they are legally accepted by the people who ordered their creation. We had known a couple that rejected five fetuses before they were satisfied. It was always one tiny detail or another. The eye color wasn’t what they wanted, the hair wasn’t the texture they ordered…(She sighs.) The sanctity of life has been forgotten. (She looks down at her stomach.) That’s why I was so determined to keep him.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Walking back to Marleen.) Him?**

 

**Marleen: (She smiles.) Yes. Him. We found out during the ultrasound.**

 

**Marie-Luise: That must be nice, knowing the sex of the child beforehand.**

 

**Marleen: I suppose. Did you check?**

 

**Marie-Luise: I wasn’t allowed to. It was part of Arclight tradition for the child’s sex to be announced at birth.**

 

**Marleen:...interesting. (She leans back.) Well, now you know a bit of my story. What about yours?**

 

 **Marie-Luise: (She shrugs.) I was a father’s girl. I rode horses before I could walk, or so they say. I really, really love horses. At three years old, I clung to my father’s side as we observed my horse’s birth. It was the night before Christmas Eve. It was bitterly cold, with the wind howling outside. The mare had belonged to my mother.** **_Lily_ ** **they had named her. She was a gentle creature, but she delivered such a spirited colt. He was a beautiful thing, with a sleek dappled pelt and a star on his forehead. I named him Alpheratz.**

 

**Marleen:...this was the horse they shot?**

 

**Marie-Luise:...yes. We had grown up together. When I lost him...it felt as if I had lost a brother. (She shakes her head.) No other horse has felt the same. Nor do I feel the same love for the others. In order to make a deep and lasting connection with a horse, you need to witness its birth and hear its first neigh. That’s what my father taught me.**

 

**Marleen: You sound like you love your father very much.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh, I do. He was the one who encouraged me to grow and embrace my true identity instead of stifle it.**

 

**Marleen:...I can’t help but say that I’m jealous. I wish I could love my parents as much as you do.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her smile is pitying.) Oh, but it makes departure so much more painful.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Kaito: No one knows the truth behind the wedding.**

 

**(Him, Christopher, Thomas and Haruto are gathered around the table.)**

 

**Christopher: I’m not surprised. We as a family tend to keep things like this under wraps.**

 

**Thomas: In general, the Resurrection’s just very good at hiding the uglier side of its inner workings.**

 

**Kaito: (He pauses for a few moments and looks at the floor. Frustration can be seen in his expression.) Everyone thinks I’m a gold digger.**

 

**Thomas: Since when did you care about what others thought about you?**

 

**Kaito: I don’t. It’s just, they just see everything so simply, it’s infuriating. It’s their ignorance that frustrates me.**

 

**Thomas:...It’s best if they don’t know, though. After all, he wasn’t himself. We wouldn’t want that image to be widely seen.**

 

**Christopher: Yes. Father was known for his gentleness.**

 

**Thomas: Here, it is better to be forgotten than remembered in notoriety.**

 

**Christopher: Passivity. A highly valued trait amongst the Victorians and Resurrected alike.**

 

**Kaito: (He stares at the two brothers for awhile.) So then it is better to do nothing at all than to fight for what you believe is right?**

 

**Christopher and Thomas: (They are taken aback.)**

 

**Kaito: (His anger building.) Is that why you were fine with being beaten and abused by that man?**

 

 **Thomas: (His jaw stiffens.) We** **_weren’t_ ** **fine with being treated like trash.** **_I_ ** **fought back.**

 

**Kaito: (Unflinching.) Did you?**

 

**Thomas: (He gets in Kaito’s face.) You think you’re so better than us, without any of these stiff rules and customs, don’t you?**

 

**Kaito: And if I do?**

 

**Thomas: Fu–(He looks at Haruto.) Back off.**

 

**Kaito: It never made any sense to me, how all of you let yourself be beaten by this man.**

 

 **Haruto:** **_Niisan_ ** **! (He pulls Kaito away from Thomas.)**

 

**Thomas: It’s because you never had a father that loved you!**

 

**Kaito: (His eyes narrow and hold Thomas’s gaze for awhile. In the tense silence, no one dares to speak.)...You don’t know my family and you have no right to judge. (He takes Haruto’s hand and the two walk away. Left in silence, Christopher turns to Thomas in frustration. The sound of a door closing is heard.)**

 

**Christopher: (His voice is lowered.) I told you…**

 

**Thomas: Then perhaps you should visit him instead of having him visit us.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks out the window, where the sun is setting.) Is your family coming to the masquerade this year?**

 

**Byron: (He chuckles.) You know how reclusive we are.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She frowns.) I haven’t been to the summer masquerade in years.**

 

**Byron: And my mother is thankful for that. No more controversial costumes for you.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She falls into the bed and sighs.) I just...I just want some excitement in my life. We haven’t been out to a ball since Christmas.**

 

**Byron: That ball will be our singular social appearance for the next few years.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She groans.) We’re like bloody cicadas. (An idea fills her face. She sits up.) How about...we have some fun on our own circumstances?**

 

**Byron:...Like…?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (A conspiratory smile fills her face.) We could attend the masquerade tonight.**

 

**Byron: We have nothing to wear. It wouldn’t be––**

 

**Marie-Luise: With an overactive imagination, we can do anything. How about we do...something that will stay in the peoples’ minds for years to come?**

 

**Byron: So controversy.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She smirks.) What else would it be?**

 

**Byron: What kind?**

 

**Marie-Luise: I want to give someone a heart attack.**

 

**Byron: I really, really don’t like the sound of that.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh, come! I want my return to be massive! How about we do…**

 

**Byron: (Exasperated.) We?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes, you’re coming.**

 

**Byron: But I have nothing––**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh hush, Cinderella boy. You ever want to do something bad, just because it feels good?**

 

**Byron: Of course, but there’s always a time and place for it.**

 

 **Marie-Luise: (She strokes her chin.) Something controversial...something** **_really_ ** **controversial…(Her eyes trail to the photograph Lady Arclight gifted to Byron on the bedside. She looks at Byron’s sisters.) That’s too obvious though, isn’t it?**

 

**Byron:...What?**

 

**Marie-Luise: How well did you know your sisters?**

 

**Byron:...Not well, unfortunately.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Hm...How well do you think I could do an impression of Edward Theodore Williams?**

 

 **Byron: (He pales.)** **_Oh gods, Marie-Luise._ **

 

**Marie-Luise: Would your sisters have been alright with this?**

 

**Byron:...They both had a mischievous streak. (He sighs.) They would have loved this.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(Beatrice, Edeline and Byron are in her and Edeline’s room. The two sisters’ bedroom is decorated in half. Beatrice’s side of the room has posters of chromosomes and the human body whilst Edeline’s has posters of different styles of clothes around the world. Beatrice’s side of the room is less organized while Edeline appears to have everything color coded.Edeline is 10, Beatrice is 12 and Byron is 16. He is dressed in a manner similar to Christopher.)**

 

**Byron: Molly, this is ridiculous. (He stands in front of the mirror with his arms crossed.)**

 

**Beatrice: Oh hush! Can’t you see the resemblance between us two? How we share the same square jawline and aquiline nose?**

 

**Byron: (Unflinchingly.) Yes, you’ve always despaired over your mannish looks.**

 

**Edeline: I think Molly is quite pretty, thank you very much.**

 

 **Beatrice: (She pats Edeline’s shoulder.) Thank you, my dear. (She then returns to Byron.) For once, I think it** **_could_ ** **work. How fun it would be to spend a day with your friends and play polo!**

 

**Edeline: But it looks so dangerous! Do you even know how to play?**

 

**Beatrice: (She shrugs.) I do quite well at croquet, don’t I? How difficult could this be? It’s just croquet on a horse, isn’t it?**

 

 **Byron: (With a grumble.) They** **_would_ ** **know.**

 

**Beatrice: (She laughs.) Would they?**

 

**Byron: Not to mention mother and father.**

 

**Beatrice: They may be able to tell you from me, but they never notice you, now do they?**

 

**Byron: (Stung, he doesn’t say a word.)**

 

**Beatrice: Oh, come. Wear my clothes for the day and I’ll wear yours. We were mistaken for twins once and we can surely do it again!**

 

**Edeline: Yes! Please? It would be so fun! And look! Molly’s almost as tall as you!**

 

**(Beatrice laughs as she compares her height with Byron’s. She reaches the tip of Byron’s ear.)**

 

**Beatrice: Thank our Old Blood genes for that! No one would notice if you shrunk a few inches or so, would you?**

 

 **Byron:** **_No._ ** **(A bitter tone fills his voice.) Why switch places with me, the ignored son whilst you can bask in the sunlight of attention as yourself? Is this charity? For me? (He walks past Beatrice and slams the door behind him.)**

 

**Beatrice: (Crestfallen.) I just...thought it would have been fun.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She opens the door from Byron’s room into Edeline and Beatrice’s room. The black curtains are closed and the clocks are still frozen. Dust covers the room.)...Everything is as they left it?**

 

**Byron:...Everything. My mother couldn’t bear to have their room cleaned out.**

 

**Marie-Luise: I’m glad you still have the key to their room.**

 

**Byron:...I thought I’d never use it again.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She turns on the lights.) The last time you saw them in person was when you left for university?**

 

**Byron: Yes, although they sent me letters.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She looks up at the contemporary photograph of Beatrice and Edeline. The two are in the Arclight library. Beatrice has a stack of books in her hand whilst Edeline has a tailor’s ribbon ruler. At 19 and 17, the two have bright smiles that are excited for the future.) She really does look like you.**

 

 **Byron: She was about to turn 20 two days after the...incident. And then she would have left for Cambridge. She had already started her university studies online. (Bitterness fills his tone.) My parents had wanted to keep her with them for one more year because they loved her so much and they wanted to help her have a strong start on the Outside. She was the bloody favourite and I was the spare. The last words she wrote to me were** **_I hope you’re having fun at university. I know I will at Cambridge._ **

 

**Marie-Luise:...I thought you were the beloved heir.**

 

**Byron: (He mutters.) Beloved by all but my parents. (He opens up Beatrice’s closet and coughs. He pulls out a dress and looks at it.) She had mannish shoulders. She had a plain face. Yet my parents loved her because she was charming, witty and smart.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Well you’re all of those things.**

 

**Byron: But I was also disobedient and a deviant.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Wryly.)...Is that a band name?**

 

**Byron: (He huffs and puts the dress back in.) I want blood for our costumes. I want makeup that will make it look like half of my face was torn off during the collision. I hated her face because it looked so much like mine. Why did we have the same bloody face but not the same amount of love?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Perhaps...this was not such a good idea after all.**

 

**Byron: (He grits his teeth.) No, I love it. It’s my final present to my sisters.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...We’ll need an Edeline then, won’t we?**

 

**Byron:...Do you know someone?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Lianna could do.**

 

**Byron: (He raises an eyebrow.) Young Lady Phillips?**

 

**Marie-Luise: How tall was Edeline?**

 

**Byron: Up to my shoulders.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She pauses for a few moments, looking at Byron.) That will work. (She walks out of the sisters’ room, then Byron’s empty room when he was younger and then into the halls. She then creeps back into the newlyweds’ room across. Quickly dialing a number into the phone, Marie-Luise picks up and waits for someone to answer. A maid answers.)**

 

**Maid: This is the Phillips household. How may we be of assistance?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She assumes a grave air.) This is young Lady Arclight speaking.**

 

**Maid: O-oh! Good evening, my lady. To what do we owe this pleasure?**

 

**Marie-Luise: None at all. There is a grievance I must place with your new lady.**

 

**Maid: I-indeed?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes. Now, would you please?**

 

**Maid: Yes. I will connect the line to her immediately.**

 

**(At the Phillips’ residence, Lianna is seen in her room, massaging her hands in pain. The phone rings and she sighs. With difficulty, she takes the phone off of its cradle and places it on the counter.)**

 

**Lianna: This is young Lady Philllips speaking.**

 

**Maid: Young Lady Arclight is on the line. She is...incensed.**

 

**Lianna: (A small smirk slowly fills her face.) I see. Connect her to me so that she may place her grievances.**

 

**(The sound of a line connecting is heard.)**

 

**Lianna: Hello my furious Mare, how are you?**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She smirks.) You’re in a chipper mood. Are you heading to the masquerade?**

 

 **Lianna: I haven’t heard from you in months and** **_this_ ** **is what you ask me about? No, I’m not going and I haven’t been in years.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Oh. don’t be cross with me. Don’t you think your housestaff would be suspicious if I called you every night?**

 

**Lianna: Perhaps I should get a phone for my own personal uses.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes, why haven’t you? Anyways, I was just asking if you would like to participate in an extremely controversial group costume.**

 

**Lianna: (She beams.) The troublemaker returns. What is it this time?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Byron and I––**

 

 **Lianna: (She is surprised.)** **_Byron?_ ** **You brought him into this?**

 

**Marie-Luise: What can I say? I’m quite charismatic once you’ve been with me long enough.**

 

**Lianna: Oh yes, I would know.**

 

**Marie-Luise: We’re doing the deceased Arclight sisters and the dead Williams boy.**

 

**Lianna: (She laughs loudly.) Are you serious?!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She twirls the telephone cord.) I wouldn’t be calling if I weren’t.**

 

**Lianna: (Getting excited.) Who’s who?**

 

**Marie-Luise: I will be Edward and Byron will be Beatrice.**

 

**Lianna: (She starts laughing again.) My dear, you are going to send Clarissa into an early grave.**

 

**Marie-Luise: She has one year left. No one will know the difference.**

 

**Lianna: I’m assuming I am to play the part of Edeline?**

 

**Marie-Luise: The one and only. Perhaps come over here and we can raid her closet together.**

 

**Lianna: (Incredulous.) Are you going that far?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes. It’s what they would have wanted. Byron told me his sisters had a mischievous streak, just like us.**

 

**Lianna:...so we’re avenging them, in a way.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She solemns.) Yes. Two poor girls who had never got to live will be able to live again tonight.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The sound of a door knocking is heard. Kaito opens the door and glares.)**

 

**Kaito: What?**

 

**Thomas: (Abashed.) I think...we need to have a talk.**

 

**Kaito: I have nothing to say to you. (He is about to close the door until Thomas puts his foot between it. He winces in pain.)**

 

**Thomas: But I have some things to say to you.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Byron: (He is dressed in Beatrice’s clothes, his hair tied into a chignon. He looks at himself in the mirror, a solemn expression on his face.) She really did have my face. (He turns around to face Marie-Luise and Lianna, who are also in their costumes. They are currently painting blood on each other’s faces) Now...for the blood.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She turns to Byron and then looks at the photograph.) My god, you really are her spitting image.**

 

**Byron: Unfortunately and fortunately. (He looks at the two women and sighs.) It looks like you both were caught in the berry patch instead of being in a vehicle collision. Let me see what my friend can do.**

 

**Lianna: (She mutters.) Before you know it, the entire Resurrection and Japan will know.**

 

 **Byron: Oh no, he’s the very definition of discretion. (He fishes out his communication device and speed dials Robert.) See, we’ve been working on improving the hologram system at Robert’s lab. Some special effects shouldn’t be that difficult. Anyways, keep on painting and don’t forget to give it your all on** **_my_ ** **face.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She approaches Byron with a brush.) Do you think I look like Edward?**

 

**Byron: I suppose. We’ll all need to change our eye colours though.**

 

**Robert: (His hologram pops up. He raises an eyebrow at Byron and Marie-Luise. He looks at Marie-Luise.) Uh...hi, Marie-Luise. Did you by chance butt dial me?**

 

**Byron: (With a smile.) Robert, it’s me.**

 

**Robert: (He turns to Byron.) Oh. You look nice.**

 

**Byron: Thank you. There’s a costume party tonight and I’m going to cause some mischief.**

 

**Robert: (A wry smile fills his face.) I knew that party boy wasn’t completely gone. What’s the plan?**

 

**Byron: (As Marie-Luise starts to paint blood on his face.) We––Marie-Luise, Lianna and me, are going as my deceased sisters and the driver that killed them.**

 

**Robert: (Concerned.) Are you sure about this…?**

 

**Byron: (He scoffs.) I’ve already been subjected to the torture that is the Resurrection women’s dress. Of course I’m sure.**

 

**Robert: (Hesitantly.) Well…? What do you want me to do?**

 

**Byron: You know the 3D hologram system we were working on? Do you think you could spatter us in some blood and have us lose a few limbs?**

 

**Robert:...I’m a bit concerned that you asked this so casually.**

 

**Byron: Oh, come, it will be fun!**

 

**Robert: That’s what you said when you took me to the frat party but I ended up holdin’ your hair back til’ two because you couldn’t hold that vodka.**

 

**(Lianna and Marie-Luise laugh in the background.)**

 

**Byron: (Defensively.) It was strong vodka.**

 

**Robert: (He sighs.)...Y’know what? Here’s the deal: if y’all get in trouble, I don’t want to have my name anywhere associated. That clear?**

 

**Lianna: (In the back.) Yessir!**

 

**Robert: (He sighs and is about to get up. Then he pauses.) Wait. Who’s watching your kid?**

 

**Byron and Marie-Luise: The nanny.**

 

**Marie-Luise: Just this once.**

 

**Robert: Alright. I’ll be over in a few. I just gotta input some of the codes. But you know that this is just a prototype, right? It’s not that stable unless you’re wearing goggles.**

 

**Byron: We’ll be mixing the augmented reality with our own set of effects.**

 

**Robert:...Okay. I’m going to ask again though. (He looks at everyone in the room.) Are y’all sure about dressing up as the dead?**

 

**Marie-Luise: People dress up as dead monarchs and celebrities. What’s the difference with this?**

 

**Robert: (He sighs and gets up from his seat.) Alright, alright. See y’all in a few. (He turns off his communication device and his hologram fades.)**

 

**Byron:...Edeline and Beatrice must be laughing somewhere right now.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Christopher: (He flips through his mother’s diary, a smile on his face.) It would be fun to attend next year’s masquerade, wouldn’t it, Thomas? We could…(He looks up and realizes that he is completely alone. He looks around at the quiet anteroom. Hanging on the wall is a family photograph from happier times. He sighs and stands up, looking out the window. The autumnal scene is slowly changing into that of winter’s.)...As the wind blows away the flowers, the seeds await their turn to rise.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Thomas:...what would your momma say right now if she saw us like this?**

 

**(Kaito glares at Thomas from across the other sofa. At the table, Haruto is bent over an arithmetic book but intently listening.)**

 

**Kaito: She would say nothing because she’s dead.**

 

**Thomas: For shame, Kaito.**

 

 **Kaito:** **_Don’t_ ** **say my name like that. We aren’t friends.**

 

**Thomas: Did we not have a semblance of friendship back then, when we were younger?**

 

**Kaito: That boy has died.**

 

**Thomas: And has Thom died to you too?**

 

**Kaito: (Coldly.) Yes.**

 

**Thomas:...That’s a pity. To me, he had seemed quite alive.**

 

**Kaito: The young boys we had been were killed along with our innocence.**

 

**Thomas:...If that’s how you see it. I for one think that they’re still with us. And they miss each other. We never got to have a proper goodbye, now did we?**

 

**Kaito: No...we didn’t.**

 

**Thomas:...We could have. But I was too much of a coward to do so. I saw you that day, getting into the car with your father. I was in the trees with Melissa.**

 

**Kaito:...You had told me.**

 

**Thomas: (He is surprised.) You remember?**

 

**Kaito: Why would I forget?**

 

**Thomas: (He colours a bit. With a bit of difficulty, he mumbles out.) That...makes me...really happy.**

 

**Kaito:...We should give those boys a proper funeral one day.**

 

**Thomas: They’re still alive if we want them to be.**

 

**Kaito: And what if I want them to die?**

 

**Thomas: Then they are in purgatory.**

 

**Kaito: (He snorts.) Didn’t know your family was full of waxing and waning philosophers and poets.**

 

**Thomas: If...the incident between our fathers had never happened, I think we could have been best friends by now.**

 

**Kaito: We would have been completely different people if it hadn’t been for the feud.**

 

 **Thomas: (He lifts an eyebrow and smirks.) The feud? You’re making this sound like a Shakespearean play. (He stands up and assumes a theatrical voice.)** **_‘Tis he, that villain Kaito! Tarnish’ed be the ground he walketh upon!_ **

 

**Kaito: (Looking up at Thomas with a straight face.) If you expect me to join in, don’t.**

 

**Thomas: Oh, I don’t. You’ll just ruin the scene. I didn’t take you for a good actor.**

 

**Kaito:...Thanks.**

 

**Thomas: (He takes a seat.) See? We can be friends.**

 

**Kaito: Accepting your compliment doesn’t mean anything.**

 

**Thomas: I see that even though you say that your younger self has died, you are still quite stubborn.**

 

**Kaito:...And you are still quite theatrical.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Robert: (He steps back and looks at his work. He exhales very loudly.) Now I ain’t usually a religious person, but I feel like I need to pray tonight for what I’ve done.**

 

**(Marie-Luise, Lianna and Byron are completely transformed in appearance. They are covered in blood. Lianna has an iron rod through her stomach and a stream of blood trickling from her lips. Marie-Luise has multiple pieces of glass throughout her body. Her trousers are soaked in blood and one of her arms hang loosely. One of her feet are twisted at an irregular angle. Byron’s face is entirely covered in blood. On the side of his face where the monocle usually is, a large shard of glass is through his eye. That entire half of his face is covered in blood. His arms and legs are broken, with the bones jutting through the dress. At the bodice, half of it is ripped to show ribs and flesh impaled with metal bits.)**

 

**Byron: You’ve outdone yourself, Robert.**

 

**Robert:...I wish I didn’t. Now y’all better remember to keep those miniature projectors on your body at all times. If one of them falls off, the illusion starts to fall apart. Do you understand?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Yes. Thank you.**

 

**Robert:...So...you’re gonna sneak out now?**

 

**Byron: Hopefully.**

 

**Robert:...Have fun, I guess. But remember, these things are designed to last about two hours or so. (He looks at his watch.) So you best be out by one, just in case.**

 

**Lianna: (She smirks.) Yes, fairy godfather.**

 

**Robert: Well, if any of you leave anything behind, there ain’t gonna be no prince charming, that’s for sure. Now...I’ll show myself out.**

 

**Byron: Do you have a costume, by chance?**

 

**Robert: Sorry, Marley’s due any time now.**

 

**Byron: Ah. I see. Good luck.**

 

**(Robert salutes Byron with two fingers and then walks out of the sisters’ room.)**

 

**Byron: (He looks after Robert with a smile.) What would I do without him…?**

 

**Marie-Luise: Languish, I suppose. You love him so and it hurts me to see you like this.**

 

**Byron: (He looks at Marie-Luise with a sad smile.) But tonight, I can try to forget him.**

 

**Lianna: Yes. Tonight we are revenants.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (To Byron.)...So...Are you going to drive looking like that?**

 

**Byron: (He chuckles.) I don’t have a choice, now do I?**

 

**Marie-Luise: What time is it?**

 

**Byron: (He pulls out his pocket watch from his bodice.) A quarter until midnight.**

 

**Marie-Luise:...perfect time for a dramatic entrance.**

 

**Lianna: (She smirks.) And enough time for me to place a short circuit timer.**

 

**Byron:...We are going to have the time of our lives, aren’t we?**

 

**\---†---**

 

**Marleen: (She leans back against the bed and watches as Robert comes back.) Took you long enough.**

 

**Robert: (He sighs.) I think I kind of regret what I did.**

 

**Marleen:...What did you do?**

 

**Robert: Turned Byron, his wife and her lover into a bunch of ghouls.**

 

**Marleen:...Okay. I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that and continue to be bored.**

 

**Robert: I think I need to pray for what I unleashed upon the Resurrection.**

 

**Marleen: Whatever you did, I think they deserve it.**

 

**Robert:...Did they?**

 

**Marleen: Mhm. Now come back to bed. It’s getting cold.**

 

**\---†---**

 

**(The announcer of the ball is yawning. He leans against the wall in the ornate hall and is about to fall asleep until he hears a man clear his throat. He looks up and he almost faints. His arm shoots out to the wall to support himself.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (As Edward Williams.) Please, tell them that young Lord Williams and young ladies Beatrice and Edeline have returned. We are looking for our family in order to complete unfinished business. I am especially enraged that they have handed my title to my worthless younger brother.**

 

**(The announcer crosses himself and begins to pray.)**

 

 **Marie-Luise: Did you not hear me? I have opened the gates of Lucifer myself in order to return to this mortal coil and this is how you** **_dare_ ** **treat me?!**

 

**Announcer: Y-your k-kind...have no place here...demons…**

 

**Marie-Luise: AND A DEMON I SHALL BECOME IF YOU WILL NOT ANNOUNCE OUR NAMES!**

 

**Announcer: (He shakes and shakes his head.) I shall not utter your names, nor shall I look any of you in the eye, for you are evil, spawn of Satan.**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She leans into the announcer’s face and peels open his eyelids.) Utter our names, or with this foul breath of mine, I shall curse your family for six hundred generations.**

 

**Announcer: (He looks into Marie-Luise’s pale blue eyes that then flicker red and blue. His knees tremble harder and he slowly nods. Marie-Luise pulls away and the group follows the announcer as he shakily makes his way into the ballroom. His voice is tremulous and weak.) Th-the d-d-deceased y-young Lord Williams and th-the r-revenant L-lady B-Beatrice and L-lady E-e-edeline A-Arclight. (He faints dead away just as all attention falls to Byron, Lianna and Marie-Luise.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: We, who have perished unfulfilled have opened up the gates of Lucifer in order to avenge ourselves! (She scans the crowd and when she sees an elderly looking couple that is completely terrified, she raises her gaze.) Mother! Father! Why have you awarded the title to David, despite knowing well that he is a miscreant?! My heart burns with fury at this injustice to our family name! You do our ancestors shame! I have heard their angry cries and have carried their wrath upon my shoulders!**

 

**Byron: (In a convincing falsetto.) And I...carry the anger of my fellow female scholars. We, who have had our futures extinguished too soon must be avenged! I have seen Hell and it is filled with our people! Lonely, unfulfilled maidens line the halls of the underworld, scratching out their penance on boards! Bereft mothers wander the brimstone halls, crying for the children that were stolen from them! Our men hang in pillories, left to rot, at the mercy of demons for their sins and infidelity! We, as a society are a sinful lot! We have forgotten the words of God and have strayed into the hands of the Devil himself!**

 

**(Fearful murmurs begin to fill the room.)**

 

**Lianna: We, who have never been able to live return tonight in order to live! We, who have had no one to avenge us will avenge ourselves! So heed our message: The Resurrection is destined towards a fiery path in the bowels of Hell! Those who stop the wheel of progress are damned! As we parted the gates, I saw with mine own eyes Lucifer. With his fiery eyes and burning skin, he uttered in a low voice to me: Tell your people that they are destined to burn!**

 

**(Gasps fill the room.)**

 

**Lianna: End this tomfoolery, with your foolish ideals of the past and see it for the debauched Gomorrah it is!**

 

**(Marie-Luise slowly makes her way down the steps. She is then followed by Lianna and Byron. The crowd steers clear of them. Marie-Luise looks through the crowd with a purpose. In the midst of a crowd of young women, Clarissa is seen in an elegant and colorful dress. Despite her ornate mask, Marie-Luise recognizes her immediately and takes off her tattered hat and bows.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: My dearest sister…**

 

**Clarissa: G-get away, demon!**

 

**Marie-Luise: Come, embrace your brother! I have escaped Lucifer’s domain in order to see your beautiful smile in this mortal world for one last time!**

 

**Clarissa: Sh-she is not here!**

 

**Marie-Luise: You cannot lie to the dead! Come! (She opens her arms.) Embrace me!**

 

**Clarissa: (Her expression sours.) I would rather embrace that Radcliffe monkey than embrace the likes of you!**

 

**(In the background, Lianna is seen balling her fists.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: Ah! Where has that sweet smile of yours gone?! My sister––**

 

 **Clarissa: Begone! You must have been summoned here with the help of that Radcliffe bitch! She had never,** **_ever_ ** **deserved any of this! And now with her black sorcery stronger than ever, she continues to torment me! The result of heathen magic, the lot of you!**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Her expression as Edward is grave.) Very well. Then I shall tell you a secret that all shall bear witness too! In a year, you too shall join Lucifer’s domain at my side! And then we shall burn in the eternal flames together! Heed my words, sister!**

 

**Clarissa: (She looks around wildly at the murmuring crowd.) I have been nothing but a faithful child of God! My parents bear witness to my words, do they not?!**

 

**Marie-Luise: Your sins shall be laid bare before the Lord and He alone shall judge in a year’s time!**

 

**Clarissa: (She stares at Marie-Luise in fear for awhile. When Marie-Luise’s eyes flicker to red and blue, she screams.) I saw it! The eyes! The eyes of the Radcliffe witch!  (She backs up and trips.) These are apparitions from a demon!**

 

**Byron: (Meanwhile, Byron walks through the crowd, looking back and forth.) I am...searching for...Uriel Thurston...Has he finally returned?**

 

**(The crowd makes way for a young man, who is petrified.)**

 

**Byron: Uriel…**

 

**Uriel: B-Beatrice…?**

 

**Byron: (He approaches Uriel and strokes his cheek. Uriel shivers.) Did you not know of the love I bore for you?**

 

**Uriel: I-I d-did…**

 

**Byron: Then why did you never give me your word?**

 

**Uriel: I…**

 

**Byron: Why did you never tell me that I would be your Lady Thurston? Did you forget about me? Did my brother not approve?**

 

**(The crowd gasps.)**

 

**Uriel: B-Byron h-had never mentioned…**

 

**Byron: Did you ever love me in the first place?**

 

**Uriel: Beatrice…**

 

**Byron:...Molly…You had loved me once...please call me by that name...Molly...**

 

**Uriel: M-Molly...I...I w-would have been honoured t-to have had your hand in marriage.**

 

**Byron: (A smile fills his lips. His teeth appear rotted and his flesh black.) That makes me happy. Before I return to the underworld, would you do me the pleasure of holding my hands?**

 

**(Uriel looks at the arms with the bones jutting through the torn dress. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he faints. Lianna on the other side of the ballroom hears the gasps and then turns to the group of Resurrection matrons. Namely, Ladies Radcliffe, Marlon, Thurston, and Liddell. All the women are dressed in elaborate costumes. Baring a smile full of bloody teeth, Lianna curtsies.)**

 

**Lianna: My ladies...I had always wished I could have joined your sacred circle. For one night, may I be granted the pleasure of being with you?**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Th...this isn’t funny, Marie-Luise.**

 

**Lianna: I am Edeline Charmian Arclight. I have been watching over my brother’s bride and she has done a spectacular duty as young Lady Arclight. You have raised your daughter well.**

 

**Lady Radcliffe: Marie-Luise, I swear…**

 

 **Lianna: (She gives Lady Radcliffe a look.) Do** **_not_ ** **invoke the name of the Lord in your petty squabbles. (She turns to all of the women.) Not only have I looked upon the bride of the Arclights, but I have also looked upon** **_your_ ** **brides. What a foolish girl I had been, thinking that married life would have been a wonderful experience! Some of you make it Hell! How dare you, turning an innocent maiden’s dream into a life of misery?! (She raises her voice.) Tying the innocent maids to the bed and forcing them to be taken against her will! For shame!**

 

**(The matrons look at each other in worry. Across the room, there are murmurs.)**

 

**Lianna: Some have been maimed in the process, all for the sake of producing an heir! The state of the Phillip bride is the prime example! Her hands were set aflame for refusing to obey! Her gloves are not for vanity! They are to hide injuries! (She looks around her. Some of the older women in the crowd appear nervous.) And there are many other young maidens, suffering, just like her! The eyes of God see all and He is not pleased that His name is used to justify such things! For the crime of abusing His name, Lady Phillips is currently burning in Hell, sentenced to be whipped and flayed a million times! Her screams, along with other unscrupulous matrons fill the halls of Hell all throughout!**

 

**Byron: ‘Tis true! I myself have seen the cruel matrons punished for their sins!**

 

**Marie-Luise: We are all destined to head down this path towards Hell if we do not learn to heed the words of God again! We must learn to love each other, for it is His decree!**

 

**Lianna: We, who will remain forever unfulfilled until our sinful society can awaken can only pray for your deliverance!**

 

**(The sound of the clock striking one AM is heard. It is a sonorous, ominous sound amidst the silence.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (She stares at the petrified crowd for a few moments. And then she bows. Byron and Lianna follow suit.) Lucifer calls and we must heed his command to return!**

 

**Byron: I beg of you! Heed our warning!**

 

**(The lights in the mansion begin to flicker. And then everything turns dark. People gasp. Panic fills the room. After a few moments, the lights turn back on. Marie-Luise, Byron and Lianna are nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile, in the car, the escaped costume-goers are laughing. Their holographic special effects are flickering. Marie-Luise and Lianna are in the backseat.)**

 

**Marie-Luise: (Through tears.) Alright, alright, floor it before people come out here.**

 

**Byron: Yes, right. (He revs up the engine and pulls out.) Here we go!**

 

**Lianna: (Through tears.) Oh my gods, I can’t believe they believed all of that Hell and brimstone rubbish I was spewing!**

 

**Marie-Luise: You were doing a prime impression of our bloody priest!**

 

 **Lianna: (She laughs.) For once, the bitch’s enforced Scripture lessons served a purpose! Gods, I** **_hope_ ** **she’s burning!**

 

**Marie-Luise: I hope so too! And did you see Uriel’s face?! He was absolutely terrified! I’m surprised he didn’t wet his britches at the sight of his dead lady love!**

 

**Byron: (Amusedly.) I think he almost did. Had he had held my hands, I would have pulled him into a kiss and that would have surely done him in.**

 

**Marie-Luise: You should have!!**

 

**Byron: (He chuckles.) Poor Uri, being the victim of our prank. He was a good chap and I could always depend on him whenever we were on the field together.**

 

**Lianna: It’s what friends are for!**

 

**Byron: I suppose so! Now, all we need to do is sleep and wait for the press to go mental tomorrow.**

 

**Marie-Luise: We had enough fun for the entire Resurrection to chew on for months!**

 

**Byron: (He laughs.) Thank you for that, Marie-Luise.**

 

**Marie-Luise: It was my pleasure. (She smirks and looks at Byron through the rearview mirror.) That’s what friends are for.**

 

**(The group has another laugh. In the midst of laughter, Byron’s smile slowly fades and he looks at Lianna and Marie-Luise laughing. They are holding hands. Then he returns his attention to the road.)**

 

**Byron: (He murmurs under his breath.)...my God. We are still too young to be forced under the mantle of adulthood.**

**  
** **\---Episode 42~END---**

**Episode illustration[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A2fKoALDAP9g2dGh5o_CTnjULGvwcjCk/view?usp=drivesdk)**


End file.
